


Dragons Destiny

by Vaelerys_Targaryen



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, GOT Season 8 isn't canon, I can write better than Dickwaffle and Dumbfuck, Jonerys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 133,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaelerys_Targaryen/pseuds/Vaelerys_Targaryen
Summary: Fed up with the fighting & bloodshed, Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen decide to abdicate their claims & leave Westeros to live their lives together in peace. They travel to a new land, filled with new people, & unfortunately, new conflicts & enemies. While in this new land, they discover a new truth about themselves, as they realize their true destiny beyond being rulers.





	1. For Whom The Bell Tolls

_'Blackened roar, massive roar, fills the crumbling sky. Shattered goal fills his soul with a ruthless cry.' -MetallicA/Ride The Lightning_

In that moment time seemed to slow, if not completely freeze. Daenerys Targaryen sat atop Drogon with the whole scape of King's Landing before her; however her eyes were fixated on the Red Keep. She heard nothing, not the shouts of the soldiers, screams of the civilians, or the screeching of Drogon. All she could hear were the clanging toll of the city bells. That insufferable ringing drowned out nearly everything, except her thoughts.

The city had signaled its surrender, but then why? Why did it NOT feel like a victory? After all she had suffered and accomplished that brought her here, why did this "victory" feel like another loss? The more she glared at the Red Keep the more it felt as if Cersei herself was laughing at her. Angry tears began to well in her eyes; she choked up and seethed.

'_Drogo'_

'_Rhaego'_

'_Ser Barristan'_

'_Viserion'_

'_Ser Jorah'_

'_Rhaegal'_

'_Missandei'_

'…_..Jon'_

Grief and anger had consumed most of her soul; she was alone and had lost so much as it was. Through it all though she persevered and faith in herself brought her to Cersei's doorstep. Everything and everyone seemed to turn against her and tear her down. Varys had tried to poison her, even went to the extent of sending news to his "little birds" that Jon was the rightful heir to the Throne and not her, but the bald eunuch paid for his betrayal. Yet here she was, the Iron Throne literally within her grasp. All she had to do was take it, take what was HERS….with fire and blood.

'_Cersei thinks she can mock me? Intimidate ME? I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen First of My Name, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons!' _she thought. '_She knows NOTHING of what I've suffered. Of what I've accomplished! She is no Queen! Does she think this last pathetic attempt to frighten me ACTUALLY frightens me?!'_

A ghost off a smile crept onto her lips as she settled into position on Drogon's back.

'_She knows NOTHING of fear, but I will educate her on such matters. I'll show her what real power is. What REAL fear is! Nothing and no one can protect her now; not her soldiers, not her allies, not the keep that MY family founded and ruled for 300 years from! She thinks she has power still? Hiding behind walls of stone and bodies of flesh? Let us see how "powerful" she thinks she is when I turn everything around her to ASHES! She will know my FURY!'_

At that moment, a voice in her mind spoke firmly and defiantly.

'_I did not come here to become Queen of the Ashes!'_

The voice was indeed hers, echoing her statement at Dragonstone months ago; even though it seemed from a lifetime ago, caused her to hesitate. Only when she glanced at the Red Keep again, only did it remind her of her life's goal; The Iron Throne. She had sacrificed so much, lost many cherished ones to get to this point. She was alone but she was here. Her birthright was so tantalizingly close and it WOULD be hers and only hers alone. She shook her head, clearing her mind of distracting thoughts and prepared for the firestorm she yearned to bring on her most hated enemy.

'_I WILL have what is MINE! NO ONE will have it but ME! Even if I have to burn it all and wipe this city clean of its filth and rebuild it anew; I WILL RECLAIM MY BIRTHRIGHT! I WILL BE QUEEN OF THE SEVEN KINGDOMS!'_

She was set in her plans, she was about to send the mental commands to Drogon to torch everything and sack the city…..but then another voice came; one that she hadn't heard in many years. It was small, innocent, scared even; but rang louder in her mind louder and more firmly than the voice before…

'_I don't want to be Queen…I want to go HOME!'_

Her breath hitched sharply as she shot back into reality, she could hear everything now. Her mind was racing, and for the first time that she could remember; Daenerys was terrified and didn't know what she was doing or what to do. Her head hurt as she battled her mind, the words of her mad father ringing in one ear, and her own innocent conscious in the other.

'_Burn them!'_

'_I want to go home!'_

'_BURN THEM!'_

'_I want to go HOME!'_

'_BURN THEM ALL!'_

'_NO! I WANT TO GO HOME!'_

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she clutched her head in her hands. She began to tremble and the tears formed again and started to trickle down her cheeks. Within the sounds of the besieged city around her, she heard the cries of the civilians…she could even pick out the cries of young and innocent children. She gasped at herself, "I'm becoming my father…wanting to burn it all down…a city full of innocents, I'm really willing to burn innocent children! How…How could I?!"

She had locked up Viseron and Rhaegal after she found out that Drogon had indiscriminately burned and killed a poor innocent boy. One boy, compared to thousands? She felt incredibly ashamed at herself. What would those across the Narrow Sea do if they found out their beloved Mhysa willingly burned thousands of innocents when she could have saved them like in Meereen? How ashamed would Ser Jorah and Barristan be of her? What would Missandei think? Her last word may have been 'dracarys' but she NEVER wanted harm brought to children. Dany would be going against EVERYTHING she swore she wouldn't become, her mad and deranged father.

She was broken out of her self-loathing by a booming voice in her mind.

'_**Mother I sense your turmoil…what's wrong? What do you want to do?'**_

Her son's voice was laced with concern, and in that moment she came to a decision. She cleared her mind and spoke with him through their mental connection.

'_Drogon, find Jon. We need to find the others and have them pull back and regroup outside the city.'_

'_**You want me to find Aegon?'**_

It took everything left in her will to hold back tears and the heartbreak. This wasn't the time to dwell on that.

'_Yes sweetling, I know you can find him. Greyworm is most likely with him as well. The battle is over, and we cannot condemn any more bloodshed.'_

Drogon let off and understanding and somewhat relieved rumble. He arched his neck slightly and set his gaze upon the city. Finally he found who his mother asked him to find.

'_**He is near mother, close by and unharmed.'**_

Though it panged her heart to think of him, she wouldn't lie that she was relieved that he wasn't injured or worse.

'_Good, let's go my son, sovegon!'_

Drogon flapped his mighty wings and began to glide towards the center of the city where he had sensed Jon.

'_**Mother?'**_

'_Yes darling?'_

'_**You love him still…don't you? I know you do.'**_

Daenerys again did everything she could to not think about it. Trying her hardest to push the thoughts from her mind; it would only make her heartbreak worse.

'_Please Drogon don't. Just get…'_

'_**I know mother, I know. But I can feel the love he still has for you. That is all I will say, and nothing more.'**_

Once again she pushed the emotions aside as they made their way towards Jon and Greyworm as the bells continued to ring throughout the city.

* * *

Jon marched down the main street, his bannermen behind him with Ser Davos to his right and Grey Worm to his left. They had fought their way through the demolished Gate of the Gods and effortlessly cut through the enemy forces within the city. The group finally came face to face with a large group of Lannister troops who stood in the square where all the roads met near the Guildhall of the Alchemists; blocking their advance further into the city towards the Red Keep. Jon was about to order his men to continue advancing, however they all halted once the city bells began ring.

The Lannister men all looked at each other; they knew the tolling of the bells meant that the city had surrendered. They could also hear the roars of the lone dragon almost daring them to try and continue fighting and face the wrath of the Dragon Queen and her allies.

The commander of the group looked back at his men, then to the enemy forces in front of him, then to the dragon perched on the wall in the distance. Should they keep fighting? They were easily overwhelmed by the Dragon Queen and her forces. City defenses had fallen, countless numbers of troops had already been killed; and for what? For the Lion Queen who already sat on the Throne, the patriarch of the House whose colors they wore who cared little for her troops and subjects? This wasn't a battle, it was a one sided slaughter, and they were the sacrificial lambs. They were outmatched, outgunned, and simply didn't have the will to continue fighting a pointless battle.

The fight was over, Cersei's war had been lost, and they would no longer fight for a ruler who would so willingly throw her men into a pointless death. The commander dropped his sword, and then one by one, the rest laid down their arms. They all felt as he did, the battle was over, they had lost. Even if they all became prisoners, it seemed a far better fate than to fight and die for a ruler who cared little for anyone else other than herself.

As the Lannister men laid down their arms, Jon felt a sense of relief flood through him. He knew the battle for the city would be bloody, but was thankful that the enemy realized there was no point in continuing. Though it seemed to be over, he could still feel the bloodlust of his men behind him. Fearing that it would spill over and consume them and lead to more pointless bloodshed he gave his order, "Men! Stand down! The battle is won!" he called back to them.

Many of the troops comprised of Stark, Hornwood, and Arryn soldiers looked at each other. All had suffered from House Lannister at some point in the last few years, they wanted the Lannister's to pay their debts…with blood. They all kept firm grips on their weapons ready to lash out at the enemy soldiers in front of them, some began to slowly break from the formation and creep towards the unarmed enemy, but they were foolish not heeding Jon's command.

"I SAID STAND DOWN MEN! FOLLOW MY ORDERS OR I'LL CUT YOU ALL DOWN MYSELF FOR INSUBORDINATION!" Jon snarled as he raised Longclaw at the faces of the bannermen who wanted to break ranks. The tone in his voice was only matched by a fire in his eyes that made even the hardest veterans amongst them tremble. Jon's gaze continued to blaze through the faces of his troops, daring them to disobey his order. Fortunately they knew it unwise to rile the White Wolf, and soon one by one, they all began to sheath their weapons; all except one.

Grey Worm glared at the men in red and gold armor in front of him. Rage and bloodlust had already taken him when he witnessed his beloved Missandei beheaded before him. He didn't want justice; he wanted vengeance on those who followed the Lion Queen who had caused so much pain to him and his own Queen.

"Grey Worm…stand down, it's over. They know they've lost; they've laid down their arms. There's no need to harm them now that they've surrendered." Jon said to him cautiously. Greyworm eyed him with a hateful gaze then glared back at the Lannister men, his grip tightening even more on his already bloodied spear. He cared not for the words of Jon Snow ever since he betrayed Daenerys and her feelings, whether he was the Queen's Warden or not, he didn't respect him nor did he take orders from him. "Grey Worm…STAND DOWN! There's no point in killing those who have no will to fight and have already surrendered!" Jon urged on, still maintaining the fire in his eyes to try and get across to the Unsullied commander.

Davos witnessed the tension between the two thinking he should intervene; _'Ohhh boy, this could get out of hand real fucking quick.'_ he thought to himself. Grey Worm was about to speak, or perhaps throw all caution into the wind and spear the Lannister men when they all heard the loud defying roar of Drogon who landed with a thud on top of a building to their immediate right.

Every man looked up at the great beast; the Lannister men dropped to their knees and cowered in fear. They were now at the mercy of the Dragon Queen and the Black Dread Reborn. They heard the tales of what happened at the Battle of the Goldroad. Daenerys Targaryen decimated the Lannister forces with ease with her dragon and army. Those who were lucky enough to survive were given the choice to either bend the knee to her, or be executed via dragonfire. For the Lannister commander and his men, the choice was a no brainer.

Dany stared down from Drogon at the group before her, she glanced to the Lannister men to her right, and the Northman to her left. She caught Jon's gaze for but a moment before she settled on Grey Worm and called out to him. "Grey Worm, gather the remaining Unsullied and Dothraki and regroup outside the city's main gate, start setting up a camp."

"The city may have fallen my Queen, but these men are soldiers of Cersei Lannister!" he replied shouting in Valyrian as he gestured his spear at the enemy group. "They are the enemy! They must die!"

"They have laid down their weapons and no longer wish to fight for her! It's over, and they know it. We have all fought enough!" Dany replied but not in Valyrian, but the common tongue instead. She hoped it would help convince the Lannister men that she didn't want them butchered, and that she was not like her father the Mad King. She had Drogon step down to a smaller building in front of them than the one he had landed on. Drogon then lowered his left wing in a way so she could harmlessly slide down it towards the ground; once she landed on her feet effortlessly she looked at the group of men who cowered before her and addressed them.

"Who among you is your commander?" She asked.

Said commander raised his head to meet her gaze and stepped forward still trembling with fear "That would be me Your Grace."

"What is your name?"

"Darrin Daxer Your Grace…" He replied as he bowed his head, unsure of what fate awaited him and his men.

Dany was puzzled "I don't believe I've ever heard of House Daxer commander, would you enlighten me?'

Daxer gave a slight chuckle "Heh, I'm not surprised you haven't Your Grace. We are a very small house from the Westerlands. Unlike the other vassals of House Lannister we were….forced into conscription."

Dany arched an eyebrow "Forced how?"

Daxer gave a deep sigh and glanced at his men, then back to Dany and met her gaze. "We were told that if we didn't fight for House Lannister…then our families would suffer. My….my wife was held at knifepoint and I had no choice but to comply..."

Tears then gathered in his eyes "She was with child then; we were expecting very soon…It's been 2 months since I've seen her and all I wish to do is to return home and finally meet my newborn Your Grace. I don't wish to fight; I just want to see my family."

Dany's heart broke with sadness and at the same time filled with rage. Cersei had forcibly tore families apart who wanted no part in her war. She would show these men just how different from Cersei and her father she was.

She looked upon the rest of Daxer's men; they had relaxed slightly but were still fearful of what would happen to them. "Do the rest of you feel the same as him? You wish to return home to your families and loved ones?" she asked them. Among the men she could hear the series of 'Ayes' along with many nods of their heads.

"Darrin Daxer, I offer you and your men a choice."

"Beg pardon Your Grace," Daxer blurted out "but if the choice is to bend the knee to you or face execution, I'd rather much swear fealty to you than die for that Lion bitch." His men echoed his words with 'Ayes' and all bent the knee to Dany.

Her jaw went slightly slack at their willingness to swear to her, but she regained her composure and addressed them once again. "While I am pleased you would so easily swear to me, I would not have forced you to unlike Cersei. Even if you refused, you and your men would still be able leave here if you wished; your lives will remain unharmed."

Now it was Daxer's jaw that went slack "Then…what is this choice you're offering us Your Grace?"

Dany gave them a warm smile "The same choice I gave to the Unsullied when I freed them from them from the Good Masters of Astapor: You may fight for me if you desire to do so, if not, then you may leave here and return to your families. No harm will come to any of you; you have my word. Regardless of what your decision is, I only ask one favor of you all." She watched as the men looked at her with slightly wide eyes.

Daxer was just as in shock as his men, "…And what would this favor be? Your Grace?"

She looked back at Davos and Jon, "Ser Davos?"

"Yes Your Grace?" he answered, glancing to Jon as to what she had in mind. Jon could only give shrug in return.

"While Grey Worm and I regroup the Unsullied and Dothraki; would you and Lord Snow assist Commander Daxer and his men in helping the civilians and escort them out of the city to safety?" she asked. Jon couldn't help the smile that crept on his face; he knew that one day everyone would see her for the kind and caring Queen she really was. Only days ago on Dragonstone had she ruthlessly executed Varys and had told him that she had no love here, only fear. Yet here she was, slowly earning the love and appreciation of people who but mere minutes ago were their enemies, he was so proud of her.

Davos noticed Jon's smile and how he still looked at the Queen, he didn't know what had happened between them recently but decided to file it away for later. He turned to Daenerys "Aye Your Grace, that's a good idea. We'd be more than happy to help the folk of the city. There are enough of us to split into three groups; we'll cover more ground that way. I can take half of Commander Daxer's men with me towards Flea Bottom."

"I'll take some of my men and head towards Visenya's Hill." added Jon.

"Me and the rest of my men can sweep towards the Gate of the Gods." replied Daxer.

"Excellent!" remarked Daenerys; she turned back to Daxer who had stood with his men. Any fear that they had about her had evaporated and they even had smiles on their faces. "I thank you Commander for willing to assist me and my allies. You need not tell me your answer for the choice I gave you. I only wish that we help the people first, and regardless what happens afterwords; I genuinely wish you and your men safe and swift travels back to your loved ones."

Daxer couldn't help the tears in his eyes again, this woman was NOTHING like the propaganda that Cersei had flooded the city and Westerlands with. No, this woman was one who cared for the people around her. Whether they were highborn or common folk, she cared for all, unlike Cersei who only cared for her own selfish gains. The fact that Daenerys was willing to actually give them a choice and not threaten them with execution made him appreciate her much more, she was a true Queen.

He glanced at his men behind him; all were smiles and gave him nods of assurance. He turned back to Daenerys, took a couple steps forward, and knelt in front of her. Yes they had a choice, they didn't have to swear to her but that was just it, they WANTED to.

"Your Grace, House Daxer pledges itself to House Targaryen in perpetuity." he spoke with pride in his voice. Behind him, all his men kneeled before Dany, all swearing loyalty to her.

Dany couldn't believe what had just transpired and though they were just a group of soldiers she knew she was slowly winning the people of Westeros. "Rise Darrin Daxer, we have much work to do." she proclaimed with a proud smile on her face.

Daxer rose from his knelt position "Alright men! You heard the Queen! We have our new orders! Half of you with me towards the Gate of the Gods, the other half with Ser Davos! Help as many as you can!" His men cheered as they removed their Lannister helmets and tossed them to the ground.

As Dany walked over to Grey Worm to work out their plan to regroup outside the city, Jon turned to his own men who looked ashamed that they tried to disobey him. He approached them as many hung their heads in shame.

"My Lord…we….we deeply apologize for…" spoke one soldier, but Jon just held his hand up.

"Now's not the time to dwell on that." said Jon. "What matters now is that we go out and help the people who have suffered just as much, if not more than us."

'Ayes' chorused from his banner men then a Vale warrior spoke up.

"To Visenya's Hill My Lord?" he asked.

"Half of you will join me there," replied Jon. "The other half will split between Ser Davos and commander Daxer. Understood?"

"Yes My Lord!" the soldiers replied in unison.

Jon glanced at Dany who was still speaking to Grey Worm. He had wanted to speak with her on certain…things, many things that they didn't have time to discuss before. He sighed, and reasoned that now wasn't the time and he had work to do as he addressed his men.

"Alright boys! We're heading towards Visenya's Hill; we're going to help out as many civilians as we can. Keep your eyes peeled though! Should we encounter hostile forces do your best to DISARM them if possible. Those who surrender willingly must not be harmed; they could help us with the rescue effort. As for the enemies who are disarmed but still refuse to surrender will be taken prisoner; but our main priority will be to first get the people safely out of the city, understood?"

All the bannermen 'Ayed' back understanding his orders. "Alright men, follow me!"

He turned around and was about to sheathe Longclaw…

_*THWACK!*_

A shocked and hurtful grunt left his mouth, and his chest was in an excruciatingly huge amount of pain. Longclaw fell from his hands and landed on the ground with a clang heard by all as he fell to his knees.

"JON!" screamed Dany.

The bells continued to ring…

* * *

Cersei Lannister stood in one of the high towers of the Red Keep and watched as the city quickly fell to her enemy. The Iron Fleet and Golden Company wiped out, the scorpions meant to deter the Dragon Queen's beast all destroyed with ease. A scowl formed on her face as she heard the tolling of the city bells, she gave no such order for surrender. She wondered if her own sworn bannermen had betrayed her and allowed the dragon whore to take the city.

'_How can all of this be possible? Damn them all, weak fools giving up so easily. They're all useless cowards, but as long as I have the peasants around the keep the dragon whore wouldn't dare approach me, and she'll NEVER have MY Throne!'_ she thought confidently. She had opened the gates of the Red Keep to allow some of the civilians to take shelter there; however it was only a ploy so she could have another layer of defense. She never cared for those beneath her; she was a Lannister, a Highborn and the Queen. All others were nothing but filthy vermin, only useful to her as tools for her ambitions.

As she gazed over the city, something quite curious caught her eye. The black dragon that undoubtedly was being ridden by the foreign dragon bitch had moved from a wall it was perched on, to the center of the city. For the first time since the siege, Cersei moved from her position to reach for a spyglass and focused its sight on the dragon. What she saw piqued her curiosity even more as she saw the Targaryen Queen move off her mount on the dragon and down to the streets below it.

'What in seven hells is she doing?" she asked no one in particular.

"What is it Your Grace?" asked Qyburn.

She paid him no mind as she lowered the spyglass slightly before a thought caused her eyes to widen. She raised the spyglass and noticed that the Dragon Queen hadn't remounted her beast, she was still down in the city streets, and was now truly vulnerable.

She set down the spyglass as a calculating and cruel grin formed on her lips _'This is too perfect! I can wipe them all out here and now and then there will be NO ONE left to challenge me.'_ she would do what her father and fat oaf husband Robert failed to do, wipe House Targaryen to extinction.

Maintaining her eyes on the dragon she gestured her head slightly back where she knew her Hand was standing behind her. "Qyburn?" she quipped.

"Yes Your Grace?" he answered.

"It is time to put our contingency plan into motion. Is everything prepared?"

Qyburn's brows shot up as a creepy smile formed on his lips "It is Your Grace, if that is your command I will see to it immediately."

Cersei turned her head to look at him, with that prideful all-knowing smirk on her face "It is, see to it at once." She turned her gaze back to the dragon in the center of the city, still without its rider and echoed the very same words of the Mad King Aerys II.

Her smile finally became morbid and maddening "Burn them all."


	2. Entrance of the Conflagration

_'Innocence chased down and drowned.' -Trivium/The Crusade_

Jon dropped Longclaw as he staggered backwards then forwards and fell to his knees. He felt short of breath as he glanced down at the arrow lodged in his chest, his armor had stopped it from penetrating any deeper but it was still rather deep. The pain throbbing in his body distracted him from Dany's screams.

"JON!? JON!" she screamed as she ran over and knelt in front of him and held him steady. Fear and concern was all over her face as she looked at arrow in his armor. Somehow it pierced one of the weaker spots in his chainmail, blood already started to ooze out of the wound.

"JON! It'll be okay! Stay with me! STAY WITH ME!" she cried as she began to panic not knowing what to.

Jon fought through the pain and looked at her "Dany…pull it out..it needs to be pulled out." he breathed heavily. She trembled but nodded and gripped the arrow and slowly began to pull it out from his chest. He winched in pain, which caused her to stop. He looked back at her and nodded "Keep going..I can…I can fight through the pain." he assured her. She nodded and braced her left arm on his right shoulder as her other hand slowly yanked the arrow free.

Jon cried out in pain as he pressed a hand to his chest in an attempt to stop the bleeding. She tore a small piece of her cape from her shoulder and placed it on his wound and applied pressure. His breathing was heavy; he coughed up a bit of blood which made her panic again.

"Jon! You'll be alright! Please! Please hang in there! We'll get you to a healer!" she cried with fear in her voice.

Everyone around them looked on in shock. The Northern bannermen all glared at Daxer and his men, it was obvious the arrow came from that direction. Daxer however was just as horrified as the rest and turned to scream at his men.

"WHO THE FUCK SHOT THAT!?" he bellowed.

"None of us sir I swear it! None of us are armed with bows or crossbows! Only swords! You know that!" cried one of his men. It was true, none in his group had ranged weapons, only the armor they wore and the broadswords they carried.

"THEN WHO?! IT CAME FROM SOMEWHERE FROM OUR SIDE!" screamed Daxer.

"Umm, sir?" said another soldier who gestured at the slowly advancing Northern bannermen.

'_Shit!'_ thought Daxer; the situation had to be defused quickly. He held his hands up "Please! This isn't what it seems! There's no way any of us could have shot that arrow! Look at us! We aren't armed with bows or ranged weapons at all!" he pleaded. "We don't want to fight ANY of you anymore! We just want to help out the civilians! PLEASE! You HAVE to believe us!"

Dany was focused on Jon but heard the commotion behind her. She stood and glared at the Northern men "STAND DOWN NOW! OR I WILL SEE YOU BURNED!" she threatened. Drogon let out a mighty roar at them, backing up her ultimatum. The Northern soldiers stopped in their tracks, all trembled as they sheathed their weapons. They knew she wouldn't ask again, nor would she hesitate to burn them alive.

However there was one who refused to listen, a cry of pain that wasn't from Jon caused her head to swivel towards a Lannister soldier who was just impaled by Grey Worm's spear. The rest of Daxer's men started to scurry backwards as Grey Worm marched forward drawing a dagger from his back.

"GREY WORM STOP! STAND DOWN IMMIDEIATELY!" she ordered him with venom in her voice. He didn't hear his Queen's command; the bloodlust had re-emerged and consumed him completely. He removed the spear and stabbed the solider on the ground repeatedly with anger and fury. Blood gushing out with each stab as it puddled on the ground. Daxer's men grew anxious and fearful as the stumbled to reach for the weapons they just discarded. Hoping they could defend themselves against the rabid Unsullied commander.

Dany looked on in shock and horror, she had to stop him "GREY WORM! ENOUGH!" she commanded, but again he didn't listen to her. Grey Worm glared at the Lannister soldiers and began to ready his spear for another throw. Without hesitation or second thought, Dany grabbed Longclaw where Jon had dropped it and began to run towards him. Grey Worm hadn't notice her, lost too deep in the rage that blinded him. He began a windup to hurl his spear at another soldier, and with a quick and fluid grace she didn't realize she had, Daenerys swung Longclaw and easily sliced the spear in half.

That was enough to bring Grey Worm out of his mindless bloodlust, what he wasn't ready for though was Daenerys backhanding him. She hit him with her hand formed into a fist and hit him so hard he actually landed on his back and blood began to trickle from his mouth. He looked up at his Queen whose eyes were filled with disgust and utter disappointment. She angled the tip of Longclaw to his neck and for the first time in his life, Grey Worm was terrified.

Dany looked down at him "How DARE you disobey me Grey Worm. I had thought much more highly of your loyalty…until now." Her words were full of venom and her eyes were alight with fire as she gazed through him.

She lowered Longclaw and stepped back, "Go and gather our forces, regroup them outside the city. We will discuss this shameful transaction at a later time."

He nodded and quickly got to his feet still shaking with fear. She had never lashed out at him like that before, but it was obvious to him now that he had disobeyed his Queen's command and she was incredibly angry with him. Dany walked back to Jon who was still suffering from his injury. She placed Longclaw back into the scabbard on his belt, and then glanced at the rest of the men still standing around the square.

"What are you all waiting for?! Go and take care of the civilians!" she ordered, her Queen persona taking over. She was in no mood for pointless squabbles anymore; she just wanted to get Jon to a healer as soon as possible.

"Ser Davos!" she called out to the Onion Knight, "Help me with Jon!"

Not wanting to piss her off more he walked to them and helped heave Jon from the ground. The boy who he considered a son didn't look so good; they had to get him to a healer soon. Daenerys must have noticed this as well for he could see the worry all over her face shattering the Queenly mask she just had on.

"Don't worry Your Grace. It'll take a lot more than an arrow to take out this stubborn bastard. I know he'll be alright." he assured her with a smile on his face.

"Thank you…" she whispered as tears tried to gather in her eyes but a smile adorned her face. She looked at Jon and put a hand to his cheek. "Jon, you're going to be alright okay? We're getting you out of here, don't worry about the men. I'll make sure they help out the civilians."

Jon nodded slowly when he grunted in pain and suddenly fell forward.

"JON!" screamed Dany as she caught him. She then noticed what caused him to lurch forward, and what she saw filled her with rage and fury. A stiletto stuck in his back, but she knew this stiletto very well, for it was adorned with a golden naked woman with her legs spread.

Davos quickly reached for the stiletto and quickly yanked it out of his back. The motion caused Jon to cry out in pain. Like the arrow, the dagger just managed to catch a weak spot in the back of his armor. Dany grabbed the stiletto and looked behind Jon. She didn't see Daario, but she swore to herself when she did that she wouldn't burn him alive; she would kill him with her own bare hands.

She handed the stiletto back to Davos "Hang onto this for me." she asked. Davos raised a brow, but nodded and stashed it into a pouch on his belt. He then removed Jon's gambeson and chainmail to get a look at the wound. It looked bad, but by all grace of the Gods it missed his spine. Thinking quickly he took the dagger that was on Jon's belt and used it to cut cloth from his own garments, wrapping it around his torso and covered the wound on his back. He then cut another piece of cloth and wrapped it around his upper chest to cover up the wound from the arrow.

Satisfied that they did all they could till Jon was brought to a healer, Davos spoke to Dany.

"Your Grace we need to get him out of here now."

Dany nodded furiously "I know" then a thought popped into her head, "I can have Drogon carry him, in his claws. It'll be much quicker to get him out of here than us trying to.."

A loud boom caused her to pause, she looked around confused then glanced back to Davos "…What was that?"

Then another boom came, than another, and another. They were growing in succession and growing louder as the ground started to shake with each boom.

Davos looked around as well, when out the corner of his eye he caught a flash of green. The color drained from his face, he could NEVER forget that site he saw years ago at the Battle of Blackwater Bay. What remaining soldiers left in the square started to panic and started to run. He hoisted Jon off the ground and looked to Daenerys "Your Grace we all need to get the fuck out of here! That's fucking wildfire!"

* * *

Arya followed the Hound through back alley streets leading up to the Red Keep. She was determined to mark Cersei off her list and she was at the very top of said list.

"You know little girl, I keep tellin' you that you shouldn't fuckin' be here." grumbled the Hound.

She rolled her eyes at him "Yeah and I keep telling you that I'm here to kill the Queen."

The Hound stopped and turned to her "And how the fuck you think you're gunna do that? Just waltz up and stab her in the cunt? You think it's gunna be that fuckin' simple?"

Arya scoffed "I know my way around this city, I know about the little passages that lead inside the keep."

"And my cunt brother?"

"I'll leave him to you," she replied with a confident smirk "you want your revenge, and I want mine."

The Hound shook his head and chuckled. He stepped forward and put his hand gently to her face, she was slightly taken aback by the odd gesture of affection from him of all people.

"That's just it little girl, you come with me, you'll die here."

Arya shook her head "No I won't! She's on my list and I swore to.."

"Fuck your list!" he interrupted. He then knelt down to her so they were eye to eye.

"It doesn't matter, she's already dead. Look at me! You want to be like me? Dedicating your life to revenge? Don't think your dear brother would like that, I know I don't"

Arya didn't know what to say, she spent so much time in Braavos training as a Faceless Man. Spent so much time marking the names off her list, a few of them were already marked off, and some of them she hadn't even killed herself. The Hound brought up a good point; did she really want to spend her life killing those on her list? What if more names got added to it? Would the list ever be truly completed then?

'_A girl is Arya Stark of Winterfell, and I'm going home!'_ those words reverberated in her mind and were followed by other familiar words _'The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.'_ If she continued to work on her list she'd be going it alone, and how long would that take? Months? Maybe years? How would it change her? She changed so much from the little girl who she used to be. Could she really dedicate her life to being a killer? Like the Hound? No joy or happiness? A life without Jon? What would he say? What would he think? He knew she changed, they all did, but her and Jon's relationship always stayed the same.

She was broken out of her thoughts when the Hound rose up and he spoke "I can tell you right now, that lion cunt Queen is already dead. She's made enough enemies who want to see her dead as it is. No point in trying to risk your life to steal the kill for yourself. Now I'll tell you one last time; go home little girl." As he turned and began to walk away, she called out to him one last time.

"Sandor!"

He stopped dead in his tracks; he didn't think she actually called him by his actual name before. He glanced back at her; she had a small smile on her face with tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you…" she said.

He gave her a nod and genuine smile before he turned and continued to walk away, and this time she didn't follow him.

Arya watched him turn a corner, this may have been the last time she would see him; but his words rang true to her. She had seen so much death already, she wasn't about to make it her life goal. She took a deep breath to calm and relax herself before she turned and headed down another alleyway.

As she walked down the narrow road she couldn't help but notice how eerily empty it was. She heard the city bells ringing but paid them no mind as she turned down another street. She came to a clearing near a couple shops when out of the corner of her eye she noticed a figure dressed in a white hooded robe, something in her gut stirred as she stopped and her Faceless Man instincts kicked in. The figure then procured a bow and notched an arrow, Arya silently crept closer.

'_That robe…why does it seem so oddly familiar?' _she wondered to herself. As she moved closer the figure loosed the arrow, a couple seconds of delay and then she heard a scream that she could make out even over the tolling of the bells.

"JON!"

Arya froze, she knew that voice. It was the voice of Daenerys Targaryen, and apparently Jon had been hurt. She moved closer to the figure as her tuned ears heard the figure scoff "Missed, but only a little, a man will not miss a second time."

Everything in her body screamed at her as she moved with swiftness drawing Needle, she never thought she'd see him again. The man drew another arrow _'I don't fucking think so!'_ she thought. A bellowing roar from Daenerys' dragon covered up the sound of her movements as she darted forward and charged into him, knocking him down before he could ready the second arrow. She quickly pinned him down and held Needle's tip to his neck but as always, he held no emotion in his face.

"A girl has snuck up on a man. Most impressive." he said.

She glared down at him and then glanced to her left where he shot the arrow. She could make out the black dragon and a slight commotion of people. Her eyes then caught what looked to be the Dragon Queen sitting in front of Jon and could just make out Daenerys removing the arrow from him.

She turned her gaze back to the man sometimes called Jaqen H'ghar. "A man will tell a girl who sent him to murder Arya Stark's brother." she demanded with an emotionless tone.

"A man from Meereen who paid with much gold to have a contract taken out on a man sometimes called Jon Snow…and sometimes called Aegon Targaryen." he replied emotionlessly. "An offer to the Many Faced God."

Arya's eyes widened slightly _'How does he know?!_' She heard another cry from Daenerys reach her ears; her head swiveled towards the direction of the scream then back to Jaqen. "A man brought others?" she questioned.

"A man only came with one other, the one who took out the contract." he replied still having no emotion on his face.

"Who?!"

"A man cannot say, for the man who took out the contract gave him no name. The man said his Queen would be most displeased if she knew it was him." Jaqen replied.

Arya's mind raced, did Daenerys order for Jon's assassination because of the threat of his claim? It didn't seem likely by the way Jaqen worded his response, but it was something she would file away for later.

Her gaze hardening she stared at him, moving Needle's tip from his throat down to his heart, "A life will be given to The Many Face God today but not Jon Snow's"

"It is the life The Many Faced God was promised. A girl should know she cannot take another life that is not hers to take." Jaqen retorted.

"A girl says 'fuck The Many Faced God'!" she said as she lowered Needle's tip closer to his heart.

"A girl shouldn't say such a thing to The Many Faced God." replied Jaqen.

Arya's eyes bored into his, and with a tilt of her head a wolfish grin crept on her lips "Aye maybe not, but a girl who is Arya Stark knows exactly what to say to the God of death."

Jaqen raised a brow and was about to speak, but not before she slid Needle into his heart. She smiled and leaned closer to his face, pushing Needle further into him.

"Not today." she whispered.

She pulled Needle from his chest and stood wiping the blood from her blade and sheathed it. She looked down at him, blood soaked his chest. Strangely enough a ghost of a smile managed to creep onto his face in his final moments.

Arya released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and turned to make her way out of the city…

_*BOOM!*_

An explosion knocked her forwards, her instincts forcing her to tuck and cover her head. She rolled and slammed into a wall. Slightly dazed she looked around as the explosions grew and the ground shook. Horror filled her face as she scurried to her feet, adrenaline pumping she began to run as fast as she could.

Another explosion rocked the street, green flames erupting from in, around, and underneath the buildings. Stone and wood flew around her, missing her by mere inches. She heard the screams of civilians; she rushed towards a group of them when suddenly another massive explosion erupted in front of her; sending her flying back and incinerating the people in front of her. Shaken and horrified she once again willed herself to her feet as more explosions began to emerge all around her.

'_If you come with me, you'll die here.'_ the words of the Hound repeated in her mind and she began to run again. Ducking and weaving through the debris that flew around her, trying hard to ignore the screams of the burning civilians. She leaped down a small flight of stairs as green flames engulfed everything behind her, she turned down another alleyway and then down another flight of stairs until she saw a small opening in a wall, one she recognized from years ago.

'_The catacombs!' _she realized as her eyes widened. She could hear more explosions coming closer; she decided to take a chance and ducked down into the opening as a firestorm of green flames roared past.

* * *

Dany began to panic as more explosions began to erupt around the square. She helped Davos get Jon to feet but he couldn't stand on his own so they did their best to drag him along as quickly as possible. Soldiers panicked and she could hear people screaming in terror, then a forceful blast threw them to the ground as green flames exploded from nearby buildings. She was hurting all over as she managed to shake the fuzziness from her eyes and get a view of her surroundings. What she saw nearly froze her with fear and horror, buildings exploding and green flames erupting everywhere around them.

"YOUR GRACE!" called Ser Davos.

"GO ON! GO! I'LL GET JON OUT OF HERE!" she called back to him.

She then heard screams of people and soldiers stampeding through the square. She quickly got to her feet, ignoring the pain all over her body. She was running as fast as she could over to Jon, who was trying to stand on his own; then suddenly another explosion of wildfire erupted right by him, throwing him like a ragdoll into a nearby wall hard against his back.

"JON! NOOO!" she screamed as she ran even faster not caring for the tears streaming down her cheeks.

As more explosions were occurring, more and more people were spilling out of the alleyways and into the streets. One group of people emerged from an alley near where Jon had landed, and then as soon as they exited into the street; all were engulfed in massive roaring gout of green flame. She looked on horrified as one burning man who was screaming in agony, tripped and fell on top of Jon, the flames slowly spreading to his body also. _'Shit! No! No! No!'_ her thoughts were broken when she felt Drogon land behind her and shielded her with a wing as she heard another roar of explosions.

'_Drogon no! I HAVE to get to Jon!'_

'_**He's fine mother! Trust me, he is a true dragon like you, he won't burn!'**_

She heard several more explosions, Drogon let out a slight screech as debris battered him. The flames wouldn't harm him, but she was worried about him being injured by larger chunks of debris.

'_Sweetling are you alright?'_

Drogon shook himself like a dog would shake water from its body _**'I'm fine mother, I can take it. Now go grab Aegon! Cover him with dirt to put the flames out and I'll take him in my claws. Quickly though! We must fly!'**_

Drogon lifted his wing and she quickly made her way to Jon, she hauled the burning man off of by his feet and rolled Jon in the dirt and sand on the ground. Much to her surprise, though he caught fire, there wasn't a single burn on his body.

'_Unburnt…just like me'_ she thought with some relief; however that relief was dashed away when she noticed the back of his head was bleeding badly.

'_**MOTHER! WE MUST GO NOW!'**_

Acting quickly she tore the rest of her cape from her shoulder and wrapped it around his head wound and tightened it. She dragged him away towards Drogon who lowered his wing for her to climb on his back. Drogon then scooped Jon into his claws and quickly leapt into the air before a series of massive explosions engulfed what remained of the square.

Flying high in the air now, Dany looked back at the city. What she saw horrified her in every way conceivable as the majority of King's Landing was ablaze with green fire. Everything was burning; she could still hear and see more explosions going off all over the city along with the screams of the people burning alive.

'_Gods…This is what my father planned to do…what I nearly decided to do. If I did, I would've set off the wildfire and it would've been catastrophic.'_ she thought to herself completely mortified. She quickly noticed that the only part of the city that remained unscathed was the Red Keep.

'_Damn you Cersei…Damn you to all Seven Hells! You psychotic genocidal monster! I'll make sure you pay for this, for all the innocent lives you've slaughtered…I swear it!' _she thought to herself. She didn't know how, when, or where, but she swore that Cersei would pay for her madness. Ironic, it was a Lannister not a Targaryen who went mad and burned a city of innocents. People always talked about 'Targaryen madness'. Some even said the same about Dany, that she was her father's daughter and that one day she too would go mad. She shivered at that thought, she nearly did. All the grief, loneliness, acts of betrayal, and paranoia nearly got to her and she nearly torched the city herself, but by the grace of the Gods she didn't and she kept reminding herself of that.

Drogon had looped around the city and flew over where the Gate of the Gods once was. Outside it she could see a massive collection of troops. She could make out the Unsullied, Dothraki, Northern bannermen, and what remained of the Lannister forces. Her son then called to her through their mental connection.

'_**Mother?'**_

'_Yes Drogon?'_

'_**What's our next move? And Aegon needs help.'**_

She gasped, Jon still needed to get to a healer. However they didn't bring one with them, she didn't have a maester on Dragonstone. She began to panic as her mind raced on what to do. She needed help from people she trusted; problem was she didn't trust a whole lot of people as of late given recent events.

'_Where? Where could I go? Jon needs a healer fast! The Iron Islands maybe? No, Yara is still finishing up taking control of them and I don't know how she feels about Jon. Winterfell?...NO! No! No! No! I will NEVER go back there, I refuse to! I will not go back there alone in the presence of his damn sister!'_ she thought adamantly. She tried with Sansa Stark, she really tried. But the red haired woman made it clear that Daenerys would never have any love or appreciation in the North even after EVERYTHING she did to save them from the Long Night.

'_But where? Where else is there to go? Somewhere where Jon can get looked at and where I won't feel threatened.'_ she wondered. A burly man with a red flaming beard flashed in her mind.

'_The Wildlings! But they went back to Castle Black?'_ she thought. She genuinely liked the man known as Tormund Giantsbane and she admired the Wildlings or 'Free Folk' as Jon preferred to call them, they reminded her very much of the Dothraki. From what she remembered, they had left Winterfell after the battle of the Long Night and returned to the Wall.

'_The Wall! But it's so far from here at least a couple thousand miles, Jon might not make it.'_ she thought worryingly. However it seemed like the only choice she had, she had to make a decision fast. Every second she delayed meant Jon crept closer to death, and the thought of losing him terrified her.

'_I can't lose him…I will NOT lose him!'_

In that moment she made her decision, nothing else mattered to her as she spoke to Drogon.

'_Drogon, we need to fly North.'_

'_**North? Really mother? Must we?'**_

She heard him grumble in annoyance and almost chuckled. She knew Drogon and Rhaegal didn't like the North because of the cold, and possibly for the bad memories they brought of having to fight a zombified Viserion.

'_Yes darling we must, but not Winterfell. We'll go to Castle Black at the Wall….it's far and I don't know if we'll make it in time but…but it's our only choice.'_

'_**Very well mother, the Wall it is. Don't worry we'll make it, I feel the winds blowing strongly from the south and that will help with our speed greatly.'**_

'_Good! Hug the coast and avoid Winterfell, I don't want those who live there to see us. You'll have to fly hard and fast my son!'_

'_**What of your army? The Iron Throne?'**_

She looked down at the collection of soldiers below her, and then to the smoldering ruins of King's Landing as huge towers of smoke billowed from the city, and if she was being honest with herself, she felt nothing for her goal of reclaiming the Iron Throne.

'_To hells with the Iron Throne and everyone else, all I want to do now is save Jon…everything else is irrelevant now.'_

She wouldn't have noticed since she was so concerned for Jon, but Drogon rumbled out a relieved growl and if she saw the look on Drogon's face, she would've seen a toothy smile.

'_**Hmmm very well mother. Hang on tight, we have a long journey ahead of us but I will not stop till we reach the Wall.'**_

Dany gripped his spines as she positioned herself for the flight, she glanced back to look at Drogon's claws and saw Jon was still securely clutched in them. She never followed any form of faith except the faith in herself, but for the first time in her life she began to pray.

'_Old Gods, the Seven, any and every God out there…please, PLEASE let us make it in time. Please let Jon make it through this alive!'_

She looked back towards Jon again, worry still within her heart and tears in her eyes. In that moment she wouldn't deny it any longer. Even after everything that had happened between them she still loved him with all her heart.

"My love…please hang in there, don't leave me alone in this world." she said aloud.

She knew he couldn't hear her at all, but she said it mostly to herself. Forcing the tears from her eyes she hunkered down on Drogon's back as the landscape below them raced by as they stormed north towards the Wall.


	3. The Frayed Ends of Sanity

_'Twisting under schizophrenia, falling deep into dementia.' -MetallicA/...And Justice For All_

Cersei downed her wine as she watched the carnage envelop the city. She was giggling uncontrollably which turned into full bore cackling. "Hahahahaha HAHAHAHAHA! Oh my! This is!…STUPENDOUS! Wow! What a great show! Unbelievable! Just look at that! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" she gleamed as she clasped her hands together with unadulterated joy.

"…Cersei?!" called a familiar voice.

Not bothering to hide her morbid fascination or the whimsical smile plastered on her face, she turned and gazed at her brother who was being blocked in the doorway by the Mountain.

"It's quite alright Ser Gregor, let him through." she commanded her mindless drone.

The Mountain let him through but Jaime was taken aback by the woman in front of him. This woman didn't sound like his sister anymore. He was horrified by the words coming from her, he made many mistakes in his life, but this one was probably the worst. Leaving Brienne in Winterfell only to come back to this now maniacal woman in front of him, Tyrion freed him so he could have a chance to save Cersei from Daenerys' wrath. To whisk her away and get on a boat and sail for Essos or wherever to "live their lives together"; now it finally dawned on him that Cersei was far beyond saving.

Cersei practically skipped towards Jamie and embraced him as she kissed him deeply as her tongue slid into his mouth. He played along and returned her embrace while willing himself not to vomit in disgust. She broke the kiss and looked at him, her smile was twisted. However it was her eyes that shook him to his core, instead of the emerald eyes of his sister he swore he could see the amethyst eyes of Aerys II looking straight back at him

"You've finally returned! I only wish you came sooner! I really wanted you to enjoy the fireworks Jamie! They were to die for!" she giddied like a small delighted child.

"Fireworks?...Cersei…what did you do?" he hesitantly asked, although he probably already knew the answer.

"I torched the whole barrel of rats! And the wolves, and the dragons!" she replied with no shame at all and still holding the twisted grin on her face.

That's when Jamie could make out the distant sounds of explosions and noticed smoke rising higher into the sky. He walked past her to the balcony and what he saw horrified him and made him still in shock. The whole city was up in flames of wildfire, explosions still going off. What he heard underneath explosions made him sick to his stomach, the wails and cries of people dying and burning alive.

He turned to her "Why….why would you do this?!" he seethed.

"To annihilate the rest of my enemies and to send a message. The Dragon Queen is most certainly dead now, along with any others who wish to oppose me; because when one revolts the others are sure to follow." she replied nonchalantly.

He couldn't believe what she did or what she was saying. It's as if the spirit of the Mad King had seeped into her soul and consumed her completely. He had missed the signs; no he didn't miss them he was blind to them. Blinded for decades by his love for her, and it disgusted him. Yes he did truly love her once, but that love had finally died. This wasn't his sister Cersei anymore; she had died with Tommen when he leapt out the window after the Sept of Baelor went up in flames. Maybe she died before that, replaced by this monstrosity.

He looked back at the burning city, and noticed the Dragon Queen's black dragon had emerged from the center of the city and made it's way into fly the air. The irony was not lost on him, many believed that Daenerys would go mad and carry out her father's will to burn the city, yet it was his own "sister" who had lost her mind and even went to the extent of using Aerys' own wildfire plan in the end.

'_Maybe Daenerys did survive?' _he wondered as he saw the dragon make a loop around King's Landing. He looked back down at the smoldering city, there were still wildfire caches going off and with every detonation he could hear more and more screams of men, women, and children.

His eyes widened _'The children!?...Our child!…'_

He turned back to her as she walked up to him "And our child? How can you bring our child into the world after what you just did?" he asked unafraid.

His blood ran cold as she chuckled darkly "Oh my sweet naïve brother, there was never a child." she answered with a gleaming but deranged smile.

Jamie felt as if he had taken a fist from the Mountain to the chest, she lied to him about being pregnant with their child? Anger began to bubble up within him "What?!...what do you mean there was never a child?! You told me that…"

"I told you what you what I wanted you to hear Jamie! AND YET YOU STILL LEFT ME!" she snapped back at him.

"You lied to me!?"

She only scoffed "Oh please! I also told Euron Greyjoy that I was pregnant with his child too, just to make sure he stayed in line and did what I needed him to do. Need I remind you _"dear brother"_ when you play the Game of Thrones you win or you die. There is no in between! And I've learned to play it very well, using anything and anyone to make sure I get my way and secure my position on the Iron Throne!"

He couldn't believe his eyes or ears, it's almost as if he was thrown back twenty years into the past. A city under siege and the Mad King ordering him to have the wildfire caches lit. He could still hear those words as they rang in his mind _"BURN THEM! BURN THEM ALL!"_ Aerys had said. Now here he was twenty years later and history had repeated itself, only this time he was far too late to stop it.

He broke his Kingsgaurd Oath by stabbing the Mad King in the back, taking the moniker of 'Kingslayer" and "Oathbreaker" but he always remained adamant that he did the right thing to save thousands of lives. He was too late this time, but he knew she wouldn't stop here. Who knew what other insane plots she still had; she had just slaughtered thousands of innocent people and showed absolutely no remorse for it. How many more men, women, and children had to be sacrificed just so she could satisfy her insane selfish wants? The decision for him was now clear, consequences be damned.

'_If I have to labeled Kinslayer and Queenslayer as well…so be it. I cannot allow her to live after this. My sister is already dead, and if I must die here as well then so be it as well. Brienne, forgive me and please know that I will always love you, you taught me so much, and I cherish every moment we had together. Cersei is hateful…but so am I.'_ he thought as he slowly stepped forward and glared at Cersei.

"You've gone mad! Do you hear yourself? You have your damn Throne but no one to rule! You've incinerated your own subjects! Men! Women! AND INNOCENT CHILDREN! No one will want to follow you after this!" he exclaimed shaking in anger.

Cersei only cackled in response, "Oh they'll follow, whether they want to or not. They don't get the choice." She turned her back to him and took a few steps forward then stopped. "So my _"dear brother"_, my _"Golden Lion"_; are you going to stab me in the back like the Mad King? Hmm?" she asked as she began to whimsically hum a random tune, literally tempting him to do the deed.

He didn't have a sword, but he did have a dagger on his person. However he was so focused on her and lost in his anguish he didn't realize she had sent a silent gesture to the Mountain. By the time he drew the dagger and moved forward the Mountain already stepped in front of Cersei. He grabbed him by the arm and twisted it as Jaime grunted in pain and released the dagger. The Mountain then grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and lifted him off the ground as Cersei turned back to face him.

"You _really_ think I'd let you come back to me and all would be forgiven? No Jaime, you betrayed ME! You left ME! I knew you would eventually return after your little venture in the North, do tell me though, did you have fun sticking your cock in her?" she raved.

His eyes widened in shock "what…?"

"Oh _please_ Jaime; Varys wasn't the only one with "little birds". Brienne of Tarth was it? I thought you had better taste than that, didn't think you could stoop so low _brother._" she growled with venom in her words.

"She's more of a woman than you will EVER be!" he retorted.

"And yet here you are! Crawling back to me as you always have, did you think you came here to "save me"? As you can see I am in no danger here and with my enemies all destroyed who could possibly oppose me? No I think you came back to try and win me over; only to betray me yet again and kill me when I least expected." she exclaimed.

"After what I just saw, YES! I would have killed you! You've killed so many as it is already, but what you just did was utter madness! I feel like I'm the throne room with Aerys all over again, you've become the Mad Queen; you're NO sister of mine!" he declared, he had nothing left to lose now.

Cersei's smirk faltered into a scowl as her left eye began to twitch "So you admit that you would have betrayed me _again _and murdered me? You should know what I do with traitors "_sweet brother"_ and this time I'll make sure you'll never leave me again! I'll allow you to live a little while longer though, perhaps I can have some fun with you before I kill you. Ser Gregor, take this traitor to the Black Cells!

The Mountain said nothing but obeyed his Queen to the letter as he left the room maintaining an inhumanly powerful grip on Jaime "I SWEAR CERSEI! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! IT MAY NOT BE ME BUT SOMEONE WILL SEE YOU PUT DOWN!"

His protests continued even after they left the room but Cersei paid him no mind at all. She walked back to the balcony overlooking the city; she pulled up a chair and poured herself another goblet of wine. She hadn't noticed the black dragon in the distance make a line north and into the distant clouds as she sat down and nursed her wine; giggling in morbid delight as set her gaze over the burning city.

* * *

"Fuckin' hells!" grumbled the Hound as his body ached all over. With what strength he had he forced the remains of a wall off of him as he stood and tried to come to his senses. He had gotten closer to the Red Keep as the wildfire started going off and had ran as fast as he could seeing as he didn't want to be burned in any way ever again. He had turned a corner before an explosion demolished a building behind him causing it fall on top of him. Fortunately the wall that had fallen on him was broken up by the force of the blast and spared him from any serious injury or death.

As he stumbled amongst the debris, the smell of burning flesh filling his nostrils nearly made him vomit and brought back bad memories of having his on flesh burned on his face. He covered his face as he moved about the wreckage when moaning cries reached his ears; he couldn't quite tell where they were coming from as smoke blanketed the area. The moaning got louder as he moved his way through the smoke and debris down a side street and what he saw even shook him to his core.

People who were burned and severely injured were emerging from the wreckage in front of him. Some were missing limbs and were severely burned, some had tried to stand to their feet only to fall back to the ground seconds later; possibly dying right where they dropped. He saw a man buried under rubble with his face exposed bloody and burned, the flesh on his face almost completely burned cleaned off. One woman was missing a leg from the knee down and her back was charred to the literal bone. People all around him were crying in agony begging for anyone to help them and it unnerved him greatly.

'_I've seen some shit before, I've seen death and destruction but why can't I fuckin' stomach this at all!?'_ he wondered as he trembled and struggled to hold in the bile building in his stomach. He then heard the sobbing voice of a child close by, walking closer as it became louder he finally came across a very young girl who had to of been no older than seven years old. She was crouched on the ground and miraculously looked relatively unharmed but it was obvious she was crying heavily.

He softened his steps and lowered his voice to speak to her "Little girl? Are you alright?"

She was startled as she stumbled and looked up at him and saw his face "I...I…I'm fine…Did….*sniff* did you get burned to mister?"

He gave a soft chuckle as he knelt down to her "No girl, this was done to me a long time ago. Where are your parents?"

She began to sob heavily again "M…momma…and p…poppa *sniff* were burned and got crushed by a big falling stone!"

The Hound couldn't help the ache in his chest as the tears flowed down her face like little waterfalls. He looked around and noticed some people who were less gravely injured were starting to help others around him, while some started looking for whatever exit out of the city they could find.

"Well come on then, come with me little one. Gotta get you out of here." he said.

She started to wail even louder "Nooo! *sniff* I can't leave my brother!"

"Your brother? Well don't worry, we'll go find him."

The little girl turned her back to him as she pointed to something "He's…*sniff* he's right here but..b-b-but…*sniff*"

The Hound got to his feet and walked closer to where the girl pointed and what he saw horrified him and broke his heart. A boy around the same age as her nearly completely burned from the torso up. He was also missing his entire left arm and more horrifying was the fact that there was nothing below his torso at all.

'_Poor child….having to see her sibling suffer such a horrible fate…damn that cunt Queen!' _he thought as he fought through a series of emotions. He turned back to the girl who was crying uncontrollably and he enveloped her into a hug as she shoved her face into his leathers. He then hoisted her up with his arm as they walked towards a small group of people who had somehow managed to survive the terrible ordeal.

"What's your name little one?" he asked softly.

"Nira mister *sniff* I'm scared.." she answered trembling in his hold.

He soon looked around and realized he knew where they were, through the demolished buildings he could tell they were on the street of River Row near the Mud Gate. "Well don't you worry Nira, it's over now. We'll be out of here soon, I know some people who can help alright?"

She nodded; face still buried in his leathers. He walked up to the group of people who were going over each other's injuries. "Hey! Listen up all of you! Follow me if you wanna get out of this city! We're near the Mud Gate! I know people who can help you all out but you'll have to follow me if you can!"

The people looked around, too scared and hurt to do anything else. They all nodded and followed him as they walked towards the remains of the Mud Gate. As they approached the gate the Hound turned his head back and glanced at the Red Keep with a scowl on his face _'You got off for now you fuckin' bastard. But I will return so we can fuckin' finish this, and your fuckin' Queen will pay for what she's done.'_ he vowed to himself. They all continued to walk through the smoldering debris as small particles started to fall from the smoke flooded sky.

* * *

Arya collapsed onto the sand as she finally had a chance to her breath, after she ducked into the opening that lead into the catacombs she kept running. She had taken turns left and right through passageways leading into the cellars underneath the Red Keep. Passing through the room where the skulls of Balerion the Black Dread and other dragons of past Targaryens were kept, she took several more turns down a few more passageways until she reached the small secluded beach where she was now. She could've infiltrated into the Red Keep itself, but wasn't sure if Cersei was planning on detonating the keep along with the rest of the city so she decided to keep running and just get out instead. She slowly got to her feet still breathing heavily she could make out what remained of the Iron Fleet burning and sinking in Blackwater Bay, when out the corner of her eye she caught the sight of a small rowboat. She couldn't believe her luck, it was better than swimming as she was sure she didn't have the strength left to do so. She walked slowly to the rowboat and pushed it into the water then hopped in and started rowing despite her aching body screaming at her. She finally looked up towards the Red Keep she could see towers of smoke rise over the city, the explosions seemed to have finally died down. As she started rowing towards the inlet of Blackwater Rush as her mind raced with horror and anger over what had just transpired.

'_Damn you to all fucking hells Cersei! We all talk about Targaryen madness…but your insanity makes even the Mad King look sane! Fuck! List or no list, you will die!'_ she mused with an angry scowl on her face.

A vision of Jon appearing in her mind stopped her rowing and her scowl turned into a look of extreme worry as tears formed in her eyes _'Jon! Gods…I hope he made it out somehow…I hope he's alright. Jaqen said the one who took the contract was also in the city; I have to find out who it is. Jaqen said the man was from Meereen, and Queen Daenerys was in Meereen before she came to Westeros. Perhaps she might know…would she really have someone kill Jon because he has a better claim? No…he's still her nephew, her last living family member…..but just how did Jaqen know Jon's real name? How is that possible? They only people who know are Jon, Daenerys, me, Bran and….Sansa!'_

The scowl reformed on her face at the thought of the last name that crossed her mind _'She wouldn't dare! Why?! I had no reason to tell anyone, nor Bran, nor Jon! Daenerys already knew but he's her only remaining family and… I really don't think she'd actually want to hurt Jon.…it really might have been Sansa….she wouldn't? Wouldn't she?.…what purpose would it serve? Was she scheming just to put Jon on the Throne? He doesn't want it! He doesn't want to be King! I know he doesn't! We all swore in front of the Weirwood Tree! Jon made us! She would really break that?! I don't want to believe it but…..it's a possibility…maybe…I can't be sure.'_

She shook her head of her thoughts; she would file them away for later. For now she decided to keep rowing into Blackwater rush and would make for the Mud Gate once she got further up the inlet. She was so lost in her thoughts and physical exhaustion that when she finally snapped out of it she noticed the rowboat was covered with a layer of what appeared to be snow; but she knew that couldn't be possible. She stopped rowing and looked around her; the sun had been blocked out and it looked like storm clouds had formed over the city. The substance she had thought to be snow was now falling all around, it covered the city walls and was covering the boat and herself. She rain her hand through her hair and whatever it was, it had accumulated in her dark strands.

She rubbed the substance in her hands and when the wretched smells of burning reached her nose she finally realized what was falling around her as her eyes widened _'Ashes….'_

* * *

Sansa Stark walked into the godswood of Winterfell where she knew she'd find Bran; his eyes were milked over in white as he sat silently in his wheelchair by the Weirwood tree. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder and waited for him to come out of his trance, his abilities as the Three-Eyed-Raven still puzzled and disturbed her. His eyes soon turned back to normal as he looked up at her and smiled.

"How long have you been waiting?" he asked.

"Not long, I was just coming to check on you and…" she took a deep breath, "and I wanted to know how things are going down south?" she hesitated slightly, part of her not wanting to know at all.

Bran's smiled deformed into a flat line as he looked away "Daenerys was successful in taking King's Landing but the city has been completely burned to the ground."

Sansa gasped sharply but regained her composure, she wasn't at all surprised "I knew it, I knew she would go mad eventually. She burned down King's Landing and fulfilled her father's legacy" she sneered.

"It wasn't her." replied Bran as he looked back up at her.

"What do you mean it wasn't her? Bran, who else has the ability to burn down a whole city? She has two dragons; you honestly can't tell me she wouldn't use them to…"

"It was Cersei who did it" he corrected her.

Her jaw dropped as she stared at him "…Cersei? "

Bran nodded "Not too long ago she used a cache of wildfire underneath the Sep of Baelor to kill her enemies and most of House Tyrell. Cersei planned to use the wildfire caches spread throughout the city that still remained after the Mad King's rule in the event it seemed that Daenerys would take the city."

Sansa was speechless, hundreds of thousands of men, women, and innocent children burned alive; but not by Daenerys' hand. Her mind suddenly went into overdrive as she wondered about Jon and Daenerys' fate.

"What of Jon..?" she asked.

"Jon is fine, he went back to Dragonstone with Daenerys so they could regroup their forces." he lied, his face showing no emotion. He was still disappointed in Sansa after he had seen that she spoke to Tyrion about Jon's heritage even after swearing in front of the Weirwood tree, he wondered what their father would say if he were still alive.

Sansa though had bought his lie as she released a breath, "Well that's a relief to know he's still alive."

"Arya was there too, she is also alive." added Bran.

"WHAT?! What was she doing there?!" she exclaimed.

"She wanted to kill Cersei and remove her name from her "list." he answered.

Sansa had heard a few things about a "list" the few times Arya mentioned it. Whatever the case, the fact that she and Jon were okay brought her a sense of relief, but it also brought a sense of dread.

"What will happen now? Cersei still sits on the Iron Throne?" she asked.

Bran's eyes flicked white for a few moments before flicked back to normal "I'm not sure yet, you know I can see the past but I can never clearly see the future. What I do know is Cersei has nothing left, she's made enough enemies and even more now after what she's done."

He looked at her with a confident and assuring smile "What I can say for certain though is that her end is very near."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Sansa's face as she nodded "Good, she's always been a terrible woman and after what she's done she's a damned monster. I can't say that I'm not excited to know that she'll die soon "

She turned to leave before Bran called out to her "Sansa?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind taking me back inside?" he asked.

She smiled as she came up to his wheelchair and started pushing him out of the godswood "Of course I don't' mind brother! Now, where to?"

He looked back at her with a smile "My room please if that's okay? Just leave me in front of the fireplace."

As she pushed him into the keep Bran's eyes went white again as he tried to interpret the pieces of the vision he had seen in the godswood before she arrived. He had seen two figures who appeared to be Jon and Daenerys in a strange land but it seemed almost similar to Westeros, a land of normal men but also many races of beings that he had never heard of before. Some seemed to look like large cats but walked on two feet like men, others had sharp faces of many colors with pointed ears, he even saw strange reptile like beings who also walked like men. He also saw dragons, so many dragons, some seemed similar to Daenerys' dragons but somehow very different. Jon and Daenerys were at the center of it all, and what he found odd was the powerful presence they were giving off in the vision. He actually _felt_ power radiating from them in a _vision_, it intrigued him greatly and scared him slightly.

Sansa finally wheeled him into his room as he came back from his vision and gave her a thankful smile "Thank you sister."

"Not at all! Anything for you Bran, I'll come up later with your dinner."

She turned to leave but stopped at the door and looked at him "If anything else happens you'll let me know?"

"Of course, I'll keep an eye on things don't worry."

She smiled and gave him a nod and closed the door behind her. He waited till she was out of the room before his eyes turned white as he delved into another vision, this one though was presently happening as he monitored a black dragon making good time towards the Wall.

* * *

Davos walked amongst the crowd of civilians and soldiers. Many were injured and some were slowly dying. Some crying out to just be killed and be spared of the pain and misery, it was a sickening sight.

"Ser Davos" called the voice of the Hand of Daenerys.

He looked at Tyrion who appeared to be out of breath "I've been looking all over for you, tell me what the hell happened there! I told her that when the city bells were rung that meant the city surrendered!"

"Aye the bells did ring, but it wasn't the Queen who set fire to the city, it was your own damned sister!"

Tyrion had shock on his face as he looked back at the smoldering city as his face went through a series of emotions, being genuinely speechless. Then a thought occurred to him as he turned back to Davos.

"So where exactly _IS _Daenerys?" he asked.

"Fuck if I know, last I saw her she was attempting to save Jon." shrugged Davos.

Tyrion started to pale "He's not dead…..is he?"

"No….well I don't think so. He was in bad shape last I did see him, shot in the chest with an arrow and took this in the back." He said as he took out the stiletto to show Tyrion.

Tyrion's eyes widened at seeing it "….Where….where did you get _that_?"

"Someone had thrown it at his back. Jon was lucky though I just missed his spine but only just."

Tyrion's face started to twist in anger "I know who this belongs to…"

Davos arched a brow "And who would that be?"

Tyrion took several long breaths as if to calm himself before he spoke "Before Daenerys came to Westeros she had ordered a man named Daario Naharis to remain in Meereen in her stead while she crossed here to Westeros…he was also…her bedwarmer. I had told her to not get attached and forget about him so she could remain open to a possible marriage alliance."

"He was her former lover and she left him in charge?" asked Davos.

"No! No, he wasn't a lover…well, he loves her I know that. But she never felt the same for him, but she kept him around because he was loyal. He's a captain of a sellsword group called 'The Second Sons'. As I said he was just a bedwarmer for her when she was lonely and wanted the company and this was before she had met Jon."

Davos huffed as he looked at the stiletto in his hands "Well whoever the fuck he is, he just pissed off his Queen "

"Ser Davos!" they both turned to the call.

Commander Daxer jogged over to them, pieces of armor were missing and he had bruises and cuts all over his face "Thank the Gods I found you, I wasn't sure if you survived that hell storm. I've gathered what's left of the Lannister forces that were in the city and we're ready to help you get people on the ships"

He then noticed Tyrion and sneered "Well if it isn't Tyrion fucking Lannister…your sister is FUCKING MAD!"

Tyrion looked at him with a frown on his face; he knew there were many who still disliked him and probably hated him even more now because of his sister "Believe me I always knew Cersei was a terrible woman, but I'm not the one who fought for her."

"FOUGHT _FOR _HER!? NO! We didn't fight _FOR_ her! She FORCED us to fight FOR her! She threatened to kill us and our families if we didn't fight for her! She would've murdered my wife and UNBORN child!" yelled Daxer. He looked down at Tyrion in disgust as he shook his head "You Lannister shits are all the fucking same!"

"I FUCKING HATE HER AS MUCH AS YOU DO BELIEVE ME! shouted Tyrion, something had snapped in him. "I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN A "LANNISTER SHIT"! In fact, pretty much my whole family DESPISED ME! The ONLY one to show me ANY kindness was my brother Jaime! But! For all I know he's probably dead! I shot my own father with a crossbow while he was taking a shit! I WANTED to kill Joffery but someone did the pleasure of doing it for me! When Cersei dies I'll piss on her corpse!"

Daxer was taken aback by the outburst of the dwarf and was about to retored back before Davos intervened.

"ENOUGH! BOTH of you! If I wanted to hear screaming children I'd go to a fucking nursery!" He was fed up with the meaningless bickering. They had more important things to do than pointless arguing. "Cersei hasn't just fucked us, she's fucked EVERYONE! Right now we all have one job to do and that's ferrying everyone here to Dragonstone, so I suggest we all get our heads out of our asses and fucking work together!"

He looked at Daxer "You gather your troops and start helping the people to the ships! We don't have many left after the Iron Fleet ambushed us and they're in shit condition as it is. So we'll load as many civilians as we can and take turns ferrying back and forth."

Then he turned to Tyrion "You go to Grey Worm and tell him the same! He's the one in charge of Daenerys' armies and without her here right now YOU must act in her stead as her Hand. I'm going to get Jon's bannermen and we're going to prepare the ships for departure."

Daxer nodded and left to tend to his troops and Davos turned and walked away. Tyrion stood there releasing a sigh as he gazed back at King's Landing and then the darkened sky as he noticed the particles of ashes began to fall everywhere.

An air of melancholy surrounded him _'Seems it was Cersei who become Queen of the Ashes.'_ He turned and made his way to where he last saw Grey Worm, he was surprised to see the usually stoic Unsullied commander trembling for some odd reason.

"Grey Worm? I don't think I've ever see the day where you of all people would look terrified." he said as he walked up to the Unsullied commander.

Said commander looked at him briefly before returning to address his wounds "I have angered our Queen greatly."

That surprised Tyrion even more "_You_? Angered the Queen? How can that even be possible?"

"I disobeyed her...kept killing when she told us all to stop. Jon Snow was hit by an arrow and I thought the enemy had deceived us with their surrender. Queen Daenerys struck me for disobeying her, I just...couldn't help it though. When I looked at the men in the red armor it only reminded me of..."

"Stop!" Tyrion interrupted as he placed a hand on Grey Worm's knee "I think I understand what you mean, and honestly I don't blame you. However you did disobey the Queen's orders, she won't take lightly to that. She'll probably reprimand you harshly but I highly doubt she'll do anything extreme. She may be cross with you but you're the commander of her armies and still a very good friend to her."

Grey Worm nodded as he rubbed his jaw "She hit's harder than one would think."

"Well best it serve as a reminder to not disobey a command from her in the future." Tyrion chuckled. His face then turned serious "You don't happen to know where she is or might have gone do you?"

Grey Worm shook his head "No, I saw Dorgon fly north but why in that direction I do not know. I just hope that the Queen isn't..."

Tyrion interrupted him again "She's definitely not dead if that's what you're thinking. Right now though I'm the one who has to act in her stead, and we have work to do. How much of our forces managed to survive?"

Grey Worm glanced out at the group of the Queen's remaining forces "At least half of the Unsullied and less than half of the Dothraki, around 4,500 if I had to guess, most where caught up in the fires in the city."

Tyrion let out a heavy sigh as he looked back at King's Landing "She's not going to be happy to hear that, more than half of our forces unnecessarily killed. Though I suspect Cersei suffered just as bad if not more. She has no army, no Iron Fleet, nothing."

"We still have enough to take the keep." replied Grey Worm.

"No! We won't go back into the city, not after what just happened! For all we know Cersei probably has the Red Keep rigged to blow as well, I wouldn't be surprised; and I don't think Daenerys would want us to take unnecessary action that could risk losing our remaining men."

Grey Worm wanted to argue back but whether he wanted to admit it or not the dwarf was right. He didn't want to make his Queen more angry with him than he already did, but there was a huge question burning in his mind.

"So what are we to do now?" he asked.

Tyrion gestured him to follow as they walked over to the remnants of Dany's army "A lot of people have suffered from my sister's despicable actions, soldiers and civilians alike. Even those who seemed to fight for her were actually forced into doing so, they no longer want to fight for her let alone fight at all. So we must all work together and help each other out the best we can."

He stopped and turned to look up at Grey Worm "This also presents an opportunity to show those who had lived under my Cersei's rule that Daenerys is kind and just. We help them out, they'll see Daenerys in a different light and she'll gain the love of the people."

"And how are we going to help them?" asked Grey Worm.

Tyrion sighed as he continued walking "Well right now the plan is to begin ferrying people to Dragonstone to give them shelter and help tend to the wounded as best we can."

Grey Worm nodded but there was still the question of the obvious "And Queen Daenerys?"

"I guess we'll have to wait until she returns from wherever she decided to go, wouldn't want to disobey her again now do we?"

Grey Worm nodded, it was all they could do at the moment, he knew it's what Messandei would do.

"We'll help the people" he said with confidence returning in his voice.

"Yes it's what they would want us to do, both of them." Tyrion answered with a slight smile on his face as he felt the same way. However his mind was racing a mile a minute. He honestly didn't know what was going to happen next, all he could do was do his best to keep things in order until Daenerys returned, but he knew one thing for sure; he really needed a fucking drink.


	4. Hell and Back

_'After everyone goes home and I'm left here on my own; I will run straight to hell and back.' -MetallicA/Beyond Magnetic_

It wasn't the rushing air but the noticeable drop in temperature that stirred Dany awake from her midflight nap. She hadn't slept well over the past couple weeks if not at all, all her grieving, worrying, and insurmountable stress had robbed her any thought of rest. When Drogon left King's Landing she slowly found herself drifting off and finally gave in and let sleep take her. As she woke she noticed it wasn't light anymore and she could see the stars as Drogon flew with purpose above the clouds. Her teeth were chattering as she cursed herself for not being properly dressed for their improved dash northwards, but that was the least of her worries and thankfully Drogon's warm body did provide some comfort in fighting off the cold.

'_**Ah mother, you're finally awake.' **_Drogon called through their connection as he flapped his wings and angled them in a way so the wind would catch into them like the sails of a ship.

'_Sorry my son, I just really needed the rest. Do you know where we are exactly? How long have we been flying?'_ she asked him.

'_**It's quite alright, I'm happy you finally got some sleep. We've been flying for many hours, for how long I do not know; what I do know is that it's been a couple hours into the night already. As for where we are I can't be completely sure but last time I dipped below the clouds I could make out Aegon's home of Winterfell. We're getting close and this strong southern wind has helped with our speed greatly.'**_

It was true; even though they were flying northwards she could feel a constant gust from behind her. Worry then started flashing through her mind though as she looked back to Drogon's claws and with the help of the moonlight she could still make out Jon's body in her son's grip.

'_You said we're close…but is he…?'_

'_**He's fine mother I can still feel his presence. He's unconscious but still alive…barely, but please don't worry we're almost there.'**_

Dany let out a small sigh of relief but couldn't help worrying _'And what about you sweetling? How are you holding up? I know we've come a long way and you've been working hard.'_

'_**Tired and cold but I can still keep going, I said I would not stop till we reach the Wall. Now get ready, we're going to make our final descent.'**_

Drogon positioned himself slightly downwards and angled his wings and beat them hard several times. They would slowly gain more speed as they descended towards Castle Black and Dany hoped Jon could hang on just a little while longer. While she was happy that they were closing in on their destination, the pang in her heart and worrying emotions in her thoughts still ran rampant _'Almost there Jon, we're almost there! Just please hang on a little longer!'_

* * *

Tormund Giantsbane walked through the courtyard of Castle Black with Ghost trotting right behind him. He was making his normal rounds to check on the Free Folk before they headed out beyond the Wall, though he wanted to wait until Jon Snow returned from the south so he could come back for Ghost. Jon asked Tormund to take care of the direwolf for him saying _"A direwolf has no place in the south"_ but Tormund didn't think Jon had a place in the south either. Though he wouldn't admit it to others except Ghost, he missed his little Crow.

Speaking of Crows, what Nights Watch forces that remained at Castle Black had been surprisingly hospitable; one of the brothers in black had been under Jon's command and received Tormund and the rest of the Free Folk with open arms. Though some of the newer brothers were weary and reluctant of their Wildling host they didn't cause trouble when they saw Tormund walk around with the massive direwolf at his side.

Satisfied that everything was in order, Tormund turned and started making his way back towards the building that housed the Lord Commander when he heard a nervous whine from Ghost. The direwolf had stopped where he was and stared at the main gate, staring right through it as if he was trying to see southwards.

Tormund couldn't help the small sad smile on his face as he walked up to Ghost and gave him a good pat on the head "I know you're worried boy I miss em too, but I'm sure he's alright."

Ghost looked up at him and then sent his gaze back at the gate.

Tormund chuckled "C'mon boy, let's get some food. I'm fuckin' starving and I'm sure ya are too."

He turned and started walking back as Ghost hesitated for a moment and then turned to follow, however the direwolf stopped in his tracks as he turned and looked at the gate again.

"Ghost! C'mon don't be so stubborn!"

The direwolf took another step towards the gate and started sniffing; he looked up to the sky and started sniffing the air and then let out a howl that everyone in Castle Black could hear. He started to prance around the courtyard as he continued to sniff the air; Ghost looked back at Tormund and was surprised to see the direwolf was smiling! Ghost sniffed the air a few more times before he let out several loud barks aimed directly at the sky.

'_The fuck is goin' on with em!? I've never seen em like this, he's barely done anythin' since we left Winterfell!'_ wondered Tormund as Ghost's barks continued.

"GIANTSBANE! WE SEE SOMETHING! YOU BETTER COME LOOK!" called a Nights Watch brother from the rampart above the courtyard.

Tormund dashed up the stairs of the rampart as the brother handed him a spyglass and pointed in a direction southwards "That way! It's dark but I swore we saw some kind of shadow darker than anything else coming towards us!"

Tormund raised the spyglass to his eye as he scanned the area, he could still hear Ghost making a ruckus. He kept looking but didn't see anything, there were a few clouds in the sky and the moon shined brightly but he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

He handed the spyglass back to the soldier "I think the cold's gettin' to ya boy, there's nothin' out there but snow and…."

A loud and powerful roar pierced through the darkness caused everyone to fall silent. Then Tormund could hear the flaps of wings drawing closer, everyone else around him started to panic and reach for their weapons. He opened the spyglass and scanned the area again and he finally saw it, a large winged shadow coming out of the clouds approaching the castle.

'_Is that…one of the Dragon Queen's beasts? What's it doin' all the way out here?'_

He was broken from his musing when he heard a Nights Watch soldier call for the archers to get ready. One raised his bow to the sky before Tormund put his hand on the bow and forced it down "Hold the fuck on! I don't think it's here to burn us!"

The Nights Watch soldier trembled in fear "How do YOU know?! It's a fucking dragon!"

Tormund pointed to the white direwolf still prancing around the courtyard with joy "THAT'S how I know!" The soldier kept his bow lowered but was still shaking and ready to shit himself out of fear.

"All of ya! Keep your weapons down and don't fire a damn shot! Do it and I'll carve all ya cunts up myself!" threatened Tormund.

The dragon drew closer and he didn't need a spyglass to see it, it may have been dark out but the dragon was its own shade of black that was darker than night. It descended quickly to just above ground level and seemed to be coming in fast for a landing.

'_Shit! I hope it isn't injured…I don't know how to help a fuckin' wounded dragon! Doubt it's hurt though cause it's comin' in fast! Fuck! I hope it doesn't crash into us either!' _wondered Tormund as he prepared himself for an impact that never came. All watched as the black dragon started to slow and flapped its wings repeatedly to stop its forward momentum; snow was kicked up and blew everywhere covering everyone on the rampart.

The dragon then landed with a hard thud then collapsed to the ground and seemed to be panting heavily. Tormund looked at the great beast and noticed a figure with silver hair climb down off its back; he turned towards a loud amount of barking coming from Ghost as the direwolf was now frantically pawing at the gate.

"Open the fuckin' gate!" he yelled as he dashed back down the stairs as the men winched the gate open. He dashed through the gate with Ghost hot on his heels and as he got closer his hunch was proven true as he saw the Dragon Queen shivering in the cold as she rushed to the dragon's claws which seemed to be caring something.

Dany noticed Tormund out of the corner of her eye "Tormund! Come help me! Please! Jon needs help!"

Tormund ran as fast as he could not caring for the great beast that just landed, he ran up to her as she was dragging Jon's body from Drogon's claws. She seemed to be panicking and Jon didn't look good either.

"The fuck happened?" he asked her.

Dany was trying to hold her tears back "The battle in King's Landing….I…he…he took an arrow to the chest and a dagger in the back, and then an explosion made him hit his head."

"What?! How the fuck did he get caught up in an explo…."

Dany looked at him with fear and desperation in her eyes "PLEASE Tormund can you help him!? Is there a healer here?!"

In the short time he knew her, Tormund never saw the Dragon Queen look so distraught before. She was small but mighty and he really admired her but right now she seemed like a scared girl with tears in her eyes and pleading words.

"Aye we have one here, I'll get the Crow inside and have em looked at don't ya worry." he assured her as he carefully lifted Jon over his shoulder.

Dany was in tears and felt a little relived, but it wasn't over yet "Thank you! I….I can't lose him…please."

Her voice was almost a whisper as Tormund put a comforting hand on her shoulder "Don't ya worry Dragon Queen he'll be alright. Ya should get inside yourself; we'll get ya a bed setup and I'll make sure no harm comes to ya, you're safe here."

She nodded in thanks as she saw Ghost sniff Jon and whined in worry. The direwolf walked over to Dany and she knelt in front of him petting him on the head "I'm so sorry Ghost, I'm worried him too."

A rumble from behind them had her turn her attention back to her son who looked exhausted. She walked up to him and ran her hands on his scales and rubbed his snout "My sweetling are you okay?"

'_**I'm okay mother just really tired and sore from the flight, and its fucking cold!'**_

Dany chuckled "I know son I know. Rest now you've earned it."

'_**I will then I'm going to go find something to eat, I won't be far I promise.'**_

Drogon then eyed the direwolf standing at her side; he was impressed at the creature who was far smaller than him wasn't intimidated at all.

'_**You look after her while I'm gone wolf.'**_

Dany heard him address Ghost, and even though it came out as a growl to anyone else's ears the direwolf seemed to understand as he barked in confirmation.

'_**Hmmmm, good. Go mother get yourself inside, get warm and please eat something yourself and if you need me just call for me.'**_

Dany pressed a kiss to his snout and started walking towards Castle Black with Ghost following close beside her and ran a hand through his fur "I'm glad you and Tormund are here Ghost, I feel so scared and alone right now but I'm glad I'll have some good company with me this time."

As she approached the gates Drogon called to her through their connection.

'_**Mother?'**_

'_Yes darling?'_ she asked as she looked back at Drogon who was preparing to take off again.

'_**Don't lose hope mother, Aegon will be alright. He'll pull though I promise you that.'**_

Dany had tears gathering in her eyes _'I won't my son, thank you.'_

As Drogon stretched his wings as he took off to go find something to fill his stomach with, Ghost gave Dany's hand a lick as he whined and nudged at her. She sighed as they walked into the courtyard of Castle Black while the gates closed shut and many Free Folk greeted her warmly.

Though they had made it she couldn't help but worry with anxiety. She wondered if Jon would wake up or stay unconscious, she then started wondering about her forces she left behind. She started to wonder if she should head back and gather them up lest they tried to attack King's Landing again. She shivered at the thought of Cersei's insane act of lighting the city with wildfire and all the people who were mercilessly slaughtered.

'_I…should go back. It's probably chaos there since I left without a word, the Dothraki might be pillaging settlements for all I know…damn this was so selfish of me! Jon will be….Jon will be okay here won't he? Tormund and the Free Folk will look after him."_

She was broken from her thoughts by a nudge from Ghost who looked up at her with his bright red eyes almost pleading her to stay and she felt the pang in her heart again. Her decision was made, she was going to stay; no she _wanted _to stay _'I WILL stay, I WANT to stay here. If Tyrion has any sense left at all he'll do his duty as my Hand, and if Davos and Grey Worm managed to survive they'll be able to keep the armies under control. I want to be here when Jon wakes up. I don't care how long it takes, whether it takes days, weeks, months, or years for him to wake. I will not lose him and I will not leave him.'_

She looked down at Ghost who cocked his head at her, she gave him a pat on the head and gave him a smile "Don't worry boy I'm not going anywhere, I want to be here with Jon. I just hope he pulls through and wakes up soon, I can't lose him….and I really miss him."

Ghost wagged his tail and licked her hand in response as they walked into the main hall of Castle Black. Dany once again found herself praying to any and all the Gods that Jon would recover from his injuries and wake from his coma soon.

* * *

The sun had finally risen over the horizon as another shipload of civilians had arrived on Dragonstone, and Tyrion had STILL yet to have that drink he desperately craved for. He had been working tirelessly throughout the day before and the whole night making sure the victims of King's Landing were taken care of. He had ravens to wherever maesters and healers could be spared, some amongst the victims were experienced healers but most weren't in great condition themselves.

Bags had formed under his eyes yet he pushed himself to stay awake and keep going, he had failed his Queen a number of times already, but he would not fail her this time.

"I must admit I'm quite impressed with the work you've been doing, most of your family never cared much for the common people." said Commander Daxer as he walked up to Tyrion's side.

Tyrion half expected another stab at him for being a Lannister but he figured he might as well take the compliment, they didn't exactly have the time to be arguing.

"My own family looked down on me so much that I pretty much felt like I was one of the common folk in addition to being a dwarf. I've always tried my hardest to not be like them and forge my own path." replied Tyrion.

Daxer nodded and took a deep breath as he turned to look at him "I…I wanted to apologize for what I said to you the other day. You clearly aren't like the rest of your family and it was wrong for me to judge an individual just because of his House."

Tyrion was slightly surprised the commander had come to him let alone to apologize "Well…thank you Commander, I also apologize for assuming you would willingly fight for my….sister, I should've known better. I don't think anyone in the right state of mind would willingly fight for her. I'm sorry your family had to be caught in the middle."

Daxer gave a slight smile and a nod of his head in thanks before he glanced at a group comprised of his own men and Northern bannermen assisting more civilians off the ship that had just docked.

"So…Hand of Queen Daenerys eh? You of all people I'm rather surprised." he quipped.

Tyrion let out a laugh "Oh yes it's quite true, perhaps I'll tell you that story once I get some rest and a flagon of wine in me."

"Ah! I think we could all use a drink right about now after the shit we just went through. Speaking of which where is Queen Daenerys? I haven't seen her since the battle."

That was a thought that often crossed Tyrion's mind a dozen times already "Honestly I still don't know, I was told her dragon flew north. To where I have no idea, but I highly doubt she's dead. If she was her dragon would be running rampant right now."

"Lord Tyrion!" called the voice of Grey Worm.

They both turned to the Unsullied commander who handed Tyrion a raven scroll while Grey Worm eyed Daxer wearily with a look of regret on his face.

"Commander…please forgive me for striking down one of your men. I…had thought we were deceived and I wasn't in the right state of mind" said Grey Worm as he bowed his head in humiliation.

Daxer had tensed up when Grey Worm approached them but relaxed when he noticed his apology was genuine "I accept your humble apology Grey Worm, war and battle does horrible things to us all."

Grey Worm nodded "I thank you, if you will both excuse me I'm scheduled to get on the next ship back to shore."

As he walked off Tyrion spoke up "What was that all about?"

Daxer sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck "After me and my men surrendered there was an arrow fired from our side that hit one of your allies. We weren't armed with bows or arrows, just swords. He kind of went into a frenzy, speared one of my men and stabbed him repeatedly to death."

Tyrion's eyes widened at his explanation "I think I may know why he did such a thing."

Daxer looked at him with an arched brow as Tyrion continued "Before we came to King's Landing our fleet was ambushed by Euron Greyjoy. In the process one of the Queen's closest friends was captured. We had tried to negotiate for her release but Cersei simply had the girl beheaded in front of us all….she was also Grey Worm's lover. After that I believe he saw Cersei and anyone who fought for her as someone who killed Missandei."

Daxer's mouth dropped as he looked back at the Unsullied commander preparing the ship to leave once again "I see…to lose one's love like _that _would truly fill anyone with rage and vengeance."

Tyrion nodded as they both stood silent for a moment before Daxer spoke up changing the subject "So…what does the scroll say if you don't mind me asking that is?"

Tyrion glanced at the scroll again and let out a sigh "No not at all, actually it's some good news for once…Well what can be counted as good news all things considered."

Daxer shrugged "Hey we'll take what we can get eh? So what's this good news?"

"A good man who's an aspiring Maester by the name of Samwell Tarly is making his way from Winterfell to us as fast as he can. Says he left yesterday but it might be another day or so before he can arrive."

Daxer looked at him quizzically "Tarly? I didn't know there was another male Tarly left."

"Ah well his father never spoke highly of him if not spoke of him at all. Sam isn't exactly the fighting type, or a man who's built like a warrior such as you. However what he lacks in physicality he makes up with his intelligent mind, easily one of the smartest men I've ever known. He even cured a good friend of the Queen from his Greyscale."

Daxer's eyes widened "Seriously? That is quite impressive; no one ever thought there was a cure for that."

Tyrion nodded as they turned and walked towards the stairs leading up to Dragonstone's keep "Well Samwell was the first to do it, shame his father and brother had to die as they did."

"I heard they died at the Battle of The Goldroad, certainly glad I wasn't there for that" added Daxer.

Tyrion stopped on the steps and turned to him "They weren't killed in battle; Daenerys executed with dragonfire them because they wouldn't bend the knee to her."

Daxer looked at him and didn't seem unfazed by what he was told "And you didn't agree with that?"

Tyrion let out a sigh; part of him didn't like the ruthless action his Queen took "Honestly no, she gave the captured soldiers an ultimatum: swear to her or be burned alive. Some submitted but Randyll and Dickon Tarly refused, so she had her dragon burn them. After she burned them alive the rest of the captured soldiers submitted to her out of fear."

Daxer formed a pensive look as he seemed to think about something before he spoke "Well if I'm being honest Lord Tyrion, I would've done the same. Maybe not with dragonfire seeing as I'm not a Targaryen, but I would've executed them none the less. Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't House Tarly sworn to House Targaryen? I know Randyll Tarly fought on the side of Rhaegar Targaryen during Robert's Rebellion."

"Where exactly are you going with this commander?" asked Tyrion.

Daxer took a breath and continued "Well basically House Tarly betrayed its Liege Lord, and I know that you know that any Liege Lord who has his vassals turn on them would take the same course of action. Believe me when I say this, I saw Queen Daenerys and her dragon in King's Landing, and we were all pretty terrified. We were willing to submit to her for the sake of not being burned alive, but she said that she would give us a choice."

Tyrion arched a brow "And what was this choice?"

Daxer smiled "She said we could join her and fight for her if we wished, but if we didn't want to then we could leave of our own accord and she assured no harm would come to us. She only asked us to help out with the civilians regardless of what our choice was. Yes she can be ruthless when she has to be but we also saw that she also had a caring heart wanting to put the safety of the common people first. We ended up bending the knee to her because we WANTED to."

Daxer took his leave as Tyrion stood where he was, slightly surprised; it was the same choice Daenerys had given the Unsullied when she freed them. Perhaps Daxer was right and maybe he could get over the fact that Randyll and Dickon Tarly were burned alive for not willing to submit to her. He also had a point in that many Liege Lords would execute those who betrayed them and the House they swore to. Yes rulers had to show kindness and caring while only using fear when it was needed. Tyrion sighed as he made his way up the stairs to the keep and shook the thoughts from his mind, he had a lot of work to do still.

* * *

Dany gripped herself to stay warm as she slowly paced outside the door where Jon was being looked at by Castle Black's Maester with Ghost standing guard next to it. She didn't know how much time had passed but she could see sunlight peeking through a window, she was tired, cold, hungry, and filled with worry.

"Have ya been out here the whole night Dragon Queen?" called Tormund as he walked up to her holding a fur cloak in one hand and a bowl of stew in the other.

Dany jumped when she heard his voice "Y-yes! I'm just really worried about him."

Tormund chuckled "Aye, I know me too but don't forget he's survived worse. Here put this on and I brought ya somethin' to eat."

Dany put on the fur cloak and immediately felt the warm envelop her but she was reluctant to take the stew from him, Varys' poisoning attempts still haunted her.

"Ya need to eat Dragon Queen; I can tell ya haven't eaten anything in a while." urged Tormund.

She was still hesitant but slowly took the bowl from his hands "I'm sorry it's just…a lot has happened lately. One of my former advisors tried to poison my food."

Tormund formed an angry scowl on his face "Was it the dwarf? Or that bald fucker? I could kill em both for ya"

Dany chuckled at his vernacular "The bald one yes and no need to go after him, I saw him executed for his conspiracy and betrayal."

Tormund nodded with his scowl turning into a smirk "Ah good! Well don't worry about your food bein' fucked with. It's a meat stew we Free Folk make when we go huntin'. I even made it myself; I told ya no one will harm ya here."

She decided to take his word for it and began eating the stew and to her surprise it was incredibly delicious and hardy. Tormund had to fight back laughter as he saw Daenerys scarf down the stew like a wild predator.

Their attention was brought to the door opening as the maester walked out who was cleaning his hands "Well Your Grace I have good news, it took some work but he's completely stable. Still unconscious but stable and none of his wounds festered."

Dany had to fight back the tears in her eyes as some weight lifted from her mind "Thank you! Thank you for your hard work! May I please see him?"

The maester nodded and allowed them inside the room. Dany and Tormund walked in with Ghost behind them as the direwolf made a circle and curled up at the foot of the bed. She sat in a chair at Jon's side as she took his right hand in hers and laid her left hand on his bearded face stroking it lightly.

Tormund walked on the other side of the bed, took a seat and looked at her "Ya still haven't told me what the fuck happened down there."

Dany took a breath and stared at Jon as she took a moment to get her thoughts together and put them to words "Well…several days ago I had executed Varys for his betrayal and we all left Dragonstone heading to King's Landing. I was on Drogon with Rhaegal beside us when were ambushed by Euron Greyjoy and the Iron Fleet."

She fought back tears as she recalled what happened to her other son "Rhaegal was hit by scorpion bolts and fell into the ocean and the Iron fleet decimated what was left of my mine…and they also captured my dear friend Missandei."

Tormund felt sadness in his heart watching her recall the last few days "I'm sorry about your other dragon and your friend….ah…which one was she?"

Dany wasn't bothered by his unfamiliarity of Missandei "She had curly black hair and she had a darker skin color like my Unsullied commander Grey Worm. She was captured by Cersei…we tried to negotiate for her return but…but…"

She couldn't stop the tears now as they flowed down her cheeks now, sadness mixed with a hint of anger "But Cersei just beheaded her in front of us all…her last word being 'Dracarys' which is Valyrian for dragonfire…The next day my forces along with Jon's assembled outside the city, I came from the south on Drogon and with the sun at my back I burned the entire Iron fleet and crushed the city defenses. Drogon blew down a gate which allowed our forces to enter the city and before I knew it the city bells began to ring, meaning that the city had surrendered but…."

Tormund looked at her quizzically as she struggled to say what she wanted to say "…but?"

Dany struggled with her words, still coming to terms that she nearly went forth and burned the city down herself. She took a shaky breath and continued "But there was a moment I thought that it wasn't over yet…I was so…angry. I suffered and endured so much, lost so many people who were close to me. It felt like Cersei herself was mocking me, and I was just so angry at everything and everyone, the more I looked at the Red Keep that my ancestor built hundreds of years ago…the more I wanted to just burn everything down. Burn everything and everyone just to show her that there was nothing to could protect her."

"And did ya?" asked Tormund.

She shook her head "NO! No!…I didn't…I couldn't burn thousands of innocent people for no reason. I couldn't burn innocent children. _Children _Tormund! I couldn't do that! I would've been going against what I always swore I would never become, my mad deranged father. He killed Jon's uncle and had his grandfather burned alive. He would've burned King's Landing too but he was stopped and put down."

"What stopped ya from doin' it?" asked Tormund with an arched brow.

Dany hadn't looked at him at all during the conversation as she concentrated on Jon's face "It was the voice of a younger me, long ago. My brother Viserys sold me to a Dothraki Khal…I had told him I didn't want to be his Queen, I wanted to go home. He said our home was here in Westeros but…ever since coming here I never felt like this was home to me."

That voice had contunited to replay itself in her mind _"I don't want to be Queen, I want to go home!"_

"Ya mentioned somethin' about explosions?" asked Tormund as he shifted in his seat.

Dany nodded "After I came to my senses to not commit genocide, I had Drogon find Jon. A group of Lannister soldiers had surrendered to them and I climbed off Drogon to speak with them, telling them that they could fight for me if they wished. If they didn't want to, then they could go free, back to their families that Cersei had forcibly separated them from. I only asked that they helped us get the civilians out of the city….that's when…that's when an arrow hit Jon in the chest…I pulled it out of him but then someone threw a dagger in his back."

Tormund noticed how anger laced her voice at the mention of the dagger but decided not to ask.

She composed herself best she could before she continued "We got the dagger out of his back, and we were about to leave when we all heard explosions going off all over the city…Ser Davos said it was wildfire going off. Some went off nearby and it forced us to the ground and separated us from Jon. He was trying to stand on his own when another explosion went off and threw him against the wall causing him to receive the head wound he has. There was a man who was burning and he fell on top of Jon and Jon had caught fire as well."

Tormund's eyes widened in disbelief as he looked over Jon "Wait he was burned?! There isn't a single burn mark on em!"

Dany nodded with a smile on her face "Yes I know, he's Unburnt like me."

Tormund couldn't believe his ears "Unburnt? Like you?"

Dany nodded as she got up from her seat and without a care in the world stuck her hand in the fireplace that was in the room. Tormund jumped to his feet but was frozen in place and his jaw dropped when she showed him her hand, completely unharmed.

He sunk back into his seat with his jaw still hanging as Dany retook her seat and took Jon's hand in hers again as she continued her tale "I had managed to put the flames out and Drogon scooped him up in his claws and we got out of the city. From Drogon I looked down and saw the entire city in flames, Cersei had set them off. I'm not sure how many survived but…all I could think about was Jon. I knew we had to get him to a healer but I didn't know where to take him. Somewhere where he would be safe and I wouldn't feel threatened, so we flew hard and fast northwards and well, here we are."

Tormund let out a huge sigh "Well…I'm glad ya brought em here. That's all really fucked up what happened down there. Sorry to say I'm happy we didn't go down there with Jon."

Dany looked at him and shook her head "No! Don't be sorry it's quite alright! I understand, your place is here not down south. I'm glad you didn't come with us because you could've been caught in the firestorm as well."

Tormund nodded, thankful for her understanding "So when will ya head back down there? Don't ya want your throne?"

Dany shook her head again as she stared at Jon "No, I won't leave until Jon is awake, and honestly….I don't know about the throne right now."

She let out a yawn as fatigue was started to take over as Tormund stood and walked over to her.

"Ya know Dragon Queen I have a room set up for ya, should get some rest while ya can." he said.

She once again shook her head but turned it to face him "Please just call me Daenerys Tormund I don't mind, and while I'm thankful you have a bed set up for me…I'd rather much stay here with Jon. I don't care if I fall asleep in this chair; I want to be here when he wakes up."

Tormund chuckled "Alright then if that's what ya wish. I'll be back later with some more stew, and if Crow does wake up will ya let me know?"

Dany nodded "Of course I will! Thank you Tormund, for everything"

Tormund nodded as he left the room. As she heard the door close she leaned into Jon and kissed his forehead and began to speak to him as she stroked his beard "Jon I don't know if you can hear me but, we're at Castle Black right now. Tormund and Ghost are here too and they miss you. I miss you too….so much."

Tears formed in her eyes again but this time she let them flow freely "Jon I'm so sorry! For everything! I know I've been awful to you and I've pushed you away too…but I still love you. I love you so much and I'm so scared to lose you. My nephew, my blood, my love…I'm not going anywhere Jon. I'll be right here waiting for you to wake."

She leaned in closer to whisper in his ear "I swear, no matter what I will always love you….even if you can't love me back….but please know that I will always love you regardless…I promise you that. Come back to me soon my love, I'll be right here waiting."

She stole a kiss on his lips and then pressed another to his knuckles; she sat there for a few minutes before her eyelids starting to droop. Losing the battle with exhaustion she slowly laid her head down on his scarred chest and drifted off to sleep, still holding his hand.

* * *

The sun was dipping below the horizon as Arya walked amongst the survivors on board the ship as it made its way to Dragonstone for the umpteenth time. She had managed to make her way up Blackwater Rush and landed by the fishmarket in front of the Mud Gate at King's Landing and as strange fate would have it, she was reunited with the Hound who was carrying a small child in his arms and was leading a group of survivors out of the city.

After taking time to rest they had all managed to make it to the shore where they spotted more survivors being loaded onto the surviving vessels of the Targaryen fleet. She was told that they were being ferried to Dragonstone for shelter but what worried her still was the fact she hadn't seen Jon at all. As she walked towards the ship's main cabin she spotted the Hound sitting on the deck and dozing off still holding the child in his arms.

He stirred awake as she approached them "How is she?" Arya asked quietly.

The Hound glanced at the young girl then to Arya "Been asleep for a while now I think, poor thing cried herself to sleep."

Arya nodded as she took a seat beside them "She's lucky to of come out of that alive let alone relatively unscathed. Can't say the same for most of these people, and I can't say I'm not surprised you made it out unharmed either."

The Hound scoffed "I wasn't about to be burned again, crushed? Maybe, but not fuckin' burned."

Arya chuckled "I take it you never even got close to your brother?"

"Not even fuckin' close, didn't have a chance to make it into the Red Keep before a wall tumbled on top of me. Managed to come to and I ended up coming across a score of people and this little one. Decided it was best to get out of there, that cunt ain't goin' anywhere so next time I go there I'll finish it." recounted the Hound as he adjusted Nira to his other arm.

Arya nodded but sadness appeared on her face as she wondered about Jon's fate. The Hound noticed this and knew exactly what was worrying her.

"Don't worry little girl, I'm sure he's alive. Take a lot to kill that bastard; I bet he's probably on Dragonstone right now with the Dragon Queen waitn' for us." he tried to assure her.

She nodded again wanting to believe him but couldn't shake the thought that Jon might not be there, however she wouldn't give into the fact that he was probably dead. No, she wouldn't accept it at all. Jon survived so much worse and was a skilled warrior, the greatest swordsman in all of Westeros since Ser Arthur Dayne the "Sword of the Morning."

Fatigue was finally catching up to her as she shook her head of all thoughts of Jon and any others that plagued her. She slowly let shut her eyes and allowed the soft sounds of the waves and light rocking of the ship drift her off into a much needed sleep.

* * *

Dany was jolted from her sleep by a pounding on the door of the room she and Jon were in. Still holding his hand she glanced out the window and noticed it was dark outside _'How long have I been asleep for?'_

Any further musing was cut off by another round of pounding on the door as it flung open with Tormund walking inside with a frantic look on his face "Dragon Queen! Come quickly! Ya got to come outside and see this!"

She looked back at Jon and was reluctant to leave him in case he woke up and Tormund sensed her hesitation "Trust me Daenerys, you'll wanna see this!"

He had a smile on his face which made her believe it wasn't something bad and she decided to see what it was that had the Wildling man excited. She pressed a quick kiss to Jon's forehead as she whispered in his ear "Tormund needs to show me something, I won't be gone long love."

As she walked out of the door she felt a tug on her dress, she turned and noticed Ghost was holding onto it with his mouth and looked at her with pleading eyes. She gave him a smile and firmly patted him on his head "Don't worry boy I won't' be long I promise, stay here and watch over Jon. Tormund will look after me."

Ghost let her go as he resumed his position at the foot of Jon's bed as she closed the door and caught up with Tormund. They walked briskly through the keep and out into the courtyard and she noticed the ramparts were in a flurry of activity. She was about to ask Tormund what was going on before Drogon's voice boomed through their link.

'_**Mother?! Mother are you there!?'**_

'_Yes my son I'm here in the courtyard, what's wrong?'_ by the way her son spoke to her he didn't sound concerned, in fact he seemed joyous and excited. She could hear him out in front of the castle and she could hear him thudding around on the ground and shouting hoots of joy.

'_**It's Rhaegal! I can't believe it! He's approaching the castle!'**_

Dany stopped in her tracks but this time she spoke aloud "W-w-what!? Rhaegal!?"

Tormund turned to her as he made his way up the stairs to the rampart "Aye! There's not a cloud in the sky tonight and we could spot em a few miles out, but he ain't seem to be flyin' right"

Her heart sank wondering if he was still badly injured but was still flowing with happiness that he was alive this whole time, but how did he know to come here?

"Open the gate! I'm going out there!" she asked Tormund.

He never hesitated to ask or question her as he ordered the men to open the gate. She darted through it and made her way to Drogon who was hooting up at the sky. She looked in his direction; squinting and finally she saw Rhaegal in the distance. However the smile on her face was quick to turn into a frown and she filled with worry. Rhaegal was flying irregularly, having a hard time flapping his left wing and she could hear him roaring out in pain.

She started to step forward before Drogon set a wing in front of her _**'No mother, stay back! He's coming in for a hard landing and it's going to be a rough one!'**_

She watched nervously from behind Drogon's wing as Rhaegal made his decent. He tried to flap furiously to slow down but he simply couldn't as he hit the ground landing on his right side with a loud thud sliding in hard. The forward momentum kept him sliding and digging further into the ground but the mound of earth that formed in front of him finally brought him to a halt in front of his mother and brother.

Dany ran up to him as he managed to right himself and she gasped as she saw two scorpion bolts still stuck in his chest. She slowly approached him as he turned to look at her with his amber eyes; she touched his snout as he leaned into her touch.

"Oh my sweet, sweet Rhaegal! I'm so sorry my son! I'm so, so sorry!" she sobbed out now hugging his snout fully.

**Rhaegal:** _**'Mother please don't cry, I'm okay…well relatively speaking. These bolts still fucking hurt though!'**_

She pulled back and stared at the bolts in his chest; she turned her head back towards Castle Black "TORMUND! COME GIVE ME A HAND IN GETTING THESE OUT OF HIM! PLEASE!"

Once again without hesitation or question, Tormund made his way from the ramparts to out in front of the castle. He somehow paid no mind to the now two large dragons in front of him but still slowly stopped in front of the green one as he turned to Daenerys "Could ya…um….let em know that we gotta pull those outta him? And maybe not…ya know, roast me or eat me?"

She chuckeled as she rolled her eyes before turning her attention to Rhaegal putting her hands on his scales as she spoke to him "Sweetling we're going to have to get these bolts out of you. It's going to hurt but if they don't come out you won't heal. Oh and please don't hurt the red bearded man; he's a good friend of Jon's."

Rhaegal thrashed his tail on the ground and growled in pain _**'That's fine I don't care who or how, just get these damn things out of me!'**_

Dany nodded at Tormund as they gripped one of the bolts "Alright on the count of three. One, two, three!"

They both pulled with all their might as the first bolt came out and Rhaegal screeched at the pain, throwing his head up and spitting fire into the air.

'_Darling I know it hurts! But there's still one more we have to pull out!' _Dany called through her connection with Rhaegal.

**Drogon: ** _ **'Calm down and quit being a hatchling! Listen to mother!'** _

Rhaegal snorted and snapped his teeth at his brother _**'These ones are bigger and deeper than the one you took to the chest! Even all mighty you wouldn't be enjoying this!'**_

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU! Rhaegal calm down and let us pull out this last bolt!" ordered Dany in her angry mother voice, both dragons winching at her stern tone.

Dany and Tormund grasped the final bolt with and another count of three they yanked it out as Rhaegal stomped his claws and thrashed his tail in frustration from the pain. Daenerys approached him rubbing his scales gently and cooed him with comforting words as Drogon gave his brother a soft and apologetic nudge.

**Drogon:** _ ** 'I'm sorry I got snippy with you brother. I'm genuinely happy you're okay but tell me, how did you survive? I remember you took those two hits and me and mother saw you fall, we thought you were….'** _

**Rhaegal: ** _ **'Dead? No not at all brother I won't go down THAT easily. I actually took three hits, the two in the chest and a third clipped my left wing. It was still healing from Winterfell and the bolt that clipped it made it hard for me to use it properly and that's what caused me fall. I would've drowned but I refused to die like that. So I fought through the pain and used my wings to swim to shore.'** _

'_The shore of Dragonstone?'_ interjected Dany through the mental connection _'My son I'm so sorry we didn't know! You should've called out to me and we would've come to you!'_

Rhaegal turned to his mother and nudged her softly _**'No mother I swam to a northern shore adjacent of Dragonstone. I situated myself in a cave and I would've called out to you but I just didn't have the strength then and needed rest.'**_

**Drogon: ** _ **'But how did you know where to find us? How did you know we came north?'** _

**Rhaegal: ** _ **'When I regained some of my strength I sensed you and mother heading in that direction. It hurt like all hells but I had just enough strength to fly, thankfully I caught a southern wind so I didn't have to work too hard to keep myself airborne.'** _

Rhaegal turned back to his mother and she could see in his amber eyes a look of anger and worry _**'I also sensed HIM in pain as well, where is he!? Where's Aegon?! What happened to him!? I'll incinerate those who harmed him!'**_

She rubbed his snout in an effort to calm him down _'Calm yourself sweetling he's okay I swear! He was badly hurt but he's stable now…he's unconscious though, I don't know when he'll wake up. But I promise you other than that he's completely okay now! He's in the castle behind me resting and recovering and you need to do the same my child.'_

**Drogon: ** _ **'She's right brother Aegon is just fine, but you need to rest and heal as well. Are you able to still fly?'** _

Rhaegal attempted to flap his wings but screeched in pain as his left one was still hurting badly _**'I don't think so brother. I used all the strength I had flying up here.'**_

**Drogon: ** _ **'Not to worry there's a large cave within walking distance close by so you won't have to fly. It's large enough for the two of us so we can get out of this damned cold. Head for the cave brother and I'll go procure us some food, I'm sure you're starving.'** _

**Rhaegal: ** _ **'That I am, I haven't eaten in days.'** _

Drogon soon took off in search of food for them and Rhaegal started making his way towards the aforementioned cave. Dany smiled brightly as she was so relieved at having Rhaegal back after assuming that he was killed. It almost seemed as things were looking up for her, however she couldn't feel full happiness until Jon had awoken from his coma. She turned to head back to Castle Black when she jumped at seeing Tormund still standing there with his jaw hanging and with a look of disbelief on his face; she completely forgot he was there the whole time.

"Did…did ya just have a whole conversation with em? All I heard was growlin', screechin' and grunts." he asked completely dumbfounded.

Dany laughed at his bewilderment "Yes! Yes I did, I am their mother after all. We speak through a mental connection in our minds. It sounds like growls, screeches, grunts, and roars to everyone else but as a Targaryen I have a very special connection with dragons. I raised them since I first hatched them and over the years we formed that mental connection between us. They're incredibly intelligent creatures, they make the smartest men alive look like dimwitted fools."

Tormund followed her as they walked back to Castle Black still gawking in amazement "So can Jon do that to? I saw em flying the green one at Winterfell, could he do that cause he's some kinda Targaryen like you? Can he talk to em just like you?"

Wilding or not she knew Tormund wasn't an idiot, and she could easily answer his questions. However they only brought back some bad memories of what happened between her and Jon and didn't feel right speaking about it.

They reached the gates as she stopped and turned to him and gave him the best answer she could at that moment "I…I'm sorry Tormund it's not something for me to speak about. It's something only Jon can tell you and I won't disrespect him by speaking about it."

Tormund glanced at her and could see her fighting a flurry of emotions, he was genuinely curious but decided not to push the issue; her and Jon had clearly been through enough lately so he changed the subject "Ah well…how about some more stew? I'm sure you're still hungry."

Dany smiled was thankful he didn't ask any further and the thought of food made her stomach rumbled "Yes! That would be wonderful! I must say I've become quite taken with the Free Folk's culinary dishes!"

After she ate she made her way back to Jon's room, Ghost was still asleep at the foot of the bed and she retook her position in the chair next to his bed. She took his hand in hers once again as she spoke to him softly of the events that occurred outside.

"Jon! You won't believe it but Rhaegal is alive and he's here! I'm so happy he survived the Iron Fleet ambush and I just know you'll be happy to see him too! He was asking about you, you know? He was worried about you and sensed your pain, believe it or not but you've already formed a strong bond with him, he even said he would incinerate those who harmed you, and you know what? I would too."

She kissed his knuckles as she laid her head on his chest again and continued to speak to him "Tormund asked me about how I can communicate with Drogon and Rhaegal, he asked if you could do the same but I didn't say anything to him...it's not my place to tell him, but I would hope that you will tell him eventually. He's a good friend and he really admires and cares for you. I...I hope _we_ can talk about it too...I was so foolish in worrying about your claim being far greater than mine. I was so blinded by my selfish desire for the throne that I couldn't see how that revelation had affected you. I should've just been there for you, you were struggling to come to terms with it, realizing your whole life was a lie, you were so confused and lost and Gods know I didn't make it any easier on you, please Jon! Please forgive me!"

She wiped her tears away and took a deep breath as she slowly closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep again "I know I must sound crazy talking to you like this when you probably can't even hear me, but at the same time I'm happy that I'm here with you and can talk to you. I can't help it because I miss you so much. I love you Jon, more than anything, wherever you are please come back to me soon."


	5. Beyond the Grave

_'Into the void everything is unknown, the canvas is no longer black.' -Chimaira/The Age Of Hell_

Cold, dark, and nothingness; it's exactly how he remembered it. He was here before when his so called "brothers" mutinied against him. He could still see Olly's face as he his knife into his heart _"For the Watch"_. He still saw all their faces when he had slept sometimes waking up in a cold sweat wondering if it had happened again, he would look as his chest and the scars that remained would always remind him.

"_But you, Lord Snow, you'll be fighting their battles forever."_

Alliser Thorne's words might have been true, he was still fighting and killing the moment he had been resurrected. Jon would smile if he could, for he knew that he didn't have to fight anymore. He could finally enjoy the "peace" he so desperately wanted, and yet he didn't feel at peace. His eyes were open but saw nothing, just black everywhere, utter silence, and utter nothingness; he was dead again, this was the afterlife just as he remembered it.

He also remembered his first time here and how he felt cold and empty, but this time there was a sense of heaviness in him. Why did it feel different this time? Then it dawned on him why he felt as he did _'Dany'_.

"Dany I…" he started but stopped. She wasn't here, no one was here. Who could possibly listen to him? Yet for some strange reason he opened his mouth again and spoke into the void of darkness.

"Dany I'm so sorry…for everything. It was so foolish of me to not love you no matter how hard I tried to tell myself it was wrong…seems I don't really know anything after all."

In that moment his thoughts were of her and everything that had caused him to fall so deeply in love with her. Her gorgeous amethyst eyes, her wonderful smile with the most perfect lips, her long flowing silver hair, the way her body just fit so perfectly in his when held her, her strength, her confidence, her kindness, her fire, and so many other things. He now had all the time in the world to remind himself of her, an eternity living with the regret and pain of pushing her away because he couldn't love her all because they were related.

"_He loved me and I couldn't love him back. Not the way he wanted. Not the way I love you….is that alright?"_

Jon swore tears were forming in his eyes but simply didn't have the will to even bother wiping them away.

"Yes Dany…it's alright…because I love you too, I _still _loved you even then…I just wish I could have…."

No he couldn't do anything now, it was too late. Too late to tell her how he still felt for her and how he yearned for her every moment they were apart, he was dead now and he'll never see her again. He silently prayed that she was still alive and that maybe one day she could be happy with someone, someone who wasn't him. He never thought he deserved it and yet he had it, he really did. A wonderful woman who loved him for who he was with all her heart and soul, but he casted it and her away; and now he could truly never love her again, he could never tell her how sorry and foolish he was, he could no longer ask her for forgiveness. He could never tell her how he needed time and help trying to come to terms of who and what he really was, and what they were and what they had, but no it was all far too late for anything for and now he was _truly_ dead and no Melisandre to bring him back. He closed his eyes as he accepted what a damned fool he was and would spend all eternity with the guilt and regret that he had no one to blame for except himself.

* * *

"Jon? Jon!" called a voice from the abyss, he didn't notice it

"Jon!? JON! WAKE UP!" it called even louder, and sounded strangely familiar.

"JON! YOU NEED TO WAKE UP!" who or what was calling to him? Why did he feel like he heard the voice a long time ago?

"JON! WAKE UP SON!" thundered the familiar voice.

Jon bolted awake with a gasp of air and everything was bright, sunny, and warm. He felt a gentle breeze as he gazed at his new surroundings. He was in a lush and grassy field with a clear blue sky above him and he could make out the sound of waves in the distance.

"About time Jon." called the familiar voice, only this time it came from behind him. Jon turned his head with the look of shock all over his face at who called out to him. He staggered to his feet as he gawked in disbelief at the man he once called father, the honorable Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark.

"F…fath…ther?" stammered Jon.

"Aye, calm yourself son it's really me, you aren't seeing things." assured Ned with a smile on his face.

Jon took a few cautious steps towards him, he looked exactly like he did the last time he saw him only dressed for the obvious warmer weather of wherever it was they were.

"It's been a while Jon, you're all grown up now. You've become quite the man I see." he praised.

Jon kept staring at him as he took another step closer to Ned. They were only a few feet apart as Jon looked at him as his face twisted through a series of emotions; shock, disbelief, wonderment, love, hate, anger, and fury. He then closed the gap quickly and swung his fist into Lord Stark's jaw.

Eddard stumbled back as he held his mouth and shot a glance back to Jon who was breathing heavily and had tears in his eyes. Ned wiped his mouth and noticed that Jon drew blood with the hit; he looked back at his adoptive son and gave a sigh "All right fair enough, I think I deserved that."

Jon's faced then twisted into hurt and sadness, but the smile that formed on his face replaced them with happiness as he leapt forward and fully embraced Ned Stark. It felt like a lifetime before they separated and Jon had tears streaming down his face.

"H-how…are…y-you…where…what is this?" stammered Jon as he didn't know what to say.

Ned set his hands on Jon's shoulders "Easy son, take a breath and get your head straight."

Jon took a few deep breaths as he managed to center himself, his fists clenched as he knew the one question he wanted to ask him right away "Why? Why didn't you tell me!?"

Ned saw the anguish on his face and took a deep breath of his own "I'm sorry Jon, I deeply am sorry. I should have told you the truth, I _wanted_ to tell you. With everything going on and then my death…"

"I wish I could've come to help you!" interrupted Jon.

Ned chuckled "I know, I know. But you were safer at the Wall…even though I never wanted to send you there, it was the safest place you could be. I'm sorry you had to find out the truth the way you did."

Jon looked up at him in surprise "What do you mean?"

"Even after I was executed I still watched over you Jon, we _all_ watched over you." replied Ned with a smile.

Jon was confused now "What do you mean…_we_?"

Lord Stark chuckled as he gestured in front of them "Come, let's take a walk."

As they walked through the vast green field, Jon was still struggling to figure out where in all Seven Hells he was and what was going on. He spotted a grove of trees in the distance and could hear birds chirping, it was a far cry from the dark abyss he was just in.

"Where are we? I know I'm dead, but I don't remember the afterlife looking like this. This is warm and pleasant, front what I remember the afterlife was cold and dark." he asked as he glanced at his uncle.

Ned Stark let out a laugh "Oh you're not dead Jon, far from it. You're just….a little lost is all."

Jon stopped where he was "I KNOW I'm dead, if you said you were watching over me then you know that I was mutinied against at Castle Black. When I died then, all I saw was darkness but this? I don't know what to make of it..."

Ned put a hand on his shoulder and urged him to keep moving "Aye it's true you died back then, but where you were _wasn't _the afterlife. You were in a state of purgatory son; you couldn't go to the afterlife simply because it just wasn't your time yet. You were in a state of waiting before the Red Woman could bring you back."

Jon nodded slowly but still didn't understand "So…if _that_ place wasn't the afterlife…does that mean...?"

His uncle nodded "Aye son _this_ is the afterlife."

Now Jon was completely confused and felt scared "But you said I _wasn't _dead! How can I be here if I'm not!? I have to be if I'm here with you!"

Lord Stark rolled his eyes as he clasped both of Jon's shoulders and looked him dead in the eye "Jon I know I kept the truth from you but you _know _I would NEVER lie to you. You aren't dead; your soul is just lost right now. I can't exactly tell you how because I don't exactly understand it myself, but trust me when I say that you are _not _dead!"

Jon knew his uncle couldn't lie he was too honorable to do it; he was the man who raised him as his own "bastard" son even if it meant a slight on his own name. That alone made him the most honorable man out of everyone else in the world. He may have really been his uncle this whole time but Jon would always see him as the father who raised him when his real one was killed.

He shook his head but smiled "I still don't understand any of this, but you've always been honest and you're the most honorable man I've ever known. If what you say is true, then I believe you."

Ned smiled at him as they continued on their walk "You've made me proud Jon I hope you know that."

Jon couldn't help his own smile at the praise from the man who he always aspired to be "I always did my best to stay true to your teachings, you taught me so much and it helped me become who I am today."

Ned nodded but his smile faltered slightly "Aye but you still have to learn to be your _own _man Jon and forge your _own _path. I may have raised you and parted wisdom onto you but not so you could follow in my footsteps, but to help guide you in becoming your own man creating his own destiny. After all you're not _just _a Stark, you're also a Targaryen and you _have _to learn to accept it and embrace it."

Jon walked beside him brooding slightly but still listening and couldn't help the feeling of nostalgia as he took the words in. Even in death the man who was both his uncle and adoptive father still had things to teach him, it's like they were back at Winterfell all those long years ago.

Noticing his nephew's brooding look Ned tried to lighten the mood a bit, they were almost at their destination "So I see you've become quite the swordsman, greatest in Westeros since Ser Arthur Dayne."

Jon's brooding broke into a smile at the praise "Aye that's what they've all been saying but I don't think I'm _that _on par with Ser Dayne."

Ned wanted to roll his eyes at his nephew's self-confidence issues, but maintained a smile. He knew Jon couldn't help it, after all he lived a difficult life; always looked down upon as a good for nothing bastard and was always struggling to be something more than such.

"Don't sell yourself short Jon; you're far more talented than you think you are. You're capable of doing great things but you have to let the bastard go and be who you're meant to be."

The words sank into Jon, but the late part of the statement made him frown in frustration "I don't want to be King…I didn't even want to be Lord Commander….I don't want it! I don't know how I could…"

"I know son but that's not what I meant." interrupted Ned.

Jon was angry and confused "Then what _do _you mean!? All my life I thought I was nothing more than a bastard, then I became Lord Commander of the Night's Watch; and what did that bring me? Mutinied by my own men for doing what I thought was right! Then the Northern Lords named me King in The North! I didn't ask for that either! And then I recently find out all along that I'm the heir to the Seven Kingdoms?!"

He breathed heavily and started to shake as he spoke solemnly "I…..I don't know _who _or _what _I'm meant to be...I don't even know who I am anymore…."

Ned looked at him and never saw him so torn before, still struggling to find his identity and he knew that was his own fault for not telling Jon the truth sooner '_Would that have changed anything then?' _he thought.

Not knowing what else to say he walked up to Jon and held him in a firm embrace "I'm sorry Jon, I'm so sorry for what you've had to suffer through. I blame myself for not telling you then, please can you forgive me?"

Jon looked at him with anguish on his face "I don't know…what….what do I do?"

Ned didn't have an answer for him, but he knew two people who did so he responded the only way he ever knew how to; honestly "I'm sorry son but that's not something I can answer for you. That's something that you must figure out for yourself and I _know _you will in time, trust me on that. What I can tell you though is this; stay true to yourself, trust your instincts and follow your heart."

Jon took several breaths to calm himself as he let his uncle's words sink in and then looked up at him "I think…I think I understand…sort of. I still can't make sense of myself but, I know you're right."

A small smile grew on Ned's face "Have some faith in yourself son, you'll understand it fully in time I swear it. Now come, enough brooding and self-loathing we have somewhere to be."

Jon nodded as they continued walking and soon they came to a path leading between two cliffs. The path lead to a beach and Jon could make out the open sea as the sounds of the crashing waves reached his ears. The cliffs opened up and soon they were walking on a beautiful white sandy beach, Jon took a deep breath and the sea air felt so calming and relaxing that he actually felt at peace for the first time since he could remember.

A thought crossed his mind as he looked to his uncle "So where are we going exactly?"

Ned only smiled "You'll see, not much further."

Walking along the beach Jon noticed something familiar but something he wasn't expecting. There on the beach was a small grassy hill and upon it was the largest Weirwood tree he'd ever seen, far larger than the one in Winterfell and it was incredibly lush with red leaves like a normal tree out of the forest. It was a beautiful sight but it was the two figures he spotted sitting on a rock next to the tree that caught his attention.

One of them was a man who had silver hair that was shoulder length and the other was a woman whose dark hair flowed to her mid back, as he and his uncle walked closer Jon could make out sounds of their voices. They were laughing, smiling, and held hands as they stared into each other's eyes; Jon slowed his walk as his mouth opened and closed as he and Ned got closer to them; his heart beat faster and tears formed in his eyes as he choked out his words "M-m-mother?! Father!?"

Lyanna Stark spun her head towards the words of her baby boy who she only knew for a few moments, she stood with Rhaegar Targaryen as they looked at their son who was all grown up.

"My darling boy!" she said with all the love in her voice as she started walking towards him. Jon stood still for a moment, and then proceeded to walk to his mother before both of them went into a full sprint and collided in a loving embrace. Both were shedding numerous tears as mother held son; Jon had his head buried in her shoulder as he held on tightly to the mother he never got to meet.

Lyanna pulled back slightly as she set her hand on his cheek "Just look at you! My son, my boy, my sweet baby boy; you've become quite the man now haven't you?"

Jon looked at her as tears still streamed down his face and his voice cracked with emotion struggling to form words "I…I…you…"

His mother cupped his face placing a tender kiss to his forehead as she wiped his tears away "Shhhhhh it's okay sweetling"

Jon stared in wonderment at her, his mother; the woman he wondered about his whole life was finally here in front of him. He was a flurry of emotions and didn't have any words so he stared at her and burned her face into his memory, he realized she looked so much what he thought Arya would probably look like when she got older. He was so focused on her he didn't notice his father step next to him until he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder, he turned to his father as Rhaegar looked at him with a proud smile. While Jon was a whole head taller than his mother, his father was a whole head taller than him.

"Hello my son, it's so wonderful to finally meet you." gleamed Rhaegar with the proud smile still on his face.

Still not having words Jon strongly embraced his real father as Rhaegar patted his back. They separated as Rhaegar clasped his shoulders and gave his son a once over. "Gods look at you, a strong young man looking every inch like a fierce warrior."

Jon smiled but shook his head "I hate fighting though father, it's all I've ever done."

Rhaegar gave his son a sad smile of his own "I know Aegon I know, I was never much for fighting either. I hated it as much as you do, but perhaps if I accepted it more I could've lived to have met you and raised you with your mother. My actions caused not only a foolish war but robbed you of a normal life, can you ever forgive me son?"

Jon shook his head once more "There's nothing to forgive, I could never hate you or mother you both love each other. It's still strange to hear that name though, my real name."

"If you prefer Jon darling then we can call you Jon if you prefer." said Lyanna has she hooked her arms in Jon's.

Jon nodded "It's just…I'm still trying to come to terms with it...who I _really _am. All I've ever known was how to be a Stark, not a Targaryen, not the heir to the Seven Kingdoms."

He looked at his father with guilt on his face "I'm sorry father I don't mean to disappoint you but I…"

Rhaegar held up a hand "Don't you EVER think you've disappointed me son, you never have. If anything I'M sorry that you had to find out the truth the way you did."

He put a hand on Jon's shoulder as all three started to walk towards the Weirwood tree "But still son you shouldn't reject it, nor should you reject Daenerys."

"It's just…she's my aunt! It just….it isn't right!" exclaimed Jon.

Lyanna lightly smacked him upside the "Quit being so daft! You really think we'd think any less of you because of your love for her? You know nothing my son; we can't help who we love."

Jon was taken aback by his mother's action and words, not only did he saw a flash of Arya in her again, but she also recited the words that Ygritte always used to taunt him with. Lyanna then turned to her brother who was walking up to them.

"He didn't know did he Ned? About our parents?" she asked him.

Lord Stark shook his head "Aye he didn't, I never told him about them."

Jon looked to his uncle "What does she mean? What about them?"

"Your grandparents Rickard and Lyarra Stark, me and your mother's parents were cousins." replied Ned.

Jon's eyed widened at that, he never knew that but also knew cousin marriages weren't uncommon "But…even so…that's never been considered incest…"

Lyanna looked at her son "Is Daenerys your sister, your daughter? Obviously she's not your mother, yes she's your aunt but do you _really _think aunt and nephew sounds as bad as brother and sister, father and daughter, or mother and son? You may be her nephew but you two are the same age and she loves you with all her heart!"

Rhaegar nodded "Son you know how House Targaryen practiced interfamily marriages, what many don't realize is that it didn't happen as often as people assume it has; many did stray from those practices and married into other families. Your mother is right though and I can guarantee if you dig deep enough I'm sure you'll find history of incest in many if not all the Houses of Westeros. Also think of this son; had we lived it's highly possible that you and Daenerys would've grown up together and even would've been pre-ordained to each other. I would of never have forced it upon you, but do you think your feelings would've been any different?"

His mother and father brought up valid points, he could've grown up with Dany had his parents lived. _'Would my feelings be any different if we grew up together? No, I don't think so I'd still probably fall for her like I did. Pre-ordained to be married even…'_ he couldn't help but smile at that thought. Growing up with his mother and his father who would've been King, he would've been raised in both Stark and Targaryen ways.

"Son be honest with us and more importantly yourself, do you love her?" asked Lyanna.

It was the easiest question he'd ever been asked and answered immediately "I do, more than anyone or anything. I've never felt so deeply for someone, I don't think I could ever feel the same about anyone else other than her. It's strange but I can't quite describe it, the way I feel when I'm with her, or the instant connection I felt when I first met her."

Rhaegar nodded and smiled "Targaryens have always had a special connection to those they love so there's no reason for you to reject your feelings for her, and don't let your blood relation bother you so much; in fact it only makes your connection more special. You are 'blood of her blood' and we know she loves you we know she does, if anything you two were destined for each other."

Jon took in their words and couldn't deny how right they were, but there was one person whose thoughts on the matter he hadn't heard and he looked to his uncle who had been listening the whole time; he had a smile on his face and seemed to already know Jon's question.

"Jon I just want to see you happy, as your mother said we can't help who we love. You and Daenerys are perfect for each other. You would've had my blessing, you still do."

Jon smiled at first but it turned to a frown "But there's always the others…"

His mother grabbed his chin and turned his face to look at him dead in the eye "To hells what the others think or say. Fuck em! Who are they to decide what is right for you and what makes you happy? Only you Jon only you can dictate that not them!"

Jon couldn't help but laugh at his mother's blunt honesty but there was still something that bothered him "There's still the issue of the Iron Throne though…there have been a few lately conspiring against her. They would rather see me as ruler of the Seven Kingdoms not her, not just because of my claim but because she'll go mad like…like my _other _grandfather…my grandfather Aerys, they say every time a Targaryen is born..the Gods flip a coin…."

Though it he was getting better at accepting the Targaryen in him, he couldn't help but feel disgusted that he was still connected to the Mad King. Before he could even start brooding on the subject he heard hard laughter from his father.

"HA! You really believe that nonsense? Jon _no one_ is predestined for madness or born with it, yes it is a state of mind, but it forms from a number of factors. Terrible events and bad upbringings can have a horrible effect on one's mental health. Yes there were many in our family who went mad but ANYONE can go mad Jon, it's not exclusive to Targaryens as everyone thinks it is." explained Rhaegar.

Ned added in "A perfect example is Ramsey Bolton; you remember how insane he was right Jon?"

How could he forget? Ramsey Bolton _was _mad, insane and sadistic. The joy he took in making a game out of killing Rickon, the insidious torture and castration he did to Theon. Not to mention the unspeakable things he did to Sansa. He shook his head of the disturbing thoughts, that bastard was long gone now, his uncle and parents were right, anyone could go mad.

Lyanna hugged him "Don't worry Jon she's nothing like her father, and you yourself could NEVER go mad. You're my sweet baby boy and you're far to kind and caring. Don't you EVER think that that would happen to you understand?"

Rhaegar nodded in affirmation "She's right son there's no need to worry, as for the throne…"

"I don't want it father!" interrupted Jon, "I….I just don't, I never wanted to rule….I'm sorry if you're disappointed…"

His father only chuckled "Son I already told you that you could never disappoint me. If you don't want you claim, then you don't. Even if I had become King and you told me the same thing I would've never of forced it upon you, nor your siblings or Daenerys."

Jon was surprised by his father's response "You…you really mean that?"

Rhaegar nodded "Of course I do!" he then clasped Jon's shoulders, "Son I know I never got to meet you, hold you, or raise you; but when I found out your mother was carrying you, I had a guy feeling that you were special. Far more special than just being my son or heir to the throne, I knew you were destined to do great things, things that no one, not even our ancestor Aegon the Conqueror could ever achieve."

Jon gulped "That's…if I'm honest father, that's a lot to live up to."

"Jon I once had two dreams; one is being carried out by Daenerys and the other is one I never told anyone except your mother, can I share it with you?" asked Rhaegar.

Jon nodded eager to know what it was that only his father shared with his mother, but the other left him just as curious "What's the dream that Dany's carrying out?"

Lyanna had to bite her tongue to hold in her delighted squeal _'Oh Gods he has an ADORABLE nickname for her!'_

Rhaegar couldn't help but smile at his wife's reaction to Jon's nickname for Daenerys. He looked back to Jon "Simple, to break the wheel. Long had I been frustrated at the way people were crushed under Lords and Ladies, this disgusting backstabbing and scheming "game of thrones". I wanted to bring that to an end, had I lived I wanted to bring a new era to Westeros; somehow Daenerys inherited that dream."

Jon nodded, he couldn't wait to tell Dany about that "And what's this other dream?" he looked to his mother "He only told you?"

Lyanna nodded in excitement as she looked at her husband to reveal it to their son.

Rhaegar took a breath before he looked at Jon in the eyes "Son, long ago I too wanted to give up my claim and just leave Westeros. Your mother and I had talked about it before, sailing away leaving everything behind bringing only you and your siblings," he smiled "and maybe even bring Daenerys along with us."

Jon was shocked "You wanted to give it all up? Why leave? Where would've you gone? Essos?"

His father shook his head and continued "No not Essos, but into the unknown. Somewhere where we could just live in peace, away from war, away from the politics and bloodshed in Westeros. Long ago when I was very young I had come across and old book I presumed it dated back to the days of Old Valyria and I remember a passage describing the origins of dragons."

Jon was confused "But from what I've heard and read, the dragons came from the Fourteen Fires didn't they?"

"That's true son, but the text had said that dragons didn't actually originate from the Fourteen Fires, but believed to be originally from a distant land that isn't on any map. It was my dream to leave Westeros and find this land, and maybe even there our family could live out our days in peace." explained Rhaegar.

Jon's mouth opened in closed several times before he found words "I….I'd also like to live my life in peace, to know some semblance of tranquility before I die. To stop fighting and killing, I don't want to fight or be King I just want to be…"

"Happy?" his mother finished for him, "Then do it Jon!"

Oh he wanted to he really did, to just leave everything behind but he knew he couldn't, "I really wish I could, but I can't I have a duty…"

Lyanna turned him so he was facing her "Duty?! To what? The North? They're all just a bunch of old stuffy stubborn pricks with their heads up their asses. They haven't shown Daenerys a hint of thanks of appreciation! After they've treated you like shit your whole life what do you owe them? Nothing! Yes you saved them from the Night King; you saved the whole world from the Night King and what thanks have they given you? None, especially Daenerys! If it wasn't for her then you'd all be dead. You think you have a duty to the Seven Kingdoms? You've been saying you don't want it; the Seven Kingdoms has done nothing but chew you up and spit you out waiting to feast on you again. The only duty that matters my son is the duty to _yourself_ and to Daenerys."

Rhaegar smiled "She's right son, as your great uncle Aemon once said 'love is the death of duty' and I'll even add to it, love is its own duty."

"Aye Jon, you've always thought of others and put their wants and needs in front of your own, it's time you do something for yourself for a change." added Ned Stark.

All were now silent as Jon closed his eyes and contemplating their words, _'They're right, all I've ever done in my life is fight and always tried to do what I thought was right. Only to suffer for it one way or another, every time I've tried to prove myself I'd just be met with more opposition. I brought the Wildings south of the wall, I was murdered for it. I brought Dany to Winterfell to help against the walkers and nearly every Lord resented me for it. I refused to reciprocate Dany's feelings because I thought it was wrong for me to feel that way about her because of our relation and I thought it was the right thing to do; but I only broke her heart….and my own. Perhaps they're right, maybe it's time for me to do something for myself for once; yes I've sacrificed so much of myself and gotten nothing in return.'_

He took a long and deep breath, opened his eyes and for the first time in his life, Jon could finally see everything with clarity. This time he would do what was right by _him, _he owed nothing to anyone. He loved Dany, relation be damned she was the love of his life and he was happy when he was with her; everyone else could fuck off if they didn't like it. He wasn't just a Stark, not fully anymore at least, he was also a Targaryen and he answered to no Gods or men. It felt like a fire had erupted within him and he felt like he was reborn anew.

Rhaegar smiled widely as he saw that fire that burned in his son's eyes, he had finally accepted it. He placed his hand on Jon's head and ruffled his hair lightly, "That's my boy I told you that you've always been special, you are of the wolf and dragon; you are the Dragonwolf."

Jon felt an almost overwhelming amount of confidence from his father's words; his mother hugged him tightly before she spoke as well with pride in her voice "You're of ice and fire sweetling and you've made us so proud! Never forget that!"

Ned Stark who had been watching the whole time couldn't help the tears in his eyes that came with his smile as walked up to them and embraced his nephew "I'm honored not only to have you as my nephew but to have called you my son. You've made us all proud Jon, never forget to honor yourself and that we will always love you."

Jon was overcome with happy tears "No matter what you will _always _be my father," he turned to Rhaegar "you both are."

The four of them then all converged into a group hug but there was something in Jon that made him think that this might be goodbye. That's when he realized his chest started to hurt, then his back, and his head was pounding in excruciating pain, he held it as he slowly knelt down.

"What…arrghhh…what's happening?"

Lyanna tried her hardest to quell her tears but to no avail "Sweetling I'm so sorry but…it…it seems our time is up…"

Still in pain, Jon looked to his mother for what might be the last time "What? No! I don't want to leave you! AAAAaaarrrgggghh!"

They pain was getting worse and he could feel a pull, something was pulling him away from them.

"Son I know it's hard, believe us we don't want you to go either. But it's not your time yet you know this, there are others waiting for you and you have so much left to do." explained Rhaegar who was also choking up with emotion.

"Remember everything we've told you Jon, never forget what we've told you today." said a smiling but sad faced Ned Stark.

Jon shook his head even though it and his whole body throbbed in pain "Never! I'll never forget any of it or any of you! Uuuurrrgggghhhhhh!"

He body was fading away into nothingness but all he could feel was pain as whatever strange force kept pulling him away from his uncle and parents.

"You've done us all proud Jon, and we'll always be with you Jon, we'll always be watching over you!" called Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark.

"We'll see each other again sweetling! But it won't be for a really long time, and no matter what happens or what you do from here on out, we will always love you my sweet boy!" cried Lyanna Stark/Targaryen

"Never forget my son! Never forget who you are Aegon! Remember who you are!" came the final words of his father Rhaegar Targaryen.

Jon's body hurt all over, he couldn't see them anymore since his eyes were squeezed shut trying to bear the excruciating pain he was in. The strange force pulled harder and harder when he finally completely faded away in front of them.

Lyanna burst into tears as she threw herself into Rhaegar's chest. He held her tight shedding tears of his own as he rocked her lightly and rubbed her back "I know love, I know. We got to see him though, and we got to help him out. He'll be alright and we'll see him again one day."

Lyanna nodded but still sobbed "It better not be for a fucking really long time! I don't want to see him here because he was killed! He better only be here after he's old and grey!"

Ned walked up to them and placed a firm hand on her shoulder "Don't worry sister; we've pushed him towards the right path to his true calling. Rhaegar's right, he'll be just fine I promise."

She finally managed to calm down to look at her brother "I believe you, both of you….I just worry he might get killed…."

Ned chuckled "Oh don't worry, we all know Jon doesn't go down _that _easily" he then turned to the Weirwood tree "isn't that right Bran?"

From the other side of the tree Bran Stark revealed himself and walked up to them smiling "Aye father, he's a survivor and you've all done your part in helping him realize his true destiny; I suspect he won't ever come here again for quite some time."

Ned Stark smiled at him "It's because of you that he was able to come here…but how did you do it though?"

Bran laughed "Honestly I don't have a clue, there's a lot about the Three-Eyed-Raven's abilities that are still a mystery to me. I think it's because of the Weirwood tree here; somehow I was able to connect with it through the one in Winterfell. I remember looking into Jon's future as I kept an eye on him, it was still fuzzy but I knew you three had a hand in setting him on the correct path and helping him come to terms with who he is. When he was sent into a coma his spirit was lost as you said father and through the my abilities and the Weirwood trees I was somehow able to guide him here to you three; and because of your words and guidance he was finally able to find himself and accept himself. Now that he has I suspect he should be waking really soon."

Lyanna's tears had finally ceased as she smiled at Bran "Thank you nephew, I cannot begin to tell you how happy we were to see him even if it was just for a moment."

Rhaegar nodded but his smile was sad "I just wish we could've have done more for him, told him more."

Bran looked to him "Don't worry uncle; you've all said what needed to be said to him. It's all in his hands now, but I'm fully confident in Jon. While I still can't fully make out his future, I assure you, all of you, that he has a bright and wondrous future in front of him."

He felt a throbbing pain in his head as he held a hand to his temple and his father was quickly at his side full of worry "Bran are you alright?!"

Bran fought through the pain and looked to him "Aye I'm fine father, but my time here is finally up as well. If I linger any longer I'll actually die and be stuck here."

He walked back to the Weirwood tree and placed a hand on it "It was nice to see you again father and you as well aunt and uncle."

"We cannot thank you enough for what you've done here, please continue to watch over him." said Rhaegar.

Bran nodded and smiled as he slowly faded back to reality "Of course I will I'll do whatever I can to help him and offer whatever guidance I can. Farewell father, uncle Rhaegar, aunt Lyanna; until we meet again, hopefully not for a long time."

* * *

Bran woke from his trance in a loud gasp; he was back in Winterfell's Godswood. He had been brought there in the late afternoon and now the sun was setting as he took deep breaths to center himself, he felt weak and tired.

'_That took a lot more out of me than I thought; hopefully I'll never have to do that again. I still don't understand how I did it, but Jon needed help and they were the only ones who could help him.'_

"Bran?!" called Sansa as she walked quickly to his side "Are you okay? You've been out here most of the day!"

He gave her a smile but felt extremely lethargic "I'm sorry Sansa I didn't mean to worry you, I was just visiting some old friends from the past."

Sansa shook her head "Well whatever your "visit" was it's clear it took a toll on you, are you alright?"

Bran nodded slowly "Aye I'm alright, but I'm incredibly exhausted. Would you mind getting me back to my room?"

Sansa nodded sharply as he started wheeling him out of the Godswood. As they moved Bran started to give into his exhaustion and shut his eyes for some much needed rest, however he had smile on his face that Sansa didn't notice.

'_The path is set before you now Jon, all you have to do is take your first steps'_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Rhaegal laid in the cave waiting for his brother to return with dinner, it had nearly been two days since he arrived and while he was doing better physically, emotionally he wasn't doing so well as he had been sulking since he took refuge in the cave. He was broken from his thoughts when he heard Drogon land outside the cave; his brother walked in with a mouth full of several mountain goats and dropped them all on the cave floor.

**Rhaegal: ** _ **'You certainly took your time today brother.'** _

**Drogon: ** _ **'Sorry for the delay, it's a clear sky tonight and I had to take a few detours so I wouldn't be spotted. I don't want to alert anyone to our presence up here, or mother's.'** _

Drogon began to build the fire in his belly so he could cook the goats, but before he could do anything his brother stood and growled in annoyance.

**Rhaegal: ** _ **'Hold on just a second! I'LL cook my portion myself, unlike you I actually like to still taste the meat on my food instead of burning it to a charred crisp!'** _

Drogon rolled his eyes _**'Alright, alright brother do what you will, don't get your tail in a twist.'**_

Rhaegal snorted as he took his portion of the dead mountain goats and built up his fire to its intended intensity and set fire to his food. When they were cooked to his desired taste he proceeded to pick the bodies apart of their meat and fat but still grumbled in annoyance.

**Rhaegal: ** _ **'There seriously isn't anything else out here to eat? I could really go for some fish; cow sounds really delightful right about now.'** _

Drogon was getting a little annoyed with his brother's attitude _**'Well dear brother of mine I too could go for some fish but fishing in freezing water doesn't exactly sound all that appealing, it's cold enough as it is, and the only place we could find cows would be near human settlements and as I stated before I really don't want to alert anyone of our presence. Besides once your wing heals you can go out and get your own damned food.'**_

Rhaegal said nothing as he finished his last goat then moved to a far end of the cave and curled up and continued his sulking. Drogon noticed how his brother was acting and decided to get to the bottom of it.

**Drogon: ** _ **'What in Seven Hells has gotten into you? You've been acting depressed ever since the night you arrived and you've barely spoken a word. You do nothing but eat and curl up in that corner to sulk.'** _

Rhaegal just glared at him _**'Tread lightly brother, just drop it.'**_

**Drogon: ** _ **'I will not! You are a dragon! Yet here you are acting like some timid human child! This is beneath you! What would mother say if she saw you like this?'** _

**Rhaegal: ** _ **'I CARE NOT FOR MOTHER'S WORDS!'** _

The cave shook at Rhaegal's shattering roar and Drogon shrunk slightly at his brother's response, he'd never heard him roar in outrage like that before but he was furious his brother would say such a thing.

**Drogon: ** _ **'How can you say that?! Mother would be worried sick! She would do anything to help you!'** _

**Rhaegal: ** _ **'And what would that be? NOTHING! There's NOTHING she could do! Now fly off and leave me be!'** _

Rhaegal turned his back to brother and continued to sulk. Drogon couldn't believe it, Rhaegal loved their mother as much as he did but why would he say such things about her? What had she done to him to make him so angry and depressed? Suddenly it clicked in Drogon's head, this wasn't about their mother at all; he calmed himself and slowly approached his brother.

**Drogon: ** _ **'This is about Aegon…isn't it?'** _

Rhaegal let out a low growl but Drogon wouldn't let up.

**Drogon: ** _ **'Brother we told you he'll be fine! He just needs time to rest from his injuries and we must be patient and wait for him wake up. Once he does everything will be…'** _

Rhaegal snapped _**'Everything will be what?! Okay?! Or will he just ignore me again?'**_

**Drogon: ** _ **'Ignore you? What are you talking about?'** _

Rhaegal let out a puff of smoke from his nostrils, he wasn't getting out of this and his brother was persistent so he might as well just get it out.

**Rhaegal: ** _ **'I had finally found my rider; we were already beginning to bond when we flew to that waterfall. But after that something changed, I don't know what but even during the battle at Winterfell he felt different, closed off somehow. After the battle he didn't even bother to check on my condition, he didn't even ride me when we were on our way to King's Landing! While I was recovering after I was shot down I felt him in pain and in danger and you know I couldn't ignore it because of our bond so I flew all the way up here for him. I came here for HIM! Yet he didn't bother to come to ME when I was in pain!'** _

Drogon listened as his brother vented his frustrations about his rider, and he knew why Jon acted the way he did. However it wasn't something for him to speak about, Jon was having an identity crisis and even though he didn't quite understand it himself he knew about it from the way he felt their mother's feelings on the issue.

Rhaegal had a right to be upset, it was obvious to Drogon that the bond he had with Jon was growing to be on par with that of what Drogon had with their mother, and that bond could only get stronger if Jon told Rhaegal why he did what he did; perhaps he would speak with their mother on the issue and see if she would inform Jon about Rhaegal's anger with him, but for now all they could do was wait for him to recover and wake up.

**Drogon:** _ ** 'Brother I'm….sorry but this can only be resolved when Aegon wakes from his coma. I'll talk with mother and let her know, she'll want to help you know she will. She loves Aegon and I'm sure he'll see reason if she talks to him, and we he comes to you you'll need to learn to forgive him.'** _

Rhaegal let out his own puff of smoke _**'…..I hate it when you're right; fine, I'll learn to forgive him. He just better come to soon, I'm just tired of this waiting.'**_

**Drogon: ** _ **'Patience brother he'll come to soon. Now stop sulking in the corner and come here and help me collect these goat remains so we can light a fire and fight off this cold.'** _

Rhaegal moved to the center of the cave and joined Drogon in moving the goat carcasses into a circular mound, they then both lit the mound on fire for their own makeshift burn pile. The pile caught fire and was burning nicely and while it was still cold for them the fire definitely helped, they both sat there for a while before Drogon turned to his brother.

**Drogon: ** _ **'How's your wing and chest?'** _

His brother lifted his left wing and flexed it but didn't winch in pain.

**Rhaegal: ** _ **'Better actually, my chest wounds have scaled over already. As for my wing the mark from where the scorpion bolt nicked me is healing over nicely and the holes I got from the battle at Winterfell will probably close up soon.'** _

**Drogon: ** _ **'Excellent! Perhaps tomorrow we can go for a flight? I wouldn't push yourself too much though brother best to let it fully heal before you try flying far distances.'** _

**Rhaegal:** _ ** 'I agree, although I can't wait to finally be able to fly freely and not be in pain every time I flap my…'** _

Rhaegal suddenly stopped as he felt a powerful sensation rush through him; he darted quickly out of the cave and looked in the direction of Castle Black and felt the connection crash through him and unlike before it was more powerful than it ever was, Drogon sensing it as well had followed his brother outside and stared in the same direction.

**Rheagal: ** _ **'You feel that!? I know you feel that too!'** _

Drogon couldn't help a toothy grin _**'Oh yes brother I do but clearly not as intensely as you.'**_

**Rhaegal: ** _ **'It's so different from before! I don't know how but it is! There's something different about him, it's not like before!'** _

While he didn't feel it as his brother did seeing as his bond was with their mother, he definitely felt the change in Rhaegal's rider and their patience had rewarded them; the waiting game was over.

**Drogon: ** _ **'Well, well, well, looks like Aegon is finally awake.'** _

Both dragons let out happy, relieved, and welcoming thunderous roars that some might say you could hear all across Westeros.


	6. Hearts Burst Into Fire pt. 1

_I'm coming home, I've been gone for far too long.' -Bullet For My Valentine/Scream Aim Fire_

Jon slowly opened his eyes as he came to; he was finally back in reality. He felt extremely sore and noticed a weight on his chest and something gripping his hand. He looked down and there he saw her, head on his chest sleeping soundly. Words couldn't describe how delighted he felt at knowing she was here with him safe and sound. He smiled as he continued to stare at her, fully taking in her beautiful face. He never thought he'd see her again yet here she was where she belonged, with him.

Daenerys started to stir a little as she opened her eyes slightly only for a brief moment, they then shot completely open as she saw Jon looking directly at her with a smile growing on his face.

"J-JON!" she gasped as her emotions welled up and tears gathered in her eyes.

"Hey, sorry if I was gone there for a little bit." he said still smiling.

Dany shook her head smiling "No! It's okay! I'm just so happy you're alive!"

She wanted to throw herself onto him and envelop him in kisses, but there was still a part of her that didn't want to make it awkward for him. He just survived a terrible ordeal, and she was sure he was still weary of their relation. Though she swore that she would love him no matter what, she still wasn't sure if he felt the same anymore and that thought started to break her heart; she didn't want to be rejected by him again. She wasn't about to bring that up right now though after what he just endured, so she decided for a neutral approach.

Her smile faded as she released his hand and stood "I'm…I'm really happy you're alive and finally awake. I'll….I'll leave you be for now. I'm sure you'd like to rest…I'll come check on you later and bring you some food if you're hungry."

Jon frowned as she turned to make her leave, he may have frowned but the look in his eyes was pure determination _'Oh I don't think so Dany! You aren't going anywhere!'_

She barely took a step as he grunted through the pain reaching out grabbing her hand and pulling her into him as their lips crashed together. He conveyed every emotion into her with the kiss, his desire, longing, regret and all the love her had for her. He put a hand around her neck pulling her closer and deepened he kiss, soon it evolved into a slow but fierce battle of the tongues, it didn't feel wrong anymore; perhaps it never felt wrong and it was his own dammed foolishness that blinded him. But in this moment he knew for sure without a doubt, nothing in his life ever felt so right than his love her.

She ran her fingers through his hair as the kiss grew more sultry as they made up for the absence of affection between them, however their moment was broken up by a certain direwolf who forced himself on the bed wanting to greet his master with his own affection. They broke the kiss as Ghost licked Jon's face all over, Dany couldn't help but laugh while Jon was slightly annoyed by the ruined moment.

"Ghost! Okay! Okay boy! I'm glad to see you too! Careful now! Ouch!" he winched as Ghost accidently set a paw on his still pained chest.

Ghost got off in a hurry but set his head on the bed as he whined an apology staring at Jon with his puppy dog eyes.

Jon smiled as he scratched Ghost's ears, he could never be mad at him "It's alright boy, wounds are a little tender still but I'm still happy to see you."

All three's attention was brought to the door opening as Tormund barged in "Dragon Queen! Your dragons…."

He stopped and stared wide eyed wide at Jon who smiled at his Wildling friend "Tormund! Good to see you're not dead yet."

A wide smile spread over Tormund's face as he chuckeled loudly "Well fuck me sideways and call me the Night King! My Crow's back!"

He walked over to Jon's side as they had a brotherly embrace and gave Jon a slap on the shoulder "I knew you couldn't fuckin' die that easily! Though if you slept for another day or two I woulda came and screamed in ya ears til ya woke up!"

Jon winched a bit from the pain he was still feeling but smiled and was about to give him a sly retort before Daenerys spoke first.

"You said something about the dragons Tormund?" she asked.

'_Dragons? As in more than one? I thought Rhaegal was killed?'_ thought Jon.

"Aye, they both just let out these loud roars is all. Dunno what it was for but it didn't sound bad I think, I ain't no dragon expert like you." shrugged Tormund.

Dany nodded she'd ask Drogon herself, but she really wanted to be alone with Jon, they had things to discuss "I'll check on Drogon and I'll ask him, would you mind getting some food for me and Jon?"

Tormund nodded, but he wasn't a fool "Ah alrighty then…but I don't think he's in the best condition to be fuckin' yet ya know?"

Jon and Dany turned red in the face before she regained her composure "I assure you Tormund we just have a lot to talk about, and I'm sure Jon is starving seeing as he hasn't eaten in days."

Tormund stopped as he reached the door and glanced between the two of them "Sooooo….like an hour or two?"

"Tormund! Out! NOW!" demanded Jon as he glared at him, Daenerys blushed heavily again.

"Heh heh! Alright Crow, alright! It's sure great to have ya back!" teased Tormund as he closed the door behind him.

Ghost retook his position at the foot of the bed before Jon turned to Dany "So I heard that right? _Dragons?_ I thought Drogon was the only one left after Rhaegal was..well, you know.."

"Shot down and killed? I thought so too I really did, but after me and Drogon flew you here Rhaegal appeared a day later. He survived by swimming to a shore near Dragonstone and took refuge there till he could fully regain his strength. He had sensed us take you north and he followed, but he took longer because of his injuries." answered Daenerys.

She then smiled reaching for his hand again, lacing her fingers with his "He was also worried about you, he felt your pain. He swore he'd incinerate those who harmed you."

Jon raised a brow "He knew I had been injured? How?"

Dany chuckeled "Because whether you realize it or not, you've already built a strong bond with him, I suspect you'll be able to communicate with him like I do with Drogon through a mental connection."

Jon's eyes widened at that concept, but he quickly frowned "I…I'm kind of surprised I developed a connection like that with him so quickly, and then after Winterfell I just forgot about him and ignored him."

He looked at her in the eyes "And ignored you…and I'm so sorry for…"

"Jon please! We…we don't need to talk about tha-" she tried to interrupt him but he silenced her by pulling her down for another tender kiss.

After he broke the kiss he cupped her cheek and stared into her amethyst eyes "Please Dany, let me say this, I _need_ to. We can't move forward unless we talk about it, but please let me go first okay?"

He was right, they couldn't sweep it under the rug any longer but she was still scared thinking all of this was a buildup only for her to be broken again but the look in his eyes didn't deceive her and she nodded "Okay Jon."

He smiled and closed his eyes, took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. When he opened his eyes again Dany saw what she saw on the boat to White Harbor so long ago; love, deep, honest, and true love.

Jon began, and opened his heart to her and let his honest feelings out to her "I know there are no words to tell you how sorry I am for ignoring and rejecting you like I did. I was so scared and confused about everything I was feeling, part of me thought it was so wrong to love you because you're my aunt; but the other part of me _still _loved you all the same. I _never _stopped loving you Dany, the more we were apart the more I longed for you and it broke my own heart because I let my damn honor blind me. I'm _not _just a Stark, I'm also a Targaryen; it was hard for me to accept it back then, knowing my whole life was a lie. All my life I thought I was a bastard, always proving myself and doing what I thought was right; and what did I get for doing what I thought was right? Murdered, further ridicule, and having to again prove myself to others."

He shook his head and chastised himself for the fool he had been before he continued "At first I thought that it was wrong to love you like I do because of our relation…I thought that the honorable thing to do was reject your feelings and mine was the right thing to do, but I had never been more wrong about anything in my life than turning you away. I saw how much it hurt you and it hurt me just as much, and I was foolish; so _damned _foolish to think that it was right to turn you away!"

Tears had started to gather in his eyes as he remembered his mother and father's words "Then I saw _them _Dany, this whole time I was gone I actually saw my uncle Ned Stark, my mother Lyanna Stark, and my _real _father Rhaegar Targaryen, your brother."

Daenerys already had tears of her own tears forming in her eyes and she gasped "W-w-what?! You did?! But how? And what does it have to do with us?"

Jon smiled softly as he wiped the tears falling from her eyes before continuing "I was in the afterlife somehow, don't ask me how because I don't really know myself; but while I was there I got to meet them and they helped me come to terms with who I am, they also helped me realize that I love you and only you. And I don't give a damn what anyone says or does, and I certainly don't give a damn if you're my aunt. I love you Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, now, forever, and always blood of my blood."

Dany was choking up with emotion but she smiled and her heart soared as she kissed him passionately. She wasn't afraid anymore, he still loved her and always would and nothing would tear them apart _ever _again.

She broke the kiss as she stared him lovingly "And I love you Jon Snow, Aegon Targaryen, blood of my blood, now, forever, and always!"

He gave her a quick kiss and smiled "Can you ever forgive me my love?"

She smiled back as she stroked his beard "There's nothing to forgive my sweet wolf."

"Dragonwolf." corrected Jon.

Dany raised a brow and thought about it for a moment before smiling "Dragonwolf? I admit it has a nice ring to it."

Jon chuckeled "Aye it does it's what my father called me, blood of the wolf and of the dragon."

She laughed but her face turned slightly somber, Jon placed a hand to her cheek "What's wrong Dany?"

She leaned into his touch "I…I'm sorry too."

"What do you have to be sorry for my dragon?" he asked.

She smiled at another nickname he had for her but still felt sad "For how awful I was to you and for pushing you away as well. I was so blinded by my selfish desire for the throne and your claim that I couldn't see how the revelation was affecting you. I should've been there for you, but I wasn't. You were struggling to come to terms with it, realizing your whole life was a lie and didn't have anyone to talk to and comfort you, you were so confused and lost and I know I didn't make it any easier on you….can _you_ forgive _me_ my love?"

Jon could never be mad with her, even he had been he would never be for long "There's nothing to forgive love, it's all in the past now."

She smiled as she leaned in for another kiss; they had finally moved past the issue and could now heal, together. They continued to kiss for a few more seconds before they broke apart and just stared into each other's eyes communicating all their love for one another.

"This feels oddly familiar don't you think?" asked Jon never tearing his eyes from hers.

Dany's brow arched but she too never tore her eyes from his "What do you mean?"

Jon laughed a little "Well me lying in bed injured, you looking over me, us holding hands; only this time we're not on a ship."

Dany couldn't help the beaming smile on her face "Ah yes that's true this time we're at Castle Black. Only because this was the only place I could think to bring you."

Jon noticed her smile faltered slightly at her last sentence and something crossed his mind "What happened down there? At King's Landing?"

"You don't remember anything?" she asked.

Jon thought hard about the events down south but mostly drew a blank "Bits and pieces but not much. I remember getting hit by an arrow and then I think another one hit me in the back, other than that I can't remember anything else."

He felt her grip on his hand tighten and her face twisted in anger "It wasn't an arrow that hit you in the back, it was a dagger; and I know who the dagger belongs to."

"Who was it?" asked Jon.

Dany sighed, she didn't want to tell him about her history with Daario, but she didn't want to lie about it either. Best be honest and be out with it then.

"When I was in Meereen before I came to Westeros, there was a sellsword captain by the name of Daario Naharis. He was a lieutenant for a sellsword company called the Second Sons; he took over the company by killing his superiors and aligned with me. He was an advisor and my enforcer there and he was loyal to me."

She started to hesitate but she had to be honest with Jon, she couldn't not be "There was a point where I had felt, lonely. He had a charm to him that at the time, I thought was sweet, and for a time I had taken him in bed with me a few times."

She was expecting Jon to pull away from her but he didn't, instead he had a straight look on his face simply asked "Did you love him?"

She replied immediately "No, I never did. He said he had fallen in love with me but I didn't love him, not at all. Tyrion had told me that I had to keep myself open for possible alliance marriages when I came to Westeros. So I left him behind in Meereen and ordered him to act as my Regent of the Bay of Dragons, and when I left to come here, I felt nothing for him."

She cupped Jon's face and gave him a tender kiss before looking into his eyes with hers "I swear to you Jon, it was long ago and only something I did so I felt less lonely. I _never_ felt for him what I feel for you. I love _you_! _You _are the love of my life; _you _are the _only_ man I love. And after what he's done to you on top of disobeying my command, I _will _see him dead at my feet. I will not burn him though that's too much of a mercy, no; I'll kill him with my own bare hands if I must!"

Jon saw the fire in her eyes and felt the heat in her voice and he couldn't help but smile "I know Dany I believe you, and I'd like nothing more than to be there when you do it."

"You're not mad are you?" she asked.

Jon kissed her and shook his head still smiling "No not at all, in fact a little turned on actually. I love it when you go all out Dragon Queen on someone."

She laughed as gave him another kiss, a lot of weight was being lifted off her shoulders and that particular weight was a heavy one. She looked him over and let out a sigh of relief as she stroked his cheek "I'm so happy that you're alive and here with me, I was so scared to lose you. I didn't think of anything else except saving you and getting you here as quickly as possible."

Jon smiled but there was still something on his mind "You still haven't told me what else happened in King's Landing, what of the armies?"

Dany took a deep breath and proceeded to tell Jon of what happened, Cersei setting the city alight with wildfire, him being thrown into a wall by an explosion and knocked unconscious, him being burned and being Unburnt like her, her mad dash north on Drogon, and ended with the tale of how Rhaegal survived and came north looking for her, Drogon and Jon.

Jon had that brooding look on his face, they still had a lot of work to do "We can't allow Cersei to remain on the Iron Throne, there were plenty of reasons why she shouldn't be, but now she _definitely_ can't remain on it any longer"

His father was right, anyone could go mad; and Cersei had definitely gone off the deep end.

Dany nodded "I agree, I presume that Tyrion and Ser Davos reconvened our forces to Dragonstone and are probably waiting there for us. We'll stay a little longer till you're healed enough to fly south."

Jon nodded in agreement then chuckeled slightly "I still can't believe Rhaegal's alive and was worried about me that just makes me feel more awful for ignoring him like I did."

Dany kissed him on the lips and smiled at him "As I told you love, you've already built a strong bond with him, I'm sure if you apologize and explain everything to him he'll forgive you. Oh! That reminds me!"

Jon was curious "What is it Dany?"

She smiled but said nothing as she concentrated and focused her mind and called out to Drogon.

'_Drogon? Drogon my darling can you hear me?'_

'_**Loud and clear mother.'**_

'_Is everything alright? Tormund came to me and said he heard you and Rhaegal letting off roars.'_

'_**Not to worry mother everything is okay, better than okay in fact. We know Aegon's awake, Rhaegal felt it too, said the connection is far stronger than it was before.'**_

Dany smiled _'I see! Excellent, and how is Rhaegal doing? How's his healing coming along?'_

'_**He's sound asleep at the moment and he should be ready for long distance flight again real soon.'**_

'_That's wonderful! We'll stay here a bit longer so he and Jon can fully heal and then we'll fly south.'_

'_**Ah mother I have a favor to ask of you.'**_

'_What is it my child?'_

'_**Seems Rhaegal has been quite angry with Aegon, he didn't take too kindly to being ignored by after the battle at Winterfell when their bond started forming. Would you mind speaking to Aegon about it?'**_

She chuckled slightly as she looked at Jon who was staring at her quizzically.

'_Oh don't worry my son; we were actually just talking about that. Trust me Jon feels truly awful for what he did, I'll make sure he knows about Rhaegal.'_

'_**Can Aegon speak with him yet? Through the connection like we do?'**_

'_I don't think so, not yet at least, but not to worry I'll show him how. He's accepted who he is now and I don't think he'll have a problem mentally connecting with Rhaegal.'_

'_**Ah that's good to hear! And what about you mother? Are you well?'**_

Her smile grew wider as she kissed Jon passionately, who still had no idea what the fuck was going on.

'_I've never been happier than I am right now my son.'_

She felt his rumble of content quake through their bond _**'Good I'm elated to hear that mother, I told you he still loved you. I'm glad you two have reunited, shall we meet up tomorrow?'**_

'_Once I know Jon is well enough to move around yes my sweetling. Now why don't you go and rest, I'll speak with you tomorrow.'_

'_**As you wish mother, sleep well and pleasant dreams.'**_

'_Thank you my son, to you as well!'_

She couldn't help but laugh at the confused look on Jon's face "Sorry about that love I was speaking with Drogon and it seems that Rhaegal is a little upset with you."

Jon frowned and nodded "He should be, we started to bond and I straight up ignored him." His frown though faded as he perked up with slight excitement "Wait, you said you were speaking with Drogon? How? Will I be able to do that with Rhaegal?!"

Dany giggled as she dropped another kiss onto his lips "Yes my love I was speaking with Drogon through a mental connection, I can do it with Rhaegal and could also do it with Viseron. And yes you'll be able to communicate with Rhaegal through your own mental connection with him. Don't worry I'll show you how, with the bond you two have now it shouldn't be too difficult for you to speak with him."

Jon didn't hide his resolve or enthusiasm "I'll make it up to him, somehow. I don't know what I can do or say make him understand how sorry I am for how I ignored him, but I swear I'll make it up to him."

Dany gave him a reassuring smile "I know you will my dearest, I have full faith in you. Don't be too worried about Rhaegal either I know he'll come around, trust me."

Jon nodded as he started to yawn, to which Dany followed suit, which caused an idea to pop into her head.

"Can you move much?" she asked.

Jon nodded "Aye I can, still pretty sore but other than that I can move, why?"

Dany smiled and pecked him on the lips "Scoot over some."

Jon didn't hesitate and moved over as best he could while she started to remove her garments one by one till she was completely naked. He stared with hungry eyes at the goddess in front of him as she giggled and climbed into the bed with him. He pulled the covers over themselves as Dany wrapped her arms around his torso and snuggled into his chest and looked up at him with that hungry look still in his eyes.

"I'd love to just fuck you silly right now" he said as his kissed her forehead, lips and neck as she let out a content purr.

He stopped suddenly and winched in pain, she noticed and gently laid him down and kissed his jaw "Believe my love I do too we're long overdue for it, but you heard "Maester Tormund", you're not exactly in the best condition to be fucking me yet."

Jon snorted "Well best to follow "Maester Tormund's" commands then, I'm more then content with sleeping with you in my arms."

"Me too my love me too, I've missed this so much." she said as she snuggled into him.

He looked at her lovingly "I love you Dany, more than anything. I'll never let you go ever again I swear it."

She gave him a tender kiss and looked up at him "And I love you Jon, more than anything, and nothing will ever tear apart ever again as long as we're both breathing."

They both smiled and shared one more passionate kiss; soon Daenerys snuggled into his chest as Jon wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. He inhaled her scent deeply and never felt so content and happy in his life, it was true, he would never let her go ever again.

In the bed they laid, ice and fire, dragon and dragonwolf. A love between two beings never seen before in the Seven Kingdoms and perhaps the world had been reunited and two hearts became one. Both slowly drifted off to the best and most peaceful sleep that either had in a very long time.

* * *

Morning came quickly and sun shined through the window of Jon's room at Castle Black. He slowly started to stir, opening his eyes he saw the most beautiful thing ever; Dany curled up in his arms, snuggled in his chest with a blissful smile and sleeping soundly. He smiled as brushed a strand of silver hair behind her ear; she moved slightly and pressed herself more into his chest. As he stared at her he couldn't help the flurry of emotions that were flooding through him, he started to cry as they all washed through him. _'What a damn fool I've been, I nearly lost her and it was my own damn fault. Why did I EVER reject her? I hurt her because of that, and I might not be able to ever forgive myself for doing so. The one thing, the one person who's made me happier than I've ever been and I was so willing to push it away because of my damned honor; you're a fucking fool Jon, but never again. I have her back, and I'll NEVER question my love for her ever again. She's the love of my life, my blood, my flame, my dragon, my Dany, mine, now and always.'_

Jon hugged her tightly as he vowed to himself that he would never let her go and chastised himself for doing so in the first place. Dany started to stir as she felt hot tears on her face, her eyes fluttered opened and she could hear Jon sobbing lightly. She pulled back a little and concern rushed through her as she looked up with him placing a hand on his cheek "My love? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Though he cried he still managed a smile as she wiped his tears away "I'm sorry Dany, I just hate myself for being a fucking idiot. I love you so damn much and I nearly lost you and I have no one to blame but myself for that, I hurt you so badly and broke your heart I can't help but despise myself for doing that to you. _Never _again Dany I swear it on my mother and father, I'll _NEVER _hurt you _EVER _again!"

He cupped her face "I love you with all my heart and soul, now and always."

Dany smiled as she kissed his eyes of their tears and pulled his head into the crane of her neck. She ran her fingers lightly through his hair as she spoke softly and lovingly to him "I love you too my darling dragonwolf, what's in the past is in the past, and that's where it'll stay. If you look back you'll be lost."

She moved her head to give him a tender kiss before she looked deeply into his grey eyes "Please don't hurt yourself thinking about it, I've long since forgiven you and you must forgive yourself my blood."

As he stared back into her amethyst eyes as he felt her love for him burn away his self-loathing. She always made him feel more confident and more of a man than he thought he was, he smiled and shook his head "Gods what did I do to ever deserve you?"

She giggled as she gave him a peck on the lips "I've asked myself that same question a few times, but I've come to believe that we were made for each other."

He kissed her back and set his forehead on hers "Aye, I have no doubt in my mind that we were my dragon."

She smiled obviously loving the new nickname he had for her, she ran her fingers lightly across his cheek when she glanced at the bandages on his chest and looked back up at him "How are you feeling? Physically I mean, still sore?"

Jon sat up and moved his torso a bit and to his delight he didn't feel pain "Much better actually, and though I'd love to spend all day in bed with you, I can't wait to get these bandages off and actually be active again."

Dany smiled and kissed his cheek as she herself sat up and got out of bed "Well then let's get them off you and get dressed." They both heard his stomach growl something fierce and she giggled "And I'm sure you'd like to get some food in you, you must be famished."

Jon chuckeled as he moved to put pants on "Well if has been a few days, have you eaten anything since being here?"

She nodded as she slipped on her dress "I've become quite taken with a Wilding stew Tormund's been giving me."

Jon looked at her with an arched brow as started to remove his head bandage "You actually like it? First time I ever had it I couldn't stomach it at first."

Dany laughed as she rounded the bed to help him remove his bandages "You forget of my time with the Dothraki my love. In a way the Free Folk are much like them and I've really come to admire them and their way of life, it reminds me of…simpler times."

Jon looked at her noticing the change in tone at the end of her statement "Simpler times?"

She hesitated for a moment trying to find the words but before she could answer him there was a knock on the door as Tormund and the Maester who tended to Jon walked in.

"Ah you're up and about! I didn't think you'd recover so quickly, when Tormund came to me and told me you awoke from your coma I was genuinely surprised." he exclaimed.

Tormund shrugged "I told em ya survived worse, take a lot more to actually kill ya."

Jon rolled his eyes as the maester tended to the rest of his bandages. As they were removed Jon saw the new scar that adorned his chest along with the others, by some miracle the arrow missed anything vital. It was the same with the scar on his back "The Gods must really like you, the arrow missed your heart and lungs and this wound on your back missed your spine." explained the maester.

Dany was sitting next to Jon and noticed how her jaw clenched and her eyes lit with fire at the mention of the wound caused by Daario. He took her hand in his and squeezed it softly; affirming her he was alive and well and she relaxed.

The maester stood after he looked over Jon "Well your wounds have all completely healed, you may still feel a bit weak from the blood loss but that should pass within a day or two. Other than that I can say with full confidence that you've made a full recovery my Lord."

Jon and Dany both thanked him and after he took his leave Tormund spoke up "Come down to the main hall once you're dressed Crow, I'm sure ya could go for some Free Folk cookin'."

After he left the room Jon continued to dress, most of what he had worn at King's Landing had been burned by the wildfire and was no longer of use. Thankfully there was his old Lord Commander's outfit that was already brought to the room for him to wear. As he put the old leathers on he felt a small sense of nostalgia, then he suddenly realized there was an important piece of his person noticeably missing.

'_Shit! Longclaw!'_ he thought as he started to panic and look franticly around the room.

A gentle hand gripped his shoulder and he whirred around and saw Dany smiling at him holding up Longclaw "Its right here my love, I made sure to grab it and keep it safe after we left King's Landing."

Jon let out a sigh of relief as he stared at her admiringly _'Gods she looks good with a sword in her hand, almost a carbon copy of Visenya Targaryen.'_

"Jon?" she spoke getting his attention.

He shook his head of the thoughts as he gratefully took the sword from her "Sorry love I couldn't help but admire what a beautiful warrior you'd make having a sword in your hands."

Dany smiled sadly "I've never really learned how to wield a sword before let alone fight with one. Only once…when we were at Winterfell I fought with Ser Jorah to keep the dead back."

Jon frowned and walked up to her and gave her a tender kiss and held her "I'm sorry Dany; I know how much he meant to you. I can't imagine how terrifying that must have been, first time wielding a sword in the mist of any battle is scary, but against the walkers no less."

She nodded with her face buried in his chest "I was so scared, but I wouldn't falter. I just wish I was stronger…maybe then Jorah would've lived."

He looked down at her and tilted her chin so their eyes met "Don't blame yourself Dany; _anything _could've happened during that battle. Like I said before, if there was any way he could've died, it would have been protecting you. I know you miss him, but I know he's at peace happy that you're still alive."

He paused for a moment and smiled slightly wanting to lighten the mood "It's also mighty impressive that you sliced Grey Worm's spear in half with Longclaw. Jorah would've been proud to see you wield it, I know I am."

Dany smiled and blushed slightly "I never learned how to use a sword but I didn't even think about when I reached for it. It's a lot lighter than I expected, but it is Valyrian steel after all."

Jon nodded and then an idea popped into his head "How about I teach you how to use a sword?"

Dany smiled but scoffed "I don't know if I'd be any good at it."

Jon chuckeled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead "Don't be so sure of that my love, anyone can learn with enough practice and patience. Look at me; I've been training and fighting with a sword pretty much my whole life."

Dany nodded "A lot of people say you're the greatest swordsman in Westeros since Ser Arthur Dayne."

Jon laughed "Aye that they do, and who better to teach you than the greatest swordsman in Westeros? I'd feel a lot more at ease knowing that you'll be able to defend yourself if the situation arises, plus I'd be willing to bet that with enough training and practice, you could be the next Visenya Targaryen."

Dany gasped as her eyes widened "You…you really think so?"

Jon smiled "I _know _so my dragon, without a doubt in my mind."

Dany smiled and couldn't help her excitement "Then I'll take you up on your offer, when can we start?"

Jon admired her enthusiasm "Well let's get back down south first and we'll figure it out from there."

They shared a kiss before they made their way to the door as they held hands; they both noticed Ghost sprawled out at the foot of the bed somehow still asleep before Jon gave him a gentle nudge.

"C'mon boy it's time to get up." Jon called to him.

Ghost slowly stirred and yawned before Jon spoke again "C'mon lazy bones, don't you want some food?"

Ghost perked up immediately at the mention of food and was at their side as they left the room and made their way down to the main hall of Castle Black. The main hall was filled with Free Folk who all cheered for Jon when they made their entrance, many also cheered for Dany as "Dragon Queen" and she blushed feeling slightly embarrassed.

Jon squeezed her hand in assurance as they sat down "They all know you saved them as much as I did. If it wasn't for you they'd be dead, we'd _all _be dead."

Dany smiled but let out a sigh "At least there are those who are grateful and appreciative for what I've done, can't say the same for the Northern Houses."

"That's cause those "Northern Houses" are all a bunch of _southern _twats!" quipped Tormund as he sat with them handing out the day's meal. "As I've told the Crow here many times, we're from the _true _north! Anythin' south of the Wall is just a bunch of southerners, even those in Winterfell who call their home "The North"."

Dany giggled while Jon rolled his eyes but retained a smile as he tossed a piece of cooked rabbit to Ghost who effortlessly caught it in mid-air.

After a few moments of eating, Tormund spoke again "Sooo….what's the plan?"

Jon and Dany paused and looked at each other before Jon answered Tormund's question with another question "What do you mean "plan"?"

Tormund leaned forward "I mean what's your plan? Are ya gunna go back down south? Gunna take care of that cunt who sits on the throne down there?"

Dany answered this time "We'll stay here for one more night; I want to make sure Rhaegal is fully healed before we head back to Dragonstone, and yes we'll be taking care of Cersei. She can't remain in power, not after what she's done."

Tormund nodded "So once she's dead are _ya _gunna be the Queen?" he looked at Jon next "Ya gunna be her King?"

Jon nearly choked on his food before Dany set her hand on his leg to calm him.

"We haven't thought _that _far ahead yet Tormund, one thing at a time. We also need to make sure Cersei doesn't have any more dirty tricks waiting for us when we head back." answered Dany.

"I'll come back for Ghost once I know everything has settled it's still not safe for him down there." added Jon.

Tormund nodded then his eyes widened with excitement "Are ya gunna fly that green dragon back down there?"

Jon chuckeled "Aye I will…well if he'll let me, he's kind of upset with me at the moment."

Jon suddenly froze as his eyes widened in realization what he just said.

"Ahhhh HA! So ya _can _talk to em' like Daenerys does! How the fuck can ya do that?!" beamed Tormund with curiosity.

Jon glanced at Dany who leaned to whisper in his ear "You should tell him the truth love he's not an idiot, I'll be waiting outside with Ghost."

She pecked him on the cheek as she stood calling for Ghost to follow, they walked out of the hall into the courtyard as Jon looked at Tormund who looked like he was about to explode from his excited curiosity.

Jon sighed "Well I can't exactly "talk" to him yet, but in time I think I'll be able to. Truth is, the reason I can fly Rhaegal is because I'm a Targaryen like Daenerys."

Tormund raised a brow "I thought you were a Stark?"

Jon nodded "Aye, I'm both actually. Half Targaryen, half Stark; my mother was Lyanna Stark and my _real_ father was Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. My father died at the Battle of the Trident, and my mother died giving birth to me, my uncle Ned Stark raised me as his bastard son. Technically, I'm not Jon Snow; but Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of his name, rightful heir to the Seven Kingdoms."

Tormund stared at him taking the information in, he leaned back looking over Jon before speaking "Ya still a fuckin' Crow to me."

Jon managed a smile "It sounds a little ridiculous I know but it's true. I found out before the Battle of Winterfell, I had a hard time accepting it then. Dany's fought her whole life for the throne, but my parentage pretty much makes her claim pointless."

He proceeded to tell Tormund everything as best he could knowing his Wildling friend wasn't well versed in Westerosian history, he even explained how he was Daenerys' nephew.

At the end of it all Tormund still leaned back in his chair with his mouth slightly agape and eyes blinking "So not only are ya the heir to all these fuckin' kingdoms, you've been fuckin' your aunt this whole time?"

Jon didn't have a response so he just shrugged and nodded.

"Do ya love her?" asked Tormund as he leaned forward

"Aye I do, more than anything." Jon answered without hesitation.

"And it doesn't ya know, gross ya the fuck out that she's your aunt?" questioned Tormund.

Jon shook his head "No, not anymore at least. At first when I found out the truth about my parentage it bothered me to no end, I tried doing what I thought was the honorable thing and tried to reject her, but no matter how hard I tried I still loved her more than I've ever loved anyone before."

He froze again at his words wondering if Tormund would have a negative reaction since he knew about Jon and Ygritte, yet surprisingly he wasn't expecting Tormund's next question.

"Does she make ya happy?" asked Tormund.

Jon nodded "Aye she does, I'd do anything for her. I'd give up my claim and she knows I don't want to rule."

To his surprise Tormund laughed and slapped Jon on the shoulder "Well look at my little Crow! FINALLY doin' something for himself for once!"

Jon blinked; he wasn't expecting that reaction from Tormund.

Tormund noticed this "Ohh don't be so surprised Jon, ya always been doin' things for others and gettin' fucked even if ya did right. But ya never did anythin' for yourself, always upholdin' yourself to your honor."

Jon sighed and nodded "Aye and what's it ever given me? Stabbed to death, ridicule, heartbreak, nearly losing the woman I love. Honor even got my uncle killed just because other people could take advantage of him for their own benefit."

Tormund looked at him "There's nothing wrong with honor Crow but ya always been honorable to a fault I was always wonderin' when you'd stop letting it blind ya."

Jon scoffed "It nearly did, I almost lost Dany because of it." He paused and glanced at Tormund nervously "So it doesn't gross _you _the fuck out that I love and fuck my aunt?"

Tormund shrugged but gave a smirk "Eh who the fuck cares? If you're happy and she's happy then everyone else can just fuck off! Besides, Free Folk and a lot of other tribes have done shit like that. Like I said Jon, do something for yourself for once and fuck what anyone else says."

Jon chuckeled as he got up from his seat and Tormund gave him a brotherly embrace, Tormund then looked at him with a more serious look.

"Be careful goin' back down there, Daenerys told me of the shit that went on." he warned.

With his own serious look Jon nodded "Aye I will be I swear, and I _will_ be back for Ghost."

Tormund nodded and smiled "Speakin' of which best not keep your lady or your dragon waitin'."

Jon smiled and turned to leave "No I best not, just hope Rhaegal forgives me."

The mention of the green dragon peaked Tormund's curiosity again "Why is the green one pissed at ya for anyway?"

Jon sighed as he reached the door of the hall "Well we bonded before the Battle of Winterfell, after I found out about my parentage and my relation to Dany I just, kind of ignored him; didn't even visit him when he was injured from the battle with the walkers."

"Ohhhhhh I see, well ya better hope he don't feast on your parts seeing as you can't be burned." replied Tormund.

"Well that's why Dany's going to be there with me, maybe with his mother there he won't eat me alive." chuckeled Jon as he opened the door and made his way outside to the courtyard.

* * *

He walked out and found her standing at the gate playing with Ghost who seemed incredibly fond of her seeing as they were never properly introduced; the sight warmed his heart immensely. Daenerys knelt down to scratch his chest and Ghost started licking her face which caused her to squeal and giggle.

Jon laughed as he approached them "He really likes you; I wished I introduced you to him when we arrived in Winterfell. Direwolves always have a good sense of whose good and who's not."

She smiled as she wiped the excess slobber from her face "He took to me immediately when I brought you here. I think he knew how worried I was about you and how much I love you."

Jon smiled back as he kissed her forehead "Aye, and he knows how much I care for you and love you. He'll protect you just like Drogon and Rhaegal."

Dany looked to Ghost, he was missing part of his left ear and his face was covered in scars _'Scarred from battle, just like Jon'_ she thought sadly. She looked back up at Jon caressed her face as she ran a finger over the scar on his left eye.

"He reminds me of you my love, fierce, loyal, strong, and caring. He even has his own scars to match you." she stood on her toes and pressed a kiss to his scar before looking out of the gate and back to Jon.

"Speaking of Drogon and Rhaegal, we should go see them." she said.

Jon sighed and looked at her nervously "I _really _hope Rhaegal doesn't eat me."

She chuckeled as they started walking through the gate hand in hand "Don't worry Jon he won't, he's upset but if you talk to him and just explain yourself I'm sure he'll understand." She then looked up at him and with the same look, same smile, and same voice she had back at the waterfall she said "Don't be afraid."

Any fear he had was quickly banished by those three words, but there was still one thing he was unsure about "I still don't know how to talk to him, well…not like you and Drogon. You can really speak with them? With your mind?"

She nodded proudly "Yes, it's not as hard as you think love. You already have a bond with him; _you're _his rider as I am Drogon's. When you flew him for the first time, did you feel anything…" she paused searching for the right words "or something reaching out to you?"

Jon thought about it for a moment before he nodded "Aye, I did. I can't quite describe it but I remember hearing a voice reaching through me. It was telling me to "let go"."

Dany looked up at him eyes wide and smile beaming "Yes that's it! Clear your mind of everything and focus it on him, believe in yourself my dragonwolf and eventually it'll come naturally to you like it does for me."

He let her confidence flow through him, she always had a way of making him feel more than the bastard he always thought he was. Once they were a fair enough distance from Castle Black they stopped and he noticed Ghost had followed them.

"Ghost go back boy I don't need you becoming lunch." Jon commanded him.

Dany laughed "Don't worry about Ghost it's okay, He approached Drogon with no fear and Drogon seemed impressed, they won't harm him I promise."

Ghost let out a confident bark as he sat on the ground, somehow letting him know he'd be fine and conveying his own confidence in Jon.

"You ready?" asked Daenerys.

"As I'll ever be." replied Jon.

Dany nodded and called out to her children _'Drogon, Rhaegal, my darlings, we're here ready and waiting.'_

It was silent for only a few moments before they heard the two dragons shrieking as they both made their landing in front of Jon and Dany. She walked up to both of them and rubbed their snouts, after she did though however Rhaegal was glaring daggers at Jon.

Jon took a deep breath and began to approach Rhaegal, a glance at Daenerys and she gave him a firm nod and smiled at him; a gesture that filled him with confidence he thought he already lost.

Each step brought him closer and closer to the green dragon, who was still glaring at him and huffing hot air. Jon cleared his mind of everything and anything as he slowed his approach, and held up his hand as he got closer to Rhaegal. He stopped just in front of the great beast as he held out his outstretched hand to pet Rhaegal's snout. His hand was inches way from Rhaegal's face when the dragon snorted at him and pulled back with a jerk, Jon was undeterred though and took another step forward.

Rhaegal pulled back a little more before Jon dropped his hand, time to see if he could perform this mental speak.

'_Rhaegal? Rhaegal I don't know if you can hear me, but I know you're angry with me. I'm sorry I ignored you I didn't mean to.'_

He heard nothing in reply and Rhaegal just continued to stare at him as if to kill him with his gaze alone. Jon wouldn't let his frustration show as he calmed himself, cleared his mind and tried again.

'_You have every right to be mad…'_

'_**YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE MAD YOU FUCKING BASTARD!'**_

The voice boomed so loudly in his head he nearly stepped back in shock but held his gaze with Rhaegal, amber eyes boring into his grey ones.

'_So you can hear me?'_

Rhaegal snorted _**'Of course I can hear you you fool! You know nothing! Now, EXPLAIN YOURSELF!'**_

Jon quickly glanced at Dany who was looking on with Drogon. Both were shifting their gazes back and forth between him and Rhaegal. Jon looked at the green dragon; it wouldn't be easy explaining things to him, best be out with it and be honest.

'_Rhaegal…my whole life I thought I was a nobody, a bastard who would never amount to anything. I grew up thinking the man who raised me was my father and I never knew who my mother was, but before the battle of Winterfell I found out the truth. My whole life had been a lie, the man who I thought was my father, was actually my uncle. My mother was his sister and my REAL father was Rhaegar Targaryen, the man your mother named you after. When I found out that truth I felt….lost, confused, upset and conflicted. I loved your mother and I STILL do, but at first when I found out the truth of my parentage I felt disturbed that I loved her, for she's my aunt, and my honor blinded me to think that it was wrong to love someone of the same blood in such a way. But as I said I was conflicted, for I still loved her even after finding out the truth, and it killed me to be away from her, I nearly lost her because of my damned honor and foolishness. I couldn't accept being a Targaryen because I didn't know how to be one.'_

He looked down slightly and frowned _'Because of my fucking idiocy and conflicting feelings about your mother, I ended up distancing myself from her…and you. I regret it I really do, and then King's Landing happened; I thought I had died. The only thing I could think about was how I'd never be able to tell your mother how much I loved her and fuck all those who think it's wrong and relation be damned. It was in my unconscious state that I met them, my mother and father.'_

He looked back up at Rhaegal who seemed to calm a bit and stared into the dragon's amber eyes _'It was them who helped me accept who I really am; Aegon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar Targaryen, blood of the dragon and wolf; the Dragonwolf. I never meant to hurt you Rhaegal, I know no amount of apologies will heal the wounds I caused you but I swear to you here and now; I will always be your rider until the end of my days if you'll have me.'_

Rhaegal stared at him and moved closer, he sniffed Jon and circled him sniffing him over and over as if trying to detect any lie or deceit in his words. When Rhaegal came around to Jon's front the beast looked at him.

'_**You really do love her don't you?'**_

Jon nodded _'Aye I do, more than anything, with all my heart and soul. I will NEVER let her go ever again. I'll never let YOU go ever again either Rhaegal, please forgive me.'_

Rhaegal's eyes widened for a moment in surprise at his rider's words, and he could feel through the bond that Jon truly felt regret for what he did; but Rhaegal could also feel how Jon had felt during his identity crisis. He was definitely different now, fully accepting himself for the dragon…no, the Dragonwolf he was.

Rhaegal turned and lowered his wing _**'Get on.'**_

Jon looked on in confusion _'What?'_

Rhaegal rolled his eyes _**'Are you fucking daft? I said get the fuck on!'**_

Jon blinked but without hesitation he climbed his way onto Rhaegal's back, he didn't struggle at all this time; this time it felt natural as if he'd been riding dragons his whole life.

He settled into position gripping Rhaegal's spines _'Okay so now…WHHHHOOOOOAAAAAHHH!'_

Jon barely had time to register what happened before Rhaegal leapt into the air and took flight and quickly gained altitude.

Noticing the spectacle before them Drogon turned to his mother _**'Well mother, shall we catch up and make sure he doesn't do anything…rash?'**_

Daenerys was holding a hand to her face trying hard to suppress her laughter _'Which one? Jon or Rhaegal?'_

Drogon let out what could easily amount to a chuckle _**'Well both actually, seems to me Rhaegal has forgiven him but I wouldn't be surprised if he wants to test and tease Aegon.'**_

'_Well then my son we better catch up with them.'_

Drogon lowered his wing and Dany took her riding spot on his back and they too quickly took to the skies.


	7. Hearts Burst Into Fire pt. 2

_'No more days without you spent.' -Bullet For My Valentine/Scream Aim Fire_

Unlike his first time riding Rhaegal, Jon wasn't struggling to keep in place or fearing for his life as wind buffeted him as Rhaegal flapped hard gaining more and more speed. Jon could also feel Rhaegal as the bond they shared was becoming far more entwined. They raced through the clouds and it was pretty obvious the green dragon was incredibly happy.

'_**Ah yes! This feels wonderful!'**_

Jon couldn't help but smile_ 'With your wing finally healed you can fly freely now, you're meant to be in the sky.'_

Rhaegal couldn't argue with the statement _**'Indeed it's quite exhilarating, you seem to be enjoying yourself more than I thought you would, a far cry from the first time.'**_

'_Aye I am, it feels so natural now and it's incredible...go faster!'_

'_**Wait what?'**_

'_Are YOU daft? I said let's go faster!'_

Jon positioned himself to be more streamlined on Rhaegal's neck and Rhaegal couldn't help but let out a chuckle with a toothy smile; he was starting to forget why he was upset with Jon in the first place.

'_**Heh! I like the way you think!'**_

Their speed increased as they barreled through the sky and unlike before Jon wasn't afraid, in fact he never felt more alive in his life, he was feeling every inch the Targaryen dragon rider he had always been.

'_Bank left!'_

Rhaegal obeyed without hesitation.

'_Bank right and descend!'_

Again Rhaegal complied as they twisted and turned through the sky and eventually leveled out as they flew over the Bay of Seals. Jon sat up and let go of the spines and spread his arms wide as he shouted at the top of his lungs "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Rhaegal let out his own loud hoot of amusement before a dark shadow shot past them both. Jon looked ahead and saw that Dany and Drogon had finally caught up to them. She looked back at her other son and her love with a beaming smile on her face, she never thought they'd be able to all ride together ever again. Eventually Rhaegal and Drogon came together until they were side by side as Jon and Dany looked directly at and into each other, Drogon looked over at his brother and toothy and cocky smile as a playful idea came to mind.

'_**Mother? Shall we have a bit of fun?'**_

'_Oh? What did you have in mind darling?'_

'_**A race! I want to see if Aegon and Rhaegal can keep up!'**_

Dany couldn't help a chuckle as she glanced over at Jon with a sly and playful smirk on her face.

'_Oh my mischievous son! A race we shall have! Hmmm where should the finish line be?'_

'_**I say we make two laps around the Wall and the Wall itself will be our finish line.'**_

'_Sounds excellent Drogon! Now, let's show Jon what an experienced dragon and rider can do!'_

Jon saw the sly grin on her face and Drogon's cocky look _'What are they up to?'_

Rhaegal answered back _**'It seems they want to challenge us to a race, two laps around the Wall with the Wall as the finish line….I'm ashamed to admit though, I've NEVER beaten Drogon in a race.'**_

'_Don't worry boy, today is the day that changes! I know you can do it, WE'LL win together!'_

Rhaegal felt the confidence of his rider flow through him and he too felt determination build within him, yes he would beat Drogon this time; if his rider willed it, so let it be done.

As soon as she saw them ready, Daenerys pulled Drogon into a steep left banking dive and quickly gained a lead, but Jon wasn't having it.

'_Dive straight down boy! Straight towards the water and I'll tell you when to pull up!'_

'_**Alright I trust you, hang on!'**_ Rhaegal dove straight down as if he was going to plunge into the icy water, but he trusted his rider, completely. With gravity assisting them they were gaining speed fast, Rhaegal angled his wings so he had less air resistance and with the wind rushing pass them, a whistling sound could be heard.

'_Keep going Rhaegal! Not yet….almost….NOW! PULL UP NOW!'_

Daenerys was hunkered down on Drogon's back when she heard a loud whistling noise that pierced through the defining roar of the wind, she was about to look around for the source of said whistling when a green blur shot past her and Drogon. Drogon was actually knocked back by the sheer force of Rhaegal shooting past them _**'How in Seven Hells did he do that?!'**_

Daenerys was just as shocked as she saw Rhaegal take the lead and was increasing the distance _'How DID they do that? I've never seen Rhaegal move that fast before!'_

'_**Well he better enjoy it while it lasts because he knows I ALWAYS win!'**_

'_Yes my son! We won't let them beat us! Show them why you're the Black Dread Reborn!'_

Drogon flapped his wings furiously as they quickly gained on Rhaegal and Jon and passed them while Dany stuck her tongue out at Jon in a teasing gesture. Jon laughed but he wouldn't him and Rhaegal be outdone.

'_Come on boy! Let's get them! Fly over them and roll!'_

'_**What?! You want me to roll while you're on my back? Have you lost your mind? I don't want you to fall!'**_

'_I won't Rhaegal I promise, I trust you!'_

Trust, trust was vital between a dragon and its rider and it was clear to Rhaegal that Jon wasn't only confident in him but trusted him as well without hesitation. Rhaegal shot forward gaining on his brother and mother. Once he got close enough he beat his wings into a mighty flap and pulled a rolling maneuver right over Drogon.

Dany swore she was seeing it in slow motion, Rhaegal rolled right over her and Drogon and Jon remained on Rhaegal's back gripping his spines and whatever he could to keep from falling, with a shit eating grin on his face. She had to admit; it was awe an inspiring sight to see as Rhaegal came out of the roll and descended in front of them once again gaining the lead.

Gravity helped propel Rhaegal as Jon looked back shooting his own teasing gesture before looking to gain more distance

'_Alright boy, fly high and swift! We'll climb and descend sharply but we must be quick!'_

Rhaegal flapped furiously and gained altitude but Drogon wasn't far behind was gaining ground fast. Daenerys soon lost sight of Rhaegal and Jon as they disappeared into clouds above the Wall, she looked around but couldn't see anything at all _'Where did they go? Did we pass them?'_

Drogon continued to beat his wings, determined to not lose the race _**'I think so mother, I don't see them either. We must have passed them, hmph! You know how Rhaegal likes his fancy acrobatics.'**_

Dany laughed _'Oh yes I know! But you have to admit son, it's quite impressive with Jon riding and guiding him into his maneu-'_

She stopped as that whistling noise came again and she set her head on a swivel looking up and around them _'There it is again! It has to be them, but where are they?'_

Drogon looked around completely baffled _**'I can't be sure either, that noise is drowning everything out!'**_

Their answer soon came as they exited the cloud cover and Rhaegal's form streaked passed them and once again took the lead; Daenerys had noticed they descended way faster than before.

Drogon was getting frustrated and snorted as he heard Rhaegal let out a taunting roar _**'That cheeky fucker! They can't keep this up forever!'**_

'_Drogon focus! Don't let your pride cloud your mind!'_

Drogon shook off his frustration_** 'Alright, alright! Let's do this! We still have time to catch them!'**_

'_That's it my son! Let's go!'_

The race continued for hours as Drogon would catch up only for Rhaegal to regain the lead. They twisted and danced through the skies over the Shivering Sea and Bay of Ice constantly overtaking each other, the final lap was taking place as the sun began to set and it was down to the wire. They were approaching the Wall from the south, Drogon flying fast but Rhaegal was above him and closing the gap.

Dany looked up at Rhaegal then back towards the Wall which was coming into view _'We've almost won it son! Just a bit further now! One last push! I know you can do it sweetling!'_

Drogon flapped furiously determined to win_** 'I will NOT lose! I'll never hear the end of it from him if they win!'**_

Above them Jon sat atop Rhaegal and glanced down at _Drogon 'Alrighty boy we can win this! Think you can handle one last dive?'_

Rhaegal never hesitated and beat his wings strongly to gain altitude _**'Yes! I WILL win! We WILL win! I can't wait to rub this in Drogon's face!'**_

Daenerys looked back up and saw that it seemed Rhaegal was slowly slowing down; a victorious smile spread on her face _'We got them! They're falling behind Drogon!'_

Drogon let out his own hoot of victory _**'Ha! I knew he couldn't keep it up for long! I admire their effort though!'**_

Dany chuckeled in amusement, but it quickly fell when she looked back up and Rhaegal had disappeared _'SHIT! They're gone again! Hurry Drogon! Don't stop we're almost ready to cross the Wall!'_

Drogon went into overdrive as he flapped his wings with every ounce of strength he had left, and once again they heard a distinct whistling noise that drowned every other sound out. Bursting through the clouds Rhaegal soared towards them in a downward angle, tucking his wings and gained more speed.

Jon fixed his grip and held on tightly _'Ready Rhaegal? Exactly like I told you!'_

Rhaegal prepared his wings _**'I still think this your most preposterous idea yet! But I do fancy a dramatic finish!'**_

They got closer and closer, whistling getting louder with each passing second. At the right moment Jon welded his body to Rhaegal with all his strength gave the signal _'Steady boy!...And now! Do it!'_

Dany looked up and couldn't believe what was happening; Rhaegal quickly gave his wings a single, hard and mighty flap which gave them a quick boost of speed. Then he tucked his wings into his body and started a continuous spinning forward roll which propelled them past her and Drogon.

After they passed Daenerys and Drogon, his body rolled level and Rhaegal unfurled his wings, extended his full wingspan and let the momentum carry them over the Wall far ahead of Drogon.

Dany's jaw hung slack, Drogon was silent in utter shock _**'I can't fucking believe he beat me…'**_

'_I can't believe they pulled a maneuver like that, at least that tells us Rhaegal's fully healed. But that whistling? How are they producing that whistling sound!?'_

'_**Not sure how…but you have to admit mother it is a rather unnerving sound. Could be rather effective in battle don't you think?'**_

'Battle…' she thought, she didn't want to think about fighting again anytime soon. They were having so much fun, Jon was awake and alive, Rhaegal was like his old self again; and all that was overshadowed but the inevitability that they've have to return south for more battle and bloodshed.

'_**Mother?'**_

Dany shook her head of the thoughts, enjoy the moment that existed here and now _'It's nothing my dear, come on let's catch up with them, and be nice! Let Rhaegal enjoy his victory.'_

Drogon grumbled _**'Yes mother..'**_

Jon hollered at the top of his lungs while Rhaegal let out a victorious roar, they banked and looped around to head back towards Castle Black.

'_Great job boy! I knew you could do it I'm proud of you, just don't try to rub it in Drogon's face too much.'_

'_**Heh! I can't promise anything, I must admit though that was more fun than I've had in a long time. And I….also quite enjoyed flying with you it was rather exhilarating.'**_

'_Me too Rhaegal me too, I promise there will be so much more after this I swear to you.'_

'…_**I forgive you.'**_

'_..what?'_

Rhaegal rolled his eyes _**'I said I forgive you, for everything. Thinking about it now, I'd also like to extend my condolences. I can't imagine how difficult it was for you to deal with all of that, but I'm thrilled that you've come to terms with who you are now.'**_

Jon smiled as he rubbed Rhaegal's _scales 'Thanks boy I'm glad we could work through it and come to an understanding, now we can begin anew.'_

'_**I agree I look forward to what awaits us in the future, but I have one question. Do you prefer Aegon? Or Jon?'**_

'_Well…I'm still not used to my real name, I've been Jon all my life. So Jon is fine for now, maybe one day I'll get used to being Aegon.'_

'_**You will ALWAYS be Aegon but there's nothing wrong with the name you grew up with, very well Jon it is then!'**_

Jon smiled at Rhaegal's quandary of how to address him, he then heard a roar closing in behind him. Drogon had caught up to them as Jon looked over and locked his gaze with Dany; it was a marvelous sight to behold. Two Targaryens in love, riding their dragons without a care in the world, and he too didn't want to return to the fighting and bloodshed, he wanted to enjoy the moment as long as they could forever.

Glancing down for a moment he spotted the Wall, it was getting dark soon as the sun was setting and Jon had an idea; something to cap off their remarkable race.

'_Rhaegal make for the wall and land on it near one of the lifts, there's something I want to show your mother.'_

Rhaegal descended slowly towards the Wall as Jon asked and Daenerys eyed them curiously, as to where were they going now. Rhaegal landed on top of the wall with a soft thud and Drogon landed right beside him and Rhaegal couldn't help but boast a little.

**Rhaegal:** _**'Hey brother? Guess what?'**_

Drogon grumbled and rolled his eyes, he knew where this was going _**'Yes, yes, yes. You won congratulations; you've finally beaten me ONCE in a race.'**_

**Rhaegal:** _**'Oh come now dear brother of mine, don't deny you had fun as well! We'll certainly have to do it again sometime! I haven't had that much fun in ages!'**_

**Drogon:** _**'Heh, it was all rather amusing I'll admit. I've never seen you pull maneuvers like that before though, and how in Seven Hells did you make that whistling noise?'**_

**Rhaegal:** _**'Ah well I give credit to Jon, he's the one who came up with all those insane moves. You know I like my acrobatics but he made me take it to a whole new level and I LOVED it! It's the connection I swear, we felt so much more in tune with each other. Every time he thought of a maneuver, I executed it without hesitation and he had full confidence in me that I could do it.'**_

**Drogon** _ **: 'Jon? But his real name is Aegon isn't it?'** _

**Rhaegal:** _**'Correct brother, but remember he's always been Jon his whole life until recently and it's what he's accustomed to and most comfortable with. He'll always be Aegon but he grew up as Jon, so I chose to call him as such.'**_

**Drogon:** _**'Hmm I see, guess I'll have to remember that for the future.'**_

**Rhaegal** _ **: 'As for the whistling, pretty sure that came from our dives. Jon instructed me to angle my wings in a certain way so I could reduce drag and gain more speed, the whistling was just a side effect of that.'** _

**Drogon:** _**'Interesting, it's certainly unnerving, could be a useful fear tactic in battles. Heh, perhaps we should call you "Whistling Death" now eh?'**_

Rhaegal's eyes widened at the nickname and he let a toothy smile spread on his face _**'Brother you're a genius! I love it! The Black Dread Reborn and Whistling Death!'**_

* * *

As the two dragons conversed they had lowered their wings to allow their riders to dismount, once they were sure they wouldn't be needed for the rest of the night they took off in search of dinner and left their riders in privacy.

Jon was still on cloud nine from the whole experience as he lifted Dany in his arms and spun her around before setting her back on her feet and planting a kiss on her lips.

"That was INCREDIBLE!" he exclaimed with excitement.

Dany couldn't help but giggle at his amusement "It certainly was my love; I can't believe you beat us! You and Rhaegal are in such sync I still have no words for it!"

Then again she did have a few words for Jon as she cupped his face and kissed him before staring into his eyes with hers beaming with pride "I'm so proud of you! You were simply magnificent!"

Jon smiled brightly as he pressed his forehead to hers "Aye but so was Rhaegal, it felt so natural this time as if I've been doing it my whole life. I hear Drogon has a new nickname for Rhaegal as well."

Dany's eyes widened in surprise "You can hear Drogon as well?!" Jon simply nodded and she smiled even wider and kissed him again "You never cease to amaze me Jon Snow, and yes I've heard of Rhaegal's new nickname."

"I think it's quite fitting, Drogon's not the only one with a nickname now. He may be the Black Dread Reborn, but now Rhaegal has 'Whistling Death'." said Jon with a slight chuckle.

Daenerys' smile faltered and she looked down "Drogon said that Rhaegal's new trick could be useful in battle."

Jon noticed her change, he took one of her hands in his and placed the other on her cheek and stroked it softly "What's wrong? Tell me Dany."

She looked up at him and sighed "I've been thinking it a lot lately, all the fighting and the people that I've lost, almost losing you. When I left King's Landing with you, I didn't think of the Iron Throne; "To hells with the Iron Throne" I said and even now I don't know if I want it anymore. All the fighting and bloodshed for a chair of swords, breaking the wheel is one thing but that doesn't mean all the fighting and wars will come to an end. I just don't know if I have it in me anymore Jon, I don't know if I want the throne or to be Queen anymore if it means more people have to die!"

She buried her face in his chest and started to sob, Jon's heart hurt for her. He hated fighting and killing and despite his claim he didn't want the throne or to rule either. He mused for a moment as he held her and comforted her till she had calmed down.

"If you don't want to be Queen or rule Dany, than what do you really want?" he asked her softly.

Daenerys calmed herself and looked up at him finding comfort in his grey eyes "I don't think I've ever told you this, but I didn't care for the throne till Khal Drogo claimed he would cross the Narrow Sea and win it for me. After he died I took it upon myself to come to Westeros and take the throne back, but before all that there was only one thing above everything else that I wanted so desperately. Even to this very day it's the one and only thing I want as much as I want you and I want it more than the throne."

"What it is Dany?" asked Jon.

She smiled as she stared into his eyes, deep into his soul "Home Jon, home. When I was just a child on the run with Viserys from Robert Baratheon's agents we were under protection of a Ser Willem Darry who smuggled me and my brother from Westeros. We fled to Braavos and stayed in a lovely house with a red painted door and there was lemon tree right outside of it, but we were forced to leave when Ser Darry fell ill and died and we had no one to protect us; leaving me and Viserys to live on the streets. That was the one time I ever truly felt at home Jon, I never felt like that anywhere else, and that's what I've always wanted; finding a peaceful home where I could belong. I never felt at home anywhere else, not the Great Grass Sea, Meereen, Westeros, or even Dragonstone. I thought I'd never find home again, until I met you; YOU are my home Jon."

She cupped his face and they shared a tender and loving kiss before she stared into his eyes again and continued "When I'm with you, I don't have to be a Queen. Shed of my titles and duties, when I'm with you I can just be-"

"Dany, my Dany." he finished for her with a smile as she nodded smiling herself.

Jon kissed her and held her close "I feel the same way Dany I really do, when we're together I'm not a bastard, not a Stark, not even a Targaryen. I can just be me and no one else. I've always wanted to belong somewhere and just be happy and at peace."

Dany looked up at him and smiled "You want it too?"

Jon nodded "Aye, not some damn throne or to be King of the Seven Kingdoms. I too always yearned for home, and you're my home Dany."

She kissed him longingly, as soon as the kiss was over Jon brushed a bit of her silver locks behind her ear and noticed how the setting sun was hitting her face; that's when he realized what he wanted to show her.

"There's a reason why I wanted us to land here, I want to show you something." he admitted.

She looked at him with curiosity "And what would that be my dragonwolf?"

Jon smiled and gestured his head to his right, she turned hers in the same direction and what she saw left her mesmerized. She had seen many gorgeous views in her life, but what she saw was definitely one of the best, only the beautiful waterfall he had shown her was better.

Atop of the Wall they looked northwards, and even though the sun was setting in the west, it lit up the sky with various mix of colors including blue, red, pink, orange and purple. There were barely any clouds in the sky and she could see the vast beauty of the lands north of the Wall, the Haunted Forest, Skirling Pass, and many other mountains off in the distance. It was a beautiful sight to see; with the sun dipping below the horizon there were already a few stars that spotted the sky and the moon was also beginning to show in the east.

She wrapped her arm in his and leaned her head against him "Oh Jon! It's absolutely beautiful!"

Jon pressed a kiss to her head "I knew you'd like it; even up here there are some gorgeous sights to take in."

She smiled as she continued to take in the amazing view "You think we could stay here for a thousand years?"

Jon chuckled "Sadly I don't think so someone would find us, pretty hard to miss the Wall."

Dany mused deep in thought, she bit her lower lip as she thought back to what they just talked about; not wanting to fight for the throne and finding home in each other. She was making a big decision but in her heart it's what she truly wanted.

She turned to him and asked "Would you want to? Just go somewhere where it can just be us? No battles, no throne, just you, me and our love?"

Jon looked into her eyes, and he could tell she was serious and it made him recall what his father Rhaegar had told him of wanting to leave Westeros; even so, he wanted to be sure "You sure Dany? You've fought so hard and for so long to take back our family's throne, you'd want to give it up after all the effort you've put in?"

She cupped his face "I'd give it all up Jon, my crown, my titles, the throne, everything if it meant I could be with you for the rest of our lives and spend it in peace. You're worth more to me than some iron chair of swords, and you know when we're together my titles mean nothing to me. You are more important to me than any of that, and my love, our love is all I care about right now."

Jon looked at her, she was truly serious and if he was honest with himself, so was he. The conversation with Rhaegar soon came to mind and he decided to share it with her "When I got to meet my mother and father, my father told me that he also wanted to give up his claim and just leave Westeros. He had talked with my mother about it, sailing away leaving everything behind bringing only me, my siblings, and even you Dany."

Her eyes widened at this new information about her brother "Rhaegar wanted to give it all up and leave?"

Jon nodded as he brushed a silver lock behind her ear "Aye he did, it was part of a dream he once had; actually he had two dreams; one that you know very well my love, and the other he only shared with my mother and recently me."

Dany was eager to hear this new information about her brother "What were they? What were these dreams he had? What's the one that I share with him?"

Jon pressed a gentle kiss to her lips "Simple, to break the wheel."

Daenerys gasped, she had no idea "What?! I didn't think anyone else had wanted to make a change like that but me, my own brother wanted to break the wheel, I never knew."

Jon nodded "He was frustrated with the scheming, backstabbing, the endless power struggles. He detested fighting too; I guess that's where I get it from. He wanted to break the wheel and bring a new era to Westeros but, as we all know he died before he could even bring that to fruition, and that will, that particular dream of his passed on to you Dany."

A single tear rolled down her face, she inherited Rhaegar's will and she felt ashamed "And here I want to give it all up, it all sounds so selfish of me now."

Jon silenced her doubt with a heated kiss and held her face "Dany he knows how I don't want the throne, he would've never of forced it upon me or you or anyone else in our family. He truly understands that we just want to be happy, and my mother even said so. If we want to be happy we should just go for it and everything and everyone can fuck off. We are Targaryens after all my dragon; we answer to no Gods or men."

Daenerys nodded but was still hesitant "But what of our duties?"

Jon couldn't help a laugh as he recalled Lyanna's words "As my mother said, they only duty that matters is the duty to ourselves. We've performed our duties and what has it given us? I've been betrayed and murdered for it, we've both been ridiculed, and the Northern Houses haven't shown you any appreciation for the duty you did at Winterfell for helping us win against the dead. The Seven Kingdoms have done nothing but eat us alive and cause us misery; we've both lost so many because of duty." He smiled thinking of his father's words "To quote my father: "Love is its own duty"."

Dany heard his words and she couldn't help but smile "Your father, my brother was such a wise man, I wish I could've met your mother as well."

Jon smiled back "They knew of you Dany and they would've adored you I assure you that."

She blushed at the thought knowing that Jon's mother would've loved her and didn't care that Jon and Dany were related, all as long as they loved each other; she then remembered there was something she still wanted to know "What was this other dream of my brother's? The one he only told your mother and you about?"

A broad smile spread across Jon's face "He wanted to give it all up and leave, not to Essos but to a new land. A land he read about in an old text he told me he believed dated back to the times Old Valyria, a land that's not even on any map."

Dany's eyes widened as she grew more curious "What did he hope to find there?"

Jon chuckled a bit, finding her curiosity cute "The true origins of dragons, he told me the text said that they didn't actually originate from the Fourteen Fires but this distant ancient land that can't be found on any map. There's so much about this world we still don't know about, and he wanted to find it and even settle our family there so we could all live in peace."

Daenerys' thought to herself as her mind raced with wonderment and excitement _'A land that's the true origin of all dragons?! If we were to find it, no one would find us, Drogon and Rhaegal would love it too I'm sure of it. We could all live our lives together, have a home, and grow old together.'_

She looked at him with determined eyes, she had made up her mind "We should do it; we should find this land he spoke of no matter how long it takes us."

Jon was surprised "You really think so? For all we know it may not exist."

She smiled cupping his face and placed a warm kiss to his lips "As you said there's so much about this world we still don't know about, and if we do find it we can definitely stay there for a thousand years my love. I don't care where we go, as long as I'm with you that's all that matters to me now. I know Drogon and Rhaegal would love to find the true origin of their ancestors, and if we find it we can live in peace, just us, grow old together; I would love nothing more than to spend my whole life with you."

Jon's heart warmed at the thought of spending his whole life with her, whether they found this land or not he felt the same; as long as he was with her he didn't care where they went. They were both about to make the biggest decision of their lives and he cared so deeply for her that he wanted her to be completely sure with herself.

"Are you sure my love? We still need to deal with Cersei, I don't think we could just up and leave knowing she still lives, because if we do this, I'm not looking back." he asked her.

She nodded adamantly "I agree, and we will deal with her I won't allow her insanity to continue any longer. After that I want it to just be us I've never been more sure of anything in my life, and you know I won't look back either only forward with you by my side."

Jon smiled "Together?"

"Together, always." she replied with a smile.

In an instant their lips crashed together, making their secret pact together. Tongues were soon involved and things were getting hot and heavy, but all was interrupted by the rumbles of two empty stomachs.

They pulled apart and couldn't help but burst out in laughter as they both decided that it was time for them to eat as well. They made their way to a lift that slowly took them down the Wall into Castle Black and they made their way into the main hall to help themselves to food. While they ate with the Free Folk and Night Watch members they kept their new future plan to themselves. Tormund had raised a ruckus about the whistling noise that could be heard around Castle Black and Dany told the story of the race she had with Jon, all were mesmerized by the competition that had happened in the sky above them. Jon had also described riding Rhaegal and the new trick that bestowed the green dragon his own nickname. Toasts were made and cheers were heard throughout the hall as Jon and Dany announced that they would head south the next day, all Free Folk wishing them the best in their battles to come; but unbeknownst to all the upcoming battle would be Jon and Daenerys' last, at least between the two of them they hoped it was the last.

* * *

Walking out of the hall the couple decided to take a leisurely stroll through the courtyard with Ghost accompanying them. They barely spoke but they didn't have to talk to each other to enjoy each other's company, just simply walking and enjoying one another's presence always made for a good time. Jon had begun asking Dany about teaching him High Valyrian and she was more than happy to oblige seeing as he was going to teach her how to wield a sword. They had started with simple words and phrases, but she couldn't help but giggle as Jon struggled to pronounce them with his Northern accent. Jon though becoming frustrated kept trying and eventually he'd pronounce a word or phrase correctly which made pride swell within Daenerys.

They continued their walk and Jon had failed to get out a phrase he was struggling with and he started to brood. She washed his famous action away with a soft kiss "Don't be so upset with yourself my love, with patience and practice you'll be able to speak Valyrian as fluently as me, I believe in you! I struggled with learning Dothraki and Valyrian is my mother tongue that I've known my whole life, don't worry you'll get it I promise."

Jon felt better with her words of encouragement and smiled "I assure you that learning to use a sword is much easier than a new language."

She snorted "Maybe for someone of a warrior caliber and I'm not one of those."

"Ah but as you just said, with patience and practice I know you'll be a masterful swordswoman." he spoke confidently.

They both laughed as they continued their walk and began making their way back to the room where Jon had been recovering in. Jon glanced up and something familiar caught his eye as he stopped and scolded himself, _'Dammit Jon! You've never told her about Maester Aemon!'_

Dany noticed he seemed to be brooding again "What's my dragonwolf brooding about this time?"

Jon turned to her with a sad smile "I just remembered that there's a family member I've completely forgotten to tell you about. I met him when I first came here years ago and for as long as I've known you it completely skipped my mind to tell you about him. I'm so sorry Dany, can you forgive me?"

She placed a soft kiss to his lips and shook her head "There's nothing to forgive my dearest, we were rather occupied with other matters at the time and dealing with so much, but I'd love to hear about him now."

Jon let out a relieved sigh, nodded and grabbed a lantern that was hanging nearby. He took her by the hand and led her to a set of stairs leading up to Maester Aemon's old quarters and began to tell her about her great uncle and his great-great uncle.

"He was the maester here when I first came here, Aemon Targaryen." he started.

Dany paused "Wait Aemon? Son of King Maekar I and Queen Dyanna? Named after Aemon the Dragonknight?! He was here the whole time?"

Jon nodded "Aye, he was Prince Aemon Targaryen but he wasn't his father's eldest son so he joined the order of the Maesters, which caused him to give up his inheritance and relinquish the Targaryen name. Eventually his older brother Aerion died and many wanted to see Aemon crowned even though he was a sworn maester, so he refused the throne and passed it to his younger brother Aegon V."

Dany nodded in understanding "Aegon the Unlikely."

Jon nodded as they walked up the stairs to Aemon's old quarters "Maester Aemon then joined the Nights Watch to escape the political intrigues of the royal court and to get away from those wanting to make him a rival against his brother, after Aegon V died the crown passed to his son…our grandfather Aerys II. Maester Aemon heard about the deaths of my siblings and that's how I figured out he was a Targaryen. He was deeply saddened by the loss of my siblings and I think he carried that his whole life, I remember hearing him say once "A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing"."

As they approached the door Dany let out a soft sob "It's true…there have been so many times where I felt so alone and it hurt so much. When Viserys was alive I didn't feel as such but when he started going mad and abusing me I began to feel alone even thought he was the only family I thought I had."

She looked up at Jon, cupping his face as if he would disappear "But I'm not alone anymore, I have you Jon, my love, my blood, my nephew, my home, my sweet dragonwolf."

Jon gave her a soft kiss and wiped her tears away "You'll never be alone Dany I swear it, I swore to never let you go ever again, because when I did I too felt more alone than I have my whole life. I promise you that you'll never have to feel that way ever again."

They kissed and embraced for a moment comforting each other before Jon opened the door and lead her inside. He was surprised to see the quarters remain relatively unscathed as he set the lantern down on a corner of Aemon's old desk.

"This was his quarters and this is where he sat." he said bringing her over to Aemon's chair.

She ran her hand lightly over one of the hand rests as she looked around the dimly lit room. Jon watched as she walked around the dusty room touching and feeling everything, the large bookshelf against the wall, Aemon's desk, his chair.

She soon walked back to him and placed her hands on his chest "Can you tell me anything else about him? Anything you remember at all."

Jon gave her a tender kiss and set his chin on her head as he reminisced "He was blind, but had a mind sharper than Valyrian steel. So wise and knowledgeable about so many things, he taught me so much and in a way he helped become who I am. It was his vote that broke the tie that got me elected Lord Commander and I can still hear some of his sayings like 'Kill the boy, let the man be born' or 'Duty is the death of love but love is the death of duty. What is duty compared to a newborn son in your arms? Or the warmth of a woman's love?' and for a long time I had chosen duty, but now I choose love over duty, and my father Rhaegar added to it saying that 'Love is its own duty'."

She looked up at him "Did he ever know about me?"

Jon smiled and nodded "Aye he did, he would listen over and over to reports of your movements in Essos."

Dany smiled with more tears beginning to form in her eyes "How did…how did he pass?"

Jon wiped her tears away and kissed her on the lips "He lived a very long life my blood he was a little over a hundred years old if I had to guess and he passed away peacefully, I'm so sorry you couldn't have met him, I know he would've loved you."

Dany felt sad that she never got to meet him, but smiled knowing he lived a long life and passed peacefully and not suffering. Something then crossed her mind as she looked at him "Did he know about you? Who you really were?"

Jon shook his head "I highly doubt it, but honestly I wouldn't have been surprised if he did. I'm glad I got to meet him and know him; I wish he was still here sometimes, I often wish for his wisdom and council."

Dany gave him a tender kiss "I'm so glad you got to know him, and thank you for telling me about him."

He kissed her back and they held each other in a warm embrace observing a small silence for their uncle. Jon's eyes happen to glance at the wall at the other side of the room and something peculiar caught his eye; he moved away from Dany and slowly walked towards the wall.

"Jon? What is it?" she asked as she watched him approach the wall slowly.

"Could you bring that lantern over here love?" he asked without taking his eyes off a particular spot on the wall as he walked closer to it.

Dany raised a brow as to what caught Jon's attention but grabbed the lantern and moved next to him. She raised it so they could see better and she saw it as well; there were several stones in the corner of the wall that didn't quite seem to match the rest, almost as if they looked purposely out of place for a reason.

Jon put his hand to the stones and noticed they weren't mortared into place like the rest; they were loose and easily moveable. He moved one stone, than another, a third and then finally a fourth and what they saw surprised them; the stones were covering up a hollowed out secret compartment within the wall. Without hesitation Jon placed his hand in the hollowed space and felt two decently sized objects deep within the hidden cubby. He felt something that felt like a large wrapped bundle, he gripped it and realized it had the shape of a sword but felt two sword handles. He pulled the bundle and placed it on the floor unwrapping it, and its contents caused Dany to brace herself on the bookshelf to prevent her from collapsing in shock, while Jon fell to his knees mouth gaping and eyes look as if they were about to pop out.

"H-h-h-how?! How is this p-p-possible?!"stuttered Dany.

Jon's mouth just opened and closed like a fish, he had no words. The bundle contained two Valyrian steel swords, ones thought to have been lost forever, the swords of Aegon the Conqueror and Visenya Targaryen; Blackfyre and Dark Sister.

Dany set the lantern down and leaned forward to pick up Dark Sister, drawing it from its sheath and stared at the ruby enclosed in the hilt. As she held it in her hand it felt right, as if she was meant to have the sword wielded by her ancestor. Jon looked at her holding it and couldn't help but burst out a chuckle at the sight that he had often thought about.

"Well my love it looks like we've got you a sword, I always thought you'd make a great Visenya Targaryen." he beamed.

Dany slowly shook her head as she eyed the sword up and down "I just can't believe it's been here all this time along with Blackfyre, here of all places!"

Jon glanced down at Blackfyre; he picked it up and drew it from its sheath, admiring the ruby pommel, black leather grip, the ornately crafted dragon heads on the hilt and the long smoky blade.

Dany mustered out her own chuckle "And it seems you have a second sword for yourself my blood, fitting that Aegon VI receives the sword of his namesake ancestor."

Jon couldn't help but have the same feeling she did when she held Dark Sister, it felt right, somehow his ancestor's sword made its way into his hands. He stood and gave the sword a couple twirls in his hand with a few mock slicing motions; he then used his other hand and drew Longclaw with ease. He backed up a bit swinging and twirling both swords and despite never having used two swords at once; the movements were so fluid as if he's always known how to wield two swords his whole life.

He started to laugh and shook his head in disbelief "I won't lie I've always wanted to try dual wielding, but to have fucking Blackfyre in my hands. It's so unreal and even though I've never tried with two swords it just feels so right."

Dany sheathed Dark Sister and walked up to give him a kiss "Now do you believe you're the greatest swordsman in Westeros? You even have two swords now just like Ser Dayne!"

Jon sheathed Blackfyre and gave her a quick kiss as he looked over Dark Sister "I hope you're ready to learn how to wield a sword now that you have that."

Dany looked at her new sword and smiled with pride "I am my love; I'll make you and Visenya proud."

They shared another quick kiss before Jon set Blackfyre down walking back to the hidden wall compartment as Dany set Dark Sister with its brother blade to retrieve the lantern. Jon inserted his hand into the compartment and the second object felt like a chest, he felt out a handle and pulled it towards him.

He pulled the chest out and as he lifted it to move it to the ground he could tell it had some weight to it, he set it down and noticed it had a small scroll tied to its front latch. He unrolled it but frowned; it was in Valyrian and decided to hand it to Daenerys "It's written in Valyrian, what does it say?"

She set the lantern on a hook and unrolled the scroll giving it a once over before a look of shock came over her face "It's from your father!"

Jon stood quickly with some excitement "What!? What did he say?!"

Dany translated the scroll for him _"My dearest son Aegon, if you are reading this, then it's likely that I have perished in battle. Please forgive me and your mother for we did not foresee our actions causing a war and it wounds my heart greatly that so many people have already died. I write this on eve I depart for the Trident and it pains me to leave your mother in her state but I must go in order to keep her and you safe. Should the worst happen, if I fall in battle and if your mother does not survive childbirth, we've left instructions to have your nameday gift taken to a safe location known as Castle Black where we know it'll be safe. Your great-great uncle Aemon is there and we pray that one day you'll be able to retrieve it. We love you my son and even if we both perish, we will always be with you and we will always watch over you._

_Your loving father, Rhaegar Targaryen"_

Jon's eyes filled with tears and Dany was quick to comfort him, holding him in an embrace as she rain her hands through his dark curls "Shhhhh my darling it's okay, you still got to see them. They loved you so very much!"

She pulled away slightly and wiped his tears "When you saw them didn't they tell you it was here?"

He shook his head "No they didn't…I can't be sure but maybe they knew you brought me here and that I would bring you here and that we'd find it."

They both looked down at the chest as Dany spoke with a smile and a hint of excitement "Well what are you waiting for? Open it my love!"

The both leaned down in front of the chest; Jon undid the watch and lifted the lid. As if they weren't shocked enough by the swords, they were truly floored by his name day gift. There within the chest were three dragon eggs; one was white as snow, another was silver with small swirls of black, and the third was light blue with small streaks of purple.

Jon set a hand on the light blue egg and his other hand on the silver one and they felt warm, Dany set a hand on the white one and gasped with a smile "Jon! These aren't petrified!"

"What does that mean?" he asked completely mesmerized by the eggs. Something was stirring in them and within him as well, he couldn't explain it but he could almost hear the eggs calling out to him.

Dany's smile widened "I'm not too sure, but Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viseron's eggs were petrified when I first got them. Maybe because these aren't, they might not take as long to grow!"

She kissed him on the cheek "Congratulations my love! Soon you're going to be the father of dragons, and Drogon, Rhaegal, and Ghost are going to be big brothers!"

Jon couldn't believe it, Dark sister, Blackfyre, and three dragon eggs. He touched all three of them, and he could feel something stir in them. _'I'm going to be the father of dragons….my children!'_ he thought smiling to himself.

They picked up their swords and closed the chest and they made their way back to Jon's room, Ghost had been waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs and the direwolf kept sniffing the chest as they walked back to the room. Once inside Jon opened the chest to inspect the eggs again, Ghost came over and gave each one a sniff as his tail wagged furiously and he too eyed the eggs with excitement. Soon they got ready for bed and Jon for whatever reason only known to Dany; took the eggs out of the chest and proceed to set them in the roaring fireplace, not caring about the flames as he felt no heat from them, nor did his hands or arms burn from the fire. They both climbed into bed with Jon facing the fireplace and Daenerys snuggled against his chest with her arms wrapped around him. Ghost walked over to the fireplace, made a circle and curled up in front of the crackling fire, Jon stared for what seemed to be hours at the three eggs sitting in the fire.

_'Soon my children, soon, I cannot wait to meet you.'_ he thought to himself as he started to drift off into sleep. As he finally fell into a deep sleep, he could feel the eggs calling to him again and it almost seemed as they all bid their father a good night.


	8. The Small Hours

_'And what of the future? What is to be?' -MetallicA/Garage Days Re-Revisited_

Tyrion was snoring as his head lay on the desk in his quarters. He hadn't slept in two days straight, so busy coordinating the rescue effort of King's Landing, ensuring everything and everyone was taken care of to the best of his abilities. He arrived in his quarters late that night and had been trying to write a missive, however it was in vain as he quickly lost the battle of forced fatigue and next thing he knew his eyes shut and his head collapsed on his desk.

A knock on his door and the voice on the other side stirred him from his sleep "Lord Tyrion? May I come in?"

Tyrion quickly came to and desperately tried to arrange things on his desk so he appeared busy "Errr ummm Yes! Come in!"

He was slightly relieved when the door revealed Commander Daxer "Ah! Commander! What brings you here at this late hour? I was just uhh…just uhhhhmmmm."

Daxer chuckled as Tyrion shuffled papers on the desk and tried to find some viable excuse but the commander waved it off "No need to worry yourself Lannister, I half expected you to be dozing off anyways; and frankly I don't blame you. You needed sleep after all you've been doing, besides I thought you could use a little of this."

He held up a pitcher filled with wine with two goblets in his other hand as Tyrion stared wide eyed with fascination "Oh commander, if I didn't prefer the company of a woman in my bed I'd kiss you and probably fuck you!"

Daxer stared at him, mouth in a flat line and a brow arched "Gods please don't…I have a wife you know."

Both men said nothing and stared at each other for a moment before both burst out in full laughter. Daxer took a seat in front of Tyrion and poured the wine. Picking up their goblets Tyrion proposed a toast "To surviving my mad sister!"

"To surviving the shitstorm of King's Landing!" replied Daxer has they clinked their goblets together. Daxer took a sip from his, but watched Tyrion with his own widened eyes as Tyrion finished the whole goblet in one swooping gulp.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" exclaimed Tyrion blissfully as he set the goblet on his deck while smacking and licking his lips, he noticed the commander staring at him.

"What? I really needed a drink." he said.

Daxer blinked a few times "Well most people I know prefer to sip their wine, not down it in one go."

Tyrion chuckeled "Ah well it's one of the two things I'm good at; drinking and knowing things."

He poured himself a second goblet and this time he did sip it "Although to be honest, I haven't been quite good at the later. Lately I haven't known shit and some of my recent counsel to the Queen has been questionable at most."

Daxer took a sip of his goblet "Well you do seem a clever man I admit, but everyone's prone to fuck up every now and then. Best learn from them so that hopefully next time, you don't fuck up quite as bad. Can't be easy being a Hand for a Queen or King I'd imagine, but I think Queen Daenerys would be quite pleased with the work you've been doing."

Tyrion was already finishing his second helping of wine "I find your wisdom most intriguing and your counsel most welcoming commander."

Daxer shrugged as he finished his own wine "I'm an honest man; I've made my own mistakes and tried to learn from them. It's the same thing I preach to my men, making mistakes as a soldier can cost you your life."

Tyrion nodded and poured his third goblet when something crossed his mind, he was enjoying himself but there was still a lot to be done "Speaking of soldiers, how are your men? I haven't heard much on the state of the soldiers, both yours and the Queens."

Daxer sighed deeply as he also poured himself some more wine "There are many who survived serious injury, but sadly there are also many who are already dead or dying. Mostly from severe burns and shock, there were a few who…preferred to be put out of their misery."

"If you don't mind me asking, what's being done with those who are dead?" asked Tyrion.

"Burial at sea; figured it'd be better than starting some mass grave here, I don't think Queen Daenerys would want that." replied Daxer as he downed his wine a little more quickly.

Tyrion nodded "No I don't think the Queen would take kindly to a mass grave on her ancestral home."

The mention of Daenerys had hung a question in the air that had been asked for days by many people, and Daxer would ask it for the umpteenth time "Still no word on where she is or where she went?"

Tyrion shook his head "Nothing, all we know is Drogon flew north. She isn't dead I refuse to believe that, no word on Jon Snow either."

Daxer pondered that name before it came back to him "Jon Snow? Oh! He was the commander of the Northern forces correct?"

"Yes, good man Jon Snow. Honorable, great warrior, though if I had to bet I'd say he isn't dead either, he's quite stubborn" replied Tyrion.

'_Also Aegon Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms.'_ Tyrion thought to himself. That was something he was still trying to wrap his head around. Sansa had told him, why he didn't know; but he was starting to wish she hadn't. He saw what it did to Daenerys and all the issues it caused. He felt a fool for telling Varys, and Varys did what he always did; what was best for the realm and this time it cost him his life. Now the information of Jon's true parentage rested on his shoulders and he planned to keep his mouth shut on the matter until Daenerys returned, or at least till he could speak with Jon himself, if Jon was still alive that is. All of that managed to take a back seat for now with the firestorm of King's Landing, so for now it wasn't his main focus.

He was broken from his musing when Daxer spoke "Ah I agree! Quite stubborn that he is, last I remember seeing him he took an arrow to the chest but the Queen pulled it out herself, she seems to care a great deal for him."

Tyrion nodded "She cares for all her people but yes she certainly have a soft spot for Jon Snow."

Before the conversation could go any further another knock was heard on the door and in stepped Ser Davos along a visibly tired Samwell Tarly. Tyrion was surprised that Sam was there seeing as he hadn't received word that the aspiring Maester had arrived on Dragonstone.

"Samwell Tarly, I was unaware you were here. I take it by your fatigued state you've been busy since you've arrived?" asked Tyrion.

It was Ser Davos who answered though "Aye, he arrived earlier in the afternoon and we've been tending to the civilians and wounded soldiers all day and I must say he's been doing one hell of a fucking job!"

Sam smiled sheepishly "Just doing my duty, although I've never had to work with so many people…" he paused and looked at Tyrion "Is it true what happened? Cersei set the whole city alight?"

Tyrion nodded with a slight scowl on his face "I wish I was lying but yes, my sister has clearly gone insane if she was able to so willingly sacrifice thousands of innocent people just so she could win."

Sam nodded solemnly "Ser Davos said he was in the city when it happened, so…where's Jon and…the_ Queen_?"

The other three in the room noticed his slight hint of anger at the mention of Daenerys, Daxer glanced at Tyrion who gave him a somber look, recalling the conversation they had the other day. Davos cleared his throat calling the attention to himself "Well no one knows actually, all we know is we all saw her dragon fly north. To where? Fuck if anybody knows, as for Jon…I'd say he's with her. He ain't dead I'm sure of that." He thought it best not to reveal to Sam the state of Jon's condion.

Tyrion spoke next "We'll wait for them to return, that's all we can do. I thank you for coming Sam, I'm sorry you had to make a long journey but your skills are much appreciated here."

Sam nodded "It's not a problem, a lot of people here need help and I've been doing all I can with what resources are here."

"If there's anything you need simply let me or Davos know and we'll provide you with whatever we can." assured Tyrion.

Sam nodded again and let out a long yawn as Davos patted him on the back "Why don't you turn in lad? Best get a good night's rest before beginning again tomorrow; you remember where I showed you your quarters?"

Sam nodded sleepily "Aye I do, are there any other healers or maesters on their way here?"

Tyrion sighed "I haven't received any responses to request of any available maesters who can make the journey here, so no. As of right now you're the only one here with the skills of a maester so you'll have to do for now. As for healers we've been a little more fortunate in some respect. There are some healers amongst the survivors but they themselves are victims and will still need some time to recover."

Daxer spoke next "I have sent ravens to some of the houses in the Westerlands, apparently they know of what Cersei's done and they're willing to send whatever healers they can. I'd estimate they can be here in another day or two, I'm certain that'll help make your job easier Tarly."

Sam smiled gratefully "That would help, well if you don't mind I think I'll be off to bed. Goodnight gentleman, I'll see you all tomorrow."

After Sam closed the door behind him Davos took a seat and eyed the pitcher of wine on the desk and looked to Tyrion "You wouldn't mind if I had a drink would you? I could really fucking use one after all this shit."

Tyrion chuckled as he slid his empty goblet to the Onion Knight "Not at all, I've had a few myself already but I think that'll be it for me tonight. It's clear there's still a lot of work for me to do."

Daxer finished what wine he had left before he stood "I too think I've had enough for tonight and I think I'll turn in for the night, haven't really slept well myself lately."

He nodded at Tyrion and Davos before he took his leave, after he left the room Tyrion looked to Davos "I wouldn't expect you have some good news? Anything at all? Anything to make this whole situation less…."

"Shitty?" Davos answered for him as he took a sip from the goblet and sighed, "Well, the Dothraki aren't pillaging and raping so there's that, and as far as we know Cersei hasn't sent any forces after us."

Tyrion sat back in his chair and mused "Most of the men she had garrisoned in King's Landing have either defected over to us, or were killed; some by our own forces and some by her own insanity."

Davos nodded as he finished his wine and pouring himself more "Aye that's true, but I'd be willing to bet she has a small force remaining within the Red Keep, mostly Kingsgaurd probably but nothing that could really make a difference."

Tyrion agreed but spoke with caution "If she set fire to the whole city, I wouldn't be surprised if she also had the Red Keep rigged to blow."

"You really think she'd do that?" asked Davos.

Tyrion glared at him and his tone was serious "After what's she just done I wouldn't put it past her and neither should you, it's something we all need to take into consideration. Cersei's always done whatever it takes just to get her way and win it all, and I highly doubt she'd surrender so easily, let alone surrender the Iron Throne; the way I think she sees it, if she can't have it, then no one can."

Davos took in his words and nodded slowly "You have a point, it'd be foolish of me to think she wouldn't blow the Red Keep to smithereens, plus there's still the matter that there may still be civilians within the keep; if anything she's definitely using them as a meat shield, and if she blows the keep, they'll all die."

Tyrion nodded in agreement "And the longer we wait for the Queen, the more time Cersei has to acquire additional forces somehow, I don't know how she'll do it or who would actually want to fight for her but it's something we can't rule out." He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration "And yet even still we can't just rush in headlong without a battle plan of some sorts so the best we can do is wait for the Queen and Jon to return from wherever they are."

Davos stared pensively at the wall and sighed "That's our only option right now; I'll meet with Commander Daxer and Grey Worm in the morning and see if we can at least get a few ideas going. At least we'll have something when the Queen and Jon return."

He finished his wine and made his way to the door but turned to Tyrion as he opened it "You should get some actual rest Lord Tyrion you deserve it, you've been doing great work but you shouldn't push yourself unnecessarily. We'll reconvene in the Chamber of the Painted Table tomorrow so we can continue our discussions."

Tyrion nodded as Davos left, he sighed as he gazed at the mound of papers sprawled out all over his desk. He thought of at least organizing a bit but decided against it realizing sleep sounded like a much better option, he truly needed it. After he blew out a few candles he lay on his bed and tried his best to fall asleep, eventually he did but there were thousands of thoughts and concerns floating around in his head. The most prevalent of all of them; '_All we can do now is wait but after that, what the fuck are we going to do?'_

* * *

The sun hadn't even peaked over the eastern horizon yet and it was still a few more hours before the morning light would shine on Castle Black. Dany rolled in the bed with a smile that never left her face since she had fallen asleep, as she rolled on her side she reached out to snuggle her love but felt that the other side of the bed was empty and had gone cold. She opened her eyes and pouted and wondered why Jon wasn't in bed with her and where he could have gone. A loud crackling of the fire drew her attention as she looked behind her and noticed Jon was sitting in front of the fireplace with Ghost sitting right beside him.

Jon was shirtless but wore his pants as he sat on a small stool staring into the fire with his elbows on his knees and hands clasped to his mouth; Ghost was close next to him as the direwolf stared into the fire. Dany slowly moved out of the bed keeping a blanket wrapped around her, Jon hadn't noticed her at all; the roaring flames had his full attention, as she moved closer she saw what they were actually staring at, the three beautiful dragon eggs sitting in the large bed of hot coals.

She crept up behind him slowly and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder and placed a kiss upon it "You're up rather early my love it isn't even light out yet."

Jon smiled as he kissed her cheek "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

She shook her head and smiled back "You didn't, I was just wondering why you weren't in bed with me."

Jon turned his gazed back to the eggs that sat in the fire "I just…I just had to look at them. Make sure they were alright."

'_Sounding like a concerned Father of Dragons already.' _Dany thought with amusement, she then mused for a moment before she asked "Do you feel anything? A pull or a calling of some sorts?"

Jon nodded "Aye I do, I can't explain it but I feel so…drawn to them. Did you experience the same with Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viseron when they were just eggs?"

Dany nodded as she set her eyes on the new additions to the dragon family "The drawing you feel is from them and that's natural, they feel you Jon, they already know you're their father. I felt the same with my dragon eggs as well. I remember Drogon's egg, I had picked it up and it felt like it was telling me that it wanted to be warm and I set it in a hot brazier. I set it in and I felt a pleasant and content feeling coarse through me." She chuckled slightly at the memory "I had gone to pick it back up and one of my Dothraki handmaidens tried to stop me from "burning myself" and that's how I also found out I was Unburnt."

Jon reached for the light blue egg and held it in his hands, it was drawing him in the most of the three "I want to hatch them, but I don't know how. How did you do it?"

Dany gently rain her fingers over the egg "You remember the words of our House love?"

The key words in her question were 'our House' and he did know them even if Jon hadn't known of his true heritage his whole life "Aye, Fire and Blood…fire makes sense, but what about blood? Do I have to use my blood?"

She giggled at his presumption "You're half correct darling, yes fire is needed but not necessarily _your _blood. When I hatched my eggs, I built a funeral pyre for Drogo and I also tied that witch to pyre as well and set it ablaze. I walked in and in the following morning once the entire pyre was burned away, only I remained with three newborn dragons. In short the 'blood' that is required is a live sacrifice, only death can pay for life and I suspect it was the witch's death that gave them life seeing Drogo was already dead at that point."

Before the thought of a live sacrifice would've disturbed Jon Snow, but he wasn't Jon Snow anymore, he was Aegon Targaryen and he had three dragons eggs that he so desperately wanted to hatch. He placed the light blue egg back in the fire and nodded in understanding "If that's what must be done then so be it, but it won't be some innocent soul I'll make sure it's someone who deserves to die for whatever they've done."

Dany kissed his cheek "Of course love! That's why I chose the witch; she deceived me and cursed me. That's why I decided if she took my ability to have human children then her death would give life to my dragon children….they're the only ones I'll have close to real children in my life."

Jon turned and looked at her "I still think that witch wasn't a reliable source of information Dany, I think you can have human children you aren't cursed."

She frowned as tears gathered in her eyes "Rhaego was stillborn…he didn't even look human."

She looked at Jon as her heart broke "We could never have a family Jon, would you still want to run away and be with me knowing I can never have children?"

Jon took a hold of her face and kissed her fiercely, he never bought the whole "curse" theory and decided it was time that she let that nonsense go "Dany I would walk through all Seven Hells to be with you. I _know _you aren't cursed and that you _can_ have children." He paused as a sly grin formed on his face "and we're going to keep trying until you do."

"What do you me-" she started to say before he silenced her with a passionate kiss. He lifted her up still kissing her and laid her gently on the bed as the kisses grew more passionate and more intense. His hands started to wander, tearing the blanket to reveal her perfect naked body and he touched her all over.

They pulled apart when Jon heard a pawing at the door, they looked over and saw Ghost eying the door with a look on his face that said 'I _really _don't want to be in here while you two are doing _that_!'. Jon chuckled and opened the door before leaning down to Ghost and whispered "Just do me a favor and stay outside the door, I'd like for us to be uninterrupted."

Ghost gave a slight groan but licked his master's hand in confirmation. Jon closed the door before setting his eyes on the lovely goddess that was his love and walked over and crawled on top of her and stared into her eyes before the heated kissing and groping resumed.

Their tongues battled it out as Dany loosened the string that kept his pants on and soon they were off. Jon moved down to her breasts as he nibbled, sucked, and licked the nipple of one while he caressed the other with one of his hands; his other hand was playing with the already wet slit between her legs. Dany moaned from the pleasure and ran her hands through his hair, but there was something she _really_ wanted him to do to her.

"Jon..ahhh! Lower! I want you to go ahhh! Lower!" she begged. Jon didn't hesitate and slowly kissed his way down her chest and stomach before he reached a favorite place of his right between her legs. He worked his magic tongue on her as he licked her folds, tasting her wetness as he inserted his tongue inside her and lapped at her wet walls. With one hand she gripped his head, lacing her fingers through his dark hair and forced him deeper, while her other hand gripped a pillow.

'_Oh Gods! HOW does he do that!?'_ she wondered through the ecstasy, with her eyes rolling into the back of her head; Jon never let up as his tongue twirled in and around her slit, Dany's whole body arched and shuttered as an orgasm crashed through her. She was trying so hard to keep quiet and not wake anyone within Castle Black but he was making it extremely difficult; he was devouring her like a hungry wolf, but she wanted the dragon to come out and play.

"Jonnn! Ñuha ānogar! Need you, inside me…ahh! Noww!" she moaned.

"As you wish my Queen." he responded in a husky voice and gave her one last lick. He was already harder than Valyrian Steel as he moved on top of her, both kissing each other fiercely and he slowly inserted himself into her. Dany gasped as he entered her and he started thrusting slowly, as he did they stared deep into each other's eyes _'Love comes through the eyes Khaleesi.'_

It was true, even as Jon rhythmically moved in and out of her they never broke their gaze, sending and receiving each other's love in an infinite loop. Jon picked up the pace as he buried his head into her neck, kissing and sucking her pulse point while Dany wrapped her legs around his back forcing him deeper and ran her nails down his back. That action caused his dragon side to growl in content and he quickened his pace even more sending her closer and closer to the edge.

She was trying _so_ hard not to scream in pleasure "Tolī! Tolī! Kessa! Ñuha zaldrīzeszokla! Kessa! Iksan bē! AHH!"

She shoved her head into his shoulder and clamped her teeth into him; it was the best she could do to keep herself quiet as the orgasm shattered through her body causing her to tremble all over as her walls tightened up around his length. Jon had to slow himself as her tightening warmth was making it difficult to control himself from bursting right then and there. They kissed passionately before Dany whispered in his ear "Now it's my turn, I want to ride you my dragonwolf."

With Jon still inside her she rolled them over so she was on top, she kissed him deeply as she rode him slowly and ran her hands all over his chest. Jon gripped her hips but she grabbed his wrists and set them to his sides and pinned him to the bed, the look in her eyes was that of a dragon who was in command at that moment.

"No, no my love. Let me have me have my fun." she whispered in his ear, her breath hot and sultry. She kissed his neck sucking on his pulse point and licked over the love bite she left on his shoulder. She worked her way down his chest, kissing every scar; she did all this as she continued to ride him. She worked her way back up his chest, cupped his face and kissed him deeply. They once again slowed the pace as they stared into each other's eyes, communicating their feelings and love. Jon then sat up with his length still inside her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her passionately before burying his face in her bosom. Dany held him close, kissing him and running her hands through his hair all while she rocked and rolled her hips slowly grinding against him.

This wasn't pure unadulterated fucking, no this was them making slow and passionate love. Holding each other tight and close as if one of them would disappear forever, they wanted to be as close as they could possibly be, and in that moment they were of one heart and one soul. Jon made slow thrusts into her as she grinded against him and tightened her warm wet walls around him; he wouldn't be able to take it much longer.

"Dany I'm so close, you're going to make me explode." he whispered with heavy breaths.

She took his face in her hands and stared into his eyes as she quickened her pace "I am as well my love, come with me, finish with me."

"Together." replied Jon as they kissed each other. Their pace quickened but their eyes stayed connected as they were getting closer and closer.

"Kessa Jon! Kessa! Bē konīr! With me ñuha jorrāelagon! Hēnkirī! Together with me!" she urged him without breaking their gaze. Soon her orgasm exploded through her body, while Jon let out a loud feral growl as he too clamped his teeth into her shoulder to muffle himself as he completely spilled himself inside her.

Pleasure pulsed through their bodies for a few moments before they finally caught their breath; Jon removed himself from her while she rolled them in the bed, pulling him into her embrace and cuddling him warmly.

Dany softly kissed his forehead and stroked his hair while Jon relaxed on her soft skin. She nuzzled her nose into his hair and even after the activity they just did he still had a wonderful scent to him; pine with a hint of fresh fallen snow and it always calmed her down.

"I love you so much Jon, that was…incredible! I've missed it so much, I've miss you, I've missed…_us."_ she spoke softly and lovingly with a happy smile on her face.

Jon couldn't help but agree, and for him the whole time it _never_ felt wrong. Their love and their expression of it felt more right than anything he's ever known, and damn those who'd dare to tell them it was wrong.

"Avy jorrāelan ñuha zaldrīzes." he said to her. His Valyrian was on point, though with a slightly thick Northern accent.

Dany's eyes lit up and she kissed him deeply and responded "Se Avy jorrāelan ñuha zaldrīzeszokla!"

Jon smiled sheepishly "I'm afraid that's the only phrase I've been able to form correctly, for now at least."

She giggled and gave him a quick kiss "You're getting better love; I'm quite impressed you managed to say it so perfectly."

"Even if my accent is a little heavy?" he asked her.

Dany only smiled as she stroked his cheek "On the contrary my blood, I rather enjoy your Northern accent. Eventually with enough practice and use you'll be able to separate your accent from your Valyrian, though I think it makes it sound unique, just like the man you are."

Jon blushed at her praise "Aye but I've always said you're not like anyone else my dragon."

She blushed also at his praise before giving him a chaste kiss "Such a flatterer Jon Snow."

They both laughed humorously before falling silent and enjoying the closeness of their post sex cuddling. Dany noticed Jon had been staring at her the whole time, and while he wasn't brooding at all he was definitely thinking about something.

"What's on your mind love?" she asked him.

Jon looked at her, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She had captured his heart since that fateful day they met on Dragonstone, he never felt a love for anyone as he did her, and he couldn't imagine himself loving anyone else the same way, only her and her alone. Through all they've been through together; the good and the bad, they had fallen in love. Even through the rocky revelation of his parentage that nearly tore them completely asunder, they still managed to find each other, they had healed, and their love was stronger than it ever was before and they were whole once again. Jon knew the instant they reconnected through their love making, he was made for her, and she was made for him; she was his, and he was hers.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked her.

Dany nodded "Of course darling, you know you can ask me anything."

Jon almost wanted to berate himself for not asking her sooner considering everything he was going through but that was the past, they were in the now and he was thinking of the future, _their_ future, together.

He took a deep breath "Dany…I should've asked you sooner because I've never loved anyone the way I love you, even in all my foolishness I still loved you so deeply. I never want us to be apart again my love; I've said that you're my Queen, but when we leave you won't be one anymore…even so you will _always_ be my Queen…but what I_ really_ want you to be….is my wife."

Dany gasped "Y-y-you mean?"

Jon nodded with a smile "Will you marry me?"

It felt as all the air in her body was sucked out but that didn't stop the beaming smile on her face as happy tears formed in her eyes. She cupped his face and kissed him passionately and nodded her head furiously "Yes! YES Jon! I will marry you! I've love nothing more than to be your wife and for you to be my husband!"

She pulled him into her lips as they shared a long and tender kiss, after the kiss ended she couldn't help her excitement "When should we do it? Before or after we leave?"

Jon chuckled and smiled "Doesn't matter to me love, personally I think the sooner the better."

Dany smiled as she kissed his head "I agree, I think we should do it once we get back down south."

Jon nodded "As you wish my dragon, speaking of the south, we're leaving today aren't we?"

Dany sighed but retained her smile "Yes, we'll leave in the early afternoon and fly for Dragonstone."

Jon's eyelids were starting to close "We'll deal with Cersei, or we can get married before we deal with her."

Dany's eyes were heavy as well "We're getting married, and we can leave this all behind. It'll just be you and me my dragonwolf."

Jon smiled and shut his eyes as he relaxed in her embrace "Just us my betrothed, together."

Dany gave him a soft kiss to his forehead before her eyes shut as well "Yes my soon to be husband together, forever and always."

Jon laid in her warm embrace as they eventually both drifted off to sleep, both wore blissful smiles on their faces. Though it would be several more hours till the sun rose from the east, they would sleep soundly and dream many happy dreams of the future that awaited them.

* * *

The sun had barely been in the sky for two whole hours and Arya had scoured most of Dragonstone. She searched high and low, from the small fishing villages that many of the survivors had taken up residency in, to most of the keep that sat high atop the island. The throne room was filled with many of the injured and many recovering from King's Landing, all of the Lannister troops that had defected had done away with their armor; many wished to stop fighting and settle down, while others wanted to join the Targaryen army in taking down Cersei.

It wasn't the Targaryen she was looking for, well truth be told she was at least she was looking for _one _of them. _'The Queen isn't here, neither is Jon…why? Where is he? He HAS to be here!'_ she thought as she made her way through the corridors of the castle. As she walked down a hallway she had to admire the beautiful Valyrian reliefs on the walls, a long lost art not seen anywhere else in the known world.

As she turned a corner she heard voices coming from behind a door, two of them she recognized belonging to Tyrion Lannister and Ser Davos. If anyone knew anything about the Queen and Jon's whereabouts it was one of them, she knocked on the door and without a care in the world she opened it.

Tyrion stared with wide eyes as Arya walked herself into the room of the painted table "Arya Stark of Winterfell? How in Seven Hells are you here?"

Arya looked around the room, Tyrion and Davos she knew. She remembered Grey Worm as one of Daenerys' commanders, she didn't know the other man who still wore his Lannister plate armor but it had a deep gouge through the lion sigil.

"I was in the city when your sister decided to send it up in flames; I was hoping to find my brother here because I know he was there. Maybe even the Queen seeing as there is something I wish to discuss with her, yet I cannot find either of them. Where are they? Where is Jon?!" she demanded.

Tyrion gulped as he looked to Davos who gave him a slight shrug. Tyrion sighed and turned to look at Grey Worm and Daxer "Grey Worm, Commander? Would you mind leaving me and Davos with Lady Star-"

"I am NOT a lady Imp!" growled Arya.

Tyrion raised his hands in a calming gesture "Quite right you aren't, my mistake." He turned back to Daxer and Grey Worm "We will reconvene at a later time this afternoon perhaps to continue our discussion?"

Daxer and Grey Worm looked at each other and then to Arya who hadn't taken her eyes off Tyrion; Daxer slapped his hand on Grey Worm's shoulder "Come Grey Worm! Perhaps you can tell me and the men more stories of Queen Daenerys' journey through Essos!"

As they left and closed the door Arya repeated herself "Where is Jon?"

Tyrion sighed "I'm sorry to disappoint you but unfortunately we don't know where he or Daenerys have gone. All we have to go on is Drogon was seen flying north, that's all we know."

Davos spoke next "My assumption is that Jon is with her considering I was the last to actually see the both of them in the city, I have no doubt your brother is alive."

Arya relaxed slightly but only had more questions than answers "The dragon went north? Why?"

"Honestly we really don't know but I believe the Queen is still alive. If she wasn't Drogon would be running rampant right now. Why he went north though is a good question."

Arya mused for a moment before looking at them with a hardened gaze "Someone put an assassination contract on Jon through the Faceless Men of Braavos. I killed their leader in the city; he was attempting to kill Jon with a bow and arrow but he made mention that there was one other person who came with him; the one who took out the contract. I questioned him for the name of the person and all I got was 'The man said his Queen would be most displeased if she knew it was him'."

Davos sighed "Aye Jon took a hit from an arrow but we didn't really know where it came from, but the dagger.."

"Dagger?" asked Arya.

Davos nodded as he took out Daario's stiletto and placed it on the painted table "This was thrown into his back; the Queen recognized it and so did Tyrion, belongs to a man named Daario Naharis. And let me tell you, the Queen was _not _pleased."

Arya studied the stiletto before looking at Tyrion "Who is this man? Tell me what you know."

"He was named Regent of Meereen and Dragon's Bay before Daenerys left to come here to Westeros…he's a sellsword captain…and for a time was the Queen's…bed warmer." he said rather reluctantly with a hint of anger in his voice.

"WHAT!? Does Jon know about this Daario?!" seethed Arya.

Tyrion shook his head "I don't think so, and before you jump to conclusions, it was I who advised Daenerys to leave Daario behind. Yes he was and probably is still in love with her but I told her she needed to remain open for a possible alliance marriage when she came here. When we left she told me she felt nothing for him, so I highly doubt Daenerys authorized an assassination attempt."

Ayra breathed heavily with rage "There's also the matter of the fact that The Faceless Men knew Jon's real name."

Tyrion looked at her with wide eyes but Davos looked on in confusion with furrowed brows "Pardon me, his _real_ name? His real name is Jon Snow." said the Onion Knight.

Arya regarded Tyrion who was still staring at her with wide eyes before she looked to Davos "Jon told me himself, but I swore not to speak about it."

Davos was confused even more but Arya noticed how Tyrion kept looking around as if trying to distract himself "Is there something you'd like to share Lord Tyrion? I can tell you're hiding something, and you're not doing a very good job of doing so."

Tyrion gulped, knowing he couldn't keep it to himself any longer as Arya stared him down like a wild wolf ready to tear her prey into a million sticky little pieces. He looked down for a moment and took a breath before looking to Davos "It's true Jon's name _isn't _really Jon Snow, in fact if you think about it Davos, you already know who he _really _is. How else could he ride a dragon?"

Arya rolled her eyes "Quit beating around the bush and out with it!"

Tyrion sighed "Jon Snow is really Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of his Name and Heir to the Seven Kingdoms."

Davos' eyes went wide and mouth went slack as he put the pieces together _'It explains how he can ride a dragon…I didn't want to believe it then. Only Targaryens can ride a dragon, that's an undisputable fact."_ he thought, but there was still one thing he didn't understand fully.

"Wait you said he's the _Heir_, to the Seven fucking Kingdoms? That means that-"

Tyrion nodded and finished for him "He's the legitimate son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark."

Davos was shocked and had no words for this bomb that was just dropped on him. He and Tyrion however never heard Arya move, let alone draw Needle and set the point at Tyrion's throat.

"How the FUCK did you know that? Who told you!?" she demanded holding Needle close enough to Tyrion's throat to draw blood.

Tyrion sweated nervously "It was Sansa who told me."

It was Arya's turn to be shocked "W-w-what? No she wouldn't! She swore as I did!"

Tyrion nodded slowly "She did, right before we all left Winterfell for King's Landing…I met with Sansa on the ramparts and she asked me 'Why her?' referring to Daenerys. I told her that she loves your brother, she retored telling me that it didn't mean it would Daenerys make a good Queen and that the men in your family don't do well down south. I had made the comment that your brother once told me he wasn't a Stark, as I turned to leave she asked me 'What if there's someone else? Someone better?' And then she proceeded to tell me about Jon's parentage. It seems that your sister wants to install your brother…or cousin I should say on the throne not Daenerys."

Arya shook herself from her shocked state and sheathed Needle "He will _always _be my brother, even when he told us I _still_ see him as my brother!"

"I know no one in the North received her well, you and Sansa yourself have a particular distain for her. _You_ may have killed the Night King but if it wasn't for Daenerys we'd all be dead and apart of the walking dead! And yet you too would rather see him on the throne am I right?" Tyrion snapped back.

Arya was taken aback and shook her head "No I don't want him on the throne I really don't. I just…I just want him to be happy, that's all I've always wanted for Jon."

"He seemed rather happy when he was with the Queen." Davos chimed in

Arya frowned; she had admitted that without Daenerys' army and dragons they would've been fucked. Yet she also told Jon that they didn't trust Daenerys because she wasn't family like she, Jon, Sansa, and Bran were. _'And yet she IS his family too…Gods, did we really force him to choose like that?'_ she thought to herself. Maybe she should've gotten to know Daenerys, see her the way Jon saw her. She always loved to hear stories of Visenya Targaryen and always admired her as an idol growing up. Yes that was a long time ago and they all changed but she always wanted what was best for Jon, for him to be happy. She never wanted to hurt him in anyway and yet she did, one thing was for certain, Arya had a lot to think about and reconsider. Speaking of things to think about, there was still a few looming questions about the topic at hand.

Arya sighed and looked to Tyrion "What I still don't understand is how The Faceless Men knew of Jon's true name and if what you say is true, why was Daario here and not in Meereen as Daenerys instructed him?"

Tyrion winched as he felt his self-loathing bubbling within him "That might have to do with my foolhardy decision to tell Varys about Jon's parentage as well…."

Davos spun his head in disbelief to the Lannister dwarf while Arya was looking ready to gut him like a fish.

Tyrion held up his hands "I know! I know it was stupid for me to tell _him _of all people because he immediately shifted sides from Daenerys to Jon. However I also insisted heavily on having them married! That way they could combine their claims and that there wouldn't be any issues over who would rule the Seven Kingdoms! What I _didn't_ expect…although I should have, was Varys writing ravens to all the Houses in Westeros alerting them to Jon's true identity….I told Daenerys of that as well and…well Varys paid for his betrayal of our Queen. She did say if he ever betrayed her she'd burn him alive." He sighed as he just then realized something "At first I was furious at Daenerys for doing so but…I've realized that his blood is more on my hands than hers."

Arya shook her head "Well that's just fucking lovely! Now all of fucking Westeros knows Jon's true identity. My father took that secret to his grave!"

"Yet it was your _sister _not I who let it out into the world!" seethed Tyrion.

"ENOUGH! E-FUCKING-NOUGH!" roared Davos in a father like demeanor, causing both Arya and Tyrion to cower slightly.

"Now that I have both of your fucking attentions, let's look at the facts and think about all of this logically." He turned to Arya first "Yes it appears true that your sister let out the information about Jon's identity, however…" he turned to Tyrion next "It was _your _stupidity of telling Lord Varys of said identity, but have _any _of the Houses of Westeros come forward about Jon's claim? No, they haven't and it's been at least a week since Varys' execution." He then looked between them both "So we must assume that _no one_ knows Jon's identity except for us, Sansa Stark, Bran Stark, Jon and Queen Daenerys."

Davos took a deep breath before he continued "However it _is _possible that at least one raven got sent out, seeing as The Faceless Men somehow knew Jon's true identity. Now; Braavos is a free city but what place holds actual power there and not just in Braavos but here in Westeros?"

Tyrion's brows furrowed "The Iron Bank; they were ready to support Daenerys seeing as they no longer wanted to deal with Cersei."

"And if they knew of Jon's identity, as Aegon Targaryen who has an _actual_ claim to the throne because he's the son of the Crown Prince Rhaegar, they would rather support Jon than Daenerys." concluded Arya.

Davos nodded "Correct; now as for Daario let's assume that he was in Braavos but the question is why would he be there if the Queen commanded him to remain in Meereen?"

Both Arya and Davos looked to Tyrion who was the only one of the three who had been with Daenerys in Meereen.

He had been musing before he spoke "There was a lot of gold in the Great Pyramid, even more after the defeat of The Great Masters. I recall discussing with the Queen before we left to come to Westeros of what to do with the gold…but we never finished that conversation."

Davos mused himself before turning to Arya "So based on all these facts, the best theory we have is this; perhaps Daario went to Braavos to do something with all that gold, maybe deposit it into the Iron Bank, and if the Iron Bank received a raven from Varys about Jon's true lineage they would rather support Jon than Daenerys. As acting Regent for Daenerys in The Bay of Dragons it's possible that he learned of Jon's identity through the Iron Bank. After learning of this and seeing it as a threat to his Queen, went to The Faceless Men to take the contract out on Jon."

The room went silent as all three mulled over this theory, it seemed farfetched but at the moment it was the best they had to piece things together.

After a moment of silence Arya spoke "Daenerys and Jon need to know all of this…even if it's just a theory, it's not exactly long winded. And we need to find Daario's whereabouts; I will _not_ allow another attempt on Jon."

Tyrion nodded in agreement "There's much to discuss with them when and if they return."

Davos sighed as he looked out to the open sea "They'll be back, I have a feeling in my gut that tells me so."

Arya turned and made her way to the door; before she opened it Tyrion spoke up "Where are you off to?"

Ayra paused for a moment before turning to face him and Davos "What we've discussed does not leave this room and isn't to be discussed with _anyone_ until Jon and Daenerys return. As for me, I'm going to see if any of the survivors need tending too, I'll keep my eyes and ears open for anything."

She had only been gone for a moment or two before Tyrion started making his own stride towards the door.

"And what of you Lord Tyrion?" asked Davos.

Tyrion didn't turn to him but answered none the less "To find Commander Daxer and see if he can get me another flagon or two of wine and I really don't feel like sharing."

As the door closed Davos sighed as he once again peered out over the open sea, the smell of the sea air always brought him a sense of calm in tense and strenuous situations. As he stared off into the distance he thought absent mindedly of Jon and the Queen.

'_I hope those two are alright. That boy is tough and so is she.'_ he thought to himself. He had watched them together many times and noticed how happy they were together; even as two powerful monarchs they could easily forget titles and duty and just be themselves two people so in love; that alone was a rarity in the world. He smiled to himself at the thought as he continued to wonder about two people who he almost saw as his own children _'For all we know they may never come back, why would they? When they're together they don't care for crowns and titles just the love they have, and it's quite a beautiful thing.'_

He turned to leave the room, as he did he made a quick glance at the painted table and his eyes fell upon the area mapped out of The Wall, he paused smiling and chuckeled to himself and shook his head as made his way out the door.

* * *

Free Folk and Night's Watch men alike all had their eyes trained on the two combatants who sparred in the courtyard. One was very obviously skilled while the other…well not so much but was improving with every bout. Dany had fallen to the ground beaten once again by Jon, they were supposed to be leaving to head back south to Dragonstone but was rather insistent on getting her first sword lesson in before they left. Jon at first had been reluctant but she had pulled those begging and pleading eyes on hem, and how could he say no to that?

They used training swords, and Jon felt a sense of nostalgia from his early days at Castle Black training with Pyp and Grenn. This time though there was no Alliser Thorne to throw insults around; this time he was channeling all that he had learned in his own training to teach his betrothed how to wield a sword. Obviously there was a huge learning curve as Dany had never been taught to use one, but he admired and loved her enthusiasm even if he beat her time after time. One thing he noticed though, through her sloppy movements and lacking knowledge of swordsmanship; she had a latent talent. He noticed several of her swings and strikes were rather impressive even for a first timer and with every spar she was improving, fast. Though he would best her every single time when they would commence a new bout she'd last a little bit longer than before, she was a very quick learner.

Dany grunted and pouted as he again disarmed her with ease and held the point of the training sword to her stomach and he tried so hard not to laugh.

"Do you yield?" he asked her for the umpteenth time, trying to suppress his smile.

Dany huffed "I yield…"

Jon lowered the training sword and smiled brightly at her "Don't be so down on yourself love, you're getting the hang of it a lot quicker than most."

He walked up to her and placed a kiss to the forehead "You might not see it but I do, you have some hidden abilities. It'll take time to fully bring them out, but I promise you that one day you'll be the greatest swordswoman in the world."

Dany forgot her self-doubt and couldn't help but blush at his words of confidence "Maybe but I don't think I'll _ever_ be able to best you my love. You can effortlessly wield two swords and I'm struggling to fight you wielding just one!"

Jon laughed "Well maybe once you get good enough with one sword maybe we can mix in some dual wielding lessons if you're up to the challenge, we should also work on creating your own kind of style."

Her eyes grew wide in wonderment as they walked over to the rack to put away their training swords. Both turned their heads at the sound of clapping hands and standing near the gate was Tormund with a wide smile on his face.

"That was an impressive show! Once ya get good enough Daenerys you and me should have a quick go sometime!"

Dany laughed and rolled her eyes "It might be while seeing as I have a long way to go, but once I'm as good as Jon, I'll definitely take you up on your offer."

"Did you bring what I asked for?" Jon asked Tormund.

Tormund nodded "Aye it's right here the rope is in the bag, but what do ya need it for?"

Jon opened the large bag and inspected the rope "For some very precious cargo, just hope Rhaegal doesn't mind."

"I don't think he'll mind once he and Drogon see what we're bringing south with us." Dany chimed in.

Tormund looked between the two of them "The fuck is this cargo ya been on about since ya woke up this mornin'?"

Jon smiled and waved for Tormund to follow as he and Dany walked over to Ghost who was sitting next to the chest they found in Maester Aemon's quarters.

He opened it and Tormund looked at Jon quizzically "Sooooo some pretty rocks? _That's_ the cargo?"

Dany snorted in laugher while Jon glared daggers at Tormund.

"They're dragon eggs Tormund, they were my name day gift from my parents." said Jon in an icy tone with a stare that would've made the Night King shit his pants.

Tormund was taken aback, his eyes widened and jaw went slack. He stared at Dany and pointed to the eggs, and then to the two dragons that were waiting in the distance outside Castle Black; Dany smirked and nodded in affirmation.

"Well fuuuucccckkkk me!" exclaimed Tormund "I'm certainly glad I'm your friend, two shiny swords and three dragon eggs for a total of five dragons?! Can't believe I'm bout to say this but I'd kneel to ya both. Ain't no way anyone fuckin' with ya two."

Dany giggled while Jon rolled his eyes but had a smile on his face as he gingerly put the eggs in the large bag.

"When will ya hatch em?" asked Tormund.

"Once we get down south, not only will it be warmer but as babies they won't be able to fly very far." explained Dany.

Tormund nodded "So if they call ya Mother of Dragons, does that mean that he'll be-"

"Aye, I'll be the Father of Dragons." Jon finished for him.

Tormund shook his head and chuckeled "Well I'd certainly like to see em once they're big enough!"

Jon smiled "It won't be for a while but perhaps we'll visit when we can."

He looked up in the sky, it had to be a little past noon and he turned to Dany "Are you ready love?"

Dany nodded and she turned to Tormund "Thank you for everything Tormund, I appreciate everything you've done for me and Jon."

Tormund couldn't help but smile sheepishly "Ahhhh well I'd do anythin' for ya and the Crow." His expression then turned serious "Ya two be careful down there alright?"

Jon gave him a brotherly hug and slapped him on the back "Aye we will, you be safe as well. And thank you for everything."

Dany gave Tormund a big squeezing hug of her own which the Wildling man wasn't expecting but returned it none the less. Soon Jon and Dany walked through the gates of Castle Black, Jon sporting Longclaw on his left, Blackfyre on his right. Dany had Dark Sister strapped to her hip via a belt that was made by the Free Folk as a parting gift to her, they walked up to Drogon and Rhaegal who were eager to leave, however Rhaegal stared at his rider curiously as Jon began unwinding the long rope.

**Rhaegal:** _ ** 'Ummmmmmm what do you think you're doing?'** _

'_Take it easy boy, I just wanna get this rope around you. I…well WE have some very important cargo to take back with us._

Rhaegal looked to Daenerys who was rubing Drogon's snout _**'Mother what's he talking about?'**_

Dany chuckled _'Don't worry sweetling, you'll see. You should see this as well Drogon.'_

**Drogon: ** _ **'At least I'm not the one wearing the rope.'** _

Dany chuckled again _'Well you might change your mind once you see.'_

"Look here Rhaegal." Jon spoke to Rhaegal. The green dragon turned his gaze back to his rider and his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped so low it actually touched the ground.

**Drogon:** _ **'What in Seven Hells has you so perplexed Rhae-'** _

Drogon couldn't finish his line of thought as even he, The Black Dread Reborn, stared in utter shock at what Jon held in his hands, the light blue, and snow white dragon eggs, with the silver one sitting on the open bag.

Jon and Dany were trying their hardest to suppress their laugher, two dragons, the greatest beasts ever seen in the world had fallen completely silent and had looks of utter shock. Rhaegal recovered first _**'Those….those….It can't….but it is!'**_

**Drogon: ** _ **'I can't believe what I'm seeing…Mother how did you?'** _

'_Oh they aren't mine darling, they're Jon's.'_

Both dragons let out a sound that could only be described as a 'whaaattttt?' as they both swung their heads to her then back to Jon who was biting his tongue in order to subdue the laughter building in his stomach.

**Rhaegal:** _**'That….t-that means….father…'**_

Rhaegal bowed his head to his rider/father as did Drogon. Drogon then nudged his brother _**'You know what this means right?'**_

**Rhaegal: ** _ **'Yes…it means we're going to be big brothers. We're going to have siblings!'** _

Jon and Dany then noticed something neither of them thought was possible, both dragons seemed to have tears in their eyes. Dany rubbed Drogon's scales _'Sweetling? What's wrong? I've never seen let alone knew you could cry!'_

**Drogon: ** _ **'It's just…after we lost Viseron we didn't think we'd see any of our kind ever again.** _

**Rhaegal: ** _ **'Viserion might have been the same age as us but he was always smaller and we always saw him as our little brother…and now we've been given the chance to be big brothers to our new little brothers or sisters.'** _

Rhaegal lowered his neck for Jon _**'I would be honored to carry them, I will fly carefully father.'**_

'_I know you will boy, and don't worry you'll get to meet them real soon. I'm just as excited as you are.'_

Rope and bag secured around Rhaegal's neck, Jon and Dany were ready to mount but a whine caught there attention.

"Ghost!? What are you doing here boy?" asked Jon as he walked up and knelt in front of the direwolf.

**Rhaegal: ** _ **'He wants to come with us.'** _

Jon sighed and shook his head as he petted Ghost "I know boy I know you want to, but it's far too dangerous down south for you. You belong up here, I _promise_ once everything's said and done I'll come back for you."

Ghost let out another whine that broke Jon's heart _**'Let him come with us.'**_

Jon turned back to Rhaegal _'What? He can't! He isn't like you, he can't fly and it isn't safe for him down there.'_

Ghost let out a whimper and Jon looked back at him, and noticed how Ghost's gaze was focused on the bag strapped to Rhaegal. The green dragon saw this _**'He knows this, but he wants to come so he can watch our siblings. I say let him come with us, maybe not let him participate in battle but at the least let him come so he can watch over the clutch.'**_

'_He can't fly Rhaegal, and I doubt he can sit securely on your back.'_

**Drogon: ** _ **'I will carry him, in my claws. I'll be gentle and I'll fly carefully as well.'** _

Jon looked to Drogon, and then to Dany who already took her riding position atop Drogon. She gave him a smile and a firm not in agreement with her children. Jon sighed, outnumbered three to one he looked back at Ghost who gave him a confident bark and trotted over to Drogon.

'_Alright Drogon I trust you, you carried me so I have no doubt you can carry him safely as well.'_

Drogon carefully took Ghost in his claw _**'Alright wolf you set?'**_ Ghost let out a bark in confirmation.

Jon sighed but smiled as he mounted Rhaegal making sure the rope and bag were both secure. He looked to Dany who locked eyes with him "You ready?" he called out to her.

"Aye I'm ready my love." she called back using a word from his Northern dialect that made him chuckle, they then both hunkered down on their dragons as both called out the command.

"Sōvegon!"

Minding the precious cargo they were both carrying, Drogon and Rhaegal leapt off the ground and flapped their wings to gain altitude. Once they were high enough they turned their heading southwards and made started making their way towards Dragonstone.


	9. Harvester of Sorrow

_'Anger, misery. You'll suffer unto me.' -MetallicA/...And Justice For All_

Cersei strolled leisurely through a hallway in the Red Keep with The Mountain behind her, the sadistic smile she wore hadn't left her face in days. She didn't pay much attention to anything else, only relishing in the fact that she had defeated all her enemies and the throne was unequivocally hers.

'_It is mine, the throne is ALL MINE! I have won the game and all those who would dare oppose me are nothing.'_

She made a turn that lead to an open corridor that showed a view of the city, or at least what was left of it and what would be disturbing to most was an absolute treat for her; almost complete and utter silence. The once bustling and busy city had turned into a blackened graveyard, and though it had been days since the battle, there were still columns of smoke rising from parts of King's Landing; all accumulating in the sky and created a darkness that blocked out the sun.

From the high towers of the keep one could hear the chilling silence, out on the streets surrounding it though was a different story. Particles of ash had fallen for days covering everything; those who were let into the keep under the guise of "protection" from the Dragon Queen were now suffering. Many had contracted illness; some had died already from it. Lack of food and drink were causing many to starve, while what remained of the soldiers still loyal to Cersei were fed daily. Those who were on the cusp of death were given a quick mercy killing, less mouths to feed after all; yet the corpses weren't disposed of properly so they were left to rot and fester only more disease.

Even the children suffered greatly, many were too weak and hungry and died in their parents arms. More horrifying was the fact that many young babies were whisked away during the night, never to be seen again, the crying of infants grew quieter with each passing day. The people wanted to revolt, but simply didn't have the strength to do so and many were losing their will to live at all. Cersei was oblivious to all of this, or rather she made sure these vile acts were carried out, those who were deemed "healthy' enough were given to her Hand so he could perform more atrocious experiments for his "research".

Her stroll coming to an end Cersei entered the throne room and made her way to The Iron Throne where she saw said Hand waiting for her.

"Your Grace, I pardon you for a moment of your time." Qyburn asked as he bowed respectfully.

Cersei rolled her eyes as she sat on the throne "Please tell me there aren't more of those fools coming to complain about wanting more food or Gods know what else."

Qyburn shook his head "No not at all Your Grace, though an audience has been requested it is not by any of the common folk."

Cersei arched a brow "Oh? Then who could it possibly be?"

Qyburn gestured to the two Kingsgaurd who were standing at the large doors at the throne room's main entrance. They opened the doors and a man strutted in full of smug charisma, as he walked closer Cersei eventually recognized him and almost feigned surprise as she was certain he was dead.

"Euron Greyjoy, and here I thought you were dead having gone down with your ship." she addressed him with a fake smile.

Euron made a mock bow with a smug smile on his face "What is dead may never die my Queen."

Cersei regarded him, he looked a lot different than the last time he was in her presence "Indeed, but it seems that you didn't exactly get away completely unscathed."

Euron had burns all across his face, any and all hair he had had been burned away and he was sporting an eye patch covering what was his right eye "Ahhhh yes, courtesy of the Dragon Queen."

Cersei shook her head "And yet you couldn't down her on her beast, so much for your illustrious aiming skills; but I've done what you and many others have failed to do. The foreign Dragon Queen and all her allies are dead now by _my_ doing."

Euron whistled "So _that's_ why this shitpile of a city looks like the ruins of Old Valyria." He smiled that smug smile of his again "I won't lie, I kind of like with what you've done with the place."

Cersei's eyes nearly rolled out of her head at the annoyance of his voice "What is your business here? You have no fleet, no men; absolutely nothing. My enemies are defeated and you have nothing to offer me."

Euron chuckled "Ahhh but that's not quite true my Queen. I wasn't foolish enough to bring all of my ships and men here, plus I've sailed all over the known world and I've happened to of made some allies of my own along the way. As for your enemies well…" he gestured to Qyburn.

She shot a glare at her Hand who cowered slightly and bowed "Forgive me Your Grace, I've been meaning to inform you of what my little birds have told me, but you've been…preoccupied."

"OUT WITH IT QYBURN!" she yelled.

Qyburn jumped and swallowed heavily "Reports from my little birds informed me that while you did destroy the vast majority of the Dragon Queen's forces, the rest escaped to Dragonstone…along with a helping of our _own_ soldiers."

Cersei leapt out of the throne fuming "WHAT?! There are those who_ still _live?! And amongst them are our _own_ traitorous bannermen!?"

"Y-y-yes Your Grace." nodded Qyburn nervously.

"And what of the Targaryen?! WHAT OF HER AND HER BEAST!?" screamed Cersei.

"No reports on the Targaryen Your Grace so it's possible she's dead, as for her dragon it was seen flying north after the battle." replied Qyburn who started to tremble slightly.

Cersei calmed, but only slightly. She slinked back into the throne and glared at Euron next "And you say you have more ships and men?"

Euron shrugged, completely unfazed by her outbursts or her glare "About fifty ships with three thousand men, and this time I won't have to worry about a fucking dragon getting the drop on me. I highly doubt they have much of a fighting force left, and after how good you've fucked them up, they aren't in the best shape to fight back anyways."

He stepped closer but The Mountain stepped next to Cersei halting his advance. Euron stopped but set his gaze on her midsection "And with you carrying my prince in your belly, I don't need any threats to the future heir to the Iron Throne."

'_That fool STILL thinks I'm carrying his child? How revolting…but let him believe what he wants, as long as MY throne is secure he can think I'm carrying his spawn. Once he's outlasted his usefulness I'll make sure he's properly disposed of.' _she thought, she had been playing this game long enough and she was the only player remaining, Euron still had his uses…for now.

Cersei regarded him and nodded "Very well, see to it that they are all destroyed. Do not hesitate, show no mercy; leave none alive and while you're at it raze Dragonstone to the ground, it's quite an eyesore."

Euron took a mocking bow with a sneer on his face "It shall be done My Queen; I shall finish off the last of your enemies and be back in time to fuck you tomorrow morning."

Cersei rolled her eyes in annoyance as Euron made his way out of the throne room _'If by the grace of the Gods he dies out there it'd be one less nuisance to deal with.'_

Euron made his way out of the keep, the Ironborn guards he brought with him keeping any civilians at bay. He walked through the smoldering ruins of Aegon's High Hill towards the Iron Gate where a rowboat that had brought him ashore was waiting on the other side. As he neared the beach and a bearded man was leaning against a rock noticed his approach.

"So? How did it go?" asked the man.

Euron regarded the man who had whisked him from the waters of Blackwater Bay "I have the Queen's blessing, we sail for Dragonstone at dusk."

As they got into the rowboat and started making their way to a ship anchored offshore the bearded man looked at Euron quizzically "Dusk? Why not sail for Dragonstone now?"

Euron grabbed the man by the scruff of his neck "Look here pretty boy, while I'm thankful you pulled me from the bay; though I would've also been content with joining the Drowned God…_you _are in _no_ position to be giving me orders on what to do with _my_ ships. And what if the Dragon Queen survived? Hmm? If she notices you, I don't think she's going to be quite happy now will she?"

Daario glared at Euron, half wishing he left the crazed man in the water "Fine, you are the sailor here after all."

Euron bore his crazy eye into Daario "And are you really willing to go against _your _Queen? I never asked you why you were so willing to help out an enemy of hers?"

Daario said nothing, and it clicked in Euron's mind "Ahhhhh! You love her don't you? Well my condolences if she's dead."

Daario smacked Euron's hand from his garb "I told her to stay in Meereen where she belonged, with me. She would know nothing but suffering here, and I want to take out those who did as such."

Euron chuckled as they approached the Ironborn vessel known as _Pyke's Fury _"Whatever you say pretty boy, whatever you say. Just as long as you and your men follow my orders, I may even let you get to keep her for yourself if she's alive…after I've stuck my big cock inside her first that is!"

Daario fumed with rage but kept himself in check "And what would you have me and my men do? We only brought three ships with us and they aren't as armed as yours are."

Euron looked down at him as he climbed the rope ladder to board the ship "Maintain your position at the rear of the fleet, when and if I need you I'll send the signal."

Daario nodded and began rowing back to his own ship, secretly thinking how he could get out of this "alliance" with Euron and justify himself if he came face to face with Daenerys again.

* * *

Jamie's eyes opened for the umpteenth time and all he saw was darkness. He wasn't sure how long it's been since Cersei locked him up, days? Weeks? Months? He couldn't be certain, the guards came once a day with food but that's all he got, they had to hand feed him since Cersei ordered that he be strapped down. He couldn't move freely so all he did was sleep to pass the time until he died. He was about to close his eyes when the cell door opened, a figure walked in holding a lantern and from the glow he could tell it was sister.

Jamie scoffed as he laid his head back down "Are you finally going to kill me now?"

The dark chuckle from her lips gave him chills and made his skin crawl a bit "Oh no my dear brother I told you I'll have some fun with you, and you're still of use to me."

Jamie looked at her "To what extent and for how long, you're not my sister. She died long ago so quit wasting my time and just end it."

Cersei shook her head "You don't get it do you?"

She set the lantern on a hook before walking over to him. She paced around Jamie, tracing him seductively with her finger "I may have lied to you about the baby, but you know what I've always wanted aside from the throne, and I _do_ need a heir."

Jamie squirmed at her touch "Well I don't know what to tell you Cersei, I don't think a marriage alliance sounds good for you after what you've done."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed "Oh _please_ like I'd carry a filthy half blood, my children will be pure Lannisters."

Jamie growled at her "I will _not_ sire another child with you! I'd rather be castrated!"

Her smile turned morbid as she reached into her dress and pulled out a vile "I'm not giving you the choice to say 'no' Jamie, and on the contrary I need your cock for this."

Jamie's eyes widened as he squirmed in his restrains "The fuck is wrong with you? And what's that?"

She smiled darkly "Ser Gregor? Restrain him please."

The Mountain who had been standing outside the cell walked in, he held Jamie down with one hand and forced open Jaime's mouth with the other. Cersei walked over and emptied the vile into Jamie's mouth, then covered his mouth and forced him to swallow it.

"Thank you Ser Gregor, I'll take it from here." she said as Jamie glared at her.

"The FUCK did you just made me take?" he demanded.

Cersei smiled as the Mountain closed the cell door "Oh just a little something Qyburn's been working on for me, it's a special tincture that will make you ready for me."

At first Jamie didn't understand but his eyes widened when he felt his cock harder for no reason. Cersei stripped his pants off as she took him in her hands and she started adjusting her dress. Jamie began to panic as she crawled on top of him, he tried to think of revolting and unpleasant things to make himself go flaccid but nothing worked.

It was then that Cersei procured a rag and shoved it in his mouth "You're going to like this, and you're going to fuck me whether you want to or not. I _will_ have my baby! And I'll fuck you until I repopulate House Lannister!"

She slid down on him and Jamie cried, as she rode him he tried to think of anything to distract himself; but she slapped him and forced him to look at her.

"Look at me! LOOK AT ME WHILE I FUCK YOU!" she screamed.

Her moans and screamed could be heard throughout the Black Cells, a hooded figure spotted the Mountain from down the hall but kept his distance. After a few minutes he couldn't take hearing the queen raping her brother and turned to leave, after a few minutes of waiting outside the cells he saw the Queen and her bodyguard walk out with the Queen wearing a morbid and vile smirk on her face. The figure walked down an alleyway near the Black Cells and hunkered down in a corner and began to bide his time.

'_No fucking castle or Lordship is worth it for this shit.'_

* * *

The sun was slowly setting as Arya sat on a beach on Dragonstone, absentmindedly staring off into the distance and listening to the waves as they lapped onto the shore. She had been thinking about a great many things, particularly Jon; she was always thinking about Jon. She was also thinking of Daenerys as well, the woman who captured her brother's heart. She never openly spoke with the Dragon Queen, and perhaps that was a mistake; while she never spoke to Daenerys, she watched her from the shadows as she did with everyone. When she saw Jon with her, she couldn't deny the smile on Jon's face was one Arya never thought she'd see a smile of happiness and love, something that Jon never had growing up. Then finding out the truth of who Jon really was yes the true heir to the Seven Kingdoms but also that he was Daenerys' nephew, she was as much family to Jon as Arya was. And yet even with the truth revealed, it never revolted Arya that Jon was in love with his aunt, in her mind as long as Jon was happy and that's all that really mattered to her. Her mind was flashing back to that day in front of the Weirwood tree….

"_I swore myself and the North to her cause!" exclaimed Jon._

"_I respect that." she had said._

_Sansa looked at her shocked "You respect it?"_

_Arya turned to her sister "We needed her, we needed her army, her dragons."_

_She looked to Jon "You did the right thing, and we're doing the right thing telling you, we don't trust your Queen."_

_Jon looked torn and shook his head "You don't know her yet."_

"_I'll never know her, she's not one of us" she answered._

"_If you only trust the people you grow up with, you won't make many allies!" retored Jon._

_Arya just shrugged "That's alright, I don't need many allies."_

"_Arya…"_

"_We're family, the four of us, the last of the Starks." she insisted._

_Jon's face twisted slightly in melancholy "I've never been a Stark…"_

"_You are, just as much Ned Stark's child as any of us." chimed in Sansa._

"_You're my brother, not my half-brother or my bastard brother…MY brother." she meant it to, it didn't matter to her what he was, Jon would always be her beloved brother no matter what._

_Jon frowned deeply and looked even more torn as if something was tearing him apart, he then looked to Bran._

"_It's your choice." said Bran_

_Arya and Sansa looked back at Bran, confused as to what he meant._

_Jon mused for a moment before speaking "I need to tell you something….but you HAVE to swear, you'll never tell another soul."_

_Sansa looked to Arya still confused before Ayra spoke "What is it?"_

_Jon stared at her "You have to swear it, before I tell you."_

_Sansa regarded him suspiciously "How can I promise to keep a secret if I don't even know what it is?"_

"_Because we're family!" exclaimed Jon._

_He looked back to Arya "Swear it."_

_Arya nodded, if Jon had a secret that they could tell no one, she would take it to her grave "I swear it."_

_Jon looked to Sansa, she paused a moment before she spoke "I swear it.."_

_Jon looked more conflicted than Arya had ever seen, what was this secret he had?_

_Jon then glanced at Bran "Tell them.."_

_Arya and Sansa looked back at Bran, he looked at them both, then to Jon and began to tell the tale of Jon's true parentage and true identity…._

Tears gathered in her eyes as Arya thought back to that day and the days that followed _'Gods what have we done!? What have I done?! Daenerys is his family too! She's our family by marriage….and I was so willing to label her as a tool for us, then to be discarded once she had run her usefulness….OH GODS! I sounded just like Cersei_!'

She felt so ashamed, what would her Aunt Lyanna say or think? Had Lyanna lived things would've been so different, or would they? Would she still of seen Jon as her brother or more as her cousin? She shook her head of such theories; she had to focus on the present. However she still couldn't shake the feeling that she was spitting on her aunt's good name and memory, many have said Arya looked and acted just like Lyanna, and Daenerys, the woman who embodied every story she had ever read about Visenya Targaryen. She had heard of the Dragon Queen's exploits in Essos, she saw the magnificent dragons when she came to Winterfell…..yet did she ever introduce herself to her, or speak to her, or get to know her in any way like Jon did? No she didn't, nor did she show Daenerys the gratitude she deserved for aiding them in the fight against the dead, because even she knew that without her they would all have died that night, and marched on King's Landing as undead slave soldiers. She may have agreed that they needed Daenerys help, but only to disregard her simply because they didn't trust her and that she wasn't family.

And yet whose fault was it really that they didn't trust Daenerys? She didn't think Sansa could trust anyone who wasn't a Stark or of Northern birth, that much was clear to her. Arya seethed with silent rage over Sansa's unspeakable act of breaking the oath she swore _'How could she? Father took that secret to his grave, yet she let it out without a care in the world…what is she trying to do? Jon doesn't want the throne! Is she doing this to take down Daenerys? One thing I know for sure, Littlefinger may be dead, but Sansa's last words to him are prevalent…she's using his "lessons" to play out her own schemes, she's trying to tear a family apart.'_

Family, she told Jon that Daenerys wasn't one of them, and yet she was still family through their aunt Lyanna, and Jon was half Stark and half Targaryen; yes it didn't matter to her whether he was her half-brother or bastard brother, he would always be her brother, but did blood really define family? Arya felt like she was sounding like a hypocrite and it wasn't known if Jon and Daenerys were even alive and it seemed she would never be able to ask for forgiveness.

As she began to sob she didn't hear the footsteps behind her "I don't think I've ever seen you cry before Arry."

She gasped and spun around and there she was face to face with Gendry Baratheon, the last time she saw him he proposed to her and she had turned him down. Not knowing what to say she gave him a tight squeeze that caught him off guard, after the quick embrace she looked him over as he was dressed as a Lord of Storm's End.

"Look at you looking all like a lord, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Gendry smiled sheepishly "Well as the Lord of Storm's End I had to look the part didn't I? And as for being here, I received a raven inquiring for any supplies and healers we can spare for the survivors here." He paused as his face turned serious "Is it true? What happened in King's Landing?"

Arya sighed and nodded "Aye, Cersei set off the wildfire caches left by the Mad King; I was down there when it happened."

Gendry went wide eyed but she spoke before he could say anything "Don't you even start; obviously I'm here alive and well. You forget I know my way around that city, I used the catacombs and small passages underneath the city to get out."

Gendry relaxed and nodded "And your brother? The Queen?"

Arya bit her lower lip and shook her head "No one knows, last anyone saw Queen Daenerys she was in the city along with Jon, and her dragon headed north. No one knows if they're alive or dead."

Gendry set his hands on her shoulders, which caught her off guard "Don't worry; I have a gut feeling they're alive. I don't know where they could be but I know they're alive, they wouldn't leave Cersei to sit on the throne."

Arya managed a smile and nodded as they began walking back towards the keep "So you're really the Lord of Storm's End now? How did the other Houses take to that?"

Gendry chuckled "Honestly not well, many other Lords questioned me and I actually had to prove myself in combat."

He patted the war hammer that was strapped to his belt "A few of the Lords recognized my skills and abilities with the war hammer here. One even said that once he saw me use it he saw my father in me, said I was a mirror image of him, though he added that I'm a much better version of my father."

Arya shook her head "I'm sorry Gendry but Robert Baratheon was a fat drinking whoring oaf, my father Ned Stark said it was a far cry from the man who fought at the Trident."

Gendry nodded as they neared a group of Stormlanders also making their way into the keep "I don't want to be like him, I want to be a good and just Lord. I don't care much for drinking like he did, and I'm not…" he paused "I'm…I'm not one for whoring, you should know that."

Arya put a hand on his arm, she felt bad for rejecting him but she knew where this was going "Gendry please…I'm…I'm sorry it's not that I don't like you or anything. It's just that's never really been something I've thought about, I've always been out to forge my own path and make my own destiny."

She took a breath "I care for you I really do; I want you to know you can count on me for anything. But as for that…" she shook her head as tears formed in her eyes "That's just not me Gendry, I'm-I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

She was surprised when Gendry placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and looked at her "I know Arry I know. I would never force you to do something that wasn't you, it's one of the reasons I love you, and no matter what happens I want you to know that I always will love you."

The tears were now flowing down her face, she felt awful she really did. Gendry was kind, strong and had a good heart, but marriage and being a princess just wasn't how she saw herself in the future. The two hugged each other, she had hoped things wouldn't be awkward between them the next time they met, and thankfully they weren't; she had hoped they could remain good friends after everything they've been through. As she pulled back she looked him over again and took in his new look; he was wearing a thick leather gambeson with metal pauldrons on his shoulders and metal shin guards on his boots.

Gendry noticed how she was checking out his look "You like it? Crafted it myself, even fixed up some weapons and armor for some of the lords and commanders and they were rather impressed."

Arya laughed as they continued to walk up the steps to the keep "Don't care if you're a Lord now, you'll always be that blacksmith from Fleabottom to me."

Gendry chuckeled and shook his head "That's what keeps me grounded though, I'll never forget where I came from and I still love working in the forge. I even had additional forges put in at Storm's End and I'm creating a blacksmith's guild for any and all who wish to learn the craft."

Arya had to admit she was rather impressed "You're making quite the first impressions; you'll be a good lord, I know you will be."

"Aye you will be lad." chimed in the voice of Ser Davos.

They both looked up as the Onion Knight made his was down the steps and hugged Gendry in a fatherly embrace and gave him his own look over "Gods lad look at you! Looking like a true Baratheon! If Stannis was still alive I have no doubt that stubborn man would shit bricks if he saw the spitting image of his brother in you."

Gendry blushed heavily at the phrase "You should come visit sometime; you're always welcome at Storm's End."

Davos nodded as they continued to walk up the steps "Aye perhaps I will once all this shit is over, but let's get down to business first. What all have you brought with you?"

"Food and medical supplies for the survivors as well as several healers, I've also managed to bring along fifteen hundred Stormlanders who are willing to fight." replied Gendry.

Davos patted him on the back "Good work lad, we'll start getting the people fed and looked at by the healers and tomorrow we'll meet at the Painted Table so we can discuss strategy so we can have some ideas when Jon and the Queen return."

Gendry looked at him "You think they're alive to?"

Davos nodded with a smile "Aye I do, not sure where they went but I know that they don't want Cersei to remain in power, and if anyone can remove her it's those two."

Neither of them noticed they were absent one other till Gendry turned around "Arya? You coming?"

Arya had been staring off into the distance towards the north when Gendry caught her attention "Errr ummm yes! Go on ahead I'll join you shortly."

As Gendry and Davos walked into the keep Arya took one last glance northward as dusk began to settle in _'Jon, I don't know where you are but I hope you come back soon…and I hope you can forgive me.'_

* * *

Waves lapped at the hull of _Pyke's Fury_ as the ship moved through the night, Euron Greyjoy absentmindedly digging his dagger into the wooden railing. Though the armada was far smaller than the Iron Fleet, it would be enough to lay siege to Dragonstone. The rag tag fleet was comprised of what ships remained of the Iron Fleet along with squadrons of Ibbenese vessels and ships of the Summer Islands. The Ibbenese ships were mainly used for whaling and fishing, but the ones that accompanied Euron had been heavily modified for naval warfare with scorpions and catapults. The vessels of the Summer Islands were swift frigates, the remaining Ironborn ships were slow but powerful ships of the line, and modified Ibbenese ships were a little somewhere in between the two.

Euron's plan was simple; as the fleet approached Dragonstone it would spilt into two divisions and perform a pincher movement to envelop the island from all sides. Ships would bombard the castle then the soldiers would land on the island and kill any and all forces on it, the night was dark with cloud cover obscuring the moon and it was all set up for a perfect surprise attack.

Men all over the _Pyke's Fury _were scurrying about the deck of the ship preparing weapons and readying the sails. The first mate of the ship walked up to the forecastle and stood next to Euron "Everything is nearly ready my King, but don't you think it'd be better to wait until dawn? When we can actually see what we're aiming at?"

Euron paused and removed his dagger from the railing and smiled at the first mate "Perhaps you're right, I mean it's not like this is a surprise attack or anything, or a complete saturation of Dragonstone. Maybe we should wait till first light so the enemy can see us coming."

"I meant no disrespect sir I just-" he had no time to finish his sentence before Euron slit his throat with the dagger then grabbed the first mate by the hair and slammed his head repeatedly into the wooden railing. Blood splattered all over the deck and the railing broke and part of said railing was splintered into the first mate's face before Euron tossed him overboard.

Blood covering his face Euron looked at the men on the ship who witnessed the crazed outburst "Any other of you cunts got any bright fucking ideas?!"

All the sailors shook their head "Good! I fucking thought so!" Euron then turned to a sailor who was on the forecastle "You there! You're the new first mate, got any suggestions for your Captain?!"

The new first mate shook his head "N-n-no sire! We await your command to commence the attack!"

Euron smiled and nodded "Good man, good man."

A small break in the clouds was just enough for the moon to shine through and revealed Dragonstone in the distance which was spotted by the ship's lookout who shouted out to Euron "SIR! I CAN MAKE OUT DRAGONSTONE! A LEAST A DOZEN KILOMETERS IN FRONT OF US BUT I THINK WE'RE JUST WITHIN RANGE!"

Euron snarled "Arighty boys! Let's fuck em' up! What is dead may never die!"

"WHAT IS DEAD MAY NEVER DIE!" shouted the sailors.

Euron walked down from the forecastle and looked at his weapon officer "Everything ready?"

The officer nodded as catapult crews lit the projectiles "Waiting on your command My King."

All catapults were trained in the direction of Dragontone, it had gone dark again with the moon disappearing behind the clouds but it didn't matter to Euron.

He smiled wickedly "OPEN FIRE!"

* * *

The Hound was tucking in Nira "Will you still take me out tomorrow and show me how to fish?" she asked him.

The Hound smiled as he handed her an adorable little doll on of the survivors had made "Of course little girl, but ya need to sleep cause you'll have to be up nice and early, that's when the fish are most hungry."

She smiled and nodded as she clutched the little doll and started to drift off to sleep. To say the young girl had a profound effect on Sandor was an understatement to say the least; she had grown rather attached to him since he rescued her from King's Landing. Her parents were dead, her brother was dead, so had no family, though many of the survivors had taken to her and watched over, yet it was the Hound who she gravitated to the most. He sighed, he didn't exactly think he was a father figure type, let alone ever thought he'd have children; he was a rather sour individual who only cared for vengeance on his brother.

He chuckeled to himself, since Nira entered his life he had begun questioning the whole revenge aspect as he did with Arya _'Look the fuck at me now eh? Some kind of surrogate father to a tiny girl, can't imagine how heartbroken the poor thing would be if I went after Gregor_.'

His train of thought was broken when the whole throne room shook violently and scared the survivors in it wide awake. Another violent shaking of the room caused many to start to panic, Nira had awoken as well and was trembling with anxiety.

"Everyone try to keep calm! I'm goin' out there to see what's goin' on!" he shouted to them.

Nira grabbed his hand as the room shook again "Please don't go! I'm scared!"

The Hound kneeled down to her "I know little one but I have to go out there and keep the bad men away, when I go through the door, have em' bar it tightly shut alright? I know you're scared but that door is the only way in here and this castle is thick, it'll take em' forever to bust through the walls."

Nira was still shaking but she nodded, the Hound patted her on the head "You still have that blade I've been showing ya how to use?"

Her little eyes lit up as she grabbed the small sword next to her bedroll "Stick em' with the pointy end right?"

The Hound smiled widely "Aye! That a girl! Exactly, stick em' with the pointy end, and don't forget to snarl at em."

Little Nira did her best and fiercest battle cry which he found incredibly amusing. The room shook violently once more "I got to go little girl, don't worry alright? Ya need to be brave okay?"

She nodded firmly as he turned and walked through the doors of the throne room. Once they closed a couple of survivors barred it shut and set up a barricade of chairs and desks against the doors. The throne room shook again and while many did panic, little Nira stood off by the doors and did her practiced swings that the Hound had been showing her during their sparring sessions; she was still scared but she would be determined to be brave and not suffer the fate of her family.


	10. Capsizing the Seas

Daxer weaved through the men on the parapet as another projectile struck the castle walls and exploded. He found Davos and Grey Worm directing troops, the castle itself had no ranged weapons to fight back with but they had to get the soldiers into position ready to defend the castle from enemy soldiers.

"The fuck is going on? Who's attacking us?" shouted Daxer.

"From what we can tell, seems to be the remnants of the Iron Fleet. I'm not sure how though, Queen Daenerys destroyed it." replied Grey Worm.

Davos shook his head as another projectile struck the castle "It seems Euron wasn't dumb enough to have all his ships at King's Landing, and it may be dark but I recognize some of those ships, some are from the Summer Islands and what looks like Ibbenese ships."

Daxer gawked at the Onion Knight "What? The Ibbenese build whaling vessels!"

A scorpion bolt whirred above them and penetrated the wall that shattered stone as small chunks fell causing all the men to scatter.

"Well *cough* It seems they've been modified them for warfare!" coughed Davos.

Grey Worm helped Daxer to his feet "We must make sure they don't land troops on the beach.

Davos dusted himself off "They've be stupid to land troops on the beach, it's the only place anyone _can_ deploy soldiers for an invasion, it's a natural bottleneck; but though it may take them some time to break down the walls we don't have the supplies to outlast a siege."

An Unsullied quickly ran over to Grey Worm and yelled something in Valyrian to him; Grey Worm's eyes went wide.

"What did he say?" asked Daxer.

"They've spotted men in the dragon landing area!" exclaimed a shocked Grey Worm.

Davos looked just as surprised "How the fuck can they be there?! It's all cliffs!"

Something clicked in Daxer's mind "The scorpions; they probably tied rope to the ends of the bolts and shot them into the Cliffside."

He then looked to Grey Worm "You're the only one here right now who can command the Dothraki; they'll be able to hold the landing area. I'll send some of my men with you, while Lord Baratheon and I hold the gatehouse at the bottom of the stairs on the beach."

The castle shook repeatedly as multiple projectiles and scorpion bolts continued to batter the walls as the three men worked their way through the keep.

"If they keep hitting the castle like this we won't be able to give archer support. They won't be able to aim steadily and they're in danger of getting killed from either projectiles or exploding bits of wall, they're practically hitting us from all directions!" Davos said to the Unsullied commander.

"If it's just foot soldiers we're dealing with we'll be able hold the landing." affirmed Grey Worm.

"Not like they can lug siege weapons up the cliffs either." chimed in Daxer.

"You won't have any support from the walls though." Davos reminded them.

Grey Worm nodded as he approached a group of his troops, they were comprised of not just Unsullied, but defected Lannister soldiers "We'll make do, we have the advantage with the Dothraki; they won't even get close to the castle."

Davos nodded slowly "Alright then, just don't do anything fucking stupid, just hold them back."

Daxer nodded back firmly to Davos before he grasped Grey Worm's arm "Best of luck out there my friend, don't you do anything stupid either."

"We won't, we'll push them back off the cliffs." smirked Grey Worm.

Both men went their separate ways to command their forces as Davos ran off to find Tyrion, he found the imp in the Room of the Painted Table nursing a goblet of wine.

"You know the last time I was in a siege like this was back in Meereen, The Great Masters were bombarding the Great Pyramid; back then Daenerys showed up at the last moment, but this time she's nowhere to be found." he reflected as the castle continued to shake from the onslaught.

Davos glanced out at the ships in the distance, illuminated by the flaming projectiles being loaded in their catapults "Well all we can do is hold them off for now until she and Jon return."

Tyrion regarded him "You still don't think they're dead? Or abandoned us?"

Davos looked at him "Do you?"

Tyrion mused before a projectile struck terrifyingly close to the room, he downed his goblet of wine in one go "No on both accounts, I just hope they show up sooner than later, we can't outlast this siege."

Davos nodded "Aye they will, I got a gut feeling."

Tyrion sighed as he poured himself another goblet of wine "I certainly hope so."

Another projectile struck close to the room and shook it violently enough to cause the wine to splash out of the goblet and all over the floor.

Davos rolled his eyes at Tyrion's frustration of the loss of his drink, he grabbed the imp and started pulling him out of the room "Come on we better find something more sheltering than this open room, we're no good to them dead."

* * *

Lines of Unsullied and Lannister defectors moved across the dragon landing area behind the castle though they had to constantly maneuver and zigzag their way across the field for even the enemy fleet was bombarding the landing with countless flaming projectiles. This also made it difficult for the Dothraki to effectively move freely as they spent a lot of their time dodging and weaving around impact zones. Another thorn in the side was the fact that along with the Ironborn reavers that managed to scale the rope fitted scorpion bolts, many Ironborn archers made it up onto the landing as well and were launching volley upon volleys of arrows upon the Dragonstone defensive force.

Both forces clashed in the middle of the landing and it was evident it was becoming a bloody standoff. The Dragonstone defensive force was holding its ground but on borrowed time as more and more Ironborn forces kept climbing up the roped scorpions onto the landing, reinforcing the attacking force. Arya ducked and weaved her way through a group of reavers and she sliced them up with fluid grace, Needle in one hand and Catspaw in the other. One reaver barreled towards her with a huge axe, but she rolled out of the way and sliced the tendons in his leg with Catspaw before shoving Needle into his back. Another appeared on her left bringing his sword down on her, she parried with Needle and kneed him in the groin before stabbing him multiple times with Catspaw. The reaver fell to the ground and she finished him off by slitting his throat and left him to choke on his blood. However what she wasn't ready for as she turned was a fist that slammed into her face, she fell to the ground dazed for only a moment but when she got back on her feet she was face to face with Euron Greyjoy.

"Well, well, well! Look what we've got here! A little wolf far from home." he sneered as gazed at her noticing her Stark sigil on her gambeson and started licking his lips.

Arya spat out some blood as she kept her distance and prepared herself "So you're Euron, Theon's uncle…you're shorter than I expected."

Euron chuckeled as he twirled his sword in his hands "Ha! Cheeky little cunt aren't you? You knew Theon? I hope that cockless fuck is dead." He noticed how Arya's face twisted in anger "Ohhhh he _is_ dead isn't he? You think he's still cockless in the afterlife?"

Arya's gazed hardened as her grip tightened on her weapons "I'd say you should ask him yourself, but you're not going to the afterlife because I'm sending you to the Seven Hells."

"We'll see about that little cunt!" yelled Euron as he lunged forward to slash at Arya. She tried to parry his blow but he feigned the attack and kicked her in the stomach sending her back to the ground. Euron brought his sword down but she just managed to roll out of the way and slashed at his leg with Catspaw, but even that didn't manage to slow him down. She rolled back onto her feet again and used Needle and Catspaw to block another slash from his sword, but Euron just head-butted her which caused her to stumble back in a daze. The shuttering impact of a nearby projectile managed to bring her back to her senses in time to see Euron rushing towards her and preparing another slash, she parried with Needle; only for Euron's brute strength and the momentum behind his swing caused Needle to snap in half. Another fist to her face knocked Ayra to the ground dropping Catspaw; she was barely coming to as Euron gripped her by the throat and held her up.

"Well guess what little wolf cunt? It's your lucky day! I'm not going to kill you just yet!" he gleamed with a crazed look in his eye.

He brought her closer and whispered in her ear "First I'm going to fuck you real hard, so hard you'll bleed." He shoved his tongue in her ear and if she wasn't gasping for breath, she would've vomited in revulsion.

"Then once I'm done fucking you, I'll hand you over to Cersei. Maybe she'll be merciful and kill you, or not, maybe she'll let me keep you and I can have a little pet wolf fuck slave!" he gloated with morbid fascination.

Arya's mind was racing _'Gods no! Not like this! I-I don't want to die like this! Jon! Please help me! I'm so sorry!'_

Euron turned and was about to head back to the cliffside, when a loud whistling sound began to grow and pierce through the night. It grew louder and louder as all combatants stopped and looked around in wonder in what was going on; some were beginning to cower in fear.

"The fuck is that noise?!" growled Euron, his answer came moments later when out of nowhere a wall of flame engulfed a group of ships offshore to his left. Cheers from the Dragonstone defenders roared out and were accompanied but the loud screech of a dragon.

Euron gawked at the burning ships and shouted in disbelief "FUCKING DRAGON!? THE FUCKING DRAGON CUNT IS STILL ALIVE?!"

He was so distracted and it gave Arya a quick window, with all her strength she kicked him hard in the crotch. Euron collapsed to his knees, releasing Arya who fell to the ground gasping and coughing for air. She began to crawl away but was stopped abruptly when Euron grabbed her hair and pulled her back, she screamed in pain as he threw her on her back and stood over her.

"YOU FUCKING CUNT! I'M JUST GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT HERE!" he screamed as he raised his sword. Arya shut her eyes and her mind raced with her last thoughts, she was ready to embrace death.

Euron began to bring his sword down on her but he was so focused on Arya he didn't notice a figure rushing in from his right, and in one swift movement the figure drew a sword and sliced off the sword arm of Euron. The arm landed on the ground with a thud as Euron screamed out in agony, gripping the bloody stump where his arm once was, he barely had enough time to get a look at the attacker before said assailant bashed his face with the pommel of the sword which knocked him out cold.

Arya slowly opened her eyes, she was rather dazed but saw Euron get knocked out. At first she couldn't tell who it was that saved her, but in that moment a roar came from overhead and the entire Ironborn side of the landing area became bathed in flames. The flames cast light on her rescuer and she gawked in disbelief at the form of Daenerys Targaryen; silver hair flowing with sword in hand against the fiery backdrop of the battlefield. It's as if the stories of Visenya Targaryen had come to life right before her eyes she and it was a glorious sight to behold.

Dany looked up towards where Drogon had flown after he made his strafing run on the Ironborn forces.

'_Good work my sweetling, now go help Jon and Rhaegal with the ships.'_

'_**As you wish mother, but will you be alright?'**_

'_You burned most if not all the forces they had here, whatever remain can be handled by our soldiers.'_

'_**Very well, I'll be seeing you shortly.'**_

'_Be careful darling, it may be night and they can't see you well, but watch out for the scorpions.'_

'_**I will mother you be careful as well.'**_

Dany sheathed Dark Sister and turned to help Arya, but Arya was already up and kneeling in front of the broken Needle, Daenerys knelt down beside her and noticed that she was sobbing a little.

"Jon had this made for me, a long time ago before he went off to the Wall to join the Nights Watch." she sniffed as she held the two half's of Needle in her hands.

Dany put a comforting hand on her shoulder "I'm so sorry I can tell how much it means to you, but try not to worry too much it can be reforged."

Arya looked up at her "I….Thank you for saving me back there, for the first time in a while I was scared."

Dany nodded "I'm just glad we got here just in time."

Arya perked up "We?"

Dany smiled and nodded as the whistling noise grew again, followed shortly by another group of ships that were consumed in flames. Arya couldn't help the tears in her eyes as she smiled, she tried to stand but stumbled and nearly fell before Daenerys caught her.

"Easy now, I think it'd be best if we get you back to the castle. Jon will be fine I promise and I'll make sure he comes and sees you." affirmed Dany.

Arya wanted to retort but she still felt rather dizzy and disoriented, and decided that maybe it was a better idea to head back to the castle and recuperate. Dany slung one of Arya's arms over her shoulder and they were about to start walking towards the castle, when Grey Worm rode up to them with a couple of Dothraki riders accompanying him.

Grey Worm jumped off his horse and bowed "My Queen! You have returned!"

Daenerys looked to him "I have Grey Worm, will you be able to handle the rest out here?"

Grey Worm nodded "Thanks to Drogon most of the enemy has been destroyed, but we'll finish off the rest." He then noticed the body of Euron Greyjoy "What of him? He shouldn't be left alive."

Dany looked back at the body of Euron and something clicked in her mind as a sadistic smile spread on her face "Wrap up his stump, secure him and tie him up, we have a use for him."

"What possible use could he be?" asked Grey Worm.

Daenerys only smiled at him "You'll see, just make sure he's.." she paused and shrugged "at least still somewhat alive, I'm taking Arya back to the castle, you don't mind if I use your horse?"

Grey Worm shook his head "Not at all my Queen and I'll see that the Greyjoy is secured. Shall I take him to the dungeons?"

Dany helped Arya onto the horse then got on herself before looking back to him "No there's no need, as I said, just secure him and make sure he's still somewhat breathing."

Grey Worm nodded as he and one of the Dothraki riders went to secure Euron before he woke from his daze.

Dany urged the horse forward back towards the castle with the other Dothraki riders behind her, as they rode back Arya noticed the sword strapped to Dany's hip and noticed the red ruby on it's hilt and her eyes went wide.

"T-t-that's Dark Sister! I thought it was lost?!" gawked Arya.

Dany chuckeled "Aye we thought the same and if you think that's a shock, wait until you see what Jon has."

Arya was still in shock "But you've never used a sword before have you?"

Dany sighed but smiled "I first used a sword during the battle against the dead; Jon already gave me a lesson. I suppose it was luck that I caught Euron off guard.

Arya looked at her, here was the woman who she said 'couldn't be trusted' and now this same woman had saved her life; that fact caused a question to pop into her head "Why?" she asked.

Dany glanced back at her "Why what?"

Arya swallowed heavily "Why did you save me? You didn't have to."

Dany laughed "Ah but that's where you're wrong, I _had_ to save you, not saying you can't defend yourself, but if there was a chance for me to help Jon's beloved little sister, then I'd do whatever I could because I know how much he means to you, and you to him I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you died and I could've done something to stop it."

Arya was once again surprised by her answer, even after everything this woman was more than willing to come to her aide.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry." said Arya.

Dany frowned "For what? You have nothing to be sorry for."

Arya shook her head "I do though! I once said to Jon that I didn't trust you…all because you weren't family…but you just went out of your way to save me…and you love my brother, I can tell you do…"

Dany smiled "I really do Arya, I really do. More than anything in this world, I flew all the way from King's Landing to the Wall with him in Drogon's claw, he was in bad shape but I wouldn't give up on him."

"So that's where you were all this time? Why the Wall?" asked Arya.

Dany sighed as they heard the whistling grow in volume once again, Rhaegal and Jon getting ready for another attack run "It's a bit of a story to tell, but all will explained later after the battle."

Arya nodded as she glanced at Dark Sister again, and an idea popped in her head "You said Jon gave you a lesson in sword fighting?"

Dany snorted a laugh "Yes he did, said he was going to start training me how to use it properly, who better to be my teacher than him? They all say he's the greatest swordsman in Westeros after all."

Ayra smiled "That's true, he's definitely the greatest since Ser Dayne of the Morning…" she paused, thinking of something then continued "I-I could teach you as well, I learned a lot from a Water Dance master from Braavos."

Dany looked back at her and smiled "Really? I've heard the tales of 'Bravo's Dance', and Jon said I should work on creating my own style. You know what? Why not? I'd be honored if you would teach me alongside Jon!"

Ayra couldn't contain her bright smile and the joy in her heart; she finally realized she was completely wrong about Daenerys. She was going to be her teacher and now had the opportunity to get to know the _real_ Daenerys, just as Jon wanted her to.

* * *

Flames engulfed another row of ships as Jon had Rhaegal pull up from another attack dive, the enemy ships were all lined up perfectly and were easy targets.

'_It's like target practice at Winterfell all over again.'_

'_**Those insolent fools won't be able to shoot at me this time.'**_

'_Aye they won't, too dark for them to see us and we're coming in far too quickly.'_

They banked left and right, weaving their way over the water as they torched every ship they passed. They lit up an Ironborn ship of the line that was attempting to maneuver but with its masts now burning it no longer had means to turn as it slammed into another Ironborn vessel and Ibbenese ship, the burning hulk catching both ships on fire.

Off to his left Jon noticed another group of ships fall victim to dragonfire as Drogon strafed the cliff face of the dragon landing area, the enemy fleet was crumbling and now was the time to finish them off as Jon tightened his grip on Rhaegal's spines.

'_Ready for another dive boy?'_

'_**Absolutely! Hang on!'**_

Rhaegal flapped his wings hard, fully healed he quickly gained altitude. Whatever scorpion bolts that the fleet managed to fire aimlessly into the sky passed far beneath them and all missed Rhaegal easily by thousands of feet. They broke through the clouds as they leveled off for a moment; Jon took a breath and took in the gorgeous view around them. The moon shined brightly and stars dotted the night sky, below the clouds were shades of orange from the burning fleet.

'_Ready boy? Dive now!'_

Rhaegal beat his wings and dove straight down through the clouds; they quickly gained speed as Rhaegal angled his wings. Wind rushing past them as the whistling grew louder as they burst through the cloud cover over another squadron of unlucky targets.

'_Steady, steady…DRACARYS!'_

Rhaegal began to pull out of the dive as his maw opened and dragonfire billowed out torching masts, sails, and sailors. Jon looked back at their work as they banked around Dragonstone, he smiled and patted Rhaegal.

'_Well done boy!'_

Rhaegal hooted in victory _**'That's what they get!'**_

They both heard another roar as Drogon formed up right beside them.

**Drogon: ** _ **'The landing area is secure and all ships surrounding the island are burning, what's our next move father?'** _

Jon mused for a moment as he gazed around the island; most of the enemy fleet was destroyed. Off in the distance beyond a line of burning ships however he could just barely make out a few surviving vessels.

'_Seems we missed a few ships, let's make sure they don't get back to port!'_

They banked towards the fleeing vessels, when a dark mass on the water caught Jon's eye.

'_Pull up! Both of you pull up!'_

* * *

Most of the fleet was destroyed, but at least half a dozen managed to turn about and began to flee. On board an Ibbenese ship sailors were franticly scurrying across the deck; many already jumped overboard in fear from the approaching dragons, many of the sailors had heard tales of the Dragon Queen and her beasts, but many blew it off as mere rumors. Many had heard about dragons, and read about them but never saw one in real life, until tonight. Once the creatures appeared out of nowhere and started laying waste to the fleet, any and all doubts were crushed along with all military cohesion.

"MORE SAIL! GIMMIE MORE SAIL!" shouted the burly Ibbenese captain.

"Sir the ship's sails are already at full mast! We can't go must faster than this!" exclaimed his helmsman.

The captain grabbed him by scruff of the neck "Then we're ALL good as fucking dead then! I _knew_ it was a stupid idea to follow that Greyjoy twat!"

"SIR! THE DRAGONS ARE BREAKING OFF!" called a lookout from high upon the tallest mast.

The captain looked back and noticed that the dragons were indeed turning around; he smirked as many cheered believing they would make it out alive. Any optimism though was lost when the ship came to a sudden halt as it crashed into something incredibly solid, the force of the collusion sent many sailors flying forwards and some fell overboard.

"The fuck did we just hit!?" screamed the captain.

The bow of the ship was a mangled mess and was starting to take on water. Those who weren't thrown overboard by the collusion or impaled by the splintered deck looked up at the dark mass they ran into.

"Not sure captain, it seems to be something…metal?" called a sailor

The captain was confused "What? What do you mean made of met-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the sounds of opening metal doors clanked one after the other, next came a roaring sound as flashes of fire appeared. None one on the ship knew what was happening until it was too late as solid metal spheres tore through the ship like it was paper, a nearby Ironborn ship was also torn to shreds from the strange assault. The remaining fleeing vessels tried to maneuver into attack position and fire their weapons, only for the projectiles to bounce right off the metal mass.

* * *

Yara Greyjoy looked on in fascination as the new warship she commanded tore through the enemy ships and repelled their attacks with ease. Though the dragons obliterated most of what was left of her uncle's fleet, she was glad to get her own shots in.

"Helmsman, full sail and turn to port, we'll cut off any retreat." she ordered.

"Aye captain!" called back the helmsman as he turned the wheel to his left.

The mighty ship turned as a fleeing Summer Islands frigate tried in vain to attack, baliste firing on Yara's ship; but the bolts only ricocheted off the sleek metal hull. One Ibbenese ship in front was trying to maneuver out of the way but the metal prow of the strange new warship easily cleaved through the modified whaling vessel splitting it in two.

Yara looked to her officer who was in charge of firing the new weapons on the ship "Are they ready to fire again?"

The officer nodded "Aye captain they should be reloaded by now, they only await your command."

Yara nodded as she took a spyglass and did her best to spot the fleeing ships in the dark, at least the inferno from the burning ships near Dragonstone allowed a little illumination. She wasn't completely sure about the range of the strange metal tubed weapons the ship carried, obviously devastating in close quarters, but they have yet to be tried at long range.

Figuring now was a better time than ever to test the theory she gave the order "Open fire!"

The officer nodded as he spoke into a small funnel shape device that had a tube running into the deck, as he relayed her order the crew below complied. The entire starboard side of the ship roared and flashed orange as the ship let lose its deadly weaponry, through the spyglass Yara could make out that they definitely hit their targets. The cloud cover broke and the moon shined through and cast light over the battlefield, all enemy ships were either burning or sinking, none would make it back to port as they would all sink around Dragonstone.

* * *

Daario looked on at the carnage that had befallen Euron's fleet, while he kept his position at the rear as Euron told him to the second the dragons attacked he ordered his ships to turn and break away. He barely managed to avoid being seen by Yara's new warship as it joined in the fight but it was the distraction he needed to sail away unnoticed.

A Second Son's soldier approached him "So now what? Are we heading back to Meereen?"

Daario shook his head "No, we'll head for Massey's Hook and stay out of sight for now, we'll head back to Dragonstone in the morning."

"You'll be lucky if she doesn't kill you, you know that right?" replied the soldier with a raised brow.

Daario smirked with his voice full of smug "You leave her to me, with that Jon Snow or Aegon or whoever the fuck his name was out of the way I'll be able to…persuade her to see reason."

The soldier sighed "I still think we should've stayed in Meereen, even with Yezzan zo Qaggaz there now we still had our orders."

Daario rolled his eyes and drew his sword and leveled it at the soldier's neck "And now I'm exercising my authority as her regent and carrying out new orders in the safety and interest our Queen. We'll get her out of this miserable land where she'll know nothing but suffering and defeat and bring her back to her _true_ kingdom. Do you have _any_ issue with that?"

With the tip of the sword at his neck the soldier swallowed heavily and shook his head slowly "No, no sir not at all."

Daario smiled and sheathed his sword "Good! Make heading for Massey's Hook."

* * *

Rhaegal landed with a soft thud and unfurled his claw as Ghost hopped out, before descending on the unsuspecting fleet Jon and Daenerys stopped on Claw Isle and left Ghost with the eggs so they would remain unharmed. After Jon had observed the large new warship obliterate the fleeing ships he went back to retrieve the direwolf and his unhatched children.

After Jon dismounted Rhaegal he carefully removed the bag which held the eggs, Ghost was rather insistent on carrying the precious bag himself. Jon found it heartwarming and rather amusing at the same time how much Ghost cared for his still yet unborn siblings; even more so how Drogon and Rhaegal were quite taken with their physically smaller yet technically older furry brother.

Jon ran his hands on Rhaegal's scales as the green dragon purred in content _'Great work out there boy.'_

**Rhaegal: ** _ **'Thank you father.'** _

Another thud next to them caught their attention as Drogon made his landing _**'I put in work too you know.'**_

Jon chuckled as he walked over and patted Drogon on the snout _'You did brilliantly as well Drogon, you both did a great job. Where's your mother?'_

Drogon reached out to Daenerys through their link _**'Seems she's tending to someone known as Arya Stark.'**_

Jon's eyes went wide "What?! Arya's here?! She's hurt?!"

He turned quickly and made his way towards the castle as quickly as possible as Drogon looked befuddled as he turned to Rhaegal.

**Drogon: ** _ **'Did I miss something?'** _

**Rhaegal: ** _ **'I'm afraid I'm just as lost as you brother.'** _

A whine from Ghost gave them the answer they needed as Rhaegal's eyes went wide _**'Ohhh his sister!'**_

**Drogon: ** _ **'That explains why he seemed so worried, hope she's okay** _

Rhaegal looked to Ghost _**'Go see to father and his sister we'll take to the skies for a quick patrol around the island, watch after the clutch for us brother.'**_

Ghost yipped in conformation as his winged brothers took to the sky. He began walking across the landing area towards the castle carefully carrying the bag in his mouth, the soldiers knew of the white direwolf of Jon Snow; but many were confused as to why he was carrying a bag. Any who were dumb enough to approach the wolf were met with a snarled lip, raised hair and a terrifying growl; he would not allow _anyone_ near his unborn siblings.

* * *

Jon darted his way through the castle not caring for any of those who had greeted him, only asking if they had seen Daenerys or Arya. A few Northern soldiers cheered for him, but he too ignored them, there was only one northerner he was looking for. After at least hearing a few quotes as to their whereabouts, Jon burst through the door into a room where he found Dany and Arya, with visibly nervous Sam looking over his sister.

Arya's eyes lit up upon seeing him "Jon!"

She tried to get up but instead slouched back down in her seat from the pain. Jon walked up and knelt in front of her and hugged her tight, not caring for the tears in his eyes.

"You're here! What in the Gods are you doing here?" he asked as he wept quietly, confused as to why she was here, but happy that she was here none the less and alive.

"It's…kind of a long story, short version is I was in King's Landing and-" she had started.

Jon pulled back and looked at her worryingly "What?! Why were you there?!"

She held his hand squeezed "We can talk about that later, yes I was there but I escaped while the wildfire was going off in the city. I managed to find a group of civilians that were heading for the ships to bring them here; I was in the landing area when we were attacked." She looked and nodded at Daenerys "She saved me from Euron, cleaved his arm straight off!"

Jon looked to his love and Dany had a small smile on her face, more tears poured from his eyes as he took Dany's face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

"Thank you my love." he said to her as he looked into her eyes.

Dany smiled and cupped his cheek "Of course darling, though I have to say it was a bit of luck that I managed to catch Euron off guard."

"Ahem!" coughed Sam getting everyone's attention.

"You'll be please to know she's relatively unharmed Jon. Aside from a few bruises she'll be just fine." he explained.

"Thank you Sam, I'm grateful" said Jon, he then turned to Dany.

"What of Euron?" he asked."

Dany looked to Arya then back to Jon "He's…shall we say still somewhat alive, but I have him being restrained."

Jon's brow furrowed a bit "You could've killed him easily though love."

Dany nodded and pulled him closer to whisper in his ear "I know Jon but I think he'll do nicely for your children, don't you think?"

Jon's eyes widened for a moment before he smiled as he pulled back "Aye he'll do just fine for _our_ children, you'll be their mother after all."

Dany smiled and pecked him on the lips before Sam spoke up "Ummmm Jon? What do you mean he'll do just fine for your children?"

Arya looked perplexed as well, and her eyes went a little wide after a moment "Wait, is the Queen pregnant?!"

Dany snorted as Jon laughed and looked to Sam "Sam I think you should go tend to those who are more seriously injured, I'd like to talk with Arya and Dany if you don't mind."

Sam was confused "Jon you can tell me what it is I won-"

"You'll see soon enough Sam, now please." said Jon with a tone in his voice and a look in his eye that left no room for argument.

Sam swallowed and nodded, but trusted his friend and took his leave. As almost on cue when he opened the door there was Ghost waiting on the other side of the door still carrying the bag in his mouth, Sam looked on in curiosity as the direwolf waltzed into the room and sat down in front of Jon wagging his tail as Jon took the bag. Jon reached in and pulled out the light blue dragon egg.

Arya gasped and Sam's eyes nearly popped out of his head "J-J-J-Jon! That's a drag-"

"Yes Sam it is, and I'm going to hatch them." answered Jon.

"Them? There's more than one?!" asked Arya who stared at the egg in amazement.

Jon nodded "Aye three in total, my name day gift from my mother and father."

He pulled out the white and silver eggs as Dany wrapped her arms around him and set her head on his shoulder. Sam gawked at the eggs and took a step closer and reached out for the eggs, only to jump back when Ghost stood in his way and snarled at him.

"E-E-Easy Ghost! I just wanted to get a look at them." Sam stuttered as took a step back, he'd never seen Ghost act this way before.

Jon chuckled "Don't worry, he's just being protective of his new siblings. I'll make sure you're there when I hatch them."

Sam nodded as he eyed Ghost who was still growling at him and he made his way out of the room. As soon as the door closed Ghost relaxed immediately and turned back and stared at the eggs, sniffing each one and giving them a lick.

"May I hold one?" asked Arya who looked at Ghost "If _he_ doesn't mind of course."

Jon nodded and handed her the silver egg, Ayra gently took it in her hands and this time Ghost did nothing. Arya held the egg in her hand; it felt smooth when she was expecting it to feel rough given the scale like appearance, she traced the black swirls with her finger as she continued to stare at it in wonderment.

"It's so beautiful, they're all beautiful. It feels…rather warm?" she stated.

Dany nodded "They aren't petrified like mine were; we aren't quite sure what that means exactly. Personally I believe that because they aren't, Jon's dragons won't take as long to grow as mine did."

Arya nodded, still mesmerized by the egg. She handed it back to Jon and she finally noticed he was carrying another sword and the ruby pommel was a dead giveaway and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"T-t-that's Blackfyre?! H-h-how?!" stuttered Arya who couldn't find the words.

Jon nodded "Aye, found the swords and the eggs at Castle Black. Not sure how the swords came to be there, but my father Rhaegar had the eggs sent to the Wall to be kept safe for me."

Arya shook her head in disbelief but in amazement at the same time "Dark Sister…Blackfyre, dragon eggs. You're going to be the Father of Dragons…I feel like I've been sent back to the time of Aegon the Conqueror and Visenya Targaryen."

Dany chuckled "Well I'm no Visenya yet, but with your and Jon's training I hope to make her proud."

Jon looked at Dany "Wait what?"

She pressed a kiss to his cheek and gestured to Arya "She's offered to train me as well, teaching me the art of Water Dancing."

Jon's brows rose as he looked at Arya who smiled sheepishly "If that's okay with you brother."

Jon smiled "You can show her how good you are with Needle."

Arya maintained her smile for a moment before she frowned deeply and looked down in shame.

Jon's smile faltered as well "What's wrong?"

Arya glanced over at a table next to her, Jon's eyes followed and he frowned at the sight of the snapped Needle. He set the eggs done and walked over and picked up the broken sword.

"I'm sorry, one of Euron's strikes was just too much for it…" said Arya solemnly.

Jon sighed as he set down the sword and approached his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry; it can be reforged maybe this time we can make the blade a little stronger."

Arya nodded but looked down afterwards "Speaking of forging and reforging.."

"What is it?" asked Jon.

Arya looked up at him, then to Dany with a deep frown on her face and eyes watering "I've been thinking…of that day in front of the Weirwood tree when you told us the truth.."

Jon winched and hung his head and couldn't look at Dany. She had said the truth would destroy them, and it nearly did; it nearly destroyed her and it antagonized him that he was an idiot then and didn't listen to her; she was right, before he could brood and torture himself over it Arya broke his thoughts.

"I tried to tell you that we couldn't trust Daenerys because she wasn't us, wasn't family but when you revealed the truth; whether she's a Stark or not I've come to realize that blood doesn't always make one family, the fact of the matter is that she is family, " stated Arya.

Jon looked at her and so did Dany whose eyes went wide, but when Arya looked to her she still frowned "I may have killed the Night King but without you, your army and dragons; we would've all been dead. Instead of thanking your properly.." she held her head in shame "I cast you aside, as if we used you for our own selfish needs. How can I do something to someone who's…who's family? I feel like a damn hypocrite…"

She looked to Jon "I've seen how you are around her, how happy she makes you. You told us we didn't know her like the way you do, we didn't but none of us made the effort ourselves. She risked herself to save me when she didn't have to, and I know she'd do the same for you. You're my brother; you'll _always _be my brother. I love you and all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy and yet I tried to take that away from you."

She shook her head "I don't know what else to say other than I'm sorry, I know that isn't enough but…I hope you can forgive me."

It was Daenerys who stood from where she was and walked over to Arya and embraced her; much to the Wild Wolf's surprised.

Dany pulled back "There is nothing to forgive, your brother is the most wonderful man I know, and you're lucky to have one like him. I can't say the same about mine, yes for a time he was kind and I loved him, he was the only family I had. But as we got older he grew more crazed and insane, selling me to the Dorthraki and even threatened my unborn child; I realized that the brother I once had was lost forever, and I felt so alone. Deep in my heart that's all I've ever wanted, home, a family and to belong…I've always wondered what it'd be like to have a sister though."

Arya's eyes went wide as she stared at Daenerys as her jaw slacked "I…I don't know what to say….I."

She was silenced when Jon placed his hand back on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze and smiled at her.

Arya looked at him and then to Dany who was also smiling. As long as Arya could remember Jon always wanted love and acceptance, growing up and being raised as a bastard, scorned and shunned by many including her own mother. She was all he really had, she always treated him like her real blood brother, and that's what Daenerys always wanted. She had a brother yes but after she lost him who did she have? Arya couldn't help but notice the parallels between her brother and Dany, of wanting to belong, to be accepted.

She grabbed Dany's hand and squeezed "I would be honored…to be your sister."

Dany smiled "It is I who would be honored; hopefully it won't wait for long?"

"Wait long for what?" asked Arya as she looked at Jon.

Jon smiled sheepishly "I asked her to marry me."

Arya looked back at Dany who smiled and nodded, she hugged Daenerys "Welcome to the family sister."

Dany hugged her back tightly with tears in her eyes as Jon looked on at the two most important women in his life, they were all brought out of their reverence when someone knocked on the door.

Jon walked over and opened it revealing Grey Worm and Daxer on the other side, Daxer smiled upon seeing Jon.

"It's certainly a relief to see you again my Lord." he said as he dipped his head in respect.

Jon nodded "Thank you Commander same to you, it's good to be back."

"What is it Grey Worm?" asked Dany as she appeared next to Jon.

Grey Worm straightened "It's Euron; he's starting to come to."

Jon looked to his love who had a steely look in her eyes as she nodded at him, he mused for a moment before turning to the two commanders.

"Take him out to the beach, and tie him to whatever kindling you can find." he told them.

Grey Worm looked to Daenerys who nodded firmly, Daxer looked at Jon quizzically and asked "With all due respect your Grace, my Lord, but why isn't he dead yet? I don't think he's much use to us as a hostage."

Jon shook his head "He's not a hostage, and he won't be alive for long just have him taken to the beach and wait for us there, all will be explained."

Daxer looked at Grey Worm who shrugged but nodded, Daxer sighed "Very well as you wish my Lord."

Jon nodded and smiled "I appreciate it, don't worry you'll see what I've got planned for him."

When the two commanders left Arya spoke up "What is it you plan to do with him?"

Jon looked to his sister, then to his love who smiled and nodded; he then looked back at Arya and smiled.

"Only death can pay for life, winter will come for him bringing fire and blood." he simply stated as he looked over at the eggs.

Arya was confused as she followed his line of vision to the eggs; it then all clicked in her head "You're going to use him to hatch your dragons?"

Jon nodded but it was Dany who explained "It's the only way to hatch them, a live sacrifice is required."

Arya sat silently for a moment before she got out of her seat, no longer feeling any pain. Jon and Dany looked at her quizzically but she gave them a wolfish grin.

"You _really _think I'm going to miss this?"

* * *

Euron squirmed and hollered as he was dragged down the stairs, his stump was throbbing in pain but that only drove his outbursts. Daxer grew annoyed with his mouth and a punch to the gut silenced him for a time, they finally got him down to the beach where a small pile of flotsam was erected and secured him on top of it.

Euron stirred and realized he couldn't move as much, he was coming to as Jon and Dany were walking onto the scene.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the Dragon Queen and Wolf bastard." he chuckeled darkly.

Jon and Dany glared at him, joining them on the beach were Ghost, Grey Worm, Daxer, Davos, Sam, Tyrion, and Arya.

Twin roars broke the din of the late night as Drogon and Rhaegal landed on the rocks, Rhaegal let out a blood curdling roar at Euron.

He wasn't fazed by it "How the FUCK is that beast still alive?! I shot him down and saw him fall with my own two eyes!"

Jon walked towards Euron, eyes full of hidden rage "It was _you _who injured Rhaegal?"

Euron sneered "Aye! I'd like to finish the job, and afterwards I'll fuck your sister you wolf fuck!"

Jon backhanded him hard as Rhaegal roared in rage, Jon then grabbed Euron by the neck; trying his hardest to not choke him out right then and there.

"You tried to hurt my sister, wanted to violate her, and you harmed my son!" seethed Jon.

Euron cackled "I'll fuck your sister, kill your dragon, and fuck the Dragon Queen when I get free!"

Threating Rhaegal was one thing, threatening to harm and violate Arya was another, but having malicious intend towards Dany; that was a death sentence for anyone.

Jon's eyes burned with fury as he reached for a dagger on his belt and forced open Euron's mouth. Euron's eye's widened as Jon stuck the dagger in his mouth and with one flick of the wrist he cut out Euron's tongue, Arya and Dany smirked while Grey Worm, Daxer, Davos, Sam, Tyrion looked on quite shocked.

Blood filled Euron's mouth as he coughed it out, now he was on the receiving end of being silenced like he did to his crew members. Jon sheathed the dagger and backhanded Euron again before he leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Your words have disappeared, and soon _you_ will disappear. You tried to take the life of my dragon, but now it is _your_ life that will be given to them." Jon whispered darkly.

Jon walked away as Euron tried to squirm and speak, but he couldn't speak he just had a mouth overflowing with blood. Jon walked over to Ghost who was sitting next to the bag with Arya and Dany, he reached in and picked up the silver egg and handed it to Arya. The white egg he gave to Dany and he held the light blue egg in his hands. All but Sam gasped at the sight of the eggs as Jon, Dany and Arya walked over to the pyre, Arya and Dany set their eggs behind Euron while Jon set the light blue egg in front. Euron's eyes went wide at the sight as he tried to squirm and make loud inaudible noises only to be silenced by a fist to the face from Arya.

As they got down from the pyre Jon grabbed Dany's hand and pulled her in close "You have the robe with you?"

She nodded and kissed him "Yes, I'll be ready to cover you."

She leaned in closer to whisper in his ear "And if _anyone_ is going to see _you _naked my love, it's going to be _me_." she said with a smile as she nipped at his earlobe.

It took everything in Jon to restrain himself, he chuckled as he pulled away to look at her "What's…what's it like? Being in the flames?"

She mused for a moment, this would be the first time he'd _truly_ learn what it meant to be Unburnt. He told her that he had burned his hands once long ago when he killed a white walker at Castle Black, yet he survived the wildfire and was able to put his hands in the fireplace and pick up the hot eggs; Jon had come to the conclusion was that he didn't know or (for a time) believe in who he was, but now that he had fully accepted himself and his Targaryen side, it seemed a change had occurred in him; yet it was completely natural to have questions and even be afraid.

She cupped his face and looked in his eyes "You won't feel any different than what you feel right now. It's hard to describe it but you'll feel…warm and just that. It feels…good, cleansing in a way if that makes any sense."

Jon sighed but smiled at her "Guess to only way to find out is to do it."

She nodded and kissed him, conveying all her confidence in him "You'll be alright my love, you are a dragon, a _true_ dragon; and true dragons don't burn."

Rhaegal and Drogon called out to him.

**Drogon: ** _ **'I've known you wouldn't burn since I first smelled you here on that day long ago.'** _

**Rhaegal: ** _ **'Fear not father we believe in you, you make the impossible happen.'** _

Jon and smiled at the dragons sentiments, Jon more at Rhaegal's comment for he had said the same about his love, they _both_ made the impossible happen.

Jon gave Dany a deep kiss before he took a long breath "Well, best be on with it."

"I love you." said Dany proudly.

Jon smiled and gave her another quick kiss "I love you too."

They reluctantly separated, Jon walked onto the pyre and Dany stood next to Arya who looked on nervously. Jon reached to top where Euron was coming out of the daze Arya's punch sent him into, Jon locked eyes with him and smirked, Euron squirmed in his bindings. Jon picked up the light blue egg and held it in his hands, as he looked up at Rhaegal.

'_I'm ready boy, remember what I said.'_

'_**Of course father, a small blast.'**_

Euron was squirming more and more and was making a ruckus, even without his tongue _anything_ that came out of his mouth was annoying; formed words or not.

Jon looked out at the group in front of him; all but Dany and Arya had incredibly nervous and shocked looks on their faces. He looked at Dany who smiled brightly at him, so did Arya but he could tell she was still rather nervous, he took a deep breath and said the command "Dracarys!"

Rhaegal rumbled for a moment before opening his maw and a small stream of fire caught the pyre ablaze. All but Dany were visibly shocked, Arya couldn't help it and took a step forward before Dany set her hand on her shoulder and gripped it firmly "He'll be okay Arya, I promise."

Arya nodded slowly and took a step back, it was then that they could all hear the moaning from Euron as the flames lapped at his body. For the first time in his wretched life Euron Greyjoy was truly terrified for his life, and without a tongue he didn't even think he could scream in agony properly. He legs cooked, he could smell the wound of his severed arm, he looked around frantically and locked eyes with Jon and what he saw froze him.

Jon looked down at him, most of his lower garments had burned off yet his skin was unburnt and pristine. The rest of his gambeson and cloak were starting to burn away, but not even the hair on his head and face smoldered. The flames raged in intensity and Euron was broken from his gawking and sent back into agony as the flames worked their way up his torso, he then heard cracking and hissing. It was coming from behind him, something then exploded as chucks of something struck his head; he heard more cracking and hissing but this time it was closer as he turned his head. In that moment the last thing Euron Greyjoy saw was the light blue egg breaking open and the last thing he heard was the sharp cry of the creature emerging from it.

The fire raged for another hour and a half before it started to calm down, the sun was just about to appear in the east. Through the smoke of the smoldering remains one could make a figure beginning to stand, Dany grabbed the robe and left from Arya's side who was staring at what she and everyone else was seeing. Tyrion gaped as he fell on his ass in shock, Sam's mouth opened and closed as his knees felt week, and Davos was just stood where he was just smiled while Daxer and Grey Worm dropped to their knees.

Dany carefully walked through the ash pile; she paused when a screech broke the silence of the early morning light. She smiled widely as she walked closer and there she saw her love crouching in the ashes; a baby silver dragon was in his hand, a white one crawled up his back and on his shoulder, and a light blue one rested on the top of Jon's curly raven hair. The light blue baby dragon opened its eyes and looked at Daenerys, it then arched its neck and let out a long hoot to which the other two soon joined in.

The three baby dragon cries blended in unison, as if a beautiful song was being sung; soon Drogon and Rhaegal let out hoots of their own and Ghost let out a howl. Dany wrapped Jon in the robe as he stood, she beamed at him and they kissed. As they did the three babies took flight and continued to sing their song, heralding to the world of their birth.


	11. ...And Justice For All Pt 1

'_Hammer of Justice crushes you, overpower.'-MetallicA/…And Justice For All_

Arya made her way through the hallways of Dragonstone in somewhat of a daze. She was still processing what she recently witnessed; her brother entering the flames, emerging unburnt along with the three baby dragons that were born through fire and blood. All those who witnessed the event continued to stare in shock and disbelief as Jon and Daenerys made their way off the beach and back into the castle with the three hatchlings following them; no doubt the Father of Dragons wanted to spend some time with his newborn children.

She was the first of the witnesses to actually come out of her shocked stupor, she was eager to see Jon and meet his children. She managed to find her way through the castle and came to a room she assumed was the Queen's main chambers; her assumptions were proven true as she heard giggling and light screeches coming from within the room. She paused for a moment and just listened to the merriment that was coming from the room, she heard Jon laughing and it brought a smile to her face.

'_This is always what he deserved his whole life, to just be happy.'_ she thought to herself.

Her musing was cut short when Grey Worm appeared next to her; he seemed to still have a look of shock on his face.

"The Queen?" he asked.

Arya gestured to the door "I'm not about to ruin the moment."

Grey Worm sighed "Regretfully I do not wish to either, but Yara Greyjoy wishes to speak with her."

He knocked on the door and for a moment nothing happened until it opened revealing Daenerys who wore a simple blue silk gown.

"Torgo Nudho, what is it?" she asked, Arya picked up the serenity in her voice.

Grey Worm bowed "I'm sorry my Queen but Yara Greyjoy is here and wishes to speak with you."

Dany sighed as she looked to Arya with a smile then answered Grey Worm "Tell her I'll receive her shortly."

Grey Worm nodded and took his leave as Dany invited Arya into the room. Arya was put back into her earlier shock as she saw Jon sitting on the bed, unburnt, unharmed and clothed again in simple trousers and black shirt. He was petting the light blue baby dragon as it crawled along his shoulders before curling around his neck.

Dany went over to him and leaned down to stroke the baby dragon before giving Jon a kiss to the cheek "Yara is here and wishes to speak with me, I'll return as soon as I can love."

Jon nodded and gave her a quick kiss on her lips, the whole scene warmed Arya's heart as she remained by the door. Her brother was in love and it was a beautiful thing, all his life he never knew love. She loved him of course but to see him actually _in_ love with someone who returned his feelings in kind, she didn't care if Daenerys was his aunt; in a way to Arya that made Daenerys and Jon closer than family, and who was she to deny something to her brother if it made him the happiest she's ever seen him?

As Daenerys approached the door she set a hand on her shoulder "I was hoping we could get in a lesson today?"

A bit of pride swelled within Arya "When you have the time come find me and we'll get started, I won't go easy on you though."

"I wouldn't expect you to." Dany smirked as she closed the door.

Arya took a couple steps into the room and was surprised it wasn't as large as she was expecting, but it was impressive none the less. Longclaw, Blackfyre, and Dark Sister propped up against the wall, while over by the large fireplace Ghost was watching the little white baby dragon scamper around him. She was pondering where the third baby was when Jon spoke up breaking her thoughts.

"Try not to go too rough on her, she's still learning a lot of the basics." he said as he continued to pet the baby draped around his neck.

Arya rolled her eyes "Scared that I'll train her so well she'll be better than you?"

Jon scoffed and looked at her "Perhaps we should have a spar to determine who the better fighter is?"

"Perhaps we should once Needle is reforged, I won't go easy on you either." she said with confidence.

"I won't hold back either just because you're my baby sister." replied Jon with a chuckle.

Arya smiled, even after everything he was still Jon. She glanced at the dragon curled around his neck, she had seen the two fully grown dragons and now she was seeing babies; she couldn't wait to witness them grow.

"You have names for them yet?" she asked.

Jon smiled at looked at her "Aye they do already." He scratched the neck of the light blue baby "This one here is Lyanarys."

Arya smiled, she understood the reference "After your mother?"

Jon nodded "They always said my mother loved the scent of blue winter roses and considering the color of Lyanarys' egg, I immediately knew what her name would be."

Arya smiled as Lyanarys opened her eyes and let out a content purr and rubbed against Jon's chin before going back to sleep. Ayra couldn't contain her smile as she glanced at the fireplace where Ghost was laying down with the white baby on his back "What about that one?" asked Arya pointing over to the direwolf and hatchling.

Jon glanced over and laughed "Dany named her actually, her name is Sōna."

Ayra looked at him confused "Sōna?"

Jon nodded with a sheepish smile on his face "It's Valyrian for 'Snow'."

Arya couldn't help but laugh as Sōna was making a circle on Ghost's back, kneading his fur with her claws. Each knead caused Ghost to grunt at the act but eventually Sōna curled up in a ball on her brother's back and slept in his soft fur.

"I can understand since she's white as snow, you sure she didn't name her after you though?" teased Arya.

Jon laughed as he got out of bed "Well if coming out of a fire completely unharmed, being able to ride Rhaegal, and these three don't prove that I'm a Targaryen and not a 'Snow' I don't know what will."

Arya was about to speak when a soft hoot caught her attention as she looked up. There on the chandelier was the silver hatchling who was looking at her with intense curiosity. Arya gasped as the hatchling leapt down and landed on her shoulders, crawling all over her, smelling her. Arya remained still as a statue while Jon looked on and laughed.

"And that one, her name is Aryaella." he said with a fond smile.

Arya's breath hitched and tears formed in her eyes _'He named one of his dragons after me?'_

She looked at Aryaella who looked back at her namesake and cocked her head in curiosity. Arya shook her head in disbelief "I…I…I don't know what to say. Y-y-you didn't have to Jon!"

Her brother just smiled "You're my sister Arya, no matter what you always will be. You'll always be the one who saw me as family when I thought I had none."

Ayra had no words as she lifted her arm and Aryaella crawled and perched on it. She lifted her hand slowly to the hatchling who sniffed the hand, before letting out a happy hoot and nuzzled Arya's hand.

"I'm truly honored Jon, I really am!" gleamed Arya who ran her finger along the hatchling's neck as Aryaella purred in content with the petting.

Lyanarys stirred around her father's neck and let out a wanting screech, soon Aryaella and Sōna joined in unison; they seemed to be calling to their father.

Arya looked at him "What is it?"

Jon chuckled as Lyanarys removed herself from his neck and crawled on top of his curly raven locks "They're hungry, you want to help me feed them?"

Arya's eyes lit up "Yes! Gods yes! I'd love to!"

They exited the room, Lyanarys planted on her father's head, Sōna riding Ghost, and Aryaella perched on Arya's arm.

* * *

"It's magnificent! But how?" exclaimed Dany as she gazed at the imposing warship docked offshore.

Yara smirked "Seems my uncle "procured" some Ibbanese shipbuilders who discovered a new form of metallurgy that they could apply to their ships and forced them to help built it; came across it when I retook Pyke."

The warship easily dwarfed even the largest ships that were in the Iron fleet, and said fleet had been completely destroyed; it was also safe to say that it was the largest ship in the known world.

"It's truly unique, the first of its kind." said Dany.

"Second actually." implored Yara.

Dany looked at her with an arched brow and Yara enlightened her "There's a second ship under construction, this was just about completed. I suspect the other will take at least several more months before its ready."

Dany hummed in musing "You aren't planning to cause trouble for shipping lanes are you?"

Yara shook her head "No Your Grace not at all, I would never go back on what I swore to you. Actually, I was going to gift this ship to you."

Dany spun and looked at her "I'm sorry what?"

Yara laughed "You heard me Your Grace, the ship is yours; think of it as your personal flagship."

Daenerys was dumbfounded as she glanced at the warship and back to Yara "I couldn't! I don't know how to run a ship!"

Yara shrugged "That won't be a problem; the ship can be surprisingly crewed by little men if needed. I've already taken the liberty of choosing some sailors to run the ship, they're good men whom I've sailed with for many years and they will serve you well."

Dany still looked dumbfounded as she set her gaze over the ship. It looked rather elegant in its own unique way; with its racked bow, three large masts, and sleek hull of metal. Two rows of hatches lined the sides of the hull which covered the interesting contraptions dubbed 'cannons'. They were large metal tubes that sat in some sort of wooden cradles; Yara explained that the cannons were loaded with a combustible power then heavy spheres of lead. The power was lit and the force of the explosion inside the tubes projected the lead spheres at great velocity. While some spheres could be solid, others could be hallowed out and filled with combustible material.

The forecastle on the stern of the ship seemed large enough that she could land Drogon on it, the ship was large enough and obviously build sturdily enough that it could probably handle a dragon.

"Does it have a name?" she asked Yara.

"Sadly no, we didn't exactly think of that while we were trying to get underway. Honestly I wasn't sure if we were going to make it time but you annihilated most of my uncle's fleet." said Yara.

Dany shook her head "Not all of it apparently."

"True but the fact remains is that Cersei has nothing left, if doesn't realize how vulnerable she truly is now then she really has lost her fucking mind." put in Yara.

Dany shook her head "True as that may be she should not be underestimated, she could have more vile tricks up her sleeves."

Yara nodded solemnly "I heard what happened at King's Landing she's desperate and I doubt she has anything else to fall back on; but I will heed your words my Queen."

She took a step closer to Dany "There's also something I need to mention that I think you may want to hear."

Dany regarded her "And that is?"

Yara sighed as they walked towards the stairs "After the battle ended I scoured around the island for any survivors, we picked up a lot more than I thought would've survived. We also questioned the lot of them, if they knew if there were any other forces lurking around, what Cersei had planned, anything else my uncle had planned, any hidden enemies we didn't know about….and one survivor seemed rather, shall we say tight lipped on things."

"What do you mean?" asked Dany.

"He was Ironborn, a sailor who once sailed under me but betrayed and went to my uncle instead." Yara smirked "He refused to speak on anything, but after the removal of several fingers and toes, I got some interesting information out of him before I gave him a traitor's death."

"And what is this information?" pondered Dany.

Yara took a breath; she knew the Queen would figure it out "Apparently my uncle was in cohorts with a man from Meereen…a sellsword captain."

Dany stopped in her tracks as a scowl formed on her face "Daario…."

Yara swore she could feel intense heat radiating from the Queen "I didn't get an actual name, but it's highly possible that's who he meant."

Dany clenched and unclenched her fists; the dragon was very close to being woken "Conspiring with my enemies, yet another transgression to add to his list of travesties."

Yara arched a brow "List of travesties?"

Yara nearly jumped when Dany spun to look at her with an inferno in her eyes "Not only did he disobey my orders to _stay_ in Meereen, he also harmed Jon, who is my betrothed; and _now _he conspired against me."

Yara would never admit it to anyone but for the first time since knowing Daenerys, she couldn't deny the hint of fear she felt as she heard the words and their tone "Whatever you decide to do my Queen I'll support it, you know I would never betray you."

Dany looked at her "I certainly hope not, you are one of the few I _can_ count on. Plus you've given me a gift, I think it'd be rather foolish to betray someone after you've offered them a wonderful gift such as a new warship….I have a name for it by the way."

Yara looked at her with a smirk "You do? That didn't take long, what shall you name your flagship?"

Dany grinned "_Āegenka Zaldrīzes_, Valyrian for _'Iron Dragon'_."

* * *

"Da-kar-reese!" drawled Arya, Aryaella just cocked her head at her namesake. Jon chuckled at his sister's poor Valyrian speech.

She glared at him "Hey! Fuck off! It's not easy as I'm sure you already know and I'm not a Targaryen, they would never listen to me."

Jon shook his head smiling as he stroked Lyanarys "They know who you are to me; they won't harm you, and who knows? Maybe they can listen to you if they get used to you."

He placed a small cube of raw meat in front of Lyanarys and spoke "Dracarys."

Lyanarys coughed a bit, but then let out a small spray of fire that cooked the meat, the little hatchling screeched with delight as she gobbled up the morsel. Jon chuckeled with pride and stroked her head "Good job girl!"

He turned to Arya "Go on, try it again. Don't drag out the pronunciation though."

Arya mouthed the word to herself before turning to Aryaella and pushing a cube of meat towards the silver hatchling "Dracarys!"

Aryaella perked up, looked to her father who gestured with his head. She looked back at her namesake as Arya spoke again with confidence this time "Dracarys!"

Aryaella coughed a few times as smoke puffed out of her mouth, then a small stream of fire cooked the meat and Aryaella devoured her food. Arya gaped wide eyed and clapped her hands together "I can't believe it! Wow! Well done girl!"

She picked up the silver hatchling and held her tight; Aryaella didn't seem to mind as she purred out in content. Jon and Arya heard a rather loud belch as Sōna released a puff of smoke from her mouth and rolled over on Ghost and began to drift off to sleep.

Arya pondered something for a moment before turning to Jon "I've noticed they all have girl names, how do you know they're girls?"

Jon shrugged "Honestly I don't, I don't think dragons are boys or girls. But they all feel like girls to me, with their beautiful colors and their voices. I can't wait till I can speak with them."

Ayra looked confused "Speak with them?"

Jon nodded as Lyanarys snuggled in his arms "I can communicate with Rhaegal through my mind, even Drogon. They are magic after all, very intelligent beings. It must be what all Targaryen dragonriders felt, Dany often speaks of the bond we share with them, at first I didn't understand it, but now I do."

Arya nodded before something came to mind "Rhaegal? The green one right? The name sounds familiar but I can't place it."

"She named him after her brother Rhaegar, my real father." Jon said with a hint of pride in his voice. "He's very brash and outspoken, always eager to prove himself just as fearsome as Drogon."

"Who is Drogon named after?" asked Arya.

"Her first husband, he was the Dothraki Khal she was sold off to by her brother Viserys." replied Jon almost nonchalantly.

Arya gaped as she stared at him "She named her dragon after the man she was forced to marry by her own brother?"

Jon sighed; she didn't know the real reasoning like he did "She gave them those names for a reason. The Khal died from a simple festered wound, to her Drogo was weak but Drogon is strong. She named one Viserion after her brother Viserys, while Viserys was cruel to her Viserion was gentle and sweet…I only wish he didn't meet the fate he did…"

Arya frowned at the mention of Viserion, being slain by the Night King and to be brought back as his undead slave. Always believing that dragons were invincible but it was obvious that nothing nor no one was invincible, even the Night King was done in by a her Valyrian steel dagger. She glanced at the three hatchlings that were beginning to doze off, tummies full from their first meal, Aryaella seemed to be snoring in her arms.

She smiled as she began aimlessly rocking the little creature in her arms "I can't imagine how she feels, but we have here three baby dragons." She paused with her look turning serious and protective "I know you're their father and the Queen is the mother, and I know I'm not a Targareyen but I will _not_ let them meet a similar fate." she firmly stated with confidence in her voice.

Jon was touched by her fierce words and didn't miss the fire that flashed in her eyes, he was about to speak before a knock on the door caught their attention; unfortunately it also woke up the hatchlings.

Davos walked in but immediately ducked as the three hatchlings swarmed around in the room screeching loudly and Ghost was up barking furiously at his newborn siblings. "ENOUGH! SETTLE DOWN!" bellowed Jon. All three hatchlings landed instantaneously and were all quiet as a tomb as they stared at their father, Jon walked over to a nearby window and opened it "Go on now, go see your brothers."

All three hatchlings took flight and darted out the window, Jon closed it and turned to Davos who was chuckling hard "Well they may be dragons but they're quite similar to human babes, I apologize for disturbing them."

Jon smiled and waved him off "Don't worry about it."

"And you've given them wonderful names" he glanced at Arya who had a small smile on her face.

Davos looked to Jon and his face turned serious "We're all meeting at the Painted Table, to discuss what we're going to do next against Cersei."

Jon and Arya both looked at each other and nodded, it was time to figure out how to end Cersei once and for all.

* * *

Davos opened the door as Arya and Jon filed in behind him, those already in the room consisted of Tyrion, Gendry, Daxer, Grey Worm, Sam, and Yara. Jon immediately went to Dany's side, she held her right hand behind her back with her left hand lying on top of Dark Sister's pommel; she gave Arya a warm smile who returned it with a wolfish grin. As Jon approached her side Dany gave him a bigger smile which he also returned in kind, he looked into her eyes and nodded. She nodded in return, Queenly face setting in place as she turned her attention to the others in the room, time to get down to business.

"Maester Tarly, have you been able to get a full count of the casualties of King's Landing?" she asked Sam.

Sam looked down and sighed "T-t-to the best of my abilities Your Grace…f-f-five hundred thousand people lived in King's Landing. Considering those who were killing instantly….and survivors who died from burns….the casualty count it's…..catastrophic; we believe less than one hundred thousand survived…"

The air in the room felt dark and revolting and was so quiet one could hear a pin drop; hundreds of thousands of men, women, and innocent children were slaughtered. Hundreds of thousands killed instantly by the wildfire, though it could be said that the tens of thousands who managed to survive with severe burns had the worst fate, for their deaths were long and excruciating; many opting for a mercy killing.

Dany took a few breaths to steady her sorrow and rage as her hand moved to the hilt of Dark Sister and gripped it tightly; fortunately Jon took over for her.

"What of Cersei's forces? She can't have anything left." he asked in his 'King of The North' tone that had a flame behind it.

"The Golden Company is no more, she obliterated most of her own bannermen, and the threat of any naval force is destroyed." stated Daxer.

"But that doesn't mean she can't have some other fucked up trick planned." added Davos.

They all nodded and even though Cersei had nothing; the lioness was backed into a corner, no telling what other maddening things she would do in a desperate state. They would all have to think this through carefully; Cersei was playing the game using everything and anything she had, one wrong step could lead to certain disaster.

"What's the state of our forces following the battle last night?" Dany asked.

"We had minimal losses My Queen; the addition of Lord Baratheon's troops and Commander Daxer's men has bolstered us." Grey Worm answered.

"How many do we number?" asked Dany as she turned to Daxer.

"Two thousand and four hundred fifty Dothraki, two thousand Unsullied, eighteen hundred Northmen, thirty five hundred Stormlanders, and two thousand defectors; nearly eight thousand in total Your Grace." he answered.

"Ten thousand." said Yara as she looked from Daxer to Daenerys "Including _'Iron Dragon'_ I brought twelve ships and two thousand men."

"Your Grace she has nothing left but I'd urge caution about storming King's Landing, again." Tyrion chimed in.

Dany looked at him and was about to speak but Arya spoke up instead "The Red Keep."

All looked at Arya before she continued "The Red Keep was completely unscathed, I saw it when I escaped; it's possible it's also rigged to blow."

Dany pursed her lips _'That's a possibility, and I saw people inside the keep too.'_

She voiced her thoughts "It's something we cannot overlook, we cannot also overlook that there are still civilians inside the keep itself."

Jon nodded "If there's still people there we need to get them out first, which needs to be our first priority."

"It won't be easy getting them all out without Cersei noticing." added Gendry.

Arya was about to speak before a knock on the door interrupted her and an Unsullied walked in and whispered something in Grey Worm's ear. Grey Worm's eyes widened as he looked at his fellow soldier "You're sure?"

The Unsullied nodded as Dany looked concerned "Grey Worm what is it?"

Grey Worm actually swallowed heavily "Three ships have been spotted approaching the island; one of them is carrying to sigil of the Second Sons…"

The eyes of Davos, Yara, Tyrion, and Arya went wide. Jon looked at Dany who was doing everything in her power to suppress her rage; her grip so strong on Dark Sister that if it wasn't Valyrian steel it would probably bend.

"Dany?" he whispered, but she didn't hear him as she turned to make her way out of the room getting ready to summon Drogon "Wait Daenerys!" said Arya who gripped Dany's arm.

Arya looked at Davos who nodded, then to Tyrion who looked beyond reluctant, she looked back to Dany "There's something you need to hear." She then looked at her brother "Both of you."

Dany nodded and retook her place next to Jon who set his hand on her shoulder and squeezed softly, and it comforted her greatly.

Jon gave her a smile before turning to Arya "So what did you need to say?"

Arya took a breath before elaborating to him and Daenerys the theory that Davos and her had about Daario. How a raven from Varys could have made its way to the Iron Bank where Daario possibly learned of Jon's real identity and sought out the Faceless Men to have an assassination attempt on him; Arya started to shed tears because she hated dropping the shock of Sansa breaking the oath he begged them to take.

After all was explained the air in the room changed again, it was hard to tell amongst the two monarchs who was pissed off more; the Dragon and Dragonwolf had been awoken.

Dany stalked over to Tyrion who was to her delight, cowering in fear "You INSOLENT FOOL!"

Tyrion winched at her harsh words "Your Grace I can explain-"

She cut him off "NO! I want NO MORE of your excuses! Need I remind you that you DID betray me!? You've released your brother, you told Varys about Jon's claim, and Jon nearly DIED because of your actions!"

Tyrion glanced at Jon, if Daenerys' words were hot spitting flames, Jon's eyes were that of a predator; an icy stare bored into his soul and Tyrion had nothing he could say to defend his actions.

He heard Daenerys step closer and looked up and she glared at him "While I do commend you for what you've done for the survivors, you still failed me and betrayed me; you're fortunate I'll let you live." She held out her hand "Remove it, _now!_"

It was like a crossbow bolt to the chest, Tyrion had the air knocked out of him. Although he really couldn't deny anything let alone say anything to defend his actions; he had made many mistakes that cost her greatly, and he did betray her; he had his life for now at least. He reluctantly removed the Hand of The Queen pin and set it in her hands; she looked up at the Unsullied guard next to Grey Worm "Gūrogon zirȳla naejot zȳhon tistālion se gaomagon iā laes va zirȳla."

The guard nodded and escorted Tyrion out of the room, Dany walked over to Jon but not before tossing the pin nonchalantly onto the painted table with little care.

Gendry looked dumbfounded as he looked to Jon "J-j-j-jon I'm sorry my father-"

Jon shot a glance at him "No! Don't apologize."

Gendry shook his head as he went in front of Jon and kneeled "But if it wasn't for him you'd still have your real father Your Grace!"

Arya rolled her eyes as she yanked him off the ground "Get up stupid! Focus! That's not what we're discussing right now!"

As Gendry retook his position Arya glanced at the Hand of the Queen pin and took it in her hands, she fiddled with it for a moment as the gears turned in her head; she turned to her soon to be goodsister.

"I can assume the consensus is that we wish to dispose of Daario Naharis?" she asked Dany who nodded along with Jon. She looked at Daxer, Grey Worm and Yara who nodded as well, and then to Davos, Sam, and Gendry who also nodded their answers.

"Do we need the Second Sons?" Arya asked Dany.

Dany mused "They're the peace keeping force I left in Meereen…well they _were_ the peace keeping force, the city has probably fallen by now."

"Will killing Daario cause the rest of the Second Sons to turn away and seek a new contract?" asked Arya.

Dany shook her head sighed "I'm honestly not sure, he swore them to me and they haven't been paid at all since but it's a possibility."

Arya nodded and glanced back down at the pin that was twirling in her fingers, she smirked as the gears kept turning and turning.

Jon arched a brow when he saw this "What are you thinking Arya?"

Arya chortled and looked at him and then to Daenerys "What do you say; we play a little game with him?"

Dany cocked her head as a smirk formed on her face "A game you say?"

Arya nodded "Daario will get the justice he deserves _and_ we'll remind the Second Sons of who they serve."

She looked around the room and all had smirks on their faces nodding in agreement. She looked back at Dany who seemed incredibly interested and Jon had a wolfish grin on his face

"And just what does my goodsister have in mind for said game?" asked Dany who was liking whatever Arya was cooking up.

Arya stared at the pin in her hands "Consider this your first lesson in water dancing." She looked at her goodsister and brother with her wolfish smile growing "Fear cuts deeper than steel."

* * *

Daario eyed the castle as his rowboat drew closer to the beach, his ships were anchored offshore but he was lying if he didn't feel weary of the steel monstrosity that was perversely close to them. He heard a roar and looked up as he saw the massive black dragon his Queen rode into battle at Meereen, certainly looked a lot larger than the last time he saw it but something peaked his curiosity _'Where are the other two?'_ he wondered.

His thoughts were broken as the rowboat slid onto the sandy shore, he exited the boat with a few of his men as he saw the familiar face of Grey Worm flanked by a couple of his fellow Unsullied.

Daario flashed him a smile "Grey Worm! Good to see you my friend, how is Missandei?"

Grey Worm bit his tongue but being Unsullied he kept the act up and his face was impassive "She is well, the Queen has been expecting you."

Daario blinked in surprise "She is?"

Grey Worm nodded and gestured for Daario and his men to follow him; they walked up the steps and noticed a man at the halfway point of the staircase who had a burning stag sigil on his chest armor.

"This is Lord Gendry Baratheon, recently named Lord Paramount of the Stormlands." stated Grey Worm.

Daario eyed Gendry and scoffed "Pardon me but I thought her Grace despised the Baratheon usurpers?"

"I am not my father's son, in fact the Queen is my cousin and I'm here to make sure she gets what my father took from her family." replied Gendry cooly.

Daario was taken aback "Wait she's your _cousin_?"

Gendry nodded "Aye my father's grandmother was Rhaelle Targaryen, so in a way, the Queen is my family."

"I see, well certainly your _'cousin'_ has spoken about her expliots across The Narrow Sea, I'm sure she's mentioned me during her time in Meereen." proclaimed Daario with a smug smile on his face.

Gendry arched a brow and shook his head slowly "I'm sorry no, who are you exactly?"

Daario did his best to hide is scowl and did a mocking bow "Daario Naharis, commander of the Second Sons and Queen's regent of Meereen."

Gendry just shrugged, convincingly unimpressed "She's mentioned the Dothraki, Unsullied, and her dragons, but I've never heard of you or your _'company'_.

Daario couldn't help the scowl this time but Grey Worm interjected "The Second Sons are a sellsword company under his command, he swore their allegiance to the Queen; and they are capable warriors."

Daario let a smile spread on his face "Indeed we are, myself included." He looked at Gendry and his smile faltered "Does that satisfy you _Lord Baratheon_?"

Normally Gendry was annoyed by that title and was still getting used to it but this time he simply shrugged it off "Sellswords? And would you not turn your back on my cousin if a better and higher paying option came your way?"

Daario scoffed and spoke with inflation in his ego "It is an honor to serve Queen Daenerys, and I've served her in many, _many_ ways. It is why she chose me as her regent while she left to waste her time here."

Gendry couldn't stand the arrogance "Very well but as long as you're _loyal_ to my cousin then I don't see any issue."

A cocky grin spread on Daario's face "Oh rest assured _Lord Baratheon_ I am most loyal to our beautiful Queen.

Thanking the Gods they finally reached the main gates that started to open; Gendry didn't think he could take it before wanting to gut the sellsword right then and there.

As they walked through the gates Daario couldn't believe the amount of people that were packed into the castle, thankfully that was enough to keep him quiet. As they walked to the throne room he gazed at the people, many looked like they were recovering from serious wounds; others seemed to still be shaking off some sort of shock. Unsullied, Dothraki and numerous other soldiers were amongst the people helping them in a variety of ways.

"What's with all the people? They all look as if they've gone through hell." asked Daario who spotted a large man with a half burned face teaching a little girl how to use a sword.

"King's Landing." explained Grey Worm "When we were attempting to take the city, Cersei Lannister unleashed wildfire within the city…..many people died, these are just some of the survivors."

Daario kept his face impassive as he nodded "I see, a terrible act, at least our Queen has not lost her kind heart."

Nothing else was said as they finally approached the doors to the throne room being guarded by more Unsullied, Grey Worm nodded and they opened the door with the group walking through.

As they entered Daario couldn't help his jaw dropping at the site he saw; Daenerys sitting on the blackened throne, hair in a beautiful complex of braids wearing a thick white coat, he couldn't wait to get her alone later.

However he was rather discouraged as she hadn't acknowledged or even notice his appearance, she seemed deep in discussion with a woman he recalled meeting in Meereen by the name of Yara Greyjoy if he recalled. Daenerys continued to talk with Yara and Daario felt a little left out that his Queen who was expecting him but hadn't greeted him. He took matters into his own hands as he strode towards the thrown, but he was so enamored with getting her attention he didn't notice the giant white wolf at her feet that jumped up and growled menacingly at him.

Daario froze as he stared at the beast, sure he'd seen the dragons but never seen a wolf of this size before, and he made the smart decision of taking a few steps back as Daenerys finally noticed him but quickly turned her attention to the wolf.

"Easy Ghost, c'mere boy!" cooed Dany as she patted her leg. Ghost stood down and took his place at her feet, making a circle and laying down while keeping his eyes on Daario.

Daario was about to speak but a girl appeared out of nowhere next to Daenerys, she looked incredibly young with short dark hair and suspiciously to Daario, she was wearing the Hand of The Queen pin.

'_Isn't that dwarf her Hand? Who's this? She's not bad looking honestly.'_ he thought to himself.

The girl stood next to Daenerys who was petting the white wolf and _still_ hadn't said a word to him yet.

"You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, First of Her Name, rightful Queen of the Andals and First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, Mother of Dragons, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt and Breaker of Chains." said the girl.

Daenerys finally looked at him and gave him a once over "It is good to see you Daario Naharis, I trust your trip was uneventful?"

Daario flashed a charming smile "Rather uneventful my Queen it is so wonderful to see yo-"

"Tell me how are things in Meereen?" she asked interrupting him.

Daario was taken aback by her interruption but composed himself as he answered her "Meereen is still in your hands my Queen, in fact you'll be rather pleased to know that Yezzan zo Qaggaz has been rather open to help keep your rule intact; Yunkai and Astapor also remain yours as well thanks to his and my efforts."

Daenerys arched a brow "Interesting, it is good to see them adapting to the new world."

Daario nodded with a smile as he glanced around the room and took a slight step forward; mindful this time about the wolf "If I may ask your Grace, but where are Lord Tyrion and Missandei?"

Dany hardened her Queenly mask, not willing to let any emotion surface "Missandei is acting as my emissary in the North, and as for Lord Tyrion, he's currently imprisoned for he failed me as a Hand and was conspiring against me." She gestured to the girl at her left "This is Arya Stark of Winterfell, the new Hand of The Queen."

Daario tried to hide his amusement "She's just a little girl though, a little young for a Hand don't you think?"

He didn't notice Arya move let alone hear her draw a dagger and nick his cheek drawing a bit of blood, Daario gaped as Arya nonchalantly twirled the dagger in her hands.

"A girl is more than a Hand of The Queen, you best remember that and watch your tongue next time." she warned with an icy tone.

Daario felt a shiver go down his spine as he touched his cheek and saw the stain of blood on his fingers; he glanced at Arya's dagger "I'll keep that in mind Lady Hand, that's quite the dagger you have there."

Arya kept her face still as stone "Valyrian steel, quite a useful weapon daggers are aren't they?"

"Indeed they are, perhaps I'll show you mine? It's rather magnificent but I left it on board my ship." Daario replied smoothly.

Before anyone could say anything else, the throne room doors opened as an older man walked in and stepped next to the Daenerys, and noticed the wolf didn't even make a sound at the old man's approach. The older man looked like a peasant to Daario; said older man leaned down and whispered something in Daenerys' ear. Whatever it was had to be incredibly wonderful for the Queen, for her face lit up in pure happiness that Daario never saw in her before; but Gods did she look the most beautiful woman in the world, a full beaming smile and bright eyes.

"Thank you so much Ser Davos." said Daenerys who then turned to Grey Worm and gave him a nod, which the Unsullied returned and left the throng room with Davos.

Daenerys turned to Yara "Meet with us in the dragon landing area in a few minutes."

Yara nodded and took her leave as well and Daario was confused as he took a step towards Daenerys before the wolf growled at him again.

"Care to join me Daario Naharis?" asked Daenerys.

Daario looked at her and noticed how she kept addressing him formally "Anywhere you go I go my Queen."

Daenerys nodded "Very well, Arya my sword please?"

Daario saw the girl nod as she reached behind the throne and in her hands made his jaw drop; a beautiful sword with a ruby in it, Daenerys took it from her Hand and tightened the belt around her waist.

'_When did she start using a sword? Hmmmmm perhaps she would like a training partner? Heh, a quick train and a good long fuck afterwords, that sounds so nice.'_ thought Daario, trying to suppress his lustful gaze as the dirty thoughts swam around in his head.

"Thank you Arya, go on ahead we'll catch up in a bit." said Daenerys.

"But your Grace?" protested Arya.

Dany chuckled as Ghost came to her side "I'll be quite alright I assure you, and take Ghost with you."

Arya huffed and shot a glare at Daario before turning away and calling for Ghost, Daario kept his distance until the throne room doors closed; finally alone with his Queen. However after she secured her sword she started walking towards the doors herself and Daario fell in line beside her and a lot closer than she wanted him to be.

"I've missed you, you know?" he told her sweetly.

She completely ignored it "Much has happened since I arrived here Daario, I'm sure you've seen the people?"

"I have, I told you Westeros wasn't your place but whatever you decide to do you know you have my support Dany." he answered trying to set his hand on her shoulder, but he was shocked when she slapped it away and froze him in place with a stare that could bring down the castle itself.

"Do _not_ call me that, nor Daenerys, I am your Queen and you will address me as such." she stated with a fire in her words.

'_How dare he call me that, only Jon is allowed to call me Dany and no one else. He has the fucking audacity!'_ she thought.

Daario was taken aback by her outburst but bowed his head "My apologies my Queen, I meant no disrespect."

Dany nodded and continued walking "Very well, come along now."

Like the dog he was Daario followed but was still confused "If I may be so bold your Grace, but where are we going?"

"To the dragon landing area outside the castle, Tyrion Lannister is going to be tried for his crimes of conspiracy against me." Dany simply stated.

Daario smiled "I never liked him, should've made me your Hand your Grace."

Dany scoffed "Surely you jest?"

Daario shook his head "Not at all your Grace." He glanced at the sword on her hip "In fact if it pleases you, I can help teach you how to wield your sword properly."

Dany rolled her eyes but he didn't notice "That won't be needed; I have two incredible instructors, Arya being one of them."

Daario couldn't help but scoff "Oh really? And the other if I may ask?"

Daario was too lost in his own arrogance to notice the dark smile on her face "Oh you'll see soon enough."

* * *

The area was scarred and still littered with a few bodies from the previous battle but Daario had seen worse, he saw the huge black dragon land and Daenerys quickly ran over to the beast and began showering it in affection; Daario again made the smart move of keeping a considerable distance from the most beloved of all her children. He couldn't help but still think of where her other two dragons were as they came up to a group of people were gathered in front of Tyrion Lannister who was bound up and guarded by Grey Worm and a man in red and gold armor with a gouge through a lion sigil.

Tyrion looked at Daario and remembered what Daxer had told him _'Keep yourself quiet and play along.'_ He was confused at the statement but when his eyes fell on the sellsword he realized something was definitely going on, so play along he did.

"Well Daario Naharis, I'd say it's a pleasure but as you can see I'm bound by rope and will probably die soon." Tyrion simply stated.

Daario barked a laugh "Well it's what you get for being a terrible advisor and conspiring against her."

Tyrion shrugged "I don't deny anything, I'll accept whatever fate is given."

"Quite right my former Hand." said Dany as she walked up to the group "However before we start this trial we'll have to wait a bit longer."

Daario looked at her confused "Why is that?" It was then he swore he heard the roar of another dragon off in the distance.

Dany turned her head slowly and looked at him with a sly grin growing on her face "My husband the King of course."

Daario's eyes widened and jaw dropped _'HUSBAND?! Wait….KING?!'_

Before he could recover from that metaphorical kick in the dick, he heard the roar again and only adding to the blow was the sudden appearance of a green dragon that thundered upwards from below the cliffs. All looked on in amazement as the massive green dragon banked around the castle and came in for a landing, and Daario couldn't believe what he saw on the back of the dragon.

A man with dark hair pulled in a bun, a brooding but comely look in his face, dressed all in black with a red sash tucked into his neck. As he dismounted the dragon Daario gaped on in shock and jealousy, he noticed the two swords the man carried; one with a ruby pommel, the other with a white wolf pommel.

'_White wolf pommel on his sword? Don't tell me that…no…no no NO! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?! HOW IS HE ALIVE?!'_ he thought as he saw the white wolf from earlier trot over to the dark haired man who patted it lovingly like a common house dog.

However another blow was dealt to him as he watched Daenerys practically run into this man's arms and shared a passionate moment with him. Daario started to scowl with fierce jealousy but suppressed it as much as possible as Daenerys and the dark haired man walked back towards the group; a series of three screeches caught his and everyone else's attention.

Descending from the sky were three incredibly small dragons that Daario had no doubt were babies, what he wasn't expecting was the hatchlings to fly around the dark haired man in a happy and exuberant manner before sparing a moment for Daenerys.

'_The FUCK is all this!? How is he still alive?! A giant white wolf, more dragons!? And HE'S her HUSBAND WHO'S KING!?'_ Daario's mind raced.

He soon realized that Daenerys and the man were coming closer, hand in hand and he did everything to keep his composure before the Hand of The Queen spoke.

"You stand in the presence of Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name rightful King of the Andals and First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the White Wolf, the Resurrected, the Hidden Dragon, the Unburnt, friend of the Free Folk, the Dragonwolf and Father of Dragons." said Arya with a proud voice.

Jon and Dany stopped in front of Daario who was having a stare down with Jon before Dany spoke up.

"You should be respectful and bow to your King, Daario Naharis." she quipped innocently.

Daario huffed slightly, before giving a bow to Jon abet a bit mockingly "My _King_…"

Jon brushed off the arrogance of the man and simply nodded "I thank you for your services to my wife when she was across the Narrow Sea."

Daario became full of smug and smirked "Not a problem your _Grace_, I've offered my services to her many, _many_ times."

Jon kept down the dragon within him as he gripped Dany possessively and gestured her along as they walked over to Yara and Gendry. Daario looked on with an egotistical smirk thinking he got a stab in on Jon and walked over and stood next to Yara and all eyes were on Tyrion as Daenerys looked down at him.

Dany cleared her throat "The accused is charged with failing to follow the orders of his Queen and also conspiring against the Queen, what say you in your defense?" She paused before looking over at Daario "Daario Naharis?"

Daario blinked as he was too focused on Tyrion and bathing in the small 'victory' he got in on Jon "I'm sorry what?"

"What do you have to say in your defense?" asked Dany with a sweet smile on her face.

Daario gaped like a fish "I uhhhh….what?"

Arya stood in front of him and smiled as she cocked her head "The Queen asked you a question."

Before Daario could answer he turned towards Daenerys only to be kneed in the stomach by Yara; he fell quickly as Arya kept him pinned to the ground. Daario felt his hands being bound by rope and finally managed to stand but Arya kicked him back down to his knees, he looked up at Dany who casually strolled in front of him.

He looked up at her "Daenerys what is the meaning of th-"

_ ***Slap*** _

His face reddened with her handprint stinging his face and Dany scowled as she looked down at him "It is quite simple Daario, you are here to answer for your actions."

Daario shook his head "I haven't done anything! I swear I would never do anything against your wishe-"

"And yet you have, but you try to lie about it." stated Dany coolly as she walked around him with her hands clasped in front of her body.

Daario felt a sense of panic as he looked around and noticed that everyone had given her a wide berth and even Tyrion was removed from his bindings. Dany circled him before walking over to Davos and held out her hand, and Daario went cold when he saw the old man place his beloved stiletto in Dany's hand.

Dany walked over to Daario gripping the stiletto in her hand, as she got closer she instantly whipped the dagger between his legs and he froze with immense fear as it landed with the blade missing his cock by mere inches.

Dany scowled in disappointment _'Dammit! I was hoping it'd slice his cock off, no matter I suppose, he'll suffer regardless'_

She leaned down and gripped his chin and forced him to look at her "That's _your_ dagger and I _know_ you never part with it. Do you want to know where I found it?"

She turned his head towards Jon as she pointed at him with her free hand "In his back after he took an arrow to the chest." She turned Daario to look at her "Do you know who he is?"

Even if he was in this situation, Daario couldn't help but be enamored by the fire in her eyes "He was a threat to your claim Dany."

He was too late to realize the words that came out of his mouth for her face quickly contorted in rage as backhanded him with her fist before gripping him to look at her.

"So you _do_ know who he is? You see, there are five people who know who he really is; I know one of them betrayed the trust placed on them and told Tyrion, who was foolish enough to tell the late Lord Varys. Well turns out that Varys was also conspiring against me and tried to betray me, and do you know what I told him should he ever attempt that? I'd burn him alive, and guess what?" She leaned in closer to whisper in his ear with a hint of satisfaction in her voice "I burned him, and I liked watching him burn."

Daario's widened but couldn't form words as Dany looked at him again "Now do tell me dear Daario, how is it that you knew about Jon?"

Daario said nothing; his mind was in a spin for at how she was acting, she wasn't sounding like the Daenerys he loved.

Dany was annoyed with his refusal to speak the truth "Arya?"

Arya quickly appeared behind him and drew Catspaw against Daario's throat "Talk, _NOW!"_

Daario swallowed heavily with the dagger at his throat and Daenerys staring at him with a burning gaze, he swallowed again but kept his calm and cool composure as he explained.

"We had that gold from the pyramid in Meereen distributed amongst the cities, what was left was still a considerable amount and I figured it was a smart idea to invest it in the Iron Bank, especially with you being here in this shithole; you could have something to fall back on, but the Iron Bank refused your claim saying that they there was an "Aegon Targaryen" he paused and glared at Jon who's own icy stare made Daario look down.

He looked back at Dany but her gaze wasn't any less merciful "They had shown me a letter they received stating that 'Jon Snow is the true heir to the Throne and his real name is Aegon Targaryen, son of Crown Prince Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark'. I didn't know if it was true or not but I didn't want _any_ threat to your rule so I used some of the gold to seek out a contract with the Faceless Men."

Dany's lip twitched and she balled her fists, she looked at Arya and nodded to dismiss her. Dany stood and glared down at the sellsword "You have disobeyed me and betrayed me."

"I did so such thing Dae-"

She cut him off quickly "Enough! I will not hear you deny it anymore, perhaps I need to convince you that I'm not a fool."

Daario looked on as she called over some Dothraki and he noticed one of them was escorting one of his men and he felt himself go cold again.

The Dothraki forced the man to his knees who cowered under Dany's steely gaze "Give me your name, and do not test my patience."

The man gulped and bowed his head "Zane Moss your Grace."

"Then tell me Moss, were you aware of Daario's actions?" Dany asked.

Moss glanced at Daario with a look that said all that needed to be said _'I told you so, she'll fucking kill you.'_

Moss looked at Dany and still cowered under her scrutinizing look "I kept telling him we needed to stay in Meereen as we were ordered, but he dragged me and a lot of the men into this. I told him it was all a bad idea, that when you found out you'd kill him; he told us he was acting in your best interests."

Dany swung her head at Daario and her eyes burned into his soul "Did he now? So he acted of his own accord even when his own men know where their loyalties lie." She looked back to Moss "Is there anything else?"

Moss nodded slowly "He had us pull Euron Greyjoy from Blackwater Bay and he struck an alliance of some sorts with him."

"We interrogated one of my uncle's men; he confirmed that my uncle had formed an alliance with a sellsword Captain from Meereen." added Yara who sneered at said sellsword.

Daario screamed out in protest "THEY LIE!

However Dany was having none of it "SILENCE!" her voice thundered.

She did her best to keep herself calm as she addressed Moss "Zane Moss, Daario's fate is sealed, however I'd like to know _your_ intentions."

Moss swallowed hard as he held his head low "I only wish to serve your Grace, I repeatedly told Daario how foolish he was being yet I did nothing to stop him. If you believe I must pay for my negligence then so be it, but if not I will continue to serve you well and follow your every command, as will the Second Sons."

Dany pondered the man and nodded "Very well, prove yourself and you shall be rewarded for your loyalty. Pledge yourself and the Second Sons to me _and_ the King and we'll be sure you are seen on your way back to Meereen where you will stay until I say otherwise."

Moss nodded and adjusted himself into a kneeling position in front of her "I Zane Moss pledge myself and the Second Sons to Queen Daenerys Targaryen and King Aegon Targaryen in perpetuity."

Dany nodded "I hereby name you the new Captain of the Second Sons, do _not_ fail me Captain Moss."

Moss nodded vigorously as Dany ordered the Dothraki to escort him back to his ship. She felt an unbridled rage within her and it took everything in her power to quell it as she walked up to Daario and began circling him.

"In light of your subordinate's confession and the clear evidence against you, I find you Daario Naharis, guilty on all accounts of insubordination and conspiracy against me. All I have left to ask is, why? Why did you do all this?" she asked as she stalked around him like a dragon surrounding its prey.

Daario's mind was in overdrive, trying to think of anything to get himself out of this situation "Daenerys please! I meant no harm to you, I love you! You know this!"

Dany scoffed "Oh _please_ Daario, certainly you can think of a better excuse than _that_!"

As she rounded to his front she gripped his chin to look as her "You don't love me, you love the _idea_ of me. Unfortunately I _never_ loved you, not even in the slightest; when I left Meereen for Westeros I felt _nothing_ for you."

Daario just gaped wide eyed "But you can't tell me after all the time we spent together?"

She chuckled as she lightly patted his cheek and started circling him again "Ohhh Daario you silly, silly man! You honestly think because I let you into my bed meant I had feelings for you? No, I was just bored and felt lonely a few times and you were a decent enough distraction."

Daario couldn't believe what he was hearing, his eyes darted from side to side and he caught a glimpse of Jon; Daario glared but smirked as an idea clicked in his mind.

"I demand a trail by combat!"

Dany stopped where she was on his right side and looked down at him "I'm sorry?"

He looked up at her and sneered "I demand a trail by combat!"

Dany arched a brow "Against?"

Daario locked eyes with Jon and gestured his head to him "Him, I wanna fight _him."_

There was an eerie silence before Dany burst out in full blown laughter snorting a few times, it was very un-Queen like and she didn't care; soon everyone else started laughing, even Jon snickered loudly to himself.

Daario however was beside himself "What?! What's so damn funny? I'm serious! I demand a trail by combat against Jon Snow or whoever the fuck he is!"

Dany managed to compose herself enough to fit her Queenly mask back in place, she walked behind Daario and stared at the open sea; the view actually giving her a sense of calm "You against Jon? Do you hear yourself? That would be like pitting Tyrion against Drogon, in any case there will be no trial by combat for you lost your right to plea for a way out when you betrayed me."

Daario rolled his eyes and scoffed "Or are you afraid I'll fuck him up like the bastard he is?"

It went eerily quiet yet again, Dany's sense of calm had left, her Queenly mask shattered as her face contorted in rage; the dragon had awoken.

Without even thinking or looking she unsheathed Dark Sister and thrust backwards driving the sword deep into Daario's shoulder, he cried out in pain as the blade went through his right shoulder. Dany turned slowly so she was facing his back and twisted the hilt of the sword which twisted the blade in his shoulder, he screamed in agony but Dany only smiled; thoroughly enjoying his pain.

She then quickly withdrew the blade from his shoulder granting her more screams from the sellsword; she didn't care for the others that were watching, and she swore that she would make him suffer.

She circled to his front and brought Dark Sister's tip under his neck and she forced him to look at her; he was clearly winching heavily in pain.

She cocked her head "Don't _ever_ call him that." Her voice was calm and cold but her eyes were alit with flame. "He's never been a bastard, he is the most amazing and wonderful man I know; and he's far more a man than you'll _ever_ be."

Daario wanted to snap back but the pain in his shoulder and blood trickling down his side was distracting so the best he could do was scowl at her.

Dany read his reaction and only smirked "Oh yes, he's quite honorable, rather comely unlike your arrogant self. He's a far more fearsome warrior than you could _ever_ hope to be, and.." she paused as a lustful smile spread over her face "He's a _far_ better lover than you could possibly imagine."

She bit her lower lip, closed her eyes, ran her free hand through her hair tugging at the braids; and let out a little moan "The things he does to me, the things his tongue does?" She chuckles as she tries not to work herself up at this moment "Let's just say he makes you look like a prude stable boy who has yet to lay with a woman."

She left Daario and walked over to Jon and pulled him into a deep kiss, her tongue attacking his, not caring for those who were present. Daario looked on as his face began to contort in anger; Dany looked at him and simply smirked as she ran her free hand all across Jon's chest, even briefly grazing his crotch "He is _mine_."

Shirt soaked in blood, Daario simply stared gaping, he truly had no response; he did even realize that Daenerys started walking towards him, sword still in hand.

Before he could muster any reaction, Dany leaned down to him and with her free hand she gripped his throat and dug her nails in deep "You are _nothing _like him! He is the Father of Dragons, he is unburnt like me! He is of the dragon and the wolf! It's also true that he _is_ Aegon Targaryen. He is my brother's son; blood of my blood, my nephew."

Daario's eyes widened but couldn't respond struggling to breath and fight the immense pain his was feeling, Dany only sneered "An attack on _my _family is an attack on _me_!"

She could do it right here, squeeze the life out of him with her bare hands; but the realization she still held Dark Sister in her other hand for one reason or the other changed her mind. She released her grip on him and Daario gasped heavily for air, she took a few steps from him, stopped and turned to look at him; recalling the North's way of punishment Jon had told her during their time on the boat, in this moment with Dark Sister in her hand she felt it was the proper thing to do.

She waved Dark Sister and brought the sword around and inserted the point in the ground with both of her hands resting on the pommel; she looked at all still gathered there, Davos, Arya, Gendry, Yara, Grey Worm, Daxer and Tyrion. Her eyes locked with Jon's and she saw the small smile he had on his face; he knew what she was about to do and he felt proud and honored.

She gave him a quick smile before she cleared her throat and spoke loudly "Daario Naharis, for the crimes of insubordination, conspiracy, and planning an assassination attempt on my love and rightful King of Westeros Aegon Targaryen; I, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, First of Her Name, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons, sentence you to die. Do you have any final words?"

Daario kept wheezing and had nothing to say he was in total shock at everything that was happening so he simply shook his head.

Dany nodded "So be it then." she gripped Dark Sister with both hands raising the sword above her head; she was about to swing the blade down on him but a loud roar caught everyone's attention but she heard the voice in her mind.

'_**Mother wait!'**_

She looked to Rhaegal and was surprised that they all completely forgot the dragons never left, and Rhaegal looked rather frenzied; so much that the hatchlings had taken to hiding under Drogon's wing.

'_Sweetling?'_

**'_I WANT HIM!'_**

Rhaegal thrashed his tail around, stomped furiously and let out a bloodcurdling roar that put everyone on edge, even Drogon eyed his brother cautiously never seeing him enraged like this.

Dany still holding Dark Sister over her head arched a brow and looked at Jon who looked just as surprised only shrugged. She looked at Rhaegal and sheathed Dark sister _'Well you did say you wanted the one who harmed Jon, and I wouldn't want to take away from you, he's all yours my son.'_

Rhaegal rumbled in pure delight as he flashed his rows of teeth _**'Thank you mother.'**_

Dany couldn't help but shudder at the malice in his words, she was sure Jon felt it as well; but she couldn't deny Rhaegal and neither would Jon. She decided to make it interesting as she undid Daario's bounds and he looked on confused as she causally strolled away. She stopped and turned to look at him with an innocent smile on her face and only said one thing "Run!"

Daario frowned and winched at his wound but the loud roar of a dragon scared him shitless. Rhaegal had leapt high into the air and landed behind Daario; so close that Daario thought he would catch a blaze from the immense heat the dragon was giving off. Rhaegal took a deep breath and instead of fire, he roared loudly at Daario, the sheer closeness and force of the roar knocked the sellsword hard on his back but it was the sound that did the real damage as his eardrums shattered and bled.

Daario screamed but couldn't hear a damn thing; all he could feel was pain. He was barely able to stand but cried out in pure agony as Rhaegal clamped his teeth in Daario's legs; all looked on, some in shock, some with hardened expressions. Rhaegal lifted his head, Daario in his mouth screamed out in all sorts of pain and all watched as Rhaegal shook the sellsword violently from side to side before slamming the still conscious Daario into the ground.

Legs broken, bloody and torn, eardrums shattered, gaping wound in his shoulder; Daario could only look on helplessly as Rhaegal opened his mouth and saw the flame building in the dragon's throat. The flame shot from Rhaegal's mouth and engulfed Daario in a light of superheated fire; all of Rhaegal's rage was literally being breathed from his body and after several seconds the fire cut out. All that remained was the unworldly blackened circle where Daario Naharis once was; but the concentrated fire eviscerated him completely.

Rhaegal let out a guttural roar and took to the skies with Drogon falling in right behind him. All looked at the blackened crater and no one said anything, Dany looked at the scorched earth and felt calm and content; she felt a hand slip into hers as Jon stepped to her side.

"You alright?" he asked with genuine concern.

She took a deep breath and nodded as she looked at him "Yes, but are _you_ okay? I know that all seemed a little...extreme."

To her surprise Jon chuckled as he pulled her in close "I'd do the same thing if someone harmed you probably worse, and if Drogon wanted the honors, I'd let him."

Dany couldn't help but bite her bottom lip as he said those words, or the flame burning within her as she felt a twinge of possessiveness come over her as she stared at him _'Mine'_.

Jon stared back at her with interest "Dany?"

She said nothing as a wicked smile grew on her face and she gripped his hand tighter and started walking them towards the castle, she glanced back at everyone else who were all confused at what was going on "We'll reconvene at the painted table later this evening, you're all dismissed!"

"Dany what's gotten into you?" asked Jon as she drug him along.

She pulled him closer, nipping at his neck before whispering in his ear "You if you don't hurry along with me to our chambers. Someone tried to take you from me, but you are _mine_ Jon."

He shuttered at her sultry voice and even through his armor his could feel himself hardening already. He growled at her as they began walking at a quicker pace to their chambers.

"Aye and you are _mine_ My Queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loud shoutout to Longclaw 1-6 for allowing me to use the name 'Lyanarys'! It's a name from Longclaw's fic 'An Empire of Ice & Fire' and you should TOTALLY go give that a read. He recently just revised it a bit and I swear on everything that it's THE BEST Game of Thrones fic out there!


	12. ...And Justice For All Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! Long awaited update I know! This one took me longer than expected, that and the usual things in life. Work over the past month has been rather stressful, along with my seasonal depression kicking in a little early but I have endured and I AM doing okay!
> 
> Quick note about this chapter, it is FAT! My longest thus far but there's A LOT going on, lots and lots of visuals for your imagination. Think of this chapter as the season finale we were aiming for but we still also have like...idk 8 more seasons to go, because obviously this story doesn't end here! So my advice is just that, treat this huge chapter as an action packed season finale.
> 
> All right enough of all that, enjoy and make sure to leave a comment!

'_Nothing can save you.'-MetallicA/…And Justice For All_

They were barely a few feet into the room with the door not even closed as Dany attacked his mouth fiercely. Tongues deep in each other's mouths, she motioned the door closed with her boot; one hand feeling for the lock and the other desperately trying to loosen the straps on his armor. As she managed to lock the door she pulled away as they both gasped for air, she stared at Jon a lustful and possessive gaze; she instantly pulled him closer only the reach behind his head to undo his bun and watched as those dark curls she loved so much spring free.

She couldn't help licking her lips as lightly pushed him away before gesturing with her finger at him; head to toe, then back to head again.

"All of it, off. Now." she commanded with a smirk.

Jon couldn't help but feel possessed by her gaze and the lustful tone in her words; he would do whatever she wanted. He quickly and fluidly undid what straps she missed and piece by piece his armor, leathers, gloves and sword belt dropped to the floor. Dany had been staring at him as she undid her own garments, when he was in nothing but his pants she closed the distance and pushed him onto the bed.

She finally relieved herself of her clothes as she crawled slowly onto the bed over him as he managed to finally get his pants off; she felt his already hardened length brush up against her thighs as she crawled over him and met his face. Their lips met in a clash of furious passion as their tongues groped each other's mouths, he was reaching up to cup her face but she quickly broke from his lips and grabbed his wrists pinning them to the bed.

"No touching, not until I tell you." she ordered.

He let out a growl but she reprieved him with a searing kiss, she released her grip on his wrists and by his honor he kept his hands where they were. She kissed him again but worked her way down to neck, kissing and sucking on his pulse point. Working back to his lips and cupped his face as they kissed; she licked his lips as they stared into each other's eyes, faces so close their noses were touching.

She ran her fingers through his hair "Mine."

"Yours." he replied.

Another chaste kiss to his lips and she went down his neck again to his rigid chest, kissing and licking it all over. Then one by one, she gently kissed each scar that marred his chest; a constant reminder that she could have never met him, never got to love him, a possibility that he could have _never_ been hers.

She saved the scar over his heart for last, gently kissed it and brought her eyes to his as she laid one of her hands over his heart.

"_Mine_." she proclaimed with pure sincerity in her voice.

Jon looked deep into her eyes as his heart raced under her touch "Yours, always has been, always will be."

She smiled as she kissed the scar again "I know."

She peppered his chest with a few more kisses before making her way between his legs and taking his length in her hands. She smirked at him as she kissed the bottom of his shaft before licking him all the way to the tip giving it a kiss as well.

"_Mine_." she whispered softly

Jon shuttered as he felt her take him in her mouth, she started slow but gradually increased her pace. He looked down at her head bobbing up and down transfixed by the act; she slowed down as she locked eyes with him, fluttering her lashes as she sucked and teased his tip and the tip only. He threw his head back with a primal growl exiting his throat; she smirked as she sucked on his tip so hard it made an audible pop when she pulled him from her lips. She once again crawled up to him with a mischievous look in her eyes; Jon could only watch in anticipation as she carefully positioned his head between her legs and her delicious wet cunt over his face.

She braced herself on the headboard of the bed and looked down at him, she could only see his eyes and she gave him a lustful smile "Devour me, your Queen demands it."

Without any hesitation she lowered herself onto his face as he feasted on her wildly. Her eyes rolled back as she clung onto the headboard with one hand and the other gripped his raven curls, her whole body shook as she felt shocks of pleasure flow through her.

"Kessa! KESSA! _FUCK!_" she gasped as his tongue did incredible things inside her.

She slowly grinded over his face and he never let up, she let out a guttural moan as her whole body erupted sending shivers up and down her spine and leaving her feeling even wetter than before. She caught her breath for a moment as she carefully moved off his face, when she met his gaze she could see that his mouth and beard were wet.

She watched him lick at his lips before licking them herself and she could tell she taste herself on them. She gave his lips another slow lick before smiling at him "I didn't realize I tasted so good."

"You are delectable my Queen." he replied licking his lips once more.

She smiled before giving him another kiss and reaching for his length, they both moaned as she inserted his hardness inside her. She rode him slowly then began gyrating her hips and increasing her pace. He groaned and reached to grab her cheeks but she lightly slapped his hands away "I said no touching, not yet."

"_Dannnnnnnyy_." he groaned, dragging out her name.

The way he voiced her name gave her such pleasure as she went faster and faster, by the sounds of his grunts and growls she knew he was fighting to maintain control of himself but she was so close; it was when he made a quick thrust into her that sent her over the edge and had her moaning at the sensation.

She looked at him, slowly starting her movements again; reaching down to trace his jaw line with a finger as she held his gaze "Iksā ñuhon ñuha zaldrīzeszokla."

Jon groaned from the pleasure and shivered at her touch "Aōhon se mērī aōhon ñuha zaldrīzes, se iksā ñuhon."

She bit her lip hard as she continued to ride him; his Valyrian was getting better and hearing him speak it turned her on even more as she cupped his face, stroking his cheekbones with her thumbs "Show me, show me that I'm yours."

All she could hear was a roar that sounded strangely like Rhaegal as Jon instantaneously flipped them over. She gasped as her back hit the bed and she caught his eyes and there was something different about them; normally dark or grey but this time as she stared into them endlessly, she noticed they had a tint of dark purple to them, the dragon had been awoken. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity before he thrust so deep inside her she was seeing stars.

Jon gave her a few more thrusts before burying his face in her breasts ravaging them wildly. She couldn't maintain her moans as she ran a hand through his hair while the other clawed at his back; he latched himself to her neck kissing, sucking, and licking at her pulse point that sent shocks through her body. His strokes never ceased and she wrapped her legs around his waist and forced him even deeper.

Her walls clenched around him and she could feel him twitching inside, he was definitely close to exploding. She licked his lips then moved to whisper in his ear "Make me yours."

It didn't take much more effort on his part as his quick but long thrusts send her into a frenzied orgasm and a final stroke had him spilling his seed deep within her. They both stayed as they were, he was still inside her while she clutched him possessively. After a moment to come down from their high, both moaning as Jon slid out of her and collapsed beside her as she snuggled onto his chest.

"Seven Hells!" he panted as he gripped her tightly.

Dany giggled as she entwined her legs with his; tightening her own grip on him as she kissed the scar over his heart "You are mine, body and soul."

Jon smiled, kissing her forehead and nuzzled her hair "I am yours and you are mine, from this day until the end of my days."

He felt her smile into his chest and she looked at him with happiness in her eyes "I've been meaning to ask you, what kind of wedding ceremony would you prefer? I'm familiar with The Seven but," she paused, smiling growing as she cupped his cheek "I've dreamed of marrying you under a Weirwood Tree."

Jon smiled as he kissed her palm "As have I, never been too familiar with The Seven anyways; marriage under the Old Gods is less complicated and faster, but whatever you choose is fine; just can't wait to marry you."

She smiled before kissing him "Nor can I, I'd definitely like the Old Gods ceremony," she paused, smile faltering only the slightest" we'll have to return to Winterfell."

Jon's face contorted into a scowl; if he was honest with himself he wasn't harboring any thoughts of his childhood home. He knew there were bad memories for her there as much as they were for him,

'_Sansa._' he thought and his scowl deepened. He couldn't believe her, breaking the oath she swore in from of the Weirwood that day; what would Ned Stark and Robb think? He'd have to confront her eventually, not to mention she'd make a huge fuss over him and Dany marrying as well as the Northern Lords.

'_Fuck them, stubborn fools.'_ he thought, it didn't matter what others thought. They wanted to get married and nothing and no one would stand in the way of that.

He was brought out of his brooding when he felt her soft fingers grip his chin towards her to look at him, and to his surprise she was smiling.

"You're brooding, what is it love?" she chuckled.

He managed to crack a smile before frowning again; sighing and shaking his head "Sansa, I should've listened to you and said nothing to anyone; I'm such a damn fool..."

He was silenced by a finger to the lips "Don't dwell on it, what's done is done and the past is the past, but we are _still_ here and I love you more than I ever have before."

Jon lightly kissed her finger "And I love you, but I still feel like I failed you. I'm sorry Dany, I know that's not enough but-"

He was silenced by a deep kiss "I told you to stop dwelling on it! There's nothing to be sorry for now, I've overlooked it a long time ago."

She gave another him a gentle kiss "If you want to have the ceremony at Winterfell that's fine with me."

"There's a Weirwood near Castle Black, Tormund could officiate." he suggested with a chuckle, but still offering the idea as an alternative.

She laughed at the idea of the red headed Wildling at the head of a Northern wedding ceremony; she gave him another kiss before laying her head on his chest and let out a sigh "You'll have to confront Sansa eventually, sooner rather than later; and we still have to deal with Cersei first."

Jon nodded as he lightly stroked her back "Aye you're right," he smiled sheepishly "I suppose we better get dressed and call everyone together, never really did come up with a plan for her."

Dany lifted her head and glanced out at the balcony, it was still light out; she estimated it was late afternoon and not quite evening yet.

She looked at him with a smirk "We have some time still."

He raised a brow and matched her smile "Do we now?"

Their lips were about to crash together when a loud knock on the door froze them in place and Arya on the other side of said door "I swear if you two are about to fuck again I'll break down the door! Have you forgotten we still have a mad Queen to deal with?"

Dany giggled as Jon scowled but blushed heavily before hearing Arya from outside the door again "You have fifteen minutes before I bust the door down!"

"Best follow the advice of my 'Hand'." she giggled as she rolled off him.

Jon couldn't help but smile as he too rolled off the bed and helped her to make sense of the pile of clothes at the foot of their bed.

* * *

Bronn shook his cloak to sift the fallout that clung to his person and even though the fires died out long ago, the dark cloud that continued to sit over what once was King's Landing never ceased to dump ash upon the eerie remains of the once great city. Bronn was smart enough to not be in the city during the siege, still playing both Tyrion and Jaime to get what he was owed; but he wasn't expecting their sister to set light to the entire city. He saw the black dragon fly north and the Dragon Queen's armies pull out immediately, he got into the city with relative ease but even he couldn't lie to himself at what he saw as he walked through the ruins.

The smell was even worse than before, but then again no one liked the smell of burning flesh and even he was shocked at the state of those who had taken shelter in the Red Keep; people were dying by the day. He managed to find out that Jamie had been taken prisoner by his own sister; Bronn figured the Lannister grew some balls and tried to kill his sister for what she did. Gathering more information he knew Jamie was held in the Black Cells, and when he heard the cries that first night the Queen visited the cells, Bronn actually felt the sickest he had ever been in his life; the Queen had lost her fucking mind.

He crouched in an alleyway when he heard the doors of the Black Cells being opened, he glanced that way and once again he saw the Queen strut out with the same sadistic smile on her face with the Mountain right behind her. He heard someone coughing and wheezing as a woman crawled her way to the Queen begging for help, he couldn't help but look away when the Mountain literally cleaved the poor soul in two. They left the body where it was, merely adding to the corpses that were piling up daily; when the Queen and Mountain finally moved on he made his move.

He stalked quickly and silently towards to Black Cells, not that anyone would notice anyways; whatever Gold Cloaks that remained were kept close to the keep and kept the civilians in line. Sure he took out a guard here and there, but at least he disposed of their bodies so no one would ask questions. He didn't know what time of the day it was, had to be late afternoon at the most; the dark and ominous cloud that hung over the city had been blocking out the sun for days, and even made the nights darker.

Moving past a lackadaisical group of guards he found the cell he was looking for, he managed to slip the master cell key a night ago. Checking the corners to make sure no one was coming; Bronn carefully unlocked the door as quietly as he could, grabbing a torch and walked in slowly and even he felt nauseous seeing Jaime Lannister in the state he was in; strapped down on the table, gagged, cuts all over his body, he was even looking boney as it seemed he hadn't eaten in days., perhaps longer.

Bronn quietly walked over, setting the torch in a sconce in the wall and started untying Jamie's binds. Jamie was starting to come to and when he laid eyes on someone fiddling with his restraints he started to panic and flay about on the table.

Bronn grabbed the torch and moved it in front of his face removing his hood "Easy Lannister it's me, I'm getting ya out of here."

Jamie's eyes widened as Bronn removed the gag from his mouth, but Jaime wasn't exactly thrilled to see him "So she sent you to kill me huh? Guess you'll get your fucking castle."

Bronn frowned "No, I really am getting ya out of here, right now I don't care about a damn castle. Not while your fuckin lunatic sister is the Queen." He then shrugged "Honestly I could just go for a boat, sail away from this shit and never come back, but I ain't leavin ya here."

Jamie was rather surprised but he still didn't believe it but if it gave him a chance to get away from Cersei, he would take whatever he could get. He breathed in a shaky breath as he was freed from his bindings, naked and cold but Bronn procured a small back and handed him some simple trousers, shirt and hooded cloak. Again to his surprise Bronn actually helped him get dressed for he was feeling way too weak to do it on his own, once he was dressed Bronn swung his still good arm over his shoulder as they walked out of the cell.

His legs were wobbly and he figured he couldn't stand on his own without assistance but his will to get away from this place spurred him on. They walked for quite some time, winding through corridors, hallways and passageways he remembered Tyrion telling him about. Neither man said anything to each other, not that there wasn't much to talk about anyways; eventually they reached a small cove underneath the Red Keep where a rowboat awaited them. Once again to his surprise Bronn assisted him gingerly into the boat, once they were ready Bronn pushed the boat off the beach and jumped in to start rowing. The water was strangely flat calm and it was still eerily quiet. Jamie looked back at the Red Keep, completely untouched by the wildfire, all he could think and hope for was that Cersei would meet her fate soon.

He looked back at Bronn "So now what? Where are we off to?"

"I have some fresh horses at a spot not too far up the coast, once we get there we'll ditch the boat and take the horses." explained Bronn who continued to row.

Jamie scoffed "Then what? Where will we ride to?"

Bronn stopped his rowing at looked at Jamie who to Bronn's surprise pulled back with a look of fear on his face.

The sellsword let out a sigh "Look; only option we got is to go to the Dragon Queen and your brother. I heard that there were ships ferrying people who survived that shit in the city to Dragonstone, if we're lucky we'll find a way to get there, cause we can't row to Dragonstone in this."

"She'll probably kill me, she's probably already killed Tyrion for setting me free." spoke Jaime in an uncharacteristically soft and scared voice.

Bronn couldn't help but feel sorry for the man after what he just went through "Well that's a risk we're gunna have to take, if it makes ya feel any better, Dragon Queen will probably kill me from hurtin' her dragon."

Jamie managed to chuckle at that and Bronn figured it was some progress made.

"Rest Lannister, you need it. I'll wake ya when we get to shore again." assured Bronn with a actual genuine smile.

Jamie took his advice and made himself as comfortable as he could; at least it wasn't a cold dark cell. He tried to drift off to sleep but it was difficult, the sound of the water was a welcoming thing though. It calmed him but he still couldn't sleep, for every time he tried to close his eyes he could only see her face, deranged and sadistic; and he could still hear her voice in his ears '_LOOK AT ME WHILE I FUCK YOU!'_

'_You will help me repopulated House Lannister!_'

'_GIVE ME A CHILD!_'

'_You have no hand, and you have no loyalty, you're only use to me is to repopulate House Lannister._'

'_It's just us now Jaime, as it should have always been And now you're MINE, forever._'

On and on it all replayed in his head, he shivered as he curled himself up, wrapping his arms around his legs as he sobbed silently, praying and hoping that Bronn didn't hear him.

* * *

The air in the room was thick as everyone stared at the marking of King's Landing on the painted table; the situation at hand was precarious at best. Thousands of people still remained in the city but it was the Mad Queen who was the real issue, she could still trigger more wildfire and more innocents would die.

"How should we approach this?" asked Grey Worm as he looked at Jon and Dany.

Jon sighed as he splayed his arms on the table "First thing we need to remember is the people still inside the keep; we cannot allow more innocent bloodshed."

Dany nodded "As long as Cersei keeps herself surrounded with them our hands are tied, she's using them as a shield."

"More like hostages." added Yara.

"Either way we can't just storm the city, if we attack her directly there will be a lot of people's blood needlessly on our hands." reiterated Davos.

"If we could get them out it would makes things less complicated, but getting that many people out would be difficult." said Gendry.

Arya spoke up with confidence in her voice "I may have a possible solution to this."

Everyone looked at her "Before we were interrupted by some sellsword fuck wit, I thought of a way for us to get the people out without Cersei noticing and end her before she can do harm to others."

Jon looked at his sister, genuinely intrigued "And what's your plan?"

Arya studied the painted table, small figurines marking their forces "We vastly outnumber her, but for this to work we won't need a massive army."

She looked at Jon "Long ago when I was in King's Landing, I learned of so many secret passages and tunnels that Maegor the Cruel had built within and underneath the keep."

She looked at Dany with a small smile "I've even found my way into the cellars where Balerion's skull is kept."

"How do these passages and tunnels help us?" asked Daxer.

Arya looked at him then gestured with her finger the point where King's Landing and Blackwater Bay met "Simple, most of these tunnels and passages lead to coves underneath the Red Keep."

Ayra then looked to Ser Davos "You were a smuggler once right? I assume you know of these?"

Davos half shrugged and half nodded "Aye but not as well as you, used to use the coves when I was smuggling in and out of Fleabottom."

"What you're suggesting could work, but we can't rule out the Gold Cloaks, they may be her only fighting force left but they will put up a fight, not to mention she still has the Queensguard." put in Daxer.

Arya nodded "You're correct; however I suggest we do this when it's dark, tonight even."

All looked at her incredulously and Gendry gaped at her "Tonight? It'll take time to get everything ready though."

Arya rolled her eyes "I know but that's also my point as well! We _don't_ need a large force for this, a small group of the best fighters we have. We can infiltrate the Red Keep, quietly taking out whatever Gold Cloaks remain and escorting people to safety."

Dany nodded "This isn't a matter of just removing Cersei, we can't imagine what those that remain are suffering through; we put the people first."

Arya nodded in agreement before looking between Yara and Dany "The new ship will definitely come in handy."

Yara nodded in understanding "It's large enough to help carry most of them, with the idea of a smaller infiltration force that will free up even more room on all of our ships."

Jon looked at his sister "Who will comprise of this small force?"

Arya knew he wouldn't like her answer but answered none the less "Honestly our best fighters, and any who are quick and quiet on their feet; I will lead the group."

Jon stared at her with a stunned gaze "Arya I won't let you-"

"Stop! Don't start that with me, I'm not a child anymore; I'm very capable of handling myself." she explained.

But Jon only shook his head "No! You are my sister, and you were nearly killed in the last battle or have you forgotten?"

Arya really didn't want to do this with him "Of course I haven't! You may be my brother but you won't always be able to protect me!"

Jon took that statement a little harder than even he realized, she noticed and her features softened "Amongs all of us here I have the most knowledge of the Red Keep."

Davos cleared his throat and chimed in, hoping to move things along "I understand your feelings Your Grace but she does have a point."

Jon sighed as he felt a firm grip on his shoulder and he looked at his betrothed, her eyes telling him everything without her ever speaking to him.

'_I know you're worried, I am too but we have to trust her. She has a point love, and I'm confident she'll be alright.'_

Jon sighed again before standing straight and looked at Arya "Alright then, you'll lead the infiltration force; do you know who you want to take?"

Arya nodded "Grey Worm and Daxer as well as their best men."

"I'm going along with you as well." added Gendry

Arya glared at him "With all due respect, but the _Lord of Storm's End_ doesn't have to personally partake in this."

Gendry met her gaze with a smirk "On the contrary _M'Lady_, I'm a very capable warrior and I know the ins and outs of Fleabottom as well as Ser Davos."

He pointed out three positions around King's Landing; The Iron Gate next to Fleabottom, the Mud Gate near Blackwater Rush, and the spot where the Red Keep bordered Blackwater Bay.

Hey looked to Yara "I suggest we position the ships near these locations, if we have more exit points we can get the people out more quickly and efficiently."

Arya narrowed her eyes at him, he had a point and she really couldn't argue with that plan _'Stupid bullheaded boy.'_

She believed no one noticed the small upturn on her lips, but Jon certainly did and he would file that away for later.

Jon cleared his throat to move the conversation along "I like that idea, it would certainly help getting the people out, but there's still the Gold Cloaks and Queensguard."

Daxer scoffed "From what I've seen the Queensguard is nothing but a sad shadow of its former self. Few of them are half decent fighters but there's no one really distinguishable among their ranks as far as I know, as for the city watch; well I know there was a majority of them deployed in the city during the battle, how many are actually left are probably still in the keep."

Arya added in focused on the subject at hand again "As I stated before we don't need a massive army for this, we can bring in what forces we need at those three locations. If we need to actually battle it out with the Gold Cloaks we can bring more men if needed."

"I still wish we knew what else she could have waiting for us, but we can't wait any longer; is this our only option?" asked Dany.

Arya looked to her "I understand your concern, but I genuinely believe this is our best solution. Cersei won't be expecting something like this. We do this quickly and as quietly as we can before we end her wretched existence."

Dany took her words into consideration; she looked at Jon who met her gaze. He gave her a slow nod giving his agreement with the whole idea.

Dany nodded back before looking to Arya "Very well, we should start preparations as soon as possible while we still have sunlight."

Everyone was dismissed and started to file out of the room to begin for the upcoming infiltration. Arya was the last making her way out of the room but Jon grabbed her arm and gestured her to stay behind.

As the door closed Arya looked at her brother and Dany with a raised brow "What is it?"

Jon and Dany looked at each other before Jon spoke "There's something me and Dany thought about, we aren't telling anyone but you."

Dany nodded "It's something that must be done, and we know you'll understand."

Arya looked confused but nodded anyways "Alright, just between the three of us, I swear it."

For the next half hour she stood there and listened to what her brother and goodsister had to say, and she soon found out why they didn't bring it up in the meeting.

Arya shook her head and huffed loudly "What you two are planning to do….No offense but you two are mad! I get it but…I just don't like it is all."

Jon chuckled "I know, but it has to be like this just make sure you're ready."

Arya sighed and nodded, she couldn't stop them even if she wanted to "Aye I will be."

Jon smiled "Thank you."

Arya returned his smile before looking at Dany and gesturing with her finger "Meet me out in the dragon landing area in ten minutes and bring a training sword."

Dany smiled "I shall meet you there shortly; I'm looking forward to the lesson."

Arya took her leave and Dany looked down at the marker for King's Landing on the map "Are we doing the right thing?"

Jon sighed "I believe so; honestly it's the only thing that can be done at this point."

She nodded before leaning her head on his shoulder "Break the wheel."

He also nodded as he pulled her in close and kissed her forehead "Aye, break the wheel with fire and blood."

* * *

The ensuing hours flew by and darkness was creeping in; Arya was making her way down the stairs to the beach to board the rowboat that would take her to _Iron Dragon_. As she set foot on the beach she saw the familiar figure of the Hound waiting for her.

"Come to see me off?" she teased.

The Hound scoffed "Nah I'm goin' with ya. Not passin' up a chance to gut my fuckin' brother."

Arya narrowed her eyes at him "And what does Nira have to think about this?"

The Hound said nothing and she had her answer "You haven't told her have you?"

He snorted "I don't need to be tellin' her that she's just a girl."

Arya arched a brow "As am I, but that child has lost everything. I admit I'm amazed by her attachment to you."

"I'm no fuckin' father figure ya cunt!" grumbled Sandor.

It was Arya's turn to scoff "Don't sell yourself so short, seems there's a heart in there after all. I'll tell you what; you can come along on one condition."

The Hound glared at her "Are ya fuckin' serious?"

She glared right back at him "Aye I am, you can come along but you're _not_ facing your brother alone, however I can assure that _you_ will get to deal the finishing blow."

Sandor grit his teeth as he stared her down, but she was unmoving he was but a hound and she wasn't a little girl; she was a wolf a wild wolf.

"Fine!" he spat and he made his way to the rowboat.

Arya rolled her eyes and smirked as she made her way to the rowboat already occupied by Daxer, Grey Worm with a mix of soldiers and the addition of the Hound. They rowed out to _Iron Dragon_ and even in the fading light she still took in the massive size of the ship; they eventually came up next to it and they climbed their way up the hull with a rope ladder.

The deck was a lot more spacious than Arya originally thought, but it was bustling with activity as the ship as sailors prepared the ship to get underway. She watched the action on the deck before she spotted Yara talking with a group of men clustered around a strange looking contraption.

Arya walked over to them and gawked as she pointed at the strange objects that looked like giant iron bowls "What are these? They look like giant mortars without pestles!"

Yara smirked "Ironically that's what we call them 'mortars'."

"How do they work?" Arya asked.

One of the men who was an officer working on the mortars explained "Very similar to the cannons miss, but these fire their projectiles in high trajectories; hence why they're fixed at an angle."

Arya quirked a brow as something clicked in her head "How far can they shoot?"

Yara shook her head "We haven't had an opportunity to test them out, but we believe their range is farther than that of the cannons."

The officer nodded "Aye they do but unlike they cannons these mortars rely on indirect fire; they should work wonderfully as siege weapons."

Arya regarded the officer "How do you know all this but it's never been used?"

The officer gave a toothy smile as he took a bow "Channer Blacktyde; and I know because I worked on the prototype so I'm confident that these will work."

"Can they hit the Red Keep?" asked Arya.

Blacktyde nodded "Shouldn't be a problem even in the dark, it's a big enough target to hit."

"Once the people are out we can tear the keep apart from a safe distance." stated Yara.

Arya recalled what Jon and Dany told her and shook her head "No, we won't use them my brother and the Queen have the keep covered."

Yara shot her a questioning glance "They plan to use the dragons? They didn't say anything during the meeting."

Arya sighed but didn't say much "Let's just say they have a plan."

Yara felt slightly disappointed but nodded anyways, if her Queen had a plan she wouldn't interfere "Very well then, I'll trust your brother and the Queen's judgment. Are you and your force ready?"

Arya nodded "Aye we are."

"Then let's get underway and end that crazy cunt!" said Yara with smirk.

The two women walked the deck towards the forecastle as Yara barked out her orders "Raise anchor and give me half sail!

Eventually the ship began to move as the wind caught in the sails, _Iron Dragon_ leading the line with four other ships trailing as they made their way out of the bay. Upon the cliffs of Dragonstone, Jon sat with the hatchlings, Rhaegal, Drogon, and Ghost; even in the waning light dusk he could make out the five ships leaving the bay heading towards King's Landing.

He heard footsteps and he turned his head as he saw Dany approached him, the little hatchlings who had been crawling all over their green brother screeched in delight at the appearance of their mother and they swooped down to greet her; Dany giggled as the sisters danced around her before they retook their position on Rhaegal who along with Drogon, was snoozing away.

Dany walked up to Jon, leaning down to kiss him before setting her gaze on the departing ships "So it begins."

Jon nodded "Aye, we just have to wait for Arya's signal."

She sat down next to him "Do Drogon and Rhaegal know?"

He pulled her closer as she laid her head on his shoulder "They do, not fond of it but they understand."

She let a smile spread on her face, she realized she was feeling more exhausted than usual but figured it was the training earlier; Arya really pushed her hard.

"I didn't think they would be, but it must be done." she said as her eyes struggled to stay open, feeling tired but felt so comfy and warm in his embrace.

He knew she was tired, he could hear it in her voice "Why don't you rest? I'll keep watch."

She smiled as she closed her eyes and sighed in content, going lax in his hold. Jon let a smile of his own grace his face as he slowly adjusted them so they could both be comfortable, however said smile faded as he looked off in the direction of King's Landing. He felt rather anxious as to what would happen next, not just in the next few hours but the next few days? Things were going to change but no one said it would be easy; change _NEVER _came easily. The realm would change, it had to but whether it was for the better or worse he wasn't so sure of.

He looked down at Dany, blissfully unaware of his brooding. Her small smile of content washed him of his fears and insecurities, the quiet rumblings of the still sleeping Drogon and Rhaegal steadying him. He looked at Ghost who was also staring off towards King's Landing; his dear companion turned his fuzzy head and locked his ruby eyes with Jon. An understanding flowed between them for a moment before both direwolf and dragonwolf set their eyes in the direction of King's Landing once more.

'_So it begins, but here so it ends.'_ Jon thought adamantly as he clutched Daenerys a little tighter.

* * *

The waters of Blackwater bay were uncharacteristically flat, dead calm; whether that was a good omen or not was anyone's guess. What was strange to all was the fact that all ships were still moving with a gentle breeze in their sails, yet the breeze never disturbed the water. Despite all this however, the five ships were quickly yet quietly approaching King's Landing.

_Iron Dragon _was at full sail with its prow pointed at the Red Keep, two ships broke to starboard and headed towards the shore where Rosby Road met the Iron Gate. The remaining three vessels moved closer to the keep, eventually Yara gave a silent order to furl the sails, the ship's momentum carried it closer towards the keep until she gave another order to drop anchor. The shipglided to a stop as the anchor caught the bottom; the two remaining ships would make their way up Blackwater Rush and anchor there. Thankfully the blackness of night and the festering cloud of ash that still hung over the city heavily obscured the line of sight of King's Landing's watchtowers and allowed all ships to creep in close to shore; so far the element of surprise was maintained.

Arya was on the deck of _Iron Dragon_ as crews prepared dozens of large rowboats for the move to shore. She was mentally preparing herself as she checked Catspaw and the sword she was using while Needle was out of commission and lastly checking the strap carrying a satchel at her side and made sure it was secure. She would be leading one of three groups into the city while Gendry lead a group into Fleabottom via the Iron Gate and Daxer took the third into the Fishmarket and through the Mud Gate.

After she made her preparations Arya climbed into a rowboat and the crew began to lower it towards the water, the Hound sat next to her while Grey Worm across from them, accompanying them were two former Lannister bannermen, two Unsullied, and three Northern bannermen.

"So what's the fuckin' plan?" asked the Hound.

Arya shrugged "Simple really, we get ashore and infiltrate the keep. We establish a route so we can escort people back to the boats where they'll be taken back to the ship; if we encounter Kingsgaurd or Gold Cloaks who won't surrender, we kill them."

"Don't forget my fuckin' cunt brother!" spat Sandor.

Arya rolled her eyes "Yes yes! I know we won't forget about him just remember what I told you."

The Hound grumbled to himself, fell silent then eyed her "You're goin' after the Lion cunt aren't ya?"

She glanced and him and sighed "No, that's not what's important. We focus on getting everyone out first and foremost; my brother and Daenerys will handle Cersei."

Grey Worm looked at Arya questioningly "What did they tell you? They didn't say anything during the meeting."

Ayra shook her head "I swore to them that I wouldn't speak about it, sorry. I trust them though, I trust Jon with my life and I know to trust Daenerys and you'll have to trust them as well. We get the people out, they'll deal with Cersei."

Grey Worm wasn't convinced and was about to protest before the Hound cut in "Aye give it a rest ya cockles fuck, she ain't gunna tell ya. Either way I don't give a shit who kills the Lion cunt, I just want my brother."

Grey Worm scowled, slightly upset his Queen didn't say she'd be participating and felt concerned for her safety but made the obvious decision to trust her judgment and Jon Snow would be with her so he surmised she was in safe hands.

It was silent the rest of the trip ashore as everyone continued to mentally prepare themselves. It was rather quiet, with only the sounds of the oars from half a dozen rowboats dipping in and out of the water. Eventually reaching the shore the small force disembarked as a few soldiers stayed behind to guard and prepare the boats for the civilians.

Arya procured a torch and lit it, by some strange coincidence or dumb luck they landed where she previously made her escape from the capitol. She looked back at her group and gestured them to follow her, they made their way through the dark corridor with Arya lighting certain torches along the way to help them backtrack to the exit.

They finally made their way into the cellars, the sight of Balerion's skull had even had the jaw of the Hound gaping as he stared with curiosity. Arya also took a moment to engrain the image of the remains of the once great dragon within her memory one last time, after tonight she would probably never have a chance to see the skull ever again.

* * *

Gendry moved a look of shock and disgust on his face, living in Fleabottom most of his life he remembered the stench of the place as well as the overall stink of King's Landing in general; now however all he could smell was death and it was beyond sickening. Everything was reduced to blackened rubble and the ground had been covered in a thick layer of ash, but it was the smell of the rotting burnt corpses that would make any man vomit in disgust.

Many were killed instantly by the wildfire, however those who weren't had a far worst fate of a slow and agonizingly painful death. Many died where they fell, and Gendry saw every single corpse as his group made their way through Fleabottom towards Aegon's high hill and the keep. He had to admit his men were rather brave for stomaching what they were seeing; one could obviously tell the smallest among the corpses were those of poor children.

Gendry heard a muffled sob as one of his men stopped and gazed at a small burnt bundle on the ground. Gendry fought tears of his own as he stared at was clearly a dead and burned baby, all his men followed suit as they shed tears of anger and sadness.

Gendry steeled himself as he pulled the man to his feet "Come on now, we're here to make sure this doesn't happen to anyone else ever again."

The soldier gathered himself and got to his feet and they continued to walk through the destruction of the city, many streets were blocked off by debris so they had to continuously take alternate routes; nothing was recognizable anymore, everything looked the same, charred and burned to ash. They soon came upon the bronze doors of the Barbican that allowed inner access to the keep, it was still closed but in due time Gendry knew it would be opened soon so all they could do for now was wait.

Daxer and his men marched down River Row as they approached an entrance hidden within the walls of the keep that allowed access to the towers and more importantly the Barbican; he remembered the location after he overheard a drunken guard blab about it several weeks ago and as he figured it was barely guarded. Only two men stood at the entrance barely paying attention as they never noticed two of Daxer's men creep in from the sides out of the shadows and managed to knock both the guards out; he hoped to avoid bloodshed wherever and whenever he could.

He ordered two of his men to guard the entrance as he and the rest of his group worked their way towards the Barbican, each step they took was quiet as they looked around every corner; Daxer was surprised by the lack of any presence on the walls, a guard here and there but nowhere near the amount that was needed to mount the walls. Even the tower they traversed through was shockingly abandoned, it all made his mind race.

'_Where are all the Gold Cloaks? Is there still a city watch or did all but the Kingsguard get slaughtered out there? This feels a little too easy for my liking.'_

Soon they were within the Barbican and once again to everyone's surprise it was completely empty. Men were sent to watch for any enemies as Daxer fiddled with the contraption to open the bronze gates as quickly and quietly as possible. While the doors weren't completed opened, they were opened enough to allow a decent sized crowd through them; Daxer peered out of an open window of the Barbican and noticed Gendry's group moving cautiously towards the gate, he and his men extricated the gatehouse and went to rendezvous with Gendry and continue to the next phase of the operation.

As they convened in the outdoor courtyard close to the Barbican all noticed the building of the Throne Room, yet everyone managed to refrain from charging towards it all at once. Gendry tapped Daxer on the shoulder and they gazed at the scene laid out before them, groups and groups of people were huddled all over as the nauseating stench of rotting and decaying flesh permeated the air.

A few of the surviving townsfolk heard the gates of the Barbican open and stirred where they slept, but all began to cower at the sight of soldiers gathered at the gate. Gendry walked slowly towards them with his hands raised in a non-threatening manner.

"Please there's no need to fear us, we're here to get you all out of here." he whispered to them softly.

Among the scared group was a middle aged woman that caught a glimpse of Gendry's eye and while she was in shock she actually managed a small smile "I-I-I know you! Y-y-you're that nice smith boy from Fleabottom!"

Gendry smiled as he knelt in front of her and gently took her hands in his "Aye but I'm not just a smith anymore, we're not here to hurt you we're to get you and everyone else out."

"What's all this then?!" came a voice.

Gendry tensed as the woman began to panic, he looked up and saw several Gold Cloaks approaching them with their weapons drawn. He stepped in front of the woman drawing out his war hammer hoping he wouldn't have to use it but it was looking like that wasn't the case.

He held his ground as he spoke firmly "There's no need for us to fight, these poor people need help."

The leader of the group just sneered as they walked a little faster, Gendry cursing under his breath looked back at the woman and her group "Go on go! Get out of here! One of my men will escort you!"

He looked back at the Gold Cloaks just in time to parry with his war hammer, using his strength he forced an enemy back before ramming the pommel of his war hammer into the stomach of the city watchman before swinging it in an uppercut motion; crushing the lower jaw of the soldier as he dropped with a thud.

The rest of the Gold Cloaks rushed in but Gendry and his Stormlanders held them back as Daxer had his men flank the enemy causing several more of the City Watch to fall; however it seemed they missed one as the lone remaining Gold Cloak pulled back, holding his sword to the throat of a young boy.

"Heh! Heh! You won't get me, not while I got this one!" he sneered gripping the hostage tighter as he pressed the sword to the boy's neck.

Daxer scowled at him "Pathetic fucking sod! Using a child as a shield you worthless fuck!"

"Ha! This coming from a man who's abandoned his Queen! Fucking traitor!" spat the Gold Cloak as he glared at the gouged out lion sigil on Daxer's armor.

Daxer just rolled his eyes "You clearly don't know how insane she is, have you seen the city?! You see these people suffering? What kind of Queen does this sort of thing?"

The Gold Cloak smirked as he pressed his sword even closer to the neck of his meat shield "The kind that lets us do whatever the fuck we want, what are you gunna do about it cunt?"

Daxer grit his teeth but was held back by Gendry who was lowering his war hammer "Alright, we don't want anyone else to die. We'll let you go just don't harm the boy."

Daxer gave him a look but noticed the twinkle in the Storm Lord's eye, he too lowered his sword and as he looked at the Gold Cloak and saw movements in the shadows behind him.

"Hahaha! Oh I'm taking the boy with me to see the Queen, she's in danger since we have enemy troops in the keep and it's my duty after all to protect the royal family fro-"

The Gold Cloak didn't say anything more as his throat was slit and dropped his sword as he grabbed at the slice in his neck; he gurgled as blood seeped out from his mouth and neck and felt a voice in his ear.

"There's nothing 'Royal' about that cunt!" hissed Arya as she drove Catspaw into the Gold Cloak's back and he dropped to the ground dead.

The young boy was shaken with fear and there was blood staining the back of his neck as Daxer came up and hauled him to his feet "Come on boy, you're alright let's get you out of here."

"Well, took you long enough." Gendry teased as he walked up to Arya.

Arya rolled her eyes but couldn't help her smile "I say we arrived right on time, even though we ran into a few scuffles."

"A few?" asked Gendry, he finally noticed she had quite a bit of blood covering her outfit.

Arya sighed as she cleaned Catspaw "Aye sadly they refused to surrender and we had to deal with a decent group who were guarding the drawbridge."

Gendry nodded as he saw more and more people filing out of the courtyard "Still haven't seen Cersei?"

Arya shook her head "No not yet at least, the Hound wants to find his brother and all that shit. If I had to guess he's guarding the Queen inside Maegor's Holdfast."

"And how are you going to get in there? It has a drawbridge as well." said Gendry.

"Yes and spikey sharp pointy things yes, yes I know. There's a tunnel that leads from the cellars into the Holdfast we'll get in that way." assured Arya as she headed back to the courtyard.

"I'm right behind you." said Gendry as he walked quickly to keep pace with her but she held a hand on his chest and stopped him.

"No, help escort the people I've got Grey Worm and the Hound with me." she said as she stared into his eyes.

Gendry was about to protest but she held a finger to his lips "Don't be a bullheaded boy I'll be fine I promise, now go!"

Gendry clenched his jaw which Arya thought was just adorable as he turned and headed towards another small group of civilians. He turned back and looked at her with a small smirk on his face "You best be careful _M'lady_."

* * *

The Hound was pacing as he and Grey Worm waited for Arya, they had followed a passage from the cellars into the Tower of the Hand; working their way throughout the courtyard clearing out once notable buildings of the keep such as the Maidenvault and Royal Sept. More men had since landed on the beach and followed the lit path Arya left and filed in to help secure the people; those who were sick were corralled up in the pigsty and all worked quickly to get them out quickly and quietly, thankfully there was medicine back on board the ships.

"Had to go fuck your bastard boy didn't ya?" spat the Hound as Arya approached them.

She scowled at him "Fuck off! Are you ready to go kill your brother or not?"

Sandor grinned "I've always been ready little girl."

"I do not understand what is so important about killing his brother?" asked Grey Worm as they re-entered the Tower of the Hand, finding the hidden passage and backtracking to the cellars.

"The Hound's older brother 'The Mountain' got all pissy at him when they were kids and pushed poor Sandor's face into a fire." Arya answered in a teasing manner.

Needless to say the Hound wasn't amused "Oy! YOU fuck off cunt! He needs to die ya know that!"

Arya chuckled, rather darkly "Aye that he does, that he does."

'_He also killed Jon's half brother and sister when they were just babes. A monster like that doesn't deserve to live.'_

She gathered herself quickly and looked to Grey Worm "The Mountain will likely be guarding Cersei, so bringing him down is essential. He'll be completely unlike any other opponent you've fought before, not saying you're a terrible fighter yourself; just use caution."

The Unsullied commander nodded as they rounded a corner that would take them through a tunnel which would lead them into Maegor's Holdfast"Cersei gave the order, but _he_ swung the sword; I do this for Missandei."

The Hound snorted "That's fuckin' good for ya, just stay out of my way cause I'm the one killin' 'em!"

Arya looked back and hissed "Would you shut the fuck up!? I told you, you aren't fighting him alone because whether you want to admit it or not there's a little girl back on Dragonstone who has you and _ONLY_ you after she lost _everything_, and I can't imagine what she'll do when she finds out you died fighting your fucking brother and you didn't bother to say goodbye! No we three fight him as a team, you'll get the killing blow but we fight him _together_."

The Hound fell quiet as he grumbled and muttered to himself, Arya figured he got the idea as they continued onwards. After a few more twists and turns they came up a small stairwell and Arya paused as she heard muffled voices, creeping a bit more they came to where the hidden passageway met behind a pillar. Arya stopped as the voices became clearer to hear, one was male and had a soft voice; but it was the voice of a woman who had all her instincts kicking in immediately _'Cersei…'_

"You're sure of this Qyburn?"

Qyburn was hesitant to answer but at least answered honestly "If I'm honest Your Grace I will need to gather more information for full confirmation, but my suspicion still stands; Euron Greyjoy has failed."

Cersei scoffed with a smile "It matters not he had outlived his usefulness, I'm sure he took the Dragon Queen and her allies with him to his 'Drowned God'."

"If I may be so bold Your Grace, we don't know that which is why I need to gather more information." Qyburn pressed.

Cersei was bored and huffed "If you wish to waste your time then by all means do what you must, is there anything else?"

Her Hand swallowed, he felt like he had to constantly thread a needle while speaking to her and didn't wish to meet her ire "Your Grace something must be done of the dead that are accumulating within the courtyards."

She looked rather uninterested as she sipped her third offering of wine "Oh? Well then order the City Watch to dispose of them."

"I'm sorry Your Grace the City Watch is…stretched thinly; most were lost during the siege." Qyburn responded carefully.

Cersei shrugged as she poured another helping of wine "Then have the peasant folk bury the dead."

"I'm afraid that cannot be done either Your Grace, the dead are decaying and festering disease; there is already sickness spreading amongst the populace and if people are exposed to the festering dead, then illness could spread faster and even put your life in danger especially if you are with child." stated Qyburn.

Cersei glared at him; still angry she bled that morning "Then burn the bodies where they are with wildfire! In fact find all the sick we have and throw them in with the dead, best quell it from the source."

Qyburn swallowed but bowed "As you wish Your Grace."

Arya's eyes were wide as she heard the whole conversation _'Thank the fucking Gods we got the sick out first, but this still isn't good.'_

She peeked around the pillar, Cersei, five Queensgaurd, the Mountain and the old man; the only real threat was the Mountain but the Queensguard would be troublesome.

Cersei got up from her seat and took her leave with her Queensguard and the Mountain following her "I'm going to pay my brother another visit then I think I shall retire for the night."

'_Fuck we have to move quickly.'_ thought Arya as she gestured for Grey Worm and the Hound to keep quiet and follow. She was worried Sandor would break off and immediately head for his brother but surprisingly he was quiet and followed but had a look off rage on his face. They stalked Cersei and her entourage until they came to an open room with a large detailed map of Westeros painted on the floor.

Arya scoffed to herself _'Seriously? Was she trying to copy the Painted Table? I wonder if Aegon and his sister wives would be offended by this?'_

"Can we fuckin' do it already?! I've been blue balled long enough girl!" The Hound whispered harshly in her ear.

Arya rolled her eyes and scanned the room, it was open enough and maybe they could isolate the Mountain and even Cersei. She looked at Grey Worm and gestured to the nearest Queensgaurd; he nodded sneaking in a little closer. Keeping his breathing slow and controlled he wound up and hurled his spear at the Queensguard and it penetrated a weak point in his armor piercing through his neck.

As one dropped to the ground the other Queensguard drew their swords as did the Mountain who stepped in front of Cersei while Qyburn cowered. Arya emerged from the shadows drawing her sword and Catspaw with the Hound behind her; they approached cautiously as Grey Worm recovered his spear.

Cersei gawked at her attackers "Who in Seven Hells do you think you are?! And how did you get in here!?"

Arya smiled with silent rage "It is most wonderful to see you again _Your Grace_, I'm sure you don't recognize me it has been years after all."

Cersei didn't like how she was being spoken to as she straightened herself "I don't like your tone girl, unfortunately you've killed a Queensguard along with an attempt on my life, actions I deem punishable by death."

Arya scoffed "Gods listen to you! You've really fucking lost it haven't you? Perhaps I should enlighten you; you see _Cersei_ it's over now, you've played and played but you've finally lost. Your reign is over and it was never yours to begin with, you played my family, had my sister's direwolf killed, had my father executed and had a hand in murdering my mother and brother Robb at his own wedding! I could go on and on of your atrocities."

Cersei blinked for a moment then cackled "So the last remaining wolf comes into _my_ lair thinking she can overthrow me? Silly child, you'll be dead soon. Ser Gregor! Kill them!"

The Mountain did nothing as he stared at his brother, unspoken and unmoving.

Cersei glared at the undead puppet "SER GREGOR! ELIMINATE THEM!"

She stepped in front of him and started to shout "SER GREGOR ARE YOU DISOBEYING YOUR QUE-"

She didn't get to finish as the Mountain uttered a growl as he shoved her aside and she landed on hard the ground. Cersei looked up at him appalled, Qyburn had come to her aid but she moved him off as she got to her feet.

Qyburn walked over to his creation "Do _not_ disobey the Queen! You are to follow her orders witho-"

He too had no time to finish his sentence as the Mountain grabbed Qyburn by the throat and easily crushed his neck. With little effort the Mountain chucked the corpse at the wall and the body slammed against it with Qyburn's head splitting open on contact.

Cersei started to panic slightly and looked to her Queensguard "Protect your Queen!"

Two of them fell back to Cersei as she moved away to make her exit while the remaining two Queensguard charged in and clashed with Arya and Grey Worm, all this was happening yet the Mountain and the Hound continued to stare at each other.

"Ya ready for me cunt? We end this here tonight!" spat the Hound.

The Mountain said nothing as he moved forward and started flaying his sword around; Sandor dodged and parried the relentless onslaught, his brother's strikes were sluggish yet were stupidly powerful. The Hound managed to duck under a swing and charged forward to shove his sword through a weak point in the armor plates and into his brother's gut, he forced the sword in up to the hilt and started to laugh thinking he had done the deed; the backhand to the side of his head sent him flying to the ground.

Coming to quickly Sandor looked up dumbfounded at his brother with a sword in his stomach, then to his near disbelief the Mountain grabbed the sword by the hilt and slowly pulled it out. The sword dropped to the ground near Sandor's feet and he took hold of it as his brother advanced once more and the furious hack and slash started again.

'_You've got to be FUCKIN' kidding me!'_ Sandor thought with immense distain as he maintained his defenses.

Arya was genuinely disappointed, she always heard the Queensguard were some of the best swordsman around and to find just one of them would be a challenge. However these pathetic bastards were disgraces to the good names of past; Prince Aemon Targaryen, Duncan the Tall, Arthur Dayne, Gerold Hightower, Barristan Selmy, even Jamie Lannister was a brilliant swordsman before he lost his hand.

The Queensguard she fought was slow and sloppy while she was swift and nimble. She ducked and weaved around his strikes, stabbing with Catspaw where she could through weak points in the knight's armor. He was staggering from his wounds and Arya moved in for the kill, rolling to avoid a down stroke from his sword she plunged Catspaw into his side before bringing her own sword up, shoving it into the bottom of his chin and through his skull.

Even Grey Worm fought his opponent with relative ease, the knight had never battled an Unsullied before and Grey Worm used it to his full advantage. A dodge to the left with a quick stab of his spear, a roll behind the Queensguard and Grey Worm swung his spear and slashed at the knight's legs. The Queensguard grunted in pain but spun around swinging his sword but Grey Worm rolled back putting distance between them before winding up and hurling his spear through the neck of his opponent.

With the Queensguard out of the way Arya and Grey Worm finally turned their attention to the fight between the Cleganes and charged into the fierce melee. It was now three on one but it was clear the Mountain wouldn't go down easily, or wouldn't go down at all. Sandor charged forward attacking with fury and forced his brother back, Arya came in from the right with Grey Worm closing in from the left. The Hound hacked at his brother while Arya rolled in and slashed the Mountain's calves, the Mountain barely stumbled but the window was long enough for Grey Worm to charge in and ram his spear into the side of Ser Gregor. The Hound spun around and swung to hack off his brother's head but the sword met more helmet than actual head and after said helmet hit the ground, all three were visibly shocked at what they saw.

However they stared for too long as the Mountain spun and kicked Arya before knocking the wind out of Grey Worm with a fist to the chest, Sandor was more fortunate as he dodged another swing from his brother. Finally pausing and standing in place, completely unmoving was the Mountain but to all eyes he looked _nothing_ like an actual human being. His face was completely deformed and clammy with a cold lifeless look in his eyes.

"What? What is he? He doesn't look human!" wheezed Grey Worm.

"Not even fuckin' livin' anymore, some sorta undead puppet." replied the Hound.

Arya got to her feet, spitting blood out of her mouth "You know I'm real fucking tired of dead things walking around when they _should _be dead!"

"Then how do we kill him?" asked Grey Worm.

The Hound scoffed "I'll fuckin' cut em' up til he's in pieces!"

Sandor charged forward and locked swords with his brother but Gregor's strength pushed him back before the Hound growled with rage and head butted his brother in the face. It did little effect to the Mountain who grabbed Sandor and head butted him right back repeatedly before throwing the Hound into a pillar. Arya moved in to hack at the Mountain's legs, she barely missed coming in contact with his fist as she instead stabbed his foot with Catspaw before pulling out the spear still in his side and tossing it to Grey Worm.

Sandor finally got back in his feet, he felt dazed as blood dripped from his broken nose; he barely avoided having his arm cut off by Gregor but it was enough to slash a deep wound through his chainmail. Fighting through the pain the Hound picked up his sword and charged head on and swung at his brother's head, but to his shock the Mountain caught his sword in his hand.

The Mountain gripped the blade but felt no pain as he pulled on the sword and his monstrous strength sent the Hound flying and landing hard on his back. Sandor heard Gregor approach and like the literal mountain he was, his brother towered over him sword raised for the kill, but it never came as a spear impaled the Mountain's head. The spear had gone through the back of his head and through one of his eyes, and with no effort Ser Gregor gripped the spear and pulled it straight out of his own head.

Grey Worm stared in sheer disbelief, as the Mountain removed the spear with ease and turned towards him and quickly advanced. Grey Worm had little time to react as the Ser Gregor moved shockingly fast in his state, he had just enough time to draw his short sword before the Mountain swatted him aside like a common fly, he hit the ground hard and he was pretty sure his shoulder was dislocated; he gritted his teeth and struggled to get to his feet as the Mountain stalked closer and closer. The Mountain dropped his sword and halted as a sword pierced his back; Arya charged from behind and shoved her sword in as far as she could to the hilt, moving quickly she dug Catspaw into his back and used it to haul herself up while using the hilt of the sword as a step for her feet. She drew Catspaw out as she heaved herself up to Ser Gregor's head and drove the dagger deep through the top of his head. She pulled hard on the hilt of the dagger with all her might and pulled back the still buried Catspaw down the back of the Mountain's head slowly cutting it open.

The Mountain uttered a feral growl and flayed around but Arya maintained her hold on him. The Mountain stumbled backwards however and used his weight and slammed into a wall crushing Arya, she dropped to the ground but only to be picked up again by the throat. Ser Gregor could snap her like twig, she grabbed at his massive hand around her neck as she struggled to breathe while her whole body felt as if it were on fire; she was just about to black out before she fell again and felt the grip loosen on her. She regained her senses and realized that the Mountain's right arm was joining her on the floor, yet when she looked at the abomination he didn't even bother to register the amputation.

"Leave her the fuck alone ya cunt! This is between us!" shouted Sandor with his bloodied sword in hand.

The Mountain turned to his brother and grabbed the sword with his remaining hand and forced him back. _'Fuck the sword! I'll kill em' with my bare hands!'_ thought the Hound as he let go of the sword and tackled Ser Gregor into a pillar. Sandor repeatedly punched his brother's face but it did nothing as the Mountain returned Sandor's beatdown with a powerful punch of his own forcing the Hound on his back. Sandor tried to get up but couldn't as the Mountain quickly pinned him to the ground; then much to his shock, Ser Gregor proceeded to pull Catspaw from his head and brought it down towards Sandor's chest.

The Hound clenched his jaw as even with one arm his brother was overpowering him; the blade was creeping closer and closer to his heart. His life started to pass before his eyes, not that he had a fulfilling one to begin with; his brother shoving him into the flames, his first kill when he was twelve, saving Arya during the Red Wedding and keeping her hostage, Brienne of Tarth besting him in combat and Arya leaving him to die. The former soldier Septon Ray, heading North to fight the White Walkers while finding the corpses of the farmer and daughter he robbed and burying them, the mission beyond The Wall, the Battle at Winterfell and King's Landing; however one visage he wasn't expecting was that of small innocent girl with a toothy smile and a giggle that sweetened even his sour heart.

Blade inched closer but Sandor never shut his eyes and couldn't help but smirk as a tear ran down his face _'Heh,_ _I'm sorry little one please forgive me.'_

Everything seem to stop for a moment as blood sprayed on his face, Grey Worm's short sword cleaved in the Mountain's thick neck; however it wasn't enough to complete the decapitation. Gregor flayed wildly but hit nothing as Grey Worm attacked from the armless side and was able to quickly retreat. Sandor finally found the strength to shove the hulk that was the Mountain off of him, bruised and exhausted he rolled away from his brother and managed to find his sword.

"Oy fucker!" he screamed.

The Mountain snapped towards his brother and marched towards him also picking up his sword, despite having one arm Gregor swung his massive sword wildly. The Hound had to weld his hands to the hilt as his brother's blade clashed and clanged against his own, monstrous strength backing each strike threatened to actually shatter his sword. Sandor weaved and dodged as he continued to give ground, both brothers were moving towards the exit of the Maegor's Holdfast and the Hound stole a glance behind him and noticed the drawbridge was lowered.

Sandor lunged out of the way to avoid Gregor's massive sword from cleaving an arm off. They stumbled onto the narrow drawbridge over the dry moat with hundreds of iron spikes protruding from the bottom, one wrong misstep would prove fatal. The Hound glanced at the spikes before Gregor charged in and swung fast, Sandor parried but the force pushed him back slightly towards the edge of the drawbridge. Feet planted and pushing back with all his might, the Hound snarled and managed to push his brother back; Gregor surprised him with another head-butt that sent him stumbling back and he nearly stepped over the edge.

He regained focus in time to see Gregor advancing with sword raised, he was still delirious but held his own sword up for defense. Suddenly the sound of flesh being penetrated could be heard as a spear pierced completely through the Mountain's left knee perfectly as the tip landed deep in the wooden drawbridge.

"HURRY! PUSH HIM OFF!" yelled Arya.

Fully alert at that moment Sandor charged towards his brother, Gregor looked up for a moment before looking down at the spear and finally registered what happened. The Hound charged in as Gregor moved his leg franticly and snapped the spear, Sandor got close and with all his might he deflected his brother's blade and shoulder charged into him with all the force he had.

Gregor fell back and released his sword; but Sandor didn't notice in time as the Mountain reached out and grabbed hold of his arm, he would be pulled along by Gregor and die with him. It all seemed to happen in slow motion as the Hound's eyes widened _'Fuckin' dyin' with this fuck getting' impaled by spikes? At least it's not fire, sorry little one, guess this is it for good.'_

He was positive he was going to fall to his death with his brother but he didn't, seemed one amongst the Seven, or the Old Gods, or the Lord of Light had taken a liking to him. His arm strained at the weight of Gregor clinging on to him but something was holding him back. He glanced behind him and was shocked to see Arya straining as she held tight on his belt, behind her Grey Worm had his arms wrapped around her as he gritted his teeth and dug his heels in.

Gregor started to flail wildly as he held tight on to Sandor's arm, the Hound pulled back with all his strength less Gregor rip his arm out of its socket. An idea flashed in his head as he frantically patted himself until he felt it still in his belt, he still had his dagger on him. He grasped the handle and pulled out the dagger, all while he struggled to keep his arm from being pulled out. Grey Worm and Arya slipped slightly still maintaining their hold on him; Sandor took the dagger in his free hand and brought it down on his brother's arm. He pierced Gregor's elbow and he felt his brother's grip loosen, he twisted the dagger embedded deep in the Mountain's arm and withdrew the blade before stabbing the same spot relentlessly over and over.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY?!" screamed the Hound as he stabbed once more.

Arya and Grey Worm were just starting to lose their grip on him as he stabbed one final time into Gregor's arm and by the Gods it was finally enough. Dead flesh had been tearing apart at the stab points on the Mountain's arm; mainly in the elbow where bone had broken and muscles were severed. The weight of Ser Gregor was enough to pull everything open, Sandor smirked at his brother as he spit in his face. The action caused Gregor to thrash around but the twisting and pulling finally tore his remaining arm and he fell, more than half a dozen iron spikes would pierce his body; one through his head, one in each leg, with most embedded through his torso.

Sandor had fallen back as he gripped what was left of Gregor's arm; he managed to fall on his side to avoid crushing Arya who was coming to her feet. He got to his as Grey Worm joined them as they stared down at the corpse of the Mountain, twitching away immobilized but still not dead.

The Hound sighed "Fuck it, he ain't doin' anythin' while he's like that."

Arya and Grey Worm looked on confused as Sandor walked back into the holdfast and reemerged holding a torch much to Arya's surprise. Sandor steadily and cautiously walked towards the edge where his brother fell, he could still see the body twitching involuntary. He took a deep breath before he knelt down and gently let go of the torch which landed perfectly on Gregor's torso missing any of the spikes. The torch slid forward slightly until the lit end hit the bottom of Gregor's chin, flames licking at his face as he started to burn. The smell of burnt flesh was in the air as flame started to consume the face of Ser Gregor as the rest of his body started to burn.

The smell made her nauseous but the sight of the flames got Arya's mind going. She quickly strolled off the drawbridge and checked the lower and inner courtyards, nothing, not a soul to be seen. She moved to the outer courtyard with the same result, the whole keep was completely empty.

She turned as she heard Sandor and Grey Worm caught up with her "How's your shoulder?" she asked Grey Worm.

The Unsullied nodded "Still sore, but thank you for putting it back in place, you're not a bad with the spear either."

Arya smirked and made a mocking bow "I'm a woman of many talents."

Sandor scoffed "So what now? We done? Still got that Lion cunt to deal with ya know?"

Arya sighed as she stepped in from of Grey Worm "This is where we part ways, you head back to the beach, and once you do light a torch and wave it high as hard as you can."

Both men looked at her with confusion but Sandor spoke first "And where the fuck do ya think you're goin' girl?"

Arya's eyes quickly snapped to his "Let's just say I'm staying to make sure things are ready for a few…honored guests."

Sandor was about to say something but Grey Worm beat him to it "Does this have to do with the King and Queen?"

She looked at the Unsullied "I told you to trust them didn't I? They know what they're doing and so do I."

Grey Worm huffed but nodded "Very well, please look after the Queen."

"Better not fuckin' die girl" said the Hound

She only smirked at him "Oh don't worry, I'll definitely be back; wouldn't want to miss watching Nira turn you to mush."

He scowled at her but couldn't hide the color in his face, she giggled slightly and even Grey Worm cracked a smile. Humorous moment had, Grey Worm and Sandor turned to leave but Arya set a hand on Grey Worm's shoulder; he stopped and she leaned to whisper something in his ear.

"_Fire and blood."_

* * *

Yara walked slowly down the deck of _Iron Dragon_ with a large bowl of bread in her hands. She had taken it upon herself as a Queen to personally see care to the survivors. As she handed out bread many stuttered their thanks and many bowed their heads, those who were sick were being tended to down below decks.

When she finished passing out food she returned to forecastle as two more rowboats with survivors pulled up alongside the ship. She could see the two ships that went up Blackwater Rush pass _Iron Dragon_, once a ship was full it would sail straight for Dragonstone. She assumed that Gendry's group had probably started heading back as well, but she couldn't leave until the ship had the rest of the survivors and Arya's group; of course she knew Arya would stay behind…

_"Expect Grey Worm back instead of me, I'll be staying behind waiting on the King and Queen." Arya had told her._

_"I still wish I knew what they were planning but I'll trust your word and I'll trust them." she answered._

_"I do need you to do something for me, if it's not too much to ask Your Grace?" Arya asked with a smirk._

_"Oh? Well I'll certainly see what I can do, what is it?" Yara answered._

_"Keep an eye on the shoreline, look for a waving torch. When you see it, have them fire off one of those mortars." Arya advised with a little gleam in her eyes._

_"I thought we weren't going to use them?" Yara had asked._

_"I know, but I only need the one shot. Should be loud enough for them to hear it." Arya shrugged._

_"Who?" asked Yara._

_"Oh you'll see." said Arya with a wolfish grin._

_"Very well, I'll make sure the men are ready." Yara answered back with a smirk of her own._

_"I thank you Your Grace." Arya said as she took her leave from the cabin, but before she opened the door to exit she looked back at Yara and spoke in a confident tone "Fire and Blood."  
_

She recalled that conversation she had with Arya as they were leaving Dragonstone. She wasn't sure what was going to happen but she was happy to at the least play a part. She gazed at the shoreline and she could see torches lit but they were stationary, when suddenly she saw one moving. She grabbed the spyglass from her belt and opened it up and through the zoomed lens she could identify Grey Worm waving a torch wildly above his head; she smirked as she closed the spyglass.

She gave the order "Blacktyde! It's time, remember one shot only!"

"Aye Captain one shot only! We're loaded and ready to fire!" Blacktyde responded enthusiastically.

"Everyone else! Fear not and cover your ears!" instructed Yara.

The fuse was lit shortly followed by a loud boom and flash as the projectile exited the mortar. Nothing happened for a few moments before the sight of another flash and sound of an explosion as the projectile struck the walls of the Red Keep.

* * *

Jon didn't think there was anything more that could have him falling more in love with the beautiful woman in his arms, but Gods be good there still was. He sat behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist; Ghost at their side, Lyanarys curled around her neck as she slowly rocked Sōna in her arms, while Aryaella snuggled in Dany's lap. She had been singing to the hatchlings for a few minutes and he was entranced by her beautiful singing voice.

He never heard her sing before and after tonight he wouldn't go without it again, he could listen to her sing all day. It's as if a Goddess was singing to the world, her voice was soft and her words laced with a beautiful tone; the words he knew were Valyrian, but he was too enveloped by her singing to really attempt to translate. He figured it was a lullaby of some sorts since he heard 'ēdrugon' a few times and ēdrugon meant 'sleep'.

Dany continued to sing and everything in the moment seemed so serene as her beautiful voice filled his ears. He felt movement as Drogon and Rhaegal stirred from their slumber, Drogon stretched his mighty wings as Rhaegal let out a rumbling yawn.

Dany's song ended and he kissed her on the cheek before whispering in her ear "You have the voice of an angel Dany, never heard anything like it."

She blushed "Why thank you my love, such pretty words."

Jon scoffed but smiled "I meant it; you have the most beautiful singing voice."

**Drogon: ** _ **'I happen to agree mother, I haven't heard you sing in so long.'** _

**Rhaegal: ** _ **'Please sing another?'** _

Dany blushed heavily at the praise of her love and her sons "Oh alright, one more song."

She cleared her throat but before she could begin all heard a sound of a loud boom in the distance, Ghost jumped to his feet cackles raised, all dragons large and small growled and hissed. All looked in the direction of King's Landing and saw a feint flash before hearing another boom; the mood went from serene to tense.

"That must be our cue, you ready?" Jon asked as he helped her to her feet.

Dany took a long breath as she let the hatchlings go, she turned to him and gave a firm nod "Yes, born ready."

He smiled at her which she returned and their lips locked with a searing kiss. They pulled away from each other as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Just like we talked about." he said never breaking eye contact.

She nodded "I know, let's get going Arya's waiting."

"I love you." he proclaimed.

She smiled as she gave him a quick kiss "I love you too."

They broke apart to mount their respective dragons, Dany approached Drogon but Ghost stepped in her way with an odd look on his face. He whined as he stepped closer and stuck his nose at her stomach and looked up at her.

She was confused as to what he was doing but she didn't think of it as she knelt down and scratched behind his ear "Don't worry boy I'll be alright, I've got your father and brothers with me. Stay here and watch your sisters okay? We'll see you soon."

Ghost whined again but relented as she gave him a reassuring pat. Drogon lowered his wing and she climbed up and took her position on his back. Jon was already on Rhaegal and was saying his goodbyes to their daughters as they fluttered around their father before they glided over to her; they gave her a few quick hoots before joining Ghost.

She smiled at her daughters before looking to her love, their eyes locked and his were still asking her the same question.

'_Are you ready?'_

She nodded, and with that Rhaegal took to the sky with Drogon falling in close behind. They soared through the air breaking through the clouds to a backdrop of a starry night sky with a glowing half-moon. It didn't take them long to approach King's Landing, Dany watched as Jon and Rhaegal inverted and dropped below the clouds. She had Drogon bank to the right and descended into a glide as she heard whistling grow louder and louder.

Soldiers on the ships all came to attention as they heard the noise, ever since the battle at Dragonstone stories of Whistling Death spread among the troops and after tonight there would be more tales circulating. Onlookers from _Iron Dragon_ had the best view as the Red Keep lit up with flames, many cheered with soldiers raising their weapons high. All of the survivors looked on, not in fear but awe; awe that an age was coming to an end and they were alive to witness it.

* * *

Jon and Rhaegal dove straight down through the clouds, wind rushing through the dragon's wings with the sound heralding his approach. They were heading straight at the Red Keep with its towers reaching out towards them like fingers, the irony wasn't lost on Jon only this wasn't Harrenhal but in that moment he felt every inch like his namesake.

'_Dracarys!'_

Rhaegal responded instantaneously as he let loose a blast of flames that consumed the Tower of the Hand, he never relented and spewed flames that consumed Maegor's Holdfast and the rookery. They passed over the now flaming wall and banked left and looped around passing over what was once the Mud Gate, Jon sent the command again and Rhaegal showered the path in front of them in flames as they flew at low level.

As Jon and Rhaegal crisscrossed the remains of the city, Dany and Drogon glided in towards the Gate of the Gods. As their altitude dropped low enough Drogon began to level out while Dany's eyes locked on the Red Keep, the feelings and thoughts were different this time.

'_The wheel has turned for far too long, it must be broken. Forgive me Aegon, perhaps if you were alive today to see what this has become you would feel the same as I do.'_

She steeled herself as Drogon beat his wings harder as they flew over the scorching earth below. The keep came closer and closer, already partially burning from Rhaegal's initial attack.

"Dracarys!" she shouted.

Drogon's maw opened and released and explosive inferno that consumed the walls near the Throne Room, she had Drogon pull up before he let out another torrent of flames that enveloped the inner courtyard. The armory, small hall, royal sept, Maidenvault, barracks, stables, and stys were all engulfed in flames, Drogon banked tightly as he blasted the base of the Tower of the Hand and added his own fire to Maegor's Holdfast.

Drogon looped around the keep and headed towards Rhaenys's Hill, from the light of the fires Dany could make out the Dragonpit. Though it had been in ruins since the Dance of Dragons it looked unharmed from the wildfire, however it too would burn away with the already devastated Fleabottom. Dany sent the command as Drogon joined in the fire-bombing that had already been initiated by Jon and Rhaegal, this time however there were no innocents to worry about, no soldiers; only a smashed and ruined city that had to be burned away.

Within a few minutes the entirety of Rhaenys's Hill was covered in superheated flames, as they turned towards the keep Drogon picked up speed as flames continued to pour from his maw. Dragon and rider came to attention as an explosion was heard, Dany whipped her head towards what once was Visenya's Hill and noticed green flames erupted from the orange and a spilt second later she felt a flash of Rhaegal in slight pain; she didn't worry for long as she saw Rhaegal's shape climb and bank away.

'_**Idiot, he knows he shouldn't fly that low.'**_

'_Are they okay? I can't tell from here.'_

Drogon rumbled as he felt out the connection with his brother _**'They're fine mother he got hit with a bit of shrapnel from the explosion, but it's nothing serious though.'**_

'_I can't believe there were caches that didn't set off.'_

'_**We're high enough so we'll be fine, and we're nearly finished here are we not?'**_

'_Yes almost my son, but there's still one more thing left to do.'_

Drogon surged forward as he felt her determination, they approached Aegon's High Hill as Drogon released a blast of explosive flames that crumbled the walls of the keep and incinerated the Barbican. They banked away from the keep and Dany looked on as most of it was in flames along with the ruined city burning away, she wished it didn't have to come to this but it had to be done to truly break the wheel.

But it wasn't broken quite just yet _'Drogon, land in the outer courtyard in front of the Throne Room.'_

'_**You're sure about this? I don't like it at all, you should stay in the air and-'**_

'_I know sweetling I know but please don't fret, Jon will be with me.'_

Her son wasn't fully convinced but heeded her words none the less _**'Fine, just please be careful and call me if anything happens.'**_

'_You know I will.'_

Drogon descended slowly and landed as she asked, she was just dismounting him before Rhaegal landed beside them neck to the burning Barbican; she quickly ran over to look over Rhaegal who had a small bleeding gash on his side

"Are you okay my darling?" she cooed as she rubbed his scales and inspected the gash.

Rhaegal groaned in embarrassment _**'I was flying too low, but we really weren't expecting that. I'll be fine mother, tis but a scratch to me.'**_

Convinced her son was going to be more than okay she felt Jon's arms wrap around her tight. She turned to face him and they shared a deep kiss as the dragons took flight to finish the flaming cleanse of King's Landing.

"Sorry if we worried you, I honestly didn't think there were any more caches laying around." he apologized, not bothered by the heat around them.

She silenced him with another kiss "It's alright I didn't think about it either, but now let's end this."

"Aye, let's." he replied and they turned and glanced at the Throne Room as Arya walked up to them, visibly sweating.

"Well thank you for not targeting the Throne Room, Gods it's fucking hot!" she exclaimed as she wiped at the sweat on her forehead.

Jon chuckled before frowning as he looked his sister over and noticed she was bruised and bloody "You look awful, are you alright?"

Arya nodded "I'm fine; the Mountain was one tough fucker to put down and there were a couple Queensguard that got away with Cersei but…"

She turned and gestured at the two corpses lying on the steps "They were pretty distracted when Rhaegal screamed through."

"Is she in the Throne Room?" Dany asked

Arya sighed "I'd assume so, can't imagine she'd be anywhere else right now."

She caught Dany's eyes "The only thing she's cared about is the throne, it's completely consumed her."

Dany steeled her resolve, at one point she too was nearly overcome with her desire for the Iron Throne. Completely forgetting at her core who she really was, it took nearly losing Jon for her to realize that in the end the throne was never really worth it. Her ancestor and Jon's namesake created it from the swords of his fallen enemies and established the Seven Kingdoms, he couldn't have known of the wheel he created, the wars and blood spilled just because of the throne, how House Targaryen nearly went extinct all because of it.

Jon sensed her thoughts and took a hold of her hand and squeezed it firmly, she looked up at him and his eyes held the same determination as hers did; time to break the wheel once and for all.

All heard the sound of crumbling stone as they all looked up and saw the Tower of the Hand slowly started to collapse, chunks of stone fell towards the Throne Room and crashed through its roof but nowhere near the Iron Throne; but then again even if Cersei was crushed by rocks and stone, they wouldn't have been satisfied with that.

"You still have it on you?" Jon asked Arya.

"Aye I do, right here." she responded as she tapped the satchel at her side.

Jon nodded as he and Dany undid their sword belts handed them to Arya "Alright, remember just like we discussed."

Arya huffed at her brother "I know I know, but I still think this is fucking crazy."

Dany chuckled as she set a hand on Arya's shoulder "We'll be alright I promise, just have the clothes ready for us."

Arya set her hand on Dany's and squeezed "I will, if _anything_ happens in there and you need me call for me."

"We will" Jon replied, he took Dany in hand and they slowly walked towards the Throne Room.

* * *

They walked up the steps one by one, only sounds that could be heard was the crackling inferno around them with the roars of the dragons in the distance. Jon opened the doors with Dany right behind them, they walked slowly through the Great Hall with the only light coming from the fires outside. It was quiet, far too quiet for Jon's liking and kept Dany close to him. They finally spotted the open doors to the Throne Room itself; they slowed their pace as they walked through the doorway.

Dust and smoke filled the room, ceiling collapsed with the light of the fires shining through the stain glass windows; completely opposite from what Dany had seen at the House of the Undying. They walked slowly through the lowly lit room and they stopped when they saw the throne flanked by two candle sconces, and there was Cersei Lannister sitting on the Iron Throne with that signature smug smirk on her face.

"You come in to _my_ Throne Room and you do not bend the knee to the rightful Queen?" Cersei quipped.

"You are no Queen." Dany sneered, her words laced with fire.

"It is _you _who is a false Queen, a foolish girl playing dress up in her House's legacy; you'll end up just like your deranged father." said Cersei nonchalantly.

Dany didn't falter "I've heard the 'Mad King's Daughter' quip more times then I count, is that really the best you have? If anyone is mad it is _you_, killing thousands of innocents just to get what you want. You're no Queen; you're an opportunistic usurper just like your husband Robert!"

Cersei scowled as she stood up "HOW _DARE_ YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT FILTHY FAT FUCKER!"

Jon stepped in front of Dany "Enough Cersei it's over! You've lost!"

Cersei scoffed "And who are you to say such a thing? I will not allow the throne that I've earned to fall into the hands of a foreign whore and sniveling bastard."

"You never earned the throne, you schemed, conspired, and manipulated to get it." retorted Dany.

Cersei chuckled "Oh you naïve little girl! That's how you play the game of thrones, you either win or you die."

"Thousands of innocent people are not part of your games, or any game of sort; when I said it was over, I wasn't fucking around Cersei _everything _ends here." growled Jon.

Cersei glared at him in disgust "You dare speak to me in such a way bastard? I thought Ned Stark raised you better and show respect to those far beyond your station, but once a bastard always a bastard I suppose. However I will agree with you that _everything_ ends here."

"You fail to see that you have absolutely no way of retaliating, no armies, no guards, nothing. We will take back what was stolen from our family." Daenerys proclaimed.

Cersei was thrown off by the later part of her statement "I'm sorry what? What do you mean 'we' and 'our family'? What are you talking about?"

Dany glanced at Jon but he only shrugged "No use telling her, not like it'll really matter."

She nodded in agreement as she followed Jon as they walked closer to Cersei, if they could they would apprehend her; but they went in knowing they weren't going to. Jon grabbed her hand to stop her as he froze in place still a good fifty feet from Cersei and the throne.

Jon stopped as he glimpsed something at the foot of the stairs that lead up to the throne and something reflected off the floor but it was too dark to clearly tell what it was; that's when he finally registered a foul noxious smell in his nostrils.

"It seems you've finally figured it out haven't you?" gleamed Cersei.

Jon looked at Daenerys who's nose flared in disgust as she also caught the smell, they both looked down and realized they were both standing in a puddle; it suddenly clicked for the both of them.

'_Wildfire!'_

Cersei had already grabbed a candle sconce and tossed it at the base of the stairs, Jon squeezed Dany's hand as they braced themselves and sent summons for the dragons. The candles made contact igniting the green hell that spread across the floor and consumed them both. Cersei sat in the throne as the wildfire burned on the floor in front of her, she giggled like a child as she clapped her hands slowly.

Suddenly the whole room shook violently as twin roars were heard outside, through the massive hole in the ceiling Drogon slithered into the throne room completely unharmed by the green flames that started to slowly diminish; Cersei trembled as she stared at the black dragon whose amber eyes pierced her very being. She leapt out of the throne as Rhaegal smashed through the wall on her far right and joined his brother, even with two large dragons staring her down Cersei didn't refused to leave the throne.

"Cersei Lannister!"

She was so focused on the dragons she didn't realize the wildfire died out, and there where there should've been a couple of brunt corpses were a completely nude Jon and Daenerys hand in hand. Cersei's jaw slacked and her eyes widened "H-h-h-how?! How are you alive?! What sorcery is this?!"

Dany ignored her as she stepped forward "Cersei Lannister; for the crimes of genocide, infanticide, filicide, and conspiracy."

Jon stepped next to her "For wrongfully executing my father Ned Stark, and the murder of my brother Robb and his mother at the Red Wedding."

Dany picked up when he ended in perfect sync "For the acts committed against Houses Targaryen, Stark, Tyrell, Martell, and the Realm itself; I Daenrys Stormborn of House Targaryen."

"And I Aegon of Houses Stark and Targaryen."

In unison they spoke "Sentence you to die."

Cersei scowled and breathed heavily trying to make sense of things "THE THRONE IS MINE! IT BELONGS TO ME!"

"The Iron Throne belongs to no one!" Dany sneered, she looked at Jon; both nodded and together they spoke the command.

"Dracarys!"

Drogon and Rhaegal opened their mouths as superheated fire escaped instantly. Cersei had no time to react let alone think as the inferno incinerated her and the throne; the dragons never relented and increased the intensity of their flames. Jon and Dany shielded their eyes as the flames burned white hot as Drogon and Rhaegal focused their fires on the Iron Throne.

Slowly the iron swords that made up the throne started to melt, through dragonfire it was created and by dragonfire it would be destroyed. The flames ceased but for a moment as Drogon and Rhaegal took deep breaths and fired again with even more intensity than before, as the force of their blasts blew down the wall behind the throne; which at this point was already unrecognizable. It quickly deformed into molten slag under the torrent of combined fires, metal so hot it turned to liquid and actually bubbled.

After a few moments Drogon and Rhaegal ceased the firestorm as Jon and Dany finally took in what once was the Iron Throne. Once forged from the swords of Aegon the Conquerors enemies; the seat of power in Westeros for over three hundred years, a chair that caused so much bloodshed was now nothing more than a small mound of molten slag.

Dany breathed slowly "It is done."

Jon set his hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry it came to this, you've fought so hard for it and it should've been yours."

She shook her head as a smile graced her face "No, it's better this way, the wheel is finally broken."

"You didn't even get to sit in it though." added Jon.

Dany looked at him, still smiling as she placed a hand on his cheek "That doesn't matter to me anymore, I've realized that the throne was never really worth it; I wanted to take back what was stolen from us and reclaim the throne for our family, but I was nearly consumed by my obsession for it."

She let out a melancholy sigh "The wheel nearly crushed me, I've lost so much because of my pursuit for the throne; I nearly lost you…"

Jon took her hand and placed it over his heart "I know I can't bring everyone back for you but I am still here Dany."

Her smile returned "I know it's one of the reasons I'm okay with this."

She glanced back at the mound of slag "For most of my life what I've always wanted was a home where I'm loved and can belong with family, the throne wasn't even a thought until Viserys and Drogo died. In my heart though I didn't want a chair of iron swords, I didn't want to be Queen; I just wanted home."

Jon looked at her "You're sure you still want to go through with this?"

She smiled and nodded at him "I am, more sure than I've ever been in my life."

He gave her a smile and held her close as he looked into her eyes "You will always be my Queen, forever and always."

Her smile grew wider as their lips locked in a searing kiss before a couple of rumbles broke them apart.

**Rhaegal: ** _ **'Seriously? Can't that wait until we get out of this place?'** _

**Drogon: ** _ **'I agree this is NOT the time OR place for that, we shouldn't linger here any longer than we already have.'** _

Jon and Dany blushed slightly at being reprimanded by a pair of dragons, but what their sons said was true; they accomplished what they set out to do and it was time to leave. Jon lead Dany as they carefully exited the throne room while the dragons slithered through the hole in the wall made by Rhaegal.

As they approached the doorway to the courtyard Jon called out "Arya? We'll take the clothes now."

"About fucking time! I thought something happened to you two!" called Arya from the other side as she tossed the satchel she was carrying into the doorway.

Jon grabbed the clothes inside the satchel and he and Dany quickly got dressed in simple trousers and shirts along with a pair of hooded cloaks. As they emerged back into the courtyard it was highly noticeable that the flames in the Red Keep had grown in intensity.

"Can we please get the fuck out of here now? Unlike the four of you I'm dying in this heat!" exclaimed Arya as she handed over their sword belts.

Jon suppressed a laugh as he walked over to Rhaegal and looked at the wound on the dragon's side, it wasn't bad or threatening but it was still bleeding.

"What happened to him?" asked Arya as she stood behind Jon, her heart was racing being this close to a dragon.

"We were coming in too low and some flames ignited a wildfire cache that didn't go off during the siege and the explosion threw some debris at him." answered Jon as he stroked Rhaegal's scales.

Arya's eyes went wide "We should probably leave, _now_."

Sensing the urgency in her voice Jon nodded and lead her to Rhaegal's lowered wing and helped her on board, Dany had just mounted Drogon when they all heard and felt an explosion rock the keep. Everyone scanned their surroundings and amongst the infernos more detonations were heard as green flames could be seen from the inner courtyard.

Dragonriders sent commands to their respective mounts for immediate take off and both dragons took off just in time before the ground they were once on crumbled and erupted with wildfire. The Red Keep crumbled and collapsed into itself as Aegon's High Hill imploded in certain areas from the sheer force of the explosions from the hidden wildfire stashes, green flames adding fuel to the dragonfire that already blanketed the city.

The flames burned brightly and could be seen from miles and miles around like a beacon in the dark. As close as Rosby, Antlers, and Maidenpool; to even those as far as Storm's End could see the glow from the fires as they burned through the night. Many on Dragonstone were gathered on the ramparts and could see the light on the other side of Blackwater Bay.

The dragons flew high and banked over the sea of fire, Jon, Dany, and Arya looked on as the remains of King's Landing burned away. How this was to go down in the annuals of history was anyone's guess, but one thing was known for sure; this marked the end of an era and the death of the old world, the coming days would test everyone as a new age dawned upon not only Westeros but the world.


	13. Don't Tread On Me

'_Never begins it, never for once engaged. Never surrenders, showing the fangs of rage.' -MetallicA/ The Black Album_

Dragonstone was a flurry of activity as the ships that returned were busy offloading civilians, all heard the roar of the dragons as Drogon and Rhaegal touched down on the island. Dany dismounted first, Jon was making his way off Rhaegal but Arya seemed to struggle; the adrenaline had worn off and she was now feeling the pain from her fight with the Mountain. She slipped and fell but fortunately Jon caught her before she hit the ground still wincing in pain when he caught her.

Jon looked at her with worry as he helped her to her feet "You said you were fine but you don't look it."

Arya scoffed as the pain pulsed through her body "Well if you got crushed by the Mountain you'd be hurting like all Hells too!"

"It seems you're just as reckless as your brother." laughed Dany as she approached them.

"Aye maybe but at least I'm not one to brood." Arya couldn't help a snorting laugh while Jon gave Dany his best scowl but didn't hide his smile. _'These two are going to be trouble, Gods help us all.'_ he thought with a bit of a laugh.

He shook his head as they started walking towards the castle "Very funny but I'd still like Sam to look you over, even you can't deny that you'll have to take it easy for a bit."

Arya rolled her eyes "Alright fine if it'll please you _Your Grace_."

"You know that title doesn't mean anything anymore." retorted Jon.

Arya a moment to glance behind her before speaking, the fires were still burning brightly in the night and could be seen from Dragonstone "I suppose you're right, so what happens now?"

"The difficult part, the wheel is broken yes but there must be a semblance of order, we'll have to call all the Lords of Westeros together." Dany answered.

Arya nodded "With the throne gone there still needs to be some sort of governing body, you have any ideas?"

Dany pursed her lips "A few perhaps, we'll have to gather everyone together and discuss things tomorrow."

"Your Graces!" called out the voice of Gendry Baratheon who was nearly knocked over by the white blur of Ghost. The direwolf skidded to a stop and sat down next to Dany wagging his tail, something everyone seemed oblivious to as Gendry approached them.

Giving Ghost a pat, Dany addressed Gendry "How is everything going with the people?"

"Smoothly, we've seen that the sick and those with injury are tended to first, we're also working on distributing food to everyone as well; I don't think they've had proper meals for Gods know how long." Gendry replied.

He then looked to Arya "You alright?"

Arya nodded, masking herself as best she could through the pain "Aye I'm fine, took quite the effort but the Mountain is dead."

Gendry nodded turning to Daenerys "I assume Cersei is as well?"

"Yes along with the throne itself." she answered.

"So…who rules Westeros now?" asked Gendry.

Jon answered him "Tomorrow we'll meet to discuss that, the people come first, how many ships have returned?"

Gendry nodded in agreement, put the people first "All except _Iron Dragon_ have returned but I suspect they'll arrive shortly."

"Good we should see to them and make sure they have proper shelter as well." added Dany.

Gendry glanced quickly at Arya before nervously turning his eyes to her brother "I actually need to speak with you if you have a moment?"

Jon arched a brow but Dany caught on to Gendry's quick eye and nervous disposition; she set a hand on Jon's shoulder and whispered in his ear "See what he wants and catch up with me later."

Jon nodded as Dany gave him a peck on the cheek before she gestured to Arya "Care to join me?"

"Certainly!" exclaimed Arya who was still hiding her pain, she didn't want Gendry worrying.

As the two women left with Ghost glued to Dany's side, Gendry walked with Jon but couldn't help his nervousness. Jon sensed this but with a wry smile on his face he decided to break the ice.

"So, is this about Arya?" Jon asked with a smile

Gendry stuttered "N-n-n-no!...Well kind of…b-b-but not what you're thinking! I ummm…"

Jon chortled as he slapped Gendry on the shoulder "Oh trust me, as a man in love myself I see the glances, the small quips, even the slight upturns of your smiles. I forget she's a grown woman sometimes but she's still my sister; and I know she'll gut you if you wrong her."

His face grew dark "And so will I..."

Gendry gulped "I would never! We've been through a lot together before we got separated, I didn't see her for years until I saw her again at Winterfell…but she's made herself clear that it's not something she wants."

"Do you love her?" Jon asked seriously

Gendry met his gaze and looked him straight in the eye "Aye I do love her, no matter what happens I probably always will."

Jon smirked "Good, and don't worry she's stubborn it's a Stark thing."

Gendry chuckled "And Targaryen as well."

Jon couldn't help his beaming smile "Aye I know that all too well."

Gendry hadn't expected this conversation with Jon but was thankful for it none the less. He gathered himself to speak about what he really wanted to talk about, and it did involve Arya in a way.

"I wanted to speak with you on something, I believe I may have figured out how to forge Valyrian Steel." he proclaimed in a serious voice.

Jon stared at him "You do?"

Gendry let out a sigh "To be honest I can't be sure, it's nothing more than a theory…" he paused before looking at Jon "but with your permission I'd like to test it out."

Jon looked back incredulously "Why do you think you need my permission?"

Gendry steeled himself "I had a correspondence with Sam Tarly, he had mentioned how you and him came across a text that described something called 'Dragonsteel'. He said you both believed it was just another name for Valyrian Steel."

Jon nodded having recalled the memory "Aye I remember, but what does this have to do with forging it? And I still don't know why you need my permission."

Gendry continued "The one who trained me to smith Tobho Mott was a native of Qohor. It was there he learned the trade and also learned of working with Valyrian Steel, I never saw him do it mind you but he spoke of it often. I remember him saying something in particular though; he said that reforging Valyrian Steel was one thing but it was impossible to create a completely new sword, because there weren't any dragons…"

Jon's eyes went wide "Dragons?"

Gendry nodded "Aye but there's more to it. The words of House Targaryen, 'Fire & Blood' and I believe that holds the secret to forging Valyrian Steel."

Jon pondered on that, seemed his other House words meant so much more than one could have imagined.

He nodded at Gendry "If you need Rhaegal's flames its fine with me, I don't think he'd mind either."

Gendry tensed "Well…It's going to take more than just his fire."

Jon furrowed his brows before it finally hit him "You need his fire _and_ his blood."

Gendry looked down "Aye, he's your dragon though and I'll respect if you decline."

Jon thought about it but he knew that something else was missing "Who do you want to forge a Valyrian Steel sword for?"

Gendry took a breath "I heard that Arya's sword was broken, I know you had the sword made for her so it's obviously very important to her, and I'd like to reforge it with Valyrian Steel."

Jon was taken aback slightly by the proclamation but he thought about it, Rhaegal already had a bleeding wound so it's not like they'd have to force a fresh one, and he still believed for whatever reason that the dragon wouldn't mind.

He looked to Gendry "Gather what you need and meet me back here."

Gendry stuttered but nodded as he took off to gather what was needed. Jon only walked a few yards away; he didn't need to look for Rhaegal, he simply reached out through their link and called his son to him.

A few minutes later Rhaegal appeared with a hoot and made his landing in front of Jon.

'_**You called for me father?'**_

Jon smiled as he ran his hands over the green scales "Aye I have a…request to ask of you, you can say no if you're not up for it."

Rhaegal rumbled with curiosity _**'A request you say?'**_

Jon nodded as he inspected the still bleeding wound the dragon had "Yes, but how is your wound?"

The dragon made a movement that could be accustomed to a shrug _**'It doesn't hurt or bother me if that's what you're asking, as I told mother, tis but a scratch to me.'**_

Jon made his way in front of Rhaegal and set his hand on his son's snout "The request I speak of is this; a friend of mine who is a blacksmith wants to forge a Valyrian Steel blade for my sister's broken sword. However in order to create the blade we need fire and blood…your fire _and_ your blood."

All he could hear was Rhaegal's breathing as the dragon said nothing "If you don't want to you don't have to-"

'_**I'll do it.'**_

Jon was surprised "You will? You're sure?"

'_**You're doing this for your sister correct? The one whose name you bestowed to one of our sisters?'**_

Jon nodded "Aye Arya."

Rhaegal rumbled and craned his neck to look at his father _**'Well I see no reason to decline that request, she is your sister your family and she is our family as well; the hatchlings are quite taken with her, so yes as I said I'll do it.'**_

Rhaegal lowered his head and Jon smiled as he leaned into the snout with his arms spread giving it a hug "Thanks boy, I really appreciate it."

Rhaegal curled up with Jon leaning against him; dragon and rider simply enjoyed one another's company with the occasional small talk as they waited for Gendry and they didn't have to wait very long.

Sooner than expected Gendry was back with a small cart filled with materials, tools, an anvil, and a slack tub. Gendry waved Jon over as he set the cart near an impact crater that he could use as a makeshift forge.

Jon walked up with Rhaegal slithering behind him as Gendry was setting up the anvil and tub and stared at the green dragon "You're sure he's okay with this?"

Jon nodded "Aye he is, just tell me what you need him to do and I'll let him know."

Gendry nodded slowly "Alright well…guess we should fill the tub with his blood, might as well get that out of the way first, we shouldn't need much though."

Jon looked to Rhaegal and patted his scales "You're going to have to position your wound over the tub."

Rhaegal said nothing but rumbled in understanding; Gendry stepped back and watched as the dragon twisted his body so that a small bleeding gash hovered over the tub. Blood slowly trickled out of the wound with droplets the size of a man's head dripping into the tub.

Over a half dozen large drops of dragonblood were enough to fill the tub as Gendry positioned the anvil and readied his tool belt. He made a mound of charcoal in the crater and placed an ingot of castle forged steel on it before turning to Jon.

"Alright, have him give me his smallest but steadiest flame." instructed Gendry.

Jon nodded and relayed the instructions to Rhaegal; the dragon opened his mouth slightly as a small jet of flame streamed out and set the charcoal ablaze. Rhaegal kept the flame constant; fire burning the charcoal as the steel ingot heated up to a bright glowing cherry red color.

Gendry held up his hand and Jon instructed Rhaegal to cease his fire, Gendry grabbed the ingot with his tongs setting it on the anvil and drew his hammer.

_*ding*_

_*ding*_

_*ding*_

_*ding*_

_*ding*_

With each swing of the hammer the ingot was shaped and stretched. Placing it back in the charcoal Gendry asked for another stream of flame, he had the fire hold a little longer before he had Jon call off Rhaegal. Several swings later the steel was long enough for a sword but it needed to be shorter and thinner for Needle, Gendry brought out a chisel and positioned it over the steel and swung down with his hammer. The metal split and Gendry tossed them both back into the charcoal and asked for more flame only with a little more intensity than before.

Having the flames cease a few moments later Gendry took out one of the pieces and began to hammer again. Jon watched on with awe as Gendry stretched, shaped and folded the steel into a thin blade. Gendry tossed it back into the coals before hammering and shaping the other piece of steel he cut, not wanting to waste material. This steel took the shape of a thicker blade, longer than a dagger but shorter than an average longsword.

Tossing the short blade back in the coals with the thinner blade he asked for one more stream of fire with the same intensity as last time. Rhaegal ignited the charcoal and held the flames for their longest point yet, Gendry once again raised his hand to have Jon call off Rhaegal. He took the blades from the fire and continued to hammer away at the steel; the sounds of hammering steel resonated with an unusually lovely sound.

Gendry held up the thin blade "I'd say that's the right length, what do you think?"

Jon looked at the glowing blade and nodded in disbelief "Aye it's perfect, exactly like the old blade."

Gendry smirked with pride at his work; he carefully lowered the thin blade into the slack tub. The blood sizzled, hissed, and bubbled wildly as the blade dropped in. He turned his attention to the still hot short blade, with several swings of the hammer he shaped it with ease; it would definitely make for an excellent short sword. Once he was assured the blade was perfect he dipped it in the dragonblood with Needle's new blade, once again the blood sizzled, hissed, and bubbled.

Gendry let out a satisfied sigh "And now we wait."

Jon looked up at him with an arched brow "Wait? What are we waiting for?"

His answer came when the blood in the slack tub continued to bubble and fizzle again, this time erratically. It was an incredibly strange phenomenon if not oddly mesmerizing; as the blood continued to bubble and boil, Jon stepped closer and could feel immense heat coming from the tub.

Gendry seemed to have a theory for that "Obviously this isn't normal steel anymore, and as I said before the secret has to be 'Fire & Blood'. Dragons are magic as they say and there are boundless theories that it took magic to forge Valyrian Steel, what I reckon is that we leave the blades to soak in the blood until they've cooled."

Jon nodded as he stared into the tub, blood still boiling away; he was thinking of the second blade that was sitting next to the new Needle and a thought struck him "That other blade you worked, would you mind letting me know when it's finished as well?"

Gendry shook his head "No not at all, I'd have to make a pommel for it though."

Jon nodded and smirked "That's fine; you wouldn't mind making a scabbard for it either would you?"

Gendry shook his head but knew what Jon was up to "No I don't mind but I am curious, who's it going to be for?"

Images of his beloved Daenerys flashed through his mind and Jon let out a beaming smile "I'd like to give my betrothed a wedding gift."

* * *

Dany walked down the beach with Ghost at her side with Yara accompanying them, she had been seeing to the survivors after convincing a stubborn Arya to see a maester and get some rest. Ghost had been very kind and gentle with everyone, even allowing children to pet him to soothe their scarred souls that scraped against his instincts. Dany was in the midst of being thanked by a mother and child when Yara had approached her and informed her that one of the ships had picked up a 'person of interest' that Dany would be interested in. As they walked along the torch lit beach they approached three guards who were watching over figure, they got closer and Dany tensed as she looked upon the form of Jamie Lannister.

"Leave us." said Yara, dismissing the troops.

Dany looked down at Jamie and still felt the distain she had for the man who killed her father, even if the madman _needed_ to be put down "Well Ser Jamie, I didn't expect we'd run into each other again so soon."

Ghost growled at the Lannister, but he pulled back slightly when Dany stroked his fur.

She couldn't help the slight satisfaction she felt seeing him cower at Ghost and wincing from her words "I know your brother set you free and that was his decision, but you were returning to fight for your sister weren't you?"

Jamie's eyes locked with hers "If it's any consolation Your Grace, I intended to kill her…after what she's become, what she did…" he shook his head as a look of disgust came over his face "It's as if your father was _right_ there all over again, only she _actually_ executed his plan. I wanted to kill her but didn't get a chance, didn't matter if I became a kinslayer; she lost herself long ago and I can admit that I was too blind to see it sooner."

Dany was surprised by his response, and couldn't help but notice the look in his eyes. It was rather odd, that look he had; for she had seen it in herself so long ago during her time with Drogo. She gave Jamie a better look and she noticed how disheveled he actually was, but it was that look on his face and in his eyes; for the first time she and the Kingslayer had a mutual understanding of a horrible experience and she actually felt pity for him.

She would ponder on that and perhaps ask him personally at another time, she refocused and regained her composure; deciding that he should know Cersei's fate "Yes what she did was unforgivable, and she paid for her acts Ser Jamie. Thousands of innocents died and she died as they did, she burned and it's what she deserved."

Jamie's eyes went wide and then much to Dany's surprise she saw a sense of relief flow over the man and his next statement actually threw her off.

"Congratulations, the throne is yours Your Grace." he said with a genuine smile on his face.

Dany recovered and corrected him "The throne is no more Ser Jamie, for too long the wheel has turned and crushed so many beneath it. The throne was the physical representation of that endless turning wheel, so much blood has been spilled for the throne and we all know what Cersei did to obtain it for herself."

Jamie was surprised the throne was no more but nodded "She blew up the Sept of Baelor, killed all the Tyrells...I think it's when I realized she wasn't my sister anymore…"

'_The things we do for love…'_ he added to himself.

He looked at the direwolf who was baring his teeth, then looked to Daenerys "What is to be done with me? If you wish to kill me then so be it, I've accepted my fate as it is."

Dany sighed "Honestly Ser Jamie I don't wish to kill you for I'm tired of the fighting and killing. With the throne destroyed there's a precedence to form a semblance of order for Westeros. Killing you won't bring my father back nor do I believe I would get any satisfaction over your death, killing for vengeance; the wheel would just keep turning. Killing my father was…the right thing to do and I accept that, and considering what you were willing to do to Cersei, perhaps I can begin to forgive you for betraying my family."

Jamie's jaw dropped, he was expecting the worst. To be burned alive or have his throat gutted by a direwolf, but she was sparing him instead? Wanting to forgive him? _'Why is the wolf so close with her?_' he wondered, his mind was a whirlwind at what was going on.

Dany waved the guards over "Find some suitable quarters for him and make sure he's brought food."

She looked down at him "You are not a prisoner but I am still wary of what your intentions are now, so for the time being you'll be confined to your quarters, understood?"

Jamie nodded still at a loss for words, until he finally realized he hadn't seen Bronn since they were picked up "If I be so bold Your Grace, what of my companion Ser Bronn?"

Dany and Yara were already heading back to the castle, Dany spun on her heel to address him, with an odd twisted smile on her face "A sellsword correct? Sadly I'm not fond of them so I don't trust him at all, he's fine I assure you and I have no intention of killing him, unless he gives me a reason to."

At that statement Ghost snarled and snapped his jaws to further back up her words.

Dany turned and walked away with Yara while Jamie, still confused at what was going on, was escorted to his quarters. She felt exhausted and so much was weighing on her mind. The wheel was broken but Westeros couldn't be left to anarchy, and then there was Winterfell and Sansa. She already discussed it with Jon, they would call a meeting in the morning and discuss ideas for Westeros moving forward, and afterwards they would fly straight for Winterfell.

Her cluttered mind was about to be put at ease though, as she approached the main chambers she caught Jon walking towards her from the other end of the hall; they both smiled and met with a deep affectionate kiss.

As the kiss broke she looked up at him and saw how tired he looked, he stifled a yawn which contagiously made its way to her causing her to yawn as well.

"Come love, let's go to bed." she whispered affectionately as she guided him into the chambers.

Jon only nodded as Ghost followed them inside; they removed their clothes and sluggishly slid beneath the sheets with Ghost curling up at the foot of the bed. Dany snuggled into Jon's chest as she gave the scar over his heart a soft and tender kiss while he pulled her closer, they were about to drift off when several screeches called out. In through the balcony the hatchlings flew into the chambers landing softly on the bed, Aryaella curled up next to Dany while Lyanarys curled up next to her father with Sōna coiling herself over Dany's belly. Eyes closed and sleep taking over, Jon and Dany still managed soft chuckles as they all slept soundly surrounded by all their children.

* * *

Jon had been having the strangest but most wonderful dream he ever had, on the very top of the tallest mountain he'd ever seen with Dany by his side. She looked different and so did he, they were wearing some kind of dark armor that was blacker than night itself. However he was more focused on her face; gone were her complex braids replaced by her hair being up in a coiled bun as her shining amethyst eyes were wide and her smile glowing in the night as she stared up into the night sky. He looked up to the sky as well and against the backdrop of a clear star dotted night, ribbons of colored light streaked across the sky; seemingly stretching from horizon to horizon.

He stared off at the lights taking in their beauty, oddly though he felt strange but warm sensations flutter down his chest before it pooled at his groin and found himself groaning as a soft but familiar voice called out to him.

'_Jon? Joonnnnn.'_

His eyes snapped open as he gasped, looking down at Dany who had his cock in her warm mouth. Her eyes glistened as she stared at him, lips leaving his tip with a pop "I see you're finally awake."

Her tongue curled around his shaft as she took him in her mouth completely "Dany! Fuck!"

He had no idea how she fit him entirely in her little mouth but it felt incredible; his eyes rolled back as his fingers ran through her silver locks, his groans only spurred her further as she slurped and sucked on him.

"We were too tired to have any fun last night, so I figured I'd make up for it by waking you up this way." she whispered softly as she stroked him firmly while her other hand cupped his stones.

Oh how she loved doing this to Jon; literally having him in the palm of her hands and reducing him into a boneless state, and she relished that it was her and only her alone that could do this to him.

"You know what I want Jon." she said seductively as a long tongue darted up and down his shaft before she sucked on his tip and took him deep.

Her eyes never left his the whole time, lashes fluttering as her lips left his tip with another audible pop "Give it to me, I yearn to taste you."

He grunted and growled as she sucked his tip and swirled her tongue around it, but the final push towards his release came when she gently gripped his stones and massaged them with her fingers.

He pulled a pillow over his face to muffle his scream of pleasure "Fuuuucccckkk!"

He shattered completely in her mouth, more waves of pleasure came as she sucked every last drop out of him with her tongue swiping over his tip.

"Dany….wow….Gods that was….Wow!" he panted in between deep breaths.

Clad in her white wool coat she licked his juices from her lips before kissing him softly "Anything for you, I knew you'd enjoy it love."

He gripped her arm and pulled her closer to him and started kissing her neck "Now it's my turn."

She let out a moan "Jon we…mmmmmmm….we can't." His beard tickled her neck and while she would love to undress and let him ravish her and take her to the stars, they didn't have time for that, right now at least.

She barely just managed to force herself from his grasp and stood but gripped his chin to look at her "Believe me I want to as much as you do but you need to get dressed. We have the meeting and then Winterfell, but I promise later I'm all yours."

Jon huffed and wanted to pout but he knew she was right and while he wasn't particularly looking forward to meeting with Sansa, they were going to Winterfell to marry and the thought made his heart soar. After he got dressed they walked hand in hand to the Painted Table room, he noticed she was rather quiet and squeezed her hand softly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Dany breathed deeply and nodded "I am I'm just…nervous. I'm hoping we can come up with a suitable plan of action."

"It won't be easy, change never comes easy and it doesn't happen overnight, but my gut feeling tells me we're doing the right thing." he replied.

She looked at him "Do you think they'll be upset when we tell them we don't wish to rule?"

Jon pondered on that as they stopped "Westeros has had Kings and Queens for hundreds of years, before that all the Kingdoms were independent but wars raged, but right now especially everything that's happened over the past twenty years the people don't need a King or Queen they need each other that's what I believe at least."

She took in his words as they continued walking "We need to talk to Arya, about what we _really_ plan to do."

Jon agreed "Aye we will."

They approached the door and Jon held it open for her, following in behind her they took their places at the end of the table; Grey Worm, Daxer, Gendry, Sam, Davos and Arya flanked the sides. Tyrion had even been allowed to join the meeting, though he wasn't exactly on good terms with Jon or Dany, he could be of some use in this situation.

Dany cleared her throat and took a deep breath before addressing everyone "Today marks the beginning of a new era for Westeros, as many of you already know King's Landing has been demolished and the Iron Throne destroyed."

Tyrion glowered at her "You leveled the city!?"

Dany glared right back "It was _your _sister who burned the city to the ground leaving it toxic and unlivable! It would have taken an entire lifetime to rebuild King's Landing, on top of the countless lives she took!"

Her gaze intensified and Tyrion shrunk as much as a half man could under her scrutiny "You are on this meeting Lord Tyrion, but you no longer a Hand."

Jon's cold steely voice cut in "Your sister also had wildfire spread throughout the whole keep, even tried to use it on us in the Throne Room. She paid for her crimes by burning away along with the throne."

Tyrion was shocked and disturbed by the words coming of out Jon's mouth "You…burned her alive?"

Jon nodded firmly "Aye, and if you think she deserved a trial then you're a damn fool."

Tyrion clenched his fists and looked down admitting defeat; Dany was pleased and moved back to the more important subject at hand.

"Hundreds of years ago, my ancestor…" she paused, glanced at Jon and corrected herself "_Our_ ancestor Aegon I and his sister wives conquered Westeros and founded the Seven Kingdoms, and with that came the forging of a throne from the swords of Aegon's conquered enemies; and for hundreds of years wars have been fought and blood has been spilled for it. This endless cycle was the wheel that crushed everyone and anyone beneath it but at the center of it all holding the spokes together was the chair of swords that was the Iron Throne; but now the Iron Throne is no more." Dany's voice was clear and regal with an undertone of full confidence.

Everyone heard her words and processed them, the throne gone, King's Landing, non-existent; but what did this all mean? Without the throne who would rule the kingdoms? Who had a claim? Was there even a claim at all with the throne destroyed?

Surprisingly it was Tyrion who broke the silent contemplation "You've broken the wheel as you said you would, given the current state of Westeros the two of you could reconquer the kingdoms and take your rights as King and Queen."

Dany glanced at Jon, their eyes locked momentarily in silent conversation. She looked back at Tyrion "No I will not reconquer the kingdoms." She paused for a beat, glancing at everyone present and exhaling a breath she didn't realize she was holding "And I am no longer a Queen, as of today I abdicate my claim."

The uproar was immediate, Yara looked aghast "What?!"

Grey Worm looked beyond confused "My Queen but why? You can't! After everything you've done!? You've fought to be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms!"

"Aye that I have, I've fought and won but at what cost?! How much have we all lost because of _my_ conquest for the throne? I may have won but I have also lost so much for that Gods damned chair!" Dany roared; her voice was that of a dragon as she seemed to be channeling Drogon the whole time.

No one knew what to say, again it was Tyrion who broke the silence "If you're abdicating your claim then does that mean…?" he trailed off looking at Jon.

Jon snapped his gaze at Tyrion then to everyone else staring at him "I've said it plenty already, and I'll say it until I'm blue in the face; I don't want it."

Everyone fell silent again before Davos cleared his throat "Ahem, well to be fair, no throne, no heir, no claim. The more important question is where do we go from here?"

Dany spoke remembering what Jon had said to her earlier "For over three hundred years since Aegon the Conqueror, Westeros has been ruled by Kings and Queens; and yet there hasn't been a period of actual lasting peace. Throughout the reigns of the past the realm has been nearly torn asunder one way or the other."

Jon picked up on where she was going and fell into sync with her "The recent events of the last twenty years have left the kingdoms in a perpetual state of ruin. Lands ravaged, Houses gone extinct, and millions have suffered at the hands of those who sought the Iron Throne. It was through Aegon the Conqueror and his wives that conquered and claimed Westeros in the name of House Targaryen and crowned himself King of the Seven Kingdoms. However now through _this_ Aegon and his soon to be wife, we will not conquer or crown ourselves, instead we return Westeros to its rightful rulers; the people themselves."

A silence hung over the group as they all mulled over what Jon and Daenerys had said, the silence was broken by the scoff of a Lannister dwarf.

"That's…rather ambitious and highly unlikely. The people don't have the capacity the govern themselves." he spoke with that all assuming tone in his words.

This time it was Arya who stared him down "And who are _you_ to assume that they can't? You don't know what the people want."

Tyrion eyed her "Do you?"

"ENOUGH!"

Jon's voice was thunderous and drew all attention to himself "If there's any indisputable truth it's this, the people are tired of all the fighting; we are _all _tired of it are we not?!"

Everyone in the room had been fighting for a long as they can remember, Davos being the oldest in the room had been a smuggler most of his life before he fought for Stannis Baratheon and then serving Jon. Yara had seen bloodshed as an Ironborn and wrestled control of the Iron Islands from her deranged uncle, and yet she was willing to change the ways of the Ironborn to support Daenerys, but she too longed for peace. Daxer and Grey Worm being soldiers had seen their fair share of conflict and death, but Daxer longed for his family and Grey Worm though loyal as he was couldn't deny that even he wanted to settle down with Missandei after Daenerys had won the throne.

Even Tyrion and Sam had their own experiences with death and fighting; neither were really the fighting type, Tyrion preferring to use his mind and words while Sam relied on his growing knowledge.

Dany surveyed the room as everyone pondered her and Jon's words "Ser Davos?"

The old smuggler perked up at the call of his name "Your Grace?"

Not caring for the title every time she heard it she continued "I wish for you to oversee that ravens are sent out to all the Lords of Westeros. Tell them of the events that have transpired and that a grand council is being called to discuss and plan the future of Westeros. The council will convene here on Dragonstone in one week's time."

Davos bowed his head "I will see that it is done."

Jon looked at Sam "I want you to oversee to the survivors care and needs, work with the other maesters and healers."

Sam nodded "C-c-certainly!"

Dany looked at everyone in the room "The coming weeks will test us considerably, change will be hard for many to concept but there are so many who _want_ change but don't know how to make it happen. It is up to all of us to see that we come up with a viable solution, you are all dismissed."

* * *

Dany paced quickly towards the dragons, she was slightly irate due to Tyrion bombarding her with questions as to where they were headed after the meeting was adjourned, she had other things to think about and she didn't need to answer to him. Thankfully Grey Worm had seen Tyrion escorted back to his chambers with Jon "emphasizing" that he actually think of something _helpful_ for the coming council.

She smiled as she approached her sons and daughters; Ghost had stayed outside the room during the meeting and was currently at her side with Jon and Arya catching up behind her. Sōna was the first to meet her mother's eye and screeched a greeting as she fluttered over to Dany. Seeking attention from her father Lyanarys glided over to Jon, while Aryaella hooted in delight at seeing her namesake.

"Huulllloooooo girl!" cooed Arya as the hatchling landed on her shoulders.

Arya giggled like a little girl again as she rubbed the dragon's head as Aryaella let out a _very_ content purr.

Jon walked up beside her with Lyanarys coiled around his neck "Do you mind riding with Dany?"

Arya looked at him confused as Aryaella coiled around her neck as well "Why can't I ride with you on Rhaegal?"

A quick flash of something passed in Jon's eyes, it was for a fleeting second but she saw it.

"Just for the trip there, you can ride with me on the way back." Jon assured her.

She was about to speak up but he quickly turned away and headed for Rhaegal, she heaved out a sigh as she made her way cautiously towards Drogon who had his amber eyes on her.

Dany couldn't help but chuckle when she saw what her son was staring at "Don't be afraid, you know I'd never let him hurt you. He may look all big, scary, and dreadful but he's a big softy underneath it all."

'_**How very amusing mother…'**_

Dany chuckled as she patted his scales _'Now, now love I was only teasing!'_

Drogon only rumbled and rolled his eyes before lowering his wing, Arya looked on dumbfounded as Ghost trotted over to the dragon's claws and proceeded to be picked up gently by the dragon.

"Arya? Are you getting on?"

Arya was snapped out of her revere as she looked up at Daenerys who was mounted on Drogon ready to fly with Sōna coiled around her neck. Drogon cocked his head at her and Arya could have sworn his face spoke the words 'Are you getting on or what?'

Aryaella let out a content purr as she slept coiled around her namesake's neck, Arya finally managed to get her feet moving as she carefully made her way up Drogon's wing. She sat behind Dany and didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around her waist, Dany really didn't notice as she called out to Drogon "Sōvegon!"

Drogon lurched forward as he pushed off the cliffside and flapped his great wings taking to the air; Rhaegal was close beside them and they quickly gained altitude and began the flight to Winterfell. Arya was clutched tightly to Dany with her eyes slammed shut as the wind rushed passed her, she hadn't given it much thought at King's Landing but now it was clear to her as day, she was riding on a fucking dragon, the Black Dread Reborn.

Finally opening her eyes her jaw dropped as the landscape zoomed underneath them as the massive dragon cut through the air with ease. Drogon's claws caught her eye and she still couldn't believe what she was seeing, a white direwolf clutched carefully by the dragon high in the air; she swore that if she looked closer it seemed Ghost was even taking an in flight nap. Aryaella was still coiled around her neck but somehow sleeping soundly as well, Arya had since released her hold on Dany as she took in her surroundings.

Dany glanced back and called to Arya "You're taking to this rather well! A lot better than Jon his first time!"

Arya shouted out a laugh "I've always dreamed of this! I loved reading about Visenya and Vhagar!"

"Well you're not a Targaryen! But perhaps we should call you the Wolf with Wings!" Dany teased.

They both burst out in laughter before Arya looked down below and noticed the mountains of the Vale coming into view.

"How long until we reach Winterfell?!" she called out to Dany.

Dany looked down below and surveyed the terrain, identifying that they were nearing the Vale she looked up towards the sun which wasn't at its midpoint yet in the sky.

"I'd have to say a few more hours at the least! Winds from the south have been a gift in helping our speed!" Dany called back.

Arya nodded half paying attention as she was watching Rhaegal who was a little further out in front of them as the green dragon twisted and turned exuberantly through the air.

"Jon and Rhaegal seem to be enjoying themselves!" called out Dany.

Rhaegal did some sort of a loop and flew past Drogon who let out a hoot in annoyance while Daenerys only laughed wildly. Deep down Arya realized that this is what it meant to be a Targaryen, to be a dragon. Flying freely literally and figuratively, not bowing to Gods or men. She glanced at Dany who was still laughing at Jon and Rhaegal's antics and again deep in her heart it panged a little for her own ignorance. This woman was nothing like that falsities and lies that Sansa had told her, and she kicked herself for thinking Sansa was 'smart'. In a matter of days she already felt a bond with Daenerys as she did with Jon, she always had her dearest brother Jon, and she was to soon have a sister who she could bond with in a way she couldn't with Sansa.

Arya didn't know what kind of reception they'd receive at Winterfell but she swore silently to herself that no matter what happened, no matter what Sansa did or said she would have Jon and Daenerys' backs. As Rhaegal made another loop and finally leveled out she let out a slightly envious sigh, she knew the only two Dragonriders in the known world; only Targaryens could ride dragons. Though Aryaella had taken to her, she wasn't a Targaryen and while she was fortunate that she could ride only as a passenger she would never be able to ride a dragon of her own.

'_The Wolf with Wings eh?'_ she thought as she chuckled to herself.

* * *

They had flown for a few hours having just passed over Castle Cerwyn and Winterfell was next. Though he enjoyed the fun he had with Rhaegal, Jon had gone straight back to brooding. So much was swirling in his mind, and for the first time in his life, he _wasn't_ excited to be going back to Winterfell.

Dany wasn't shown an ounce of respect by any of the Northern Lords, and after he gave up his crown of King in the North to her, they were hardly showing him any either. Then there was Sansa, oh that _dear_ and _wonderful_ 'sister' of his and if he was being honest with himself, he was finally at the end of his rope with all her nonsense. Since the Battle of the Bastards she constantly tried to undermine him, even after he accepted the mantle of King in the North. She berated him for bending the knee to Dany even though it was Dany who had saved them all during the Long Night, while Sansa was in the crypts cowering away with Tyrion.

She refused to get to know Dany let alone she her any gratitude, only to hound on and on about Northern independence. He shook his head at Sansa's ignorance; the North couldn't be independent not in its current state, but that didn't stop Sansa from trying to get what she wanted. She used any trick for her scheming tactics for "the game", even having the audacity to break the oath he swore her to, it nearly cost him his life and Dany's as well; the thought that Sansa nearly got Dany killed made his blood boil. No more games.

'_**You know, mother has spoken of your 'brooding'. I can go without hearing your mind being so cluttered but I do find it rather amusing to say the least.'**_

Jon couldn't help but chuckle as Rhaegal broke him out of the dark place his mind was in, with his mind being entwined with the dragon, Rhaegal would be privy to his brooding sooner or later.

'_Sorry boy just…not sure what to expect, or how to handle it honestly.'_

'_**You know what you must do; you need to be who you really are.'**_

There was no denying Rhaegal's statement; he couldn't enter this situation as Jon Snow but as Aegon Targaryen. Not as Ned Stark's "bastard" son who was shunned, ridiculed, disrespected, and looked down for most of his life, but as the trueborn son of Prince Rhaegar and Lady Lyanna and the Northern Lords would just have to fucking deal with it.

His mother flashed in his mind and he swore he heard her voice as if she was there next to him _'Fuck em! Bunch of old stuffy fucks! It's time you show them who you REALLY are, you are a wolf my darling boy but even sometimes the wolf must remind the others who is the alpha; but you are also a dragon! And sometimes, you must wake the dragon, BE a dragon my sweet!'_

A dark smirk crept on Jon's face, yes he was a wolf _and_ a dragon, and for a long time he was mostly wolf; but now it was time to be a dragon. He glanced over his shoulder behind him; Drogon was trailing but easily kept pace, on Drogon's neck he caught a glance of Dany's silver hair and it had him recalling something she said to him on Dragonstone long ago.

It was the night he went to see her after Missandei's death; he'll never forget how defeated and broken she looked. While it pained him to remind himself of his foolishness of not comforting her then, he remembered her cold words she spoke. Back then he wasn't sure what to make of it but now, knowing what he must do it all made perfect sense for him; his smile got a little darker as he laid flat on Rhaegal's back with Dany's words echoing through his mind.

"_Let it be fear."_

In the blink of an eye Rhaegal dropped into a dive of seventy degrees almost straight down angled right at Winterfell; wind rushed past them and through Rhaegal's wings, the air itself screamed out in pain as the dragon cut effortlessly through it. Jon knew they would all hear them and they would definitely _see_ them as they made their epic entrance but that was only the start of putting the North in its place.

Winterfell was well in view, still scarred and broken from the battle with the dead. On the battlements below he could see soldiers and other Northern men scurrying and panicking about, he could pick out a few Northern banners as well but the one that he was surprised to see was the sigil of House Glover.

'_Ohhh Lord Glover is here? After the war has ended that coward finally shows himself, this will be most interesting.'_ Jon thought rather darkly.

He had Rhaegal pull out of the dive as they swooped over the walls of Winterfell; the force of coming out of their whistling inducing dive was enough to kick up snow upon the battlements. Soldiers scrambled around in fear as the dragon banked around the keep, many looked up in utter shock and disbelief at "Lord Snow" riding a dragon…again.

Deciding it was time to land; Jon had Rhaegal land on a collapsed wall. The ground shook with the landing, and Rhaegal let out a thunderous roar announcing his father's return. Many collected in the courtyard as Jon made his way down Rhaegal's wing and onto the ground.

Sansa pushed her way through the crowd, she sees Jon, already dismounted and walking towards them. For a moment, Rhaegal's unfolding wings spread behind his back, an unsettling image. Aegon Targaryen VI's request.

Sansa took a cautious step but froze when another roar bellowed and a large shadow covered all of Winterfell, there on the black beast she saw the Dragon Queen; but it was the person behind the Queen that shocked her the most, for there was Arya riding on the black dragon.

Drogon circled over Winterfell before landing beside Rhaegal, he released Ghost and lowered his wing for Dany and Arya. Rhaegal let out another furious roar that was followed by a blast of flames from his mouth, all onlookers cowered back in fear while even the hardest Northern soldiers pissed themselves. Sansa didn't even register the dragon's outburst, she was held frozen in place by Jon's gaze. Normally grey but full of warmth her brother's eyes were nearly dark as night with an amethyst undertone; she had only seen it once before for a second but she remembered the look in his eyes when she stopped him from killing Ramsey, now that gaze was back and focused directly on her.

Jon kept his locked on her since he set his feet on the ground, once she caught his eyes he held her where she was. Anger, fury, and resentment were his emotions at the moment and he could feel Rhaegal getting more and more aggressive through the bond. Though he was furious he didn't want to burn down Winterfell…unless given no other choice. Dany lightly touch his arm and he almost immediately calmed down, he glanced at her and even through her mask he could see in her eyes the love she was sending him.

Arya stepped beside Jon; glancing at the crowd and took in the looks of shock and surprise. She kept her face neutral and expressionless but she was tense inside. She had never seen Jon like this and the air was filled with tension and fear, none the less when she locked eyes with her brother, she gave him a firm nod acknowledging her support.

"A-Arya! J-Jon!" Sansa managed to sputter out as she took a step towards them but kept her eyes on Arya. She was surprised by the cold look her sister returned but before she could get any closer to them she heard a loud hiss. Sansa stopped where she was, turning her head to Jon her jaw dropped at the blue baby dragon uncurling from around his neck. Her eyes snapped to the Queen who had a white hatchling wrapped around her neck as well, said hatchling was staring at her with red eyes as if to see through her soul.

Sansa stepped away from Jon and his Dragon Queen, only to jump in fright at the loud screech behind her. She turned and she couldn't believe her eyes at the sight of a silver hatchling coiled around her sister's neck and growling deeply at her. Sansa then looked up, and the green and black dragons were eyeing her with scorn as well; she spotted Ghost who only sat and stared at her, with a look on his face that could only be described as disappointment.

"It is good to see you Jon, welcome home." came the voice of Bran who had appeared as if out of nowhere next to Sansa's side.

Bran looked over Arya and Dany giving them a nod "Sister, Daenerys."

Arya noticed the change in Bran's demeanor, before it was monotone and emotionless; now it seemed as if he was _really_ Bran Stark again. Jon noticed it as well, he stroked Lyanarys' head to calm her down before she and her siblings took off to seek heat from their older brothers.

Bran smiled at the sight of the hatchlings "Congratulations Father of Dragons."

"What?!" Sansa exclaimed.

Arya stared her down "That's right, they're Jon's dragons his daughters. They were a gift from his parents"

Sansa's eyes went wide, the crowd behind her began to rumble and murmur. Dany looked around and took control before the situation got out of hand, she could feel Jon getting more and more irritated by the second.

She looked at Bran "Perhaps we should take this to the Great Hall?"

Bran nodded "I agree, here is not the place."

He wheeled himself around and spoke with a loud but serious tone "Everyone into the Great Hall at once!"

Most were shocked by the loud words of the once monotone and emotionless Bran Stark, but surprisingly everyone began to file into Winterfell's Great Hall as the dragons took flight. Without so much as a word Jon turned out of Dany's grasp and walked off, she knew he was headed towards to crypts. She let him go and walked over to Arya and Sansa who were really starting to go at each others throats.

"What in Seven Hells is going on!?" exclaimed Sansa.

"I could ask you the same thing _sister_!" growled Arya.

"You've joined her haven't you?! You bent the knee to _her!?_" Sansa spat as she pointed an accusing finger at Dany.

"I have not! But if she asked me I would! She saved my life!" retorted Arya.

Sansa scoffed "You'd turn your back on our family? She's the enemy!"

Arya grit her teeth in frustration "You think everyone is the enemy! Anyone who isn't _you_! She isn't the enemy! We were foolish to ever think such a thing; everything _you've_ said about her is false and fabricated, and I thought you were smarter than that…"

"She seeks to make the North bend the knee and just like Jon she's bewitched you into defending her." Sansa said haughtily with her chin up and nose in the air.

Arya ran a hand down her face and groaned in annoyance, she was about to lash out at Sansa again but Dany finally stepped in setting a hand on Arya's shoulder.

"That's enough Arya; it's a waste of time to do this right now you know that. "

Arya opened her mouth but didn't speak, she sighed and nodded knowing Dany had a point. She glanced at Sansa and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her sister along as they made their way to the Great Hall.

Turning back Arya called out to Dany "Don't be too long!"

Dany chuckled a bit and caught a glimpse of Sansa's face, she had ignored eye contact with the redhead mainly because she really had nothing else to say to the woman; at this point Dany couldn't care less about her opinions. Sighing she turned and noticed Ghost was standing behind her keeping watch over the now abandoned courtyard with the occasional dragon roar in the distance. She gestured Ghost to follow as she made her way to the crypts, she wasn't surprised Jon went straight for them assuming he wanted to be alone for a moment and to visit his mother. It didn't escape her that she was going to find him in the crypts again, only this time it wasn't going to lead to loneliness and heartbreak.

Convincing a reluctant Ghost to stand watch over the entrance Dany went down the steps, a turn here and a turn there. It was odd that she knew exactly where she was going as this was only her second time being in the Winterfell crypts, this time around however many of the tombs had been damaged or destroyed during the battle with the dead. Few torches remained lit somehow, but even in the damp and dark she managed to find her way to Lyanna Stark's statue.

Like before she found Jon staring up at the statue, but this time she could see the glistening of tears down his face. His voice was soft and quiet as he spoke to his mother, Dany let a sad smile form and stayed back a bit to let him have his time. It didn't last long when he happened to glance to his right and caught her image, his eyes lit up at seeing her; this meeting in the crypts was far better than the one before. She walked quietly over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace and they held each other for a few moments. She rubbed his back as he cried softly into her shoulder, she knew he was still accepting things and that was more than understandable; this time though she would be there to comfort and support him.

In the back of her mind bad memories tried to rear their head and she would not allow it. It seemed to be the same for Jon as in between his quiet sobs he whispered declarations of his love for her in her ear. She returned his declarations with her own followed by soft kisses on his tear streamed cheeks, he started to mumbled apologies for his foolishness but she wouldn't have that either.

"Shhhh love, we're here _now _remember? You can't let it drag you down, that's why you don't look back." she whispered softly.

She knew this is what she should have done last time; comfort him, reassure him, support, help him in his time of need; not worrying about who had the better claim. Jon eventually calmed down and they separated slightly but kept their foreheads touching, she gave him a warm smile as she wiped his tears away and a smile of his own returned to his face.

They both looked up at the statue of Lyanna Stark and let the silence surround them before Jon spoke up.

"It looks nothing like her." He sniffed but still held a small smile "Her hair is a little longer, and she had it all down and loose. She definitely wouldn't be wearing a dress I can assure you that."

She smiled at that "Sounds like her and from what you've told me and from what I've seen, Arya's the same way."

Jon mustered a laugh "They all say she takes after her in certain aspects."

He took a step towards the statue setting a hand on the base and bowed his head in prayer, a brush of a presence to his left sent chills down his body but the whisper of a voice filled him with confidence.

'_You have ALWAYS been a Stark my sweetling, but now show those stubborn fools what it means to wake the dragon. Remember darling, you CAN be both, now go give 'em hells!'_

Dany came in on his right setting her hand on his shoulder, he looked at her and her beautiful amethyst eyes held confidence, support, and of course love; he couldn't put it off any longer, it was time to deal with the North.

* * *

The hall had been in a chaotic uproar but the instant the doors swung open it went dead silent, all eyes were upon them as they walked to the large wooden table of the Starks. Ghost kept close to Dany and bared his teeth to ward off any who would dare approach, Dany herself paid no mind to the fools surrounding her. She walked with her head held high with her left hand gripping Dark Sister, the sight of the sword caused hushed whispers to break out among those gathered; many were simple curiosity but other whispers were loathing and disrespectful.

Jon however seemed like he was a completely different person with the way he carried himself. Those who had known him before didn't recognize the man walking through the hall for this was _not_ Jon Snow, _this_ was Aegon Targaryen. The air he exuded could only be described as subdued fury, the dragon behind the wolf. They rounded the table which was already occupied by Sansa, Arya, and Bran; Sansa sat in the Lord's chair, once Ned Stark's seat and Jon felt disgusted that she had the gall to sit in it. He glowered down at her, his eyes piercing through her soul but she eventually vacated a few chairs away to the other side of Arya.

Jon sat in his seat with Dany at his right, Bran to his left with Arya and Sansa on the other side of Bran while Ghost sat in front of the table keeping watch. Jon gazed out at what Lords had gathered in the hall and it was still dead quiet, whispers could still be heard and the stares ranged from curiosity to outright disgust; he paid them all no mind and stood up to address them all.

"King's Landing has fallen, and Cersei Lannister is dead." Jon declared, and just like that the simplest part of this whole situation was out of the way. Reactions were obvious, many if not all that were gathered banged their fists and cheered loudly.

Jon was about to call for order when without cue Sansa stood up and spoke "My Lords the day is finally upon us, after years of suffering the North will finally know freedom and independence!"

The cheers grew louder; Jon snapped his head to Sansa and grabbed her arm pulling her to him. He glared at her and hissed "Shut up and sit down!"

She was incredibly taken aback but his actions and words; she wasn't the only one to notice as the hall went quiet with all eyes on them. Jon released her and she slumped back into her seat with a look of utter shock plastered on her face whilst Jon addressed the crowd.

"Yes Cersei Lannister is dead, but the North will remain part of the kingdoms. After all the North has gone through in the last twenty years it simply _cannot_ sustain itself as an independent state!" he explained.

However it was well known the North was full of stubborn fools as Lord Cerwyn sneered out "We will _never _bow to another southern ruler again…" he paused and stared at Daenerys "And we will _never _bow to a Targaryen again either!"

Arya interjected "You're all a bunch of fools! You call Torrhen Stark "The King Who Knelt" but if he didn't bend the knee to Aegon the Conquer, there's a very good chance _none _of us would exist! You claim you would never bow to a Targaryen again…" she paused glancing at Jon, who gave her a slight nod giving her permission "and yet unbeknownst to you, you all did!"

Mutters of confusion began before Lord Glover finally stood up "We never bowed to this foreign whore!"

Jon snapped back "Watch your tongue Glover! Arya was referring to me."

More rumbles of confusion followed before Lord Manderly found his voice "You aren't a Targaryen! You're Ned Stark's bastard son!"

No one noticed Dany's eye twitch at the mention of the word "bastard".

"Are you all really _that_ stupid?! Did _any_ of you miss the obvious fact that Jon can ride a dragon?!" retorted Arya.

Everyone paused and looked at Jon who looked out at the Lords gathered, time to let it the truth be known.

"Everything about Robert's Rebellion was conceived through lies, and my _Uncle_ Ned Stark took a stain upon his honor and kept a secret from his best friend." Jon stated calmly.

There was silence, many were deep in thought but only a few were intelligent enough to figure out the context clues within Jon's statement, Lord Hornwood was the first to have it click in his mind.

"If he's your uncle then that…t-that means…" his eyes went wide and jaw dropped "No! Impossible!"

Jon nodded "Lyanna Stark was my mother, my real father was Rhaegar Targaryen."

There was another pause of silence before a loud ruckus exploded throughout the hall, many claiming lies or denying that it was even possible at all; among the mass gathering however stood a figure that made his voice heard above the stubborn Lords.

"What the boy says is the truth."

Somehow everyone heard the voice and stopped to look at a hooded figure that wasn't alone. Behind the figure stood a woman with long dark and curly hair who was staring at Bran.

Bran met the woman's gaze and gave her a sad apologetic smile "Hello Meera of House Reed."

Many whispered at the mention of House Reed, the figure lowered his hood revealing a grizzled face that no one seemed to recognize; well all except one.

"Lord Howland Reed, I thank you for coming." Bran announced.

Many were shocked and surprised, no one had really heard from Howland Reed since the end of Robert's Rebellion. Jon inhaled sharply, this was the last person alive who knew his mother and there was so much he wanted to know and ask.

Howland stepped forward and looked over Jon before smiling "I see much of your mother in you Jon, and your father."

Jon couldn't help the small upturn at the corner of his mouth; he gave Howland a slight nod giving him permission to continue. Howland nodded back and turned to address all those gathered and began to reveal the truth behind Ned Stark's "bastard" son.

"As I'm sure you all know the story, I traveled south with Ned Stark to find his sister the late Lady Lyanna. When we returned Ned brought a baby boy back with us and claimed the boy as his "bastard" son Jon Snow, however this boy is _not_ Ned Stark's son but the trueborn son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen; sadly Lyanna passed shortly after bringing him into this world and with her last breaths she begged her brother to protect her newborn from Robert, for we all know what hatred Robert held for the Targaryens and Lyanna didn't want her boy to suffer the same fate as his siblings Aegon and Rheanys."

Everyone was shocked and rather confused, many tried to process this information clearly but there was one who didn't want to see the truth of things.

"YOU'RE A LIAR! YOU SPEAK NONSENSE!" shouted Lord Glover.

Howland looked disgustingly at Glover "_You_ of all people question _me_ and _my_ House's loyalty?"

It actually clicked form some; all in the North knew that House Reed was House Stark's fiercest and most loyal vassal, and that alone solidified the fact that the Crannogmen's words were true; and Howland wasn't finished yet.

He glared at Glover and a couple other Lords who seemed unconvinced "It was Lyanna Stark that day at Harrenhal! SHE was the Knight of the Laughing Tree! Not only did she take on those Knights for my honor but she also did it to get Rhaegar's attention!"

That statement put the whole hall in silence once again; nothing was heard but the blowing of the wind outside the castle. The story of the Knight of the Laughing Treewas well known, the mysterious knight who showed up and easily defeated three knights and demanded that they chastise their squires for the treatment of Howland Reed, the knight was never found nor identified, and then there was Rhaegar crowning Lyanna with the crown of blue roses shortly after.

Howland sighed "Lyanna _loved_ Rhaegar and he _loved_ her, she never wanted to marry Robert Baratheon and when she _willing _left with Rhaegar it sparked the rebellion."

He turned to Jon "Your mother knew that if Robert found out about you, he would've had you killed and she knew that Ned felt as she did. In her dying breaths she begged her brother, your uncle to protect you. He took a stain on his honor for it, but to him there was no greater honor than honoring his beloved sister's dying wish."

Many slumped to their seats at the revelations; Ned Stark was honorable to the very end. Protecting his sister's son even if it meant lying to his friend who had become King and taking a false stain upon his honor, but then again who would do such an honorable thing other than Eddard Stark? The young man that stood in at the head of the table in the hall wasn't Ned Stark's son but he had Stark blood, blood of the She Wolf; and blood of the dragon.

_That_ particular revelation presented questions as Lord Manderly stood "Does this mean…_you're_ the King? If you're Rhaegar's son, then you're the heir! Heir to the Seven Kingdoms!"

Jon had to immediately put that nonsense to bed; he could tell Manderly was already scheming to set him up with one of his granddaughters "I will not claim the throne for the Iron Throne is no more."

That caused looks and rumbles of confusion; Sansa gave Jon a look "What do you mean the throne is no more? It was destroyed?"

Jon nodded but didn't meet his gaze keeping his eyes focused on the Lords "Aye we melted the throne down to nothing, when I said King's Landing had fallen; the entire city no longer exists."

Assumptions were immediate, with Lord Royce leading the outcry "THE MAD KING'S DAUGHTER BURNED IT DOWN!"

Many shouted a loud resounding of 'Ayes' but Arya put a stop to it "You're all a bunch of stubborn fools! I was there! It wasn't Daenerys but Cersei who set King's Landing ablaze!"

Jon continued not allowing any interruption "Cersei set off wildfire in the city, many innocent lives were lost because of her actions. We regrouped and rescued those who survived and once all were safely evacuated, Daenerys and I burned King's Landing and the Iron Throne to nothing; gone are the days of Kings and Queens!"

"How could you?!" shouted Sansa.

Jon looked at her as she gawked and continued her rant "You were heir to the Iron Throne! A Stark would _finally_ sit on the throne and the North would be free! But you squandered it away and for what?!"

Jon glared at her "I _never_ wanted it, you knew that yet you played your games. You swore an oath before the Weirwood and you broke it!"

Many gasped at that reveal and all looked at Sansa with distain, all in the North followed the Old Gods and an oath before a Weirwood was sacred. Sansa shrunk under the scrutinizing gazes she received while Jon took the opportunity to continue addressing the Lords.

"In one week's time there will be a council on Dragonstone to discuss and plan for the future of the realm. The North isn't the only kingdom that has suffered; _all_ of them have suffered from everything that's happened over the past several decades from Robert's Rebellion to the battle with the dead. The kingdoms must join together and the North _will_ do so for the North will not survive if it becomes independent!" Jon declared.

Sansa tried to find something in the situation to swing in her favor "My Lords I assure you that the North will-"

Jon snapped and interrupted her "No! You have no say in the affairs of the North any longer!"

Sansa stood aghast "How dare you say such a thing! I am a Stark!"

Jon didn't want to pull this on her, but she left him no choice "You forget your place…Lady Bolton."

Sansa had a horrified look on her face and was about to retort, however Jon wouldn't let her have the chance.

"The fucker may be dead, but legally you are no longer Lady Stark but Lady Bolton, and your only claim is the Dreadfort." Jon explained rather nonchalantly.

"I will NOT set foot near that filthy place!" Sansa fumed.

"Both of you can fuck off for all I care!" shouted Lord Glover.

Everyone stared at him while Jon's gaze could have killed the man "I will not warn you again Lord Glover, watch your tone!"

Glover only scoffed "I don't have to listen to you boy!"

Many in the hall kept their mouths shut, that 'boy' could ride a dragon and also had a white direwolf, not to mention his incredible sword skills. Lord Glover however was foolish enough to throw all caution into the wind as he continued his tirade, this time aimed at Sansa.

Glover pointed a finger at her "And you! You and him came groveling to me to help take back Winterfell from your husband, I wanted to support you to be Queen in the North but you're no Stark, just a Bolton whore!"

Many kept their distance from Glover as he moved closer to the front, they weren't giving him space out of respect or trying to stay out of his way; they all knew this was a dead man walking who was literally digging his own grave.

Glover approached the front of the table, Ghost stood on all fours ready to pounce but Glover turned to address the other gathered Lords.

"The _real_ reason the North has suffered is because of the Starks! They were the downfall of the North! Ned Stark fucked us all by going down south, we named his whelp of a son Robb King in the North and he went and fucked a foreign whore which cost us all at the Red Wedding!" Glover exclaimed.

He turned locking his eyes with Jon and sneered "You did it to! We named you King in the North and you threw it away to get your dick wet! But I guess that's no surprise given who you _really_ are, a fucking dragonspawn! You're no Stark! There's no way you're Lyanna's son!"

"You still can't accept it, can you?"

All eyes set on Bran who stared emotionlessly at Glover "You were in love with our aunt Lyanna, yet she rejected you. You tried over and over to the point where she punched you so hard you landed on your backside if I recall?"

Glover fumed wide eyed at the crippled boy, his gaze passed over the Starks "It started with the King who knelt! And now your entire House has turned the North into a former shell of itself! It's time for a change! We don't need the Starks in the North!"

Hushed whispers filled the hall, but Glover was alone in this foolish endeavor as Jon glared at him "Just what are you insinuating _Lord _Glover? You were forgiven before but you will _not_ be forgiven again! You utter traitorous words but are you really in the position to do so? Who exactly is going to ally with you in this knowing you'll be crushed?"

The question hung in the air as Jon gazed around the hall, no one would dare throw their lot in with Glover.

Jon glared back at the foolish Lord "It seems that you're alone in this treason."

Glover scoffed again "You call me a traitor but it was _you_ who turned your back on the North so you could fuck your foreign whore like the inbred bastard you are!"

The hall went dead quiet as Glover and Jon locked glares, everyone's attention was on them but Arya felt the air in the room shift dangerously.

"Ohh no…" she muttered to herself.

"…what?" Sansa whispered.

"He shouldn't have said that…" Arya replied.

Sansa looked confused "Said…what?"

"He shouldn't have said that." Arya whispered back as she shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Sansa didn't understand what she meant until she heard Ghost whimper. No one heard a single word from her since she entered the hall; no one really paid her any mind. No one saw her rise from her seat let alone heard the sword being drawn, no one saw the flash of the blade as it swung downward; however all heard Dark Sister cleave its way into the table, though she didn't have Jon's arm strength Dany imbedded the blade deep.

The sound of the impact caused all but Jon, Arya, and Bran to flinch while roars could be heard outside as Dany stared down Lord Glover.

"I will _not _allow any further disrespectful insults Lord Glover! You dare to insult not only the man I love but the _trueborn_ son of Lyanna and Rhaegar? Rhaegar annulled his marriage to Elia Martell and married Lyanna Stark! He is no bastard you insolent fool! There is proof at the Citadel that proves Rhaegar and Lyanna's marriage and through their marriage it means that House Targaryen married into the North!"

She pulled Dark Sister out of the table and pointed the tip straight out and waved it slowly at everyone in the hall "It is claimed that Lyanna Stark was loved by all in the North, and yet here stands her flesh and blood who is _still _being treated like dirt!"

She stopped at Glover and pointed the sword firmly at him "And here, here we have a pathetic excuse for a man who calls himself a "Lord" who claims that he "loved" Lyanna Stark yet he dishonors her and her family? He is a disgrace and a dishonor to the North!"

The gathered Lords all looked at each other and the shame on their faces was evident, but Dany wasn't finished.

"Lord Glover, you have openly expressed your intentions to betray your liege lord. No one will support you yet you still plan to rebel. You are not only guilty for your treasonous intent, but for refusing to heed the call from House Stark against the Boltons and for fleeing Winterfell before the battle with the dead. On behalf of House Stark and the North, I Daenerys of House Targaryen sentence you to die." Dany declared.

Glover snorted and spat on the ground close to Ghost who snarled and bared his teeth which caused Glover to jolt back but, he was undeterred by Daenerys.

He puffed out his chest and sneered with a smile "You have no authority here Targaryen scum!"

Jon had had enough "GHOST!"

In the blink of an eye Ghost tackled Glover to the floor and pinned him in place. The wolf snarled with bared teeth snapping at Glover's neck eager to end the Lord. Jon stood and rounded the table and looked down at the pathetic man on the floor.

Jon cocked his head "I can't decide if I want to let Ghost rip your throat out;" he paused, kneeling down till he was right in Glover's face, and smiled darkly "Or let Rhaegal have his way with you."

A merciless roar shook the castle and that gave Jon another possible idea as he adopted a thinking posture "Or perhaps I should let the hatchlings rip you apart piece by piece?"

Glover's eyes went wide and began to panic he needed a way out, and he had one even though it was a bit of a longshot.

Finding his voice Glover shouted over the snarling direwolf "I DEMAND A TRIAL BY COMBAT!"

Jon's brow quirked _'Another one? Seriously?'_

Trial by combat wasn't done very often in the North seeing as it had its own ways of punishment. However ever since Daario's protest for trial by combat he had a slight itch that needed a scratch. He may not like killing, but he couldn't deny how good it felt when putting down those who _needed_ to be put down; and truth be told he wanted to run his sword through Glover ever since the Lord refused the call against the Boltons.

Jon stood keeping his eyes on Glover "Ghost, let him go."

Ghost snapped one last time at Glover's neck before releasing his hold, the lord skittishly got back on his feet and glared at Jon "You and me boy, we'll let the Gods decide!"

Jon was eager to gut him with Blackfyre and Longclaw, however Dany interjected.

"I'm afraid that Jon will not be the champion you face Lord Glover."

Both Jon and Glover swung their heads at her, her face was completely expressionless.

"I name myself champion on behalf of Houses Stark and Targaryen."

Jon's eyes went wide slightly and was about to say something before Glover scoffed and laughed loudly "HA! _YOU_!? You're just a woman! You probably don't even know how to use that dainty looking sword of yours!"

He then looked to Jon with a mocking grin "Going to let a woman fight your battles bastard?"

Jon's eyes went dark as he glared at Glover but Dany was unaffected by his sexist insults "Least I fight my battles, not lock myself away in my keep like a coward."

Arya snorted and many in the hall couldn't help but chuckle at that statement, Jon smirked darkly while Glover looked aghast.

Dany wasn't finished though "You think I'm _just_ a woman? I am everything _but_ an ordinary woman; I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Mother of Dragons! The only women I see here is the one in front of me, you call yourself a 'man' but I see no 'man' only a coward!"

Glover fumed; one could even see the vein throbbing on his head as he prepared to retort but Dany wouldn't have it.

"I've heard a saying that was once spoken by Eddard Stark; he said that he who passes the sentence should swing the sword and I will honor his words. I passed your sentence, ergo it is only right that _I_ be the one to see your death carried out…" she paused, cocking her head and allowed a smirk "Or do you fear death Lord Glover? Death at the hands of a 'woman'?"

Glover sputtered "I-I'm not afraid of cutting you dragonspawn!"

Dany simply shrugged, she sheathed Dark Sister and folded her hands in front of her "I will allow your trial by combat, if you wish for the Old Gods to decide your fate then I'll let them. I shudder to think what the Old Gods do to those who betray."

At the end of her statement her eyes snapped to Sansa who tried her hardest no to recoil but flinched none the less.

Daenerys returned her eyes to Glover "Perhaps we shall hold this trial by combat in the Godswood? So you can face the Gods and prove your innocence before them."

Glover was about to open his mouth again but Bran quickly cut him off "It is certainly fitting; I agree, the trial by combat will take place in the Godswood."

Arya chimed in "I also agree."

She looked at Jon "What say you brother?"

Arya's voice snapped Jon out of the slight daze he was in, he was getting slightly aroused watching Dany put Glover in his place; thankfully he managed to keep his composure.

He nodded in agreement "Aye, the Godswood it is then."

Sansa stood "Jon I think we-"

He snapped his eyes to her and pointed "No! You have _no_ say!"

He turned to a couple guards in the room and pointed at Glover "Get him out of here!"

The men nodded but as they approached Glover he swatted at them "Fuck off! I can walk myself there!"

He stormed out of the hall with everyone else filing out, Sansa only looked on with her jaw gaping. She turned to Daenerys who stared her down with an expressionless face except for the quirk in her brow; Dany gave an ever so slight roll of her eyes before rounding the table with Ghost immediately at her side. She walked over to Jon looping her arm though his and leading them out of the hall with Arya catching up behind them. On their way to the doors Dany received nods of respect and whispers of 'Your Grace', though the title meant nothing to her any longer, it was nice to finally get some respect out of the North.

Sansa could only look on in shock, the Dragon Queen had taken everything from her, Jon and Arya had turned on her. The Dragon Queen broke up the pack; she needed to do something but didn't know what.

"Sansa come, you will also bear witness to this."

Sansa jumped out of her thoughts at the sound of Bran's voice and stood to wheel him outside "Bran surely you're not in support of this?! This isn't Jon! Him and Arya have been-"

"Sansa the time for your words has ended, and there is little action you can take to change the outcome; and it would be foolish to do so." Bran stated coldly.

His words chilled her to the bone and said nothing as she wheeled him to the Godswood.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Jon asked her feeling a little worried.

She only kissed his cheek "Jon relax I know what I'm doing, I'll be careful I promise."

Though she radiated confidence he wasn't totally convinced "I know you've fought off the dead, but Glover's a warrior in his own right."

She knew he was worried; he had every reason to be. She stopped and pulled him into a kiss before looking into his eyes "And when was the last time Lord Glover fought in a battle?"

Jon opened then closed his mouth "Okay fair enough but-"

She silenced him with another kiss before stroking his beard "Relax love, I know I can handle him easily. I'm confident I can take him, aren't you?"

_NEVER_ was there a moment where he wasn't confident in her, he trusted her fully and knew that eventually she'd have to fight on her own at some point; if she was confident she could do it, then he would be too.

He kissed her forehead softly and sighed "You're right, you can take him and I _know_ you can."

Arya approached them "Just remember what you've learned so far and you'll do just fine."

With a face full of confidence Dany walked through the gates leading to the Godswood with Ghost on her heels. Jon and Arya followed close behind as they made their way through the gathered crowd, Glover stood near the heart tree with his sword already drawn as Dany approached.

She drew Dark Sister and held it high for all to see "Behold the ancestral sword of my House, Dark Sister; once wielded by Visenya Targaryen. This is no "dainty sword" _this_ is Valyrian Steel, and I will show you what it's capable of!"

Glover looked smug and unimpressed "Bah! Don't make me laugh, as if a woman could handle any blade! It makes no difference to me what you use; the Gods will see me in the right!"

The bellowing of twin roars sapped out any confidence he had as Drogon and Rhaegal perched themselves on the walls of the Godswood. The ground shook with their landing causing many to fall on their backsides, screeches filled the air next as the hatchlings fluttered and huddled around Rhaegal for warmth.

Glover eyed the dragons nervously before Dany spoke "Fear not Lord Glover, the dragons are merely here to spectate I assure you. Your real opponent is right here."

She moved into a stance, it was basic but it was nothing special. Glover noticed this and smirked as his overconfidence reemerged, he stepped into his own stance with both hands gripping his sword.

Silence filled the air but for a moment before Jon finally called out "Let the trial by combat…BEGIN!"

Glover moved forward in what could be described as a lumbering jog, he uttered out a loud bellow as he brought his sword down to strike. Dany skipped back bringing Dark Sister up and blocked the incoming strike, Glover tried to quickly follow through with another but she simply lowered her blade downwards and parried it with ease.

The second she deflected the strike she spun quickly in the opposite direction swinging Dark Sister in an upward motion and batted away at Glover's sword. Her momentum and weight of her blade deflected Glover's away from his body leaving him open and she took the opportunity to charge in elbowing him in the gut before moving her arm up to smash his nose with her fist.

Glover stumbled back, his nose bloodied and broken yet Dany didn't advance; she only retook her simple stance and stared him down. Frustrated that a woman got a hit on him, Glover charged in again slightly faster than before but not by much. Dany dodged and weaved in and out of his strikes, using only simple steps and movements and it was clear Glover was getting more annoyed by the moment. Jon looked on and he would've been lying if he said he was surprised, he knew Dany had serious potential as a swordswoman but he didn't expect her to be this good so shortly.

Arya nudged his shoulder "I told you she'll be fine, she's doing remarkably well."

He couldn't deny that, even the gathered crowd had looks of shock and awe "Aye, I'm still nervous though, fighting off the dead aside, she's only really had two lessons and never fought an actual opponent."

Another clanging of steel caught their attention but Dany remained steadfast, Arya looked on with a proud smile "True, but as you said she's a quick learner and this will be good experience for her; I know she'll be the victor, keep watching and you'll see that there's no reason to worry," she paused and half shrugged "Glover's fat and slow."

Jon couldn't help but laugh at that truth, yes Glover was an old man now, and Gods only knew when he actually fought in a battle let alone one on one combat; one thing was for sure though, Dany was making him look really silly.

Glover stumbled back after having another one of his blows deflected; he was panting and somehow out of breath. Daenerys stared on, unmoving and unwavering. Glover grit his teeth fuming at the fact that this woman got in two hits on him already and he had yet to do anything; she looked like she barely broke a sweat and her expression remained stoned faced from the start and it irritated him.

"Will you take this seriously woman?! You dragonspawn think you're so high and fuckin' mighty above us all! I'll end that here today!" he seethed as he prepared to charge at her again.

Dany kept her focus as her mind flashed back to her first training session with Arya and what she had learned in her first spar with her goodsister.

_Dany landed on her backside again as the point of a blade was at her neck, and she thought Jon was a tough opponent._

"_Do you yield?" asked Arya._

_Dany sighed "Aye, I yield…again."_

_Arya couldn't help a small smile as she helped Dany to her feet "Don't be so down on yourself, you're just starting to learn but Jon wasn't lying when he said you've got great talent. You can only get better and better from here on out."_

"_You really think so?" asked Dany._

_Arya nodded confidently "I KNOW so; I have no doubt that in time you'll be on par with me and Jon."_

_Dany shook her head and laughed at that "I don't know about that, you and Jon are two completely different fighters. Pretty sure you've beaten me more than he did when I first trained with him."_

_Arya tried her hardest not to act so smug "Well Jon and I haven't a chance to spar yet but…I think I could take him."_

_Dany only laughed and rolled her eyes, she was definitely staying out of that little rivalry "That would definitely be a sight to see."_

_Arya nodded in agreement when a thought popped into her head. She pondered on it briefly before addressing her goodsister._

"_What you say is true; Jon and I differ in our fighting styles and techniques. You said you wanted to create your own style?"_

_Dany nodded in confirmation and Arya contunited her musings "Well, that's something you have to figure out on your own. Jon and I can help but it will ultimately be up to you, and I can show you where to start."_

_She instructed Dany to get into a stance; from there they worked out a good posture for her. The spread of her feet, the angle of her sword and the way she held it; even the positioning of her arms._

"_First we'll need to work on defensive techniques and strategies. Some will underestimate you from the get go because you're a woman, but you can USE that to your advantage." explained Arya._

_Satisfied with the stance they had created, Arya drew her sword "Fighting is not limited to physical combat alone, but it also involves physiological tactics as well. Lull your opponent into a false sense of confidence, and just when they think they've got you figured out, THAT is when you reveal your TRUE self."_

_She brought the tip of her sword up and pointed it at Dany "You must also learn to adapt in an instant during a fight, as stated before; Jon and I have different fighting styles, therefore you must be prepared to defend yourself properly and you must learn to react and counterattack immediately to any opponent."_

_Dany took in her words "I will certainly do my best."_

_Arya sighed and was up front and blunt with her "Your best isn't enough; 'your best' can still get you killed."_

_Dany frowned and Arya cursed herself slightly, but it was the truth that Dany needed to know. However Arya wasn't trying to discourage her, Dany needed to be calm and confident; oddly enough the sound of waves crashing on Dragonstone gave Arya a slight epiphany._

"_Empty your mind Daenerys, be formless, shapeless like water."_

_Dany looked at her goodsister with an arched brow, not entirely getting what she was talking about._

_Arya continued "You put water into a cup, it becomes the cup; you put water into a bottle it becomes the bottle; you put it in a teapot it becomes the teapot. Now water can flow or it can crash. Be water, my sister."_

_Dany's eyes widened as she realized what she was truly trying to say, the water metaphor was an excellent touch she had to admit and it strangely got the point across._

_Seeing that her goodsister figured it out, Arya moved into a stance poised to strike "I hate to bring this up but, there may be a time where neither Jon nor I will be at your side and you will have to defend yourself, possibly for a prolonged period of time. You CANNOT let the fear consume you, remember to keep your mind clear."_

_It was a terrifying thought indeed but Dany knew that it could happen; and like it or not she would need to be prepared for such a situation._

_Arya took a deep breath "Alright, I'm going to come at you, and I want you to block my attacks with as little movement of your sword and body as you possibly can."_

_Dany nodded and with that Arya charged in._

She remembered what Arya had said and how ferocious her attacks were, Glover was so much simpler. As Glover primed to charge in again Dany took a new stance, vastly different from before. She held Dark Sister back in a two handed grip with her right foot positioned back holding the hilt at waist height and extended the blade upwards.

Jon arched a brow and Arya smirked while Glover charged in unaware. He swung away at Dany but she barely moved from her position. With subtle movements of her blade she deflected and parried each and every one of his strikes, compared to Glover her blade work was tight and her movements were minimal.

Glover was frustrated and getting tired, his strikes were getting sloppier every time he attacked and that was the opening Dany needed. She let him come to her as he predictably charged straight in, she made a subtle step to her right and slightly angled her blade, as the strike was deflected she swiped Dark Sister downward and slashed a cut on Glover's arm. It didn't seem like much but the Valyrian blade easily cut through his leathers and left a decent gash on his arm, annoyed that she actually managed to cut him Glover snarled and recklessly charged.

His strikes weren't even worth blocking at this point as Dany merely stepped out of his way and he missed every time. He closed in on her again, trying to swing at her legs but she deflected the blow with another slight movement of her blade. He tried lunging forward to stab her in the torso but that would be his final attempt at an attack. As he moved forward Dany skipped to the side and with another small angle adjustment of Dark Sister she smacked his blade away. In that instant he was completely wide open and that's when she made her move, Dany spun quickly swinging Dark Sister up and around slicing through Glover's wrists as he was trying to regain control of his sword.

Two dismembered hands landed on the ground along with the thud of a sword. Glover screamed out in pain and dropped to his knees as he stared at the bloody stumps where his hands used to be. Everyone looked on in shock and surprise; all the men and gathered Lords couldn't deny how impressive the Dragon Queen's blade work was while the women looked on in admiration. Arya and Jon wore proud smirks; Bran held a content smile, Sansa looked on horrified.

Blood dripping on the ground Glover finally looked up, standing above him was Daenerys; her face still blank and expressionless, her white coat pristine with not a single drop of blood on it. She stared him down with Dark Sister in hand, he only gaped at her in disbelief and she found it so incredibly satisfying.

She felt Drogon rumble through her mind _**'Now, now mother, I think you've humiliated him long enough.'**_

She bit her tongue to contain herself and suppress her laughter, but her son was right. She spun Dark Sister and embedded the tip of the blade into the ground and rested her hands on the pommel.

"Lord Glover, the Old Gods have spoken and they find you guilty of your crimes. For refusing the call of House Stark against the Boltons, for fleeing before the battle against the Night King, for attempting to overthrow your King, and for attempting open rebellion against the North; I Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons sentence you to die; any final words?"

Glover gawked in stunned silence, he looked at his former fellow Lords but they only stared back with looks of disdain; they would be of no help to him. Sansa looked on and couldn't believe no one was intervening, she didn't know what she could do so she merely looked away not wanting to see anything.

She felt a grip on her arm "Don't look away."

Her head snapped at Bran who spared her a glace "Father will know if you do."

The air around her felt colder than she ever felt before, and she found herself unable to tear her gaze away from Glover's execution.

Glover had nothing to say and only hung his head, accepting his fate; Dany gripped Dark Sister pulling the tip out of the ground. She swung the blade down and easily severed Glover's head from his body, both falling to the ground with thuds. Drogon and Rhaegal bellowed powerful roars that shook the whole Godswood, as they ceased Dany turned and eyed the remaining Northern Lords.

She cocked her head, arched her brow and let a wicked smirk spread on her face "Anyone else?"


	14. This World Can't Tear Us Apart

'_In arms we'll turn away from their ways, we'll live like no other. Together we're hope, absolute; the only thing that matters.' -Trivium/The Crusade_

The door to the Lord's chambers swung violently open as Jon stormed inside, surprisingly the room that was once Ned's Starks was untouched from the battle with the dead. Jon spotted a chest in the corner of the room and proceeded to go through its contents; it was filled with garments and a few cloaks that once belonged to his father Ned and he was hoping to find something decently suitable for a wedding.

Sadly he wasn't able to escape what annoyed him as Sansa followed him in still protesting his actions, behavior, and of course Daenerys.

"How could you?! How could you let her do all of that?!" Sansa exclaimed.

He spun around at her "You're lucky _I_ didn't do the same to you! Even after everything you've done!"

Sansa looked aghast "What _I've _done?! Everything I've done has been for the-"

Jon stared her down as a fire burned in his gut "No! NO! You didn't do it for the North NOR did you do it for our family!"

She scoffed "What does it matter to you? You're not a Stark!"

Jon ignored that old insult "The only one here who has dishonored the Stark name is _you_! I look at you I don't see someone I once thought I could call my sister; no what I see is someone who's more akin to Cersei, Littlefinger, or your accursed mother!"

Sansa looked stunned and began to scream back at him "How dare you say such things! How dare you speak to me in such a way! I am the Lady of Winterfell so I'd watch how you speak to me Targaryen!"

Jon cocked his head "Really? Is that a threat Sansa? All of this nonsense just so you could have power, Joffery cast you aside for another and since you couldn't be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms you set your sights at wanting to be the Queen of the North."

He sighed and shook his head as the fire turned into an inferno, nothing would be held back "I should have realized it when you were so willing to sacrifice Rickon, and hid the fact that the Knights of the Vale would ride to our aid. If you had told me about them I could have made other plans to save Rickon but you said nothing. In keeping this information to yourself you not only killed Rickon but you killed thousands of Northmen! Loyal men who fought for honor and for the name Stark even with all the odds against them; and they're all dead. Men who would still be alive had you simply shared with me that a massive force of armed troops were on their way to help us!"

Sansa gaped and began to stutter "I-I…w-what?! Why w-would I-"

He gave her no room to defend herself, not that she much to defend herself with "Those men along with Wun Wun could have helped us defend Winterfell against the dead! But you didn't care; you didn't care about the men or our baby brother they were just little pawns for you to use so you could sweep in with the Knights of the Vale at the last moment and for the Northern Lords to sing you praise, isn't it Sansa?"

He stepped towards her "But you weren't counting on me fighting through and surviving the battle, aye I almost died but by the grace of the Gods I didn't.

She was about to respond but again he gave her no chance as he cocked his head "I'm sure you were rather displeased when they chose me a 'bastard' as their King over you a trueborn daughter and a Stark, or should I say Bolton?"

She flinched at that name but Jon didn't let up "But you seem to forget that I _am_ a Stark! Maybe not in name but I am in blood because of my mother Lyanna! Not the bastard you and your mother loved to put down like they were beneath you both!"

A moment of silence followed before Sansa snapped and screamed at him "You should be THANKING me for pointing out that Daenerys wasn't the rightful ruler of the kingdoms! Instead of thanking me you blame me! All Daenerys wants from you is to warm her bed at night until she grows tired of you and finds another! I'm starting to think all men only think with their cocks and nothing else! Even worse, like the Targaryen you are you went and fucked your whorring aunt you disgusting bastard!"

_ ***SMACK*** _

Jon was always told to never strike a woman, but Sansa crossed _way_ too many lines and he was feeling fresh out of honor. Sansa touched her cheek lightly but the pain was still stinging, horrified that Jon of all people would do such a thing. She hesitantly turned to look at him but immediately found herself cowering like a scared little girl; Jon was always shorter than she was but right then and there was towering over her and it made her feel so small and insignificant.

Jon was seething with boiling rage "How _DARE_ you speak about what Dany and I mean to each other in such a disrespectful and degrading manner!"

He scowled at her and Sansa couldn't look away, she tried but she just couldn't tear away from his gaze. What terrified her more was it almost looked like her father was staring her down as if he was disgusted by her behavior; her chest heaved and tears gathered in her eyes as she began to break down.

"P-p-please Jon! I-I-I'm sorry! Forgive me please!" she sputtered.

Jon burst out a laugh "HA! Forgive you?! For breaking the oath you swore to me? For sowing the seeds of conflict among allies, heaping scorn upon a woman who lost and sacrificed so much for you, until you achieved chaos?"

He grabbed her by the collar and yanked her off the floor "Father took my secret to his grave. I endured years of abuse from your Lady mother because of it. I wanted to absolve father in your memory and lay that secret to rest, but instead you caused innocent people to suffer far worse than me."

He cocked his head "It's peculiar that you would so casually break a sacred oath before the Weirwood. Walder Frey once broke a sacred oath, and our family was massacred as guest under his roof. I expected better from you, Arya or Bran can tell you the ending to Walder Frey's story. Or I could tell you what I did to oathbreakers as Lord Commander of the Night's Watch; very peculiar indeed that you chose to cross me."

He saw the fear in her eyes "So forgive you?" He let the question hang before shrugging his shoulders "_Sure_, I'll forgive you. But I will _NEVER_ forget what happened here. You should know better than anyone that the North remembers."

He pulled her closer so they were literally face to face mere inches apart as his eyes bored into hers "A dragon _NEVER_ forgets and if I find out you're still scheming and manipulating, I _WILL _melt Winterfell to the ground and there will be _NO _God; old, new, burning, dead, or drowned that will save you from me."

With that he let her go and turned to make his way out of the room, he had had enough and wanted to be preparing for his wedding.

Sansa spoke up, but her voice was weak and timid "Father always said the lone wolf dies but the pack survives….Jon please…don't break up the pack."

Jon stopped just before the still open door, he turned and looked at her with indifference "You know I've thought about that saying a lot lately, and you've got it all wrong. The lone wolf who's always out for themselves is the one who hurts the pack; _you_ are the lone wolf, and yet the pack is stronger than you think."

It was a punch to the gut for Sansa, but she didn't expect what Jon said next to hurt even worse.

"You are no sister of mine; you're not even worth calling a cousin." Jon declared coldly and with that he simply turned his back to her and left the room.

Completely shocked and on the verge of a breakdown Sansa began to shuffle forward in an attempt to go after him, however she froze in place when Arya stepped in the doorway.

With tears in her eyes and a face twisted in anger, Arya shook her head "How could you? How _COULD_ you Sansa!?"

* * *

Bran absentmindedly stirred the hot coals in the fireplace when there was a knock on the door, but he already knew who it was.

"It's open, you can come in Meera."

Slowly the door opened and Meera crept in, she was unsure of him and that was understandable. Bran turned to her slowly and gave her a warm smile; she only eyed him curiously.

"You've changed…again." Meera said softly.

Bran nodded "Aye I'm feeling more like 'me' again."

Meera remained silent but Bran continued "The last time we saw each other, I wasn't myself and I know that."

The memory riled her anger, but Bran looked her straight in the eyes "I can _NEVER_ forget what your brother and Hodor did for me, for what _you_ did for me as well; I wouldn't be here without you Meera and I'm sorry I didn't express that."

Her mouth dropped, she wasn't expecting this from him "So…it really is _you_ Bran?"

Bran smiled "It took some time and some fight but yes, in a way I'm still the Three Eyed Raven but I'm more Bran Stark than before."

He saw the look of confusion on her face; gesturing to the chair next to him she took a seat and did his best to explain.

"I can't recall when I noticed it, but I realized that the Night King had been seeping his magic into the previous Three Eyed Raven Brynden Rivers, when I took that mantel the Night King tried to force his magic into me as well."

He rolled back a sleeve exposing his wrist; Meera knew what he was trying to show her.

"When he grabbed you and marked you? I thought that was so he could know where you were?" said Meera.

Bran nodded "Yes but it was…more than that."

He absentmindedly rubbed his wrist where the mark once was "Shortly before he was taken out, he stared me down. He had a look on his face, almost as if he didn't care that he was going to be defeated; the battle against the Night King was over, but he almost won the war."

He looked at her with seriousness "We nearly lost Meera he almost succeeded in defeating all of us."

Meera shook her head, confused at this revelation "What do you mean he nearly succeeded?"

Still rubbing his wrist Bran stared off into the flames "His mark was more than just of a way to find me; he was trying to bind his magic to me as he had been trying with Brynden Rivers."

When he looked at her again she swore she saw a glint of fear in his eyes "Soon after the Night King fell that's when I felt the mark burn; and I felt him Meera, I _felt_ him trying to seep into my being."

Without thinking he went for her hand and gripped it tightly "I fought him, I fought him as hard as I could; for when I saw the vision of the future that would exist if I didn't fight him off…"

Meera tightened her hand in his "Bran…what did you see?"

Suddenly the whole world around her flashed, she found herself outside of what she assumed was King's Landing and watched in utter shock as a black dragon set fire to the whole city. The world flashed again and she found herself surrounded by soldiers as a silver haired woman spoke in a language that she didn't understand; the the scene changed again into a large but crumbling room with the silver haired woman standing in front of a large chair made of swords. A man with dark curly hair approaches the silver haired woman; he looks confused, sad and scared. The silver haired woman turns to him, a few words pass between them before they come together staring into each other's eyes.

"You are my Queen, now…and always." says the man.

The woman's eyes light up with love, joy, and hope and their lips collide in a passionate and loving embrace; however all was not as it seemed.

The silver haired woman inhaled sharply, as they broke apart Meera gasped when she saw the man had buried a dagger in the woman's chest. The man laid her down, he looks horrified and heartbroken as he looks upon the deed he's done. The silver haired woman gasps her few remaining breaths; she looks lost, scared, devastated, and alone.

The black dragon crawls in from the ceiling, nudging the silver haired woman and crying out in pain when he realizes she's dead. Meera assumed the dragon would kill the man, but no instead the dragon melted the chair of swords, picked up the woman's corpse and flew off into the distance. Another flash of the world and she found herself at what appeared to be a council, and Bran was there along with his sisters. A small man in chains spoke many, many, long winded words, and to her shock and surprise Bran was named King; and he accepted it.

"Why do you think I came all this way?" Bran said.

Meera's eyes widened _'What!? Why would Bran let alone the Three Eyed Raven want to be King? This makes absolutely no sense!'_

Bran's oldest sister protested Northern independence, which Bran granted without hesitation; the world changed yet again and she found herself this time in a holding cell along with the man who killed the silver haired woman. His hair and beard have grown wildly and he stares blankly off into space; he looks utterly defeated, a shell of his former self, as if part of his soul died.

The small man from the council enters but he is no longer in chains, he tells the other man that he's being sent to the Night's Watch as punishment for his crime; he doesn't seem to care.

The small man tells him what he did was the right thing to do for the greater good; to which the disheveled man replies in a whisper "It doesn't feel right…"

World changing around her again, Meera found herself in a council chamber where Bran was present.

"And Drogon?" Bran asked.

A portly man tried to say that the dragon was last seen flying east towards Volantis but was interrupted by a man who looked like he had no business being on a council.

"Perhaps I can find him; I'll leave the rest to you." Bran said as he was wheeled out of the room.

Another changing of the world brought her north of the Wall, where she saw the dark haired man along with a red headed wildling leading a large group of through the forest. The world flashed again, Bran's oldest sister being crowned Queen in the North; as the crown was lowered on her head, she smirked in victory. Everything changed again, this time a bedroom that looked to be within the Red Keep. Meera heard the door open and saw as Bran was wheeled in, the young man who wheeled Bran around exited swiftly and as he closed the door Meera crept closer to Bran. He was in front of a mirror just staring at it, she moved closer but she nearly screamed at what she saw in the reflection, Bran wore a dark and twisted smile, but it was the shining blue eyes that revealed the truth.

Suddenly the world blurred in a flurry of images, the North decaying and dying slowly and the Queen in the North doing nothing about it. Slavery returning to Essos and making its way back to Westeros, wars breaking out across the kingdoms as people died and suffered; the dark haired man beyond the Wall, impaling himself with his wolf pommeled sword unable to live with his guilt and grief. The final image Meera sees is the black dragon being surrounded by men and machine, she watches in grief as the last dragon is slain, then in the same vision she sees Bran wheeling himself up to the dead dragon and setting his hand on it. Nothing at first but then the dragon starts to twitch, the dragon's eyes shoot open and they're a deep and dark blue. The world is consumed in blue flames, and within the fire she sees the shadowy figure of the Night King.

Everything flashed as she was brought back into reality; Bran gasped and breathed heavily nearly falling out of his chair. Meera held on to him and set him back into his seat, but she was completely shaken by what she had seen.

"W-what was all of that?" she asked.

Bran panted as he held his head "That…was…what the future would have been if…if the Night King took control of me."

She cast a worried look at him "Can he still…try?"

Bran shook his head "No he can't, the instant he marked me I began fighting him off. It became really difficult when he was killed, and being the Three Eyed Raven didn't help."

He took in a deep breath and finally centered himself "I didn't lose myself because I became the Three Eyed Raven, I lost myself because the Night King was trying to take control, and I had to devote everything I had into holding him back and beating him."

He looked at Meera "That's why I was the way I was, I'm sorry it took me awhile to fight him off but I _am_ me again."

She couldn't help the smile she had or the hope in her heart, there was one thing she wondered though.

"I kept seeing a woman in the visions with the silver hair, was the Dragon Queen right? And the man was Jon, your brother? He…he killed her?" she asked.

Bran nodded slowly "Yes…through me the Night King was trying to use his magic manipulate the weak minded, Jon and Daenerys were both in bad mindsets and he was trying to take advantage of them both. Just before the battle took place at King's Landing, I managed to gain the upper hand and hold him back from going after Daenerys. Holding him back from influencing her to burn the city was what changed everything, after that the Night King _truly_ had no power and was _finally_ and _truly_ defeated."

"Have you told your brother and Daenerys about this?" Meera asked.

Bran shook his head "No and honestly there's no need to. _That_ future can no longer exist since a different path was taken."

Meera looked at him completely confused, Bran sighed but smiled "Don't worry about it besides, Jon and Daenerys are due to wed tonight, I doubt on their wedding night they want to hear of a horrifying vision of a future that could have been."

Meera's eyes went wide as her smile beamed "What?! They're getting married tonight?!"

The sight of her being excited caused Bran to flash a smile that hadn't adorned his face in years "Aye tonight in the Godswood, would you mind helping me get a few things set up?"

Meera couldn't help but let out a squeal "Yes! Yes of course! This is going to be so wonderful!"

* * *

"How could you!?" screamed Arya as she shoved at Sansa.

Sansa stumbled back, but her words stumbled more "A-a-arya please I-"

Arya shoved at her again "No! NO! You broke the oath Jon swore us to, and you killed Rickon!"

Sansa screamed back "He was already dead! If only you knew what Ramsey would have done to-"

"And yet you did _NOTHING_!? You didn't even bother to _try_ and come up with a plan!? Jon's right, you _SHOULD_ have told him about the forces from the Vale!" Arya retorted.

When Sansa didn't reply Arya cocked her head "You were _really_ hoping Jon would die in that battle, didn't you?"

Sansa still said nothing and it infuriated Arya "DIDN'T YOU!?"

Sansa flinched as tears ran down her face; she tried to speak but only mumbled softly.

Arya shook her head "This is _not_ how father raised us!"

"You're one to talk! You slaughtered the Freys!" Sansa shouted.

Arya scoffed "Don't turn this on me! I'm not the one scheming against my family!"

"Everything I've done has been _for_ the family!" exclaimed Sansa.

Arya growled and shoved at her again "_You_ killed Rickon! Should I start calling you a kinslayer hmm? It'll go along nicely with your other titles; backstabber and oathbreaker!"

Sansa shook her head furiously "I'm none of those! It's _her_! She's twisted your mind into thinking that I'm-"

Arya scowled "Don't you dare! Don't you dare speak more lies about Daenerys! She's an incredible woman and _nothing_ like the falsehoods you speak of; I was foolish to listen to you in the first place."

"You were on my side Arya! You knew she wasn't good for the North, you even agreed with me when we told Jon we didn't trust her!" Sansa exclaimed with tears falling from her eyes.

Arya was having none of her sister's sob story "I was on your side because I thought I could trust my sister! But I was wrong; I should have trusted Jon instead."

Sansa scoffed "Of course you would say that, even though he's not even your real brother you would _still_-"

_ ***SMACK*** _

Sansa gripped her other cheek, fuming that she had been hit by her own sister she was about to retaliate in some way but when she looked at Arya, any thought of retaliation deflated within her.

Arya seethed heavily with tears streaming down her face "Don't you ever, _EVER_ say that! He's _still_ my brother, he will _always_ be my brother and I will _always _love him!"

She moved forward and she too grabbed Sansa by the scruff of her neck "Unlike _you_ I care about my brother and I'd do _anything_ to see him happy, and you want to know what makes him happy? More specifically _who_ makes him happy? Daenerys makes him happy!"

She shoved Sansa away as the tears continued to stream down her face "I've seen it between them, she loves him she truly does and he loves her. I've _never_ seen him _so_ happy before! Who cares what they are to each other?! Who are we to deny Jon his happiness?! We should be happy and supportive of him, not going behind his back!"

Arya wiped her tears "You know that they're going to marry tonight? Do you know how excited he is for this?! I've never seen him so excited about something, and unlike you I'm going to do what I should have done before and welcome Daenerys into our family as my sister!"

Sansa's breath hitched "A-arya p-please I-"

"No! NO! I've heard enough from you!" Arya shouted.

She turned and headed towards the door and paused when she reached it "What Jon said was true, you _are_ the lone wolf."

She turned and looked at Sansa, who was disheveled and sitting on the floor; she almost felt pity for her sister "The pack _is_ stronger than you think; it's about to gain a new member and I will be there to welcome my new pack sister."

"Arya please….I'm sorry…I…please…forgive me please…" Sansa muttered softly.

Arya looked at her yet simply said nothing as she made her way out the door, after she closed it she could hear Sansa on the other side begin to sob. As she walked away to go find Daenerys there was a constant thought in her mind.

'_What reason is there for me to stay here anymore? What is there left for me here? Nothing…there's nothing left for me here.'_

* * *

Daenerys was rather beside herself, but honestly she couldn't complain. For hours people buzzed around her, the Northern Lords who still remained took the time to each and individually thank her for all she had done to defend the North. Many women enamored her while men respected her, a vast difference from when she first came to Winterfell.

But it was the children who couldn't get enough of the Dragon Queen, many of them asking to hear stories of her exploits which she was more than happy to share. The children sat around her as she spoke of her time in the Dothraki Sea, overthrowing the Slavers and even saving Jon's group north of the Wall. As Dany told her tales Ghost and Sōna kept her company, many of the children had seen Ghost before but it was the white hatchling that pulled on their curiosity.

"It's so small!" exclaimed one preteen boy

Dany chuckled as she lightly stroked Sōna "Yes _she_ is very small, but she's a baby still. Eventually in a few years or so she'll be all grown up and be as large as her brothers."

At that bellowing roars were heard as all the children turned their heads to the sky looking in wonderment at the two large dragons circling Winterfell, one little girl who was no older than four looked between Sōna and her older brothers.

"Whittle dwagon get bigger like big dwagons?!" she asked with a toothy smile.

Dany giggled "Yes yes she will." She paused as a thought popped into her head "Would you like to hold her?"

The little girl's eyes went wide and nodded with excitement. Dany was slightly worried though; she wasn't sure how Sōna would react to the children who aside from the little girl seemed a little frightened.

Dany picked up the hatchling who eyed the children, but that little girl showed no fear only bated curiosity.

"Now don't be afraid, and hold her gently." Dany instructed.

The girl only nodded, still mesmerized by the hatchling; she reached out slowly but pulled back immediately when Sōna let out a hiss in warning. However it was Ghost who snapped and growled at his winged little sister, reprimanding her as an older brother would do. It did the trick though as Sōna's demeanor changed, she fluttered out of Dany's hands and landed softly on the little girl's shoulder. The girl stood still as the hatchling sniffed her all over; the little girl slowly moved her hand to Sōna's head and gently stroked the hatchling. Soon one by one each one of the children got a chance to hold the hatchling and under the watchful eyes of her mother and older brother Sōna behaved herself, and even seemed to enjoy the attention she was getting.

This was the scene Arya walked into and she couldn't help but smile and made her forget all about the confrontation with Sansa. Eventually the group of children dispersed each thanking Dany for her stories and letting them hold the baby dragon, said baby dragon fluttered off to find her sisters as Arya lead Dany into the keep with Ghost trailing.

"You did really well against Glover today." Arya beamed with pride.

Dany blushed "It was thanks to you and Jon, but I know I can get better."

Arya nodded as they turned another corner "Aye you will in time, but let's not think about all that right now."

After twisting and turning through a few corridors they came to a door and Arya opened it, entering the room she let out a sigh "I haven't been in here in a long time, even when I came back I didn't think to come here."

Dany looked all around as she followed Arya in "Whose room is this exactly?"

Arya smirked "Why mine of course."

Dany took another look around "When was the last time you were in your own room?"

"A long, long time ago, Jon was leaving for the Night's Watch and he came to give me Needle." Arya reminisced.

She walked over to a vanity and began clearing it off before gesturing Dany to sit in the chair that was in front of it.

Dany arched a brow in confusion but Arya smiled "Well someone has to help you get ready for your wedding right?"

Dany's eyes went wide and she smiled as she took a seat with Ghost curling up at her feet, however her smile faded as she looked at her reflection in the mirror "I always thought it would be Missandei helping me get ready for my wedding…I wish she was here to witness it."

Arya set a comforting hand on Dany's shoulder "I'm so sorry, I didn't know her but I know she was very important to you."

Dany nodded, placing her hand on Arya's as a sign of thanks for the support as she tried to stave off the tears "She was my closest confident and dearest friend, the closest thing I had to a sister."

Not knowing what to say Arya wrapped her arms around Dany in a tight hug "I know she'd be so happy for you right now, she may not be here physically but I know she'll be here with you forever in spirit."

Catching Dany's eyes in the mirror Arya smiled "And after tonight, you'll have a _real_ sister who'll love you and will stick by your side, I swear it."

Dany smiled "I'm marrying Jon."

"Shall we do something with your hair?" Arya asked.

Dany whipped her head around with a look of confusion on her face "_You_? Do my hair? I thought you weren't into such-"

Arya cut her off "Yes, yes, yes I know I'm not into 'lady' things but I can at the least work with hair a bit, I can't do Dothraki braids sadly but I could do a Northern braid for you? It's rather simple and I think you'd look stunning with one."

Dany smiled "Yes I'd love that!"

With that Arya began to work on Dany's hair, undoing the complex braids and brushing the silver strands before beginning the Northern styled braid. As she worked Arya talked to Dany about the Northern wedding ceremony, held in front of the Weirwood tree at night underneath the stars. That particular concept hit close home for Dany as the Dothraki also believed that weddings should occur under the night sky, except unlike her marriage to Drogo she was truly marrying the love of her life.

* * *

Jon was feeling rather impatient as he stood with Bran and Meera in Winterfell's Godswood. After his confrontation with Sansa he attempted to see Dany, when he found out that she was with Arya he attempted to go to her only to be met with the phrase "Fuck off! You can't see your bride until the wedding!" from Arya and a door slammed in his face.

He did his best to keep busy until it was time for the wedding; he couldn't find Ghost but assumed he was with Daenerys which wasn't odd but what he found it strange how close the direwolf was sticking to Dany lately. His daughters kept him busy when it was feeding time and while he loved their company they made quick and immediate exits with Aryaella leading the clutch; where they were off to in a hurry he didn't know. He eventually got himself ready dressing himself and finishing it all with a cloak that belonged to his uncle. Surprised that the cloak fit him given his uncle's stature he then prepared a large sack full of blankets, food, and spare clothing, it was all for an after wedding surprise he had for Dany. After he got ready he made his way for the Godswood where he stood now, fidgeting with anxiety.

"Nervous Jon?" asked Bran with a smile.

Jon gave his brother a glance "No, of course not."

Meera chuckled "Well if you keep biting your lip like you have you might draw blood."

Jon scoffed, but as the other two continued to stare at him with slight smiles on their faces he finally deflated.

"Okay maybe a little nervous….and anxious." he admitted.

Bran laid a gentle but assuring hand on his brother's arm "She truly loves you Jon, you deserve this you always have. You two were meant for each other and together you will achieve a great many things."

Jon found Bran's words comforting while puzzled by the later end of the statement, whatever the case the reality of what was happening right now in that moment was the only thing on his mind.

"I'm marrying Dany." he said mostly to himself.

He took a deep breath as he gazed up at the clear night sky that was filled with stars upon stars capped off with a beautiful shining moon. It was almost picture perfect with the right amount of moonlight casting upon the Godswood, the air while chilly was slightly warmer than usual but comfortable none the less.

The night couldn't get more perfect, except it did when Dany entered the Godswood. Though she wore the same white coat with a red sash held in place by a dragon brooch, it was her hair that drew his attention immediately; gone were the Dothraki braids that represented all her victories replaced with two Northern braids that made her look like a winter Goddess.

He was speechless for she looked breathtaking as she walked forward towards him. The light hit her perfectly causing her hair to look as if it was glowing and her amethyst eyes provided a striking accent. Their eyes remained locked as she slowly walked towards him and took in how handsome he looked; black really was his color and the large cloak he wore looked big enough for her to snuggle in with him and they'd still have room. To Dany's delight he let his hair lay loose and free, while she liked when he put his hair up giving him a hard warrior appearance the loose and flowing raven locks framed his beautiful face perfectly.

The silence was broken by the screeches of the hatchlings as they descended from the night sky and with impressive precision lit a path of torches that led to the Weirwood. Jon snapped out of his trance as his daughters fluttered into the Weirwood and landed gracefully upon its branches looking down at the ceremony. The torches they lit provided a warm glow that complimented with the moonlight to create a serene atmosphere, everything in this moment was perfection.

Jon felt Arya step beside him but he wasn't really paying attention to anything else but his Goddess of a bride, he felt a nudge from Ghost on his other side but again he didn't pay mind to anything else other than the beautiful woman he loved who was now standing face to face with him; their eyes locked in unison with him staring into deep amethyst pools while she got lost in the endless grey.

"Who comes before the Old Gods tonight?" Bran asked kicking off the ceremony.

Dany took a deep breath as she stared into Jon's eyes "Daenerys of House Targaryen, she comes to wed before the Gods. Who comes to claim her?"

Jon never left her gaze "Jon of Houses Stark and Targaryen comes to claim her, who comes to gives her?"

Dany was about to state that she was giving herself, however at that exact moment she was cut off by the rumbling of Drogon and Rhaegal landing on the walls of the Godswood. Drogon craned his neck and looked upon his mother; even those who weren't Targaryen could see the love in the dragon's eyes.

Drogon crooned softly as Dany's breath hitched with emotion and provided a translation "My son Drogon gives me."

Bran smiled "Daenerys Targaryen, will you take this man?"

Dany who was surer than she had ever been in her life, smiled brightly "I take this man."

They joined hands as they knelt before the heart tree both in silent prayer, Dany didn't know much about the Old Gods only what Jon and Arya had told her. Oddly enough thoughts of her marriage to Drogo flashed briefly through her mind, while she did eventually grow to love him her wedding with Drogo was nothing like this. Married off by her brother just so he could get what he wanted, but this time she was doing this herself and she was marrying for love, not for birthrights or alliances; marrying the true love of her life.

Both opened their eyes simultaneously as they finished their prayers, in that moment it was just the two of them as if the three other humans, five dragons, and direwolf didn't exist just then; this moment was for the two of them and the two of them alone in unity.

Without a single thought or provocation, Jon spoke to her and only her "I am hers, and she is mine."

Dany responded instantly only speaking to Jon "I am his, and he is mine."

The vows were merely soft whispers, and with that their lips crashed together. Drogon and Rhaegal let out joyous hoots, the hatchlings sang a wondrous melody, and Ghost let out a howl. Meera looked on in awe at the site before her, she didn't notice how her hand made its way into Bran's; nor did she feel the squeeze Bran give her as he too smiled at the sight of his brother's happiness. His eyes did a quick flash to white as he saw a few things slide into place in the possible future and they flashed back to normal, he continued to smile knowing the future was on the correct path.

Surprisingly it was Arya who had a constant stream of tears tracing down her cheeks, she couldn't deny how everything in the moment was absolutely perfect and it was all for Jon and Daenerys. She was beyond elated that her brother had found love and was now officially married; two things Jon always said he would never have and yet she had never seen him happier.

After what seemed like an eternity to the newlyweds they broke the kiss and Jon removed the cloak he wore and placed it over Dany. Not surprisingly the large cloak that belonged to his uncle made her seem so small, but she was his, his to cherish, to protect and to love.

Without a word he guided them towards Drogon who lowered his wing for Dany, at first she was confused but Jon's smile was all the answer she received. As she mounted Drogon she noticed he procured a large bundled sack and secured it to Rhaegal, once it was in place Jon climbed on top of Rhaegal and they took off with Drogon shooting up after them. Rhaegal made a line north out of Winterfell as Drogon trailed; the cloudless sky a beautiful backdrop and while she enjoyed the late night flight Dany was confused as to where they were going in such a hurry.

Thankfully her son had somewhat of an answer _**'Patience mother, you will see.'**_

She resigned to her son's words and soon enough her question as answered as they came upon the waterfall, and if she was being honest it looked more beautiful at night. Drogon dipped after Rhaegal and both made their landings with Jon disembarking first, after Dany dismounted she made her way over to Jon who just undid the bundle that was being carried by Rhaegal. The second the bundle was fully in his hands the dragons immediately took flight and she turned to Jon who had a strangely nervous smile on his face.

"Don't worry they'll be back in the morning." he said.

She looked at him with a curious eye "The morning? What do you have planned hmm?"

Jon smiled "Thought that we could spend the night here, I have everything we'll need even food and I know you want to use the hot springs again."

Just the thought of dunking her whole body in the springs warmed her up a bit, even with the large fur cloak basically enveloping her she was still freezing while Jon was perfectly fine.

He noticed her shivering and stated the obvious "Southern girl is _still_ cold even when she has a big warm cloak on."

She noticed the playful tone in his statement and she felt the fire within her immolate to life. With a mischievous grin on her face she took a step towards him, grabbed him by his belt and slowly him closer.

"So keep your _wife_ warm." Dany flirtatiously replied.

She teased him with her lips grazing his but pulled back and strutted away. Jon followed after her as they ducked behind the waterfall revealing the beautiful and spacious cave hidden within. He started to unpack the bundle he had and setup their bedroll, though they were inside it was still rather cold but it didn't matter to Dany as she made her way to the hot springs in the rear of the cave, Jon dug through the large sack to prepare a fire; however he was rather distracted as he watched his wife remove her garments and sink into the springs.

'_My wife'_ he thought to himself as he bit his lip with a smile, Gods he really loved hearing, saying, and thinking that.

He managed to get the fire built and started; he brought just enough wood and kindling to last for the night. The flames were small but gained strength, looking up from his progress to see a pair of amtheyst eyes staring at him hungrily. His wife gestured with her finger for him to come join her and he didn't hesitate, he removed his clothes as he hurried towards the springs and Dany licked and bit her lips as she watched him strip.

The instant he got in the spring their lips crashed together in instantaneous passion, she groped him all over as she dipped below and felt his already hardened length. She positioned herself and slid him right in as they both groaned in pleasure, slowly she rocked on him as he peppered and nibbled at her breasts. He thrust deep inside her and Dany arched back as sensations buzzed through her body, Jon picked up the pace with the water splashing around them as she bounced on him. They spoke no words and their eyes trained on each other's, Jon proceeded to lay her down on the edge of the springs and buried his face between her legs.

She shuttered and unleashed a guttural moan, running her hands through his hair tugging it so often every time he swiped at her with his tongue. She wrapped one leg behind his back and the other around the back of his neck forcing his face deeper and he didn't mind at all, in this empty cave in the middle of nowhere she screamed as pleasure raked through her being. Jon was feasting on her, he lapped at her slit before driving his tongue as deep as he could, Dany's eyes rolled back and she roared loudly from the orgasm. Jon licked his lips as he tasted her juices but he wasn't finished with his wife yet, as she came down from her high he slid back into her causing her to gasp; he barely started to thrust in again but she stopped him, for some odd reason there was something she wanted to try and felt that she could do it with him.

She backed him up a bit before turning around and bending over for him; sadly almost on instinct she closed her eyes and held her breath.

Jon could sense her tension as he moved beside her and turned her face to him "Dany…we don't have to."

She nearly choked up in tears right there, Gods she loved this man; which was more the reason to push past the traumatizing experiences she had in this position and with Jon she knew that she would be safe.

She kissed him gently and stroked his cheek as she looked into his eyes "I _want_ to, because it's with _you_ my love."

Jon searched her eyes to be beyond sure that this is what she wanted; she had told him of what Drogo had done to her, mounting her like one of his stallions and simply having his way with her. He wasn't Drogo it was obvious she knew that, she could be vulnerable with him and he could with her.

He nodded and kissed her "Okay."

Slowly he moved behind her and he couldn't deny the lovely view presented to him, he licked his lips at the site of her curvy ass and how her slit was puckered and wet. He held back his lustfulness so he could be gentle with her, she had her head turned to him and watched as he slowly kissed her cheeks and gasped as he licked at her entrance. Jon stood and rubbed his tip against the pink lips, he caught her gaze and asked "You sure?"

She nodded and he slowly slid into her keeping his hands on her back while maintaining eye contact. She nearly wanted to cry, not out of fear but of love; he was being so gentle and careful with her once again putting his concerns over hers even in the middle of their lovemaking. He moved in and out of her slowly and for the first time she was finding it _very_ pleasurable. Slowly she started to move back onto him and eventually she felt him stop but she kept going, he let out a loud groan that made her wet and lustful as she quickened her pace.

She loved every second of it and from the sounds Jon was making so was he, his hands soon gripped her ass and he slid even deeper. Soon they fell into a quick rhythm with Jon thrusting inside her as she bounced back into him, she felt him stop again as she felt him twitch inside her slightly and she could tell he was getting close. She started to gyrate and grind against him, he huffed, puffed and moaned as he fought to maintain himself but she knew he couldn't hold out much longer; with one more wave of her hips he shuttered and buried himself deep snarling as he emptied his seed within her.

Dany laid flat on the edge of the spring as shockwaves pulsed through her body; she slowly got up and out of the springs and pulled Jon into a deep kiss. Because of this man she had no fear, only love and if it was even possible she swore that she fell even more in love with him.

Lips parting from his she looked into his eyes with a smile on her face "I love you."

"I love you Dany." Jon replied with a warm smile of his own

Their lips met again and she pulled him out of the water as they slowly made their way to the bedroll next to the fire. As they laid down Dany stared up at him and she felt the desire bubble up within her as she grabbed a hold of his still hard length and teased her entrance with his tip; she felt him harden even more and he slid inside her, it was so wanton and erotic at the same time that he would keep fucking her even after he filled her with his seed; it was really fucking dirty and she loved it and it was obvious he did to.

She wrapped her legs around him forcing him deeper, some of his seed oozed out of her and made a mess. The sounds of sloppy sex echoed throughout the cave and Jon found himself on the brink of spilling inside once again, she was warm, wet, and messy and it drove his lust for her to greater heights. He picked up his speed as she cried out his name; he got closer and closer until he spilled his seed a second time within her. Dany groaned as she felt him throb inside her, he slid out and she could feel his seed dripping out of her. As she panted and came down from her high he collapsed next to her pulling a heavy blanket over them while he pulled her close to him.

She kissed the scar over his heart before kissing him on the lips before her exhausted husband slowly drifted off to sleep. She watched him with a smile on her face, their marriage was officially consummated and for the first time in a very long time she was truly happy; however there was one dark lingering thought in her mind, that of never having children. She instantly felt shame and sadness that she couldn't give him a child a creation of their love, but she was cursed to be barren forever. She wanted to cry but she willed herself not to she wouldn't let it ruin her current happiness; she snuggled into Jon and started to drift off to sleep silently wishing she could give him all the children she could bare.

* * *

All around Winterfell was quiet, the sky was clear with no snowfall and the only sound that broke the din of silence was a gentle wind; near the northeastern edge of the Wolfswood however there was a small buzz of activity as Ghost padded his way through the snow, sniffing and taking in the scents around him. He continued to creep his way through the woods, the sound of fluttering wings made him pause as he allowed his winged sisters to catch up. They glided around him with Sōna making a landing on his back snuggling into his soft fur as the other two hatchlings huddled around their brother for warmth.

Ghost let them do what they needed to get themselves warm and catch their breath, he knew they weren't used to flying long distances and weren't used to the cold unlike him and their winged brothers. The thought of Drogon and Rhaegal perked his ears and he nudged at Lyanarys and Aryaella to get them moving again yipping to them that they didn't have much farther to go.

They moved along with Ghost carrying Sōna on his back while above him Lyanarys and Aryaella fluttered from branch to branch. Soon they approached a fallen dead tree in a clearing on the edge of the woods, Ghost sniffed the air as his ears twitched and turned. He soon picked up the sound of wing beats in the distance and the now familiar smoky scent alerted him that his winged brothers were close. Even with their size Drogon and Rhaegal managed relatively soft landings, the hatchlings chirped in delight at the sight of their brothers; sadly their chirps turned to cries as they've been out in the cold for far too long. Sensing his sisters distress Drogon grabbed the fallen tree in his jaw moving it slightly away from the edge of the woods, not wanting to set fire to it so close to the Wolfswood. He dropped the tree and summoned a small stream of flames that ignited the dead tree, the sisters screeched in delight at the heat and danced around the flames.

Watching his sisters enjoying the fire Drogon rumbled out what could be described as a sigh and turned to his older four legged brother.

'_**It is as you stated brother, mother is with child.'**_

Ghost whimpered and cocked his head with Rhaegal sharing his older brother's reaction.

**Rhaegal: ** _ **'But that's wondrous news! Is it not cause for celebration?'** _

**Drogon: ** _ **'Normally yes but it's…complicated.'** _

Rhaegal was baffled _**'What do you mean?'**_

A plume of smoke slowly escaped Drogon's nostrils; he actually looked sad _**'You aren't attuned to mother like I am, I've seen things; memories in her mind before we were born, there's one memory in particular that causes her much pain.'**_

He looked between the two of his brothers _**'She was with child once before, however she lost it shortly after birth. I don't quite understand it but it had something to do with some strange magic, there was some woman claiming to be a witch who mother says "cursed" her to be barren forever.'**_

Drogon looked at Rhaegal _**'We were born shortly after that; mother's been convinced she can never have human children. It's why she's always seen us as her only children.'**_

**Rhaegal:** _ ** 'Because she thinks she can never any children of her own blood...We may not be human but it doesn't change that she is still our mother regardless.'** _

Drogon scoffed _**'Of course she'll always be our mother!'**_

A loud bark caught the attention of both dragons and they focused on Ghost. He let out a few yips ending with a whine, sensing the curiosity in Ghost's tone Drogon sadly shook his head.

'_**No they do not know yet, soon though I think.'**_

**Rhaegal: ** _ **'Should we tell them?'** _

Drogon shook his head again _**'No we will not; I think it'd be better if they found out on their own. I don't know what mother's reaction will be but father will be there to support her and we will do the same. I could go on and on about how much she really wants this; a child of her own.'**_

Rhaegal looked down at Ghost _**'How long have you know she was with child?'**_

It was Drogon that answered his question _**'The night we returned to Dragonstone, he came to me and informed me of a change in his instincts told him there was a change within mother.'**_

Rhaegal's eyes widened _**'Is that why I've been feeling slightly off? I've had this feeling its like-'**_

**Drogon: ** _ **'Like something pecking you in the back of the head? I too have felt a little strange as of late, we've never experienced mother with child before and it's obviously triggered something in our instincts.'** _

**Rhaegal: ** _ **'Do you also have the slight urge to-'** _

**Drogon: ** _ **'Obliterate anything and anyone other than father and his sister who come close to mother? Yes that instinct is REALLY difficult to ignore.'** _

Ghost snarled, sharing in his brothers' driving instinct to protect a pregnant Daenerys; Drogon calmed himself as he shook his frills and stretched his wings before looking down at Ghost.

'_**Rhaegal and I shall head back so we can be close to retrieve mother and father in the morning, for now we'll keep the knowledge of the child mother carries to ourselves. Sometime soon they'll find out on their own and we'll do everything in our power to make sure mother and father have their child.'**_

With that they took flight and headed off into the night sky, Ghost looked over to still burning dead tree to find the hatchlings fast asleep. He softly nudged them all awake and one by one they crawled on his back, once he felt they were secure he began to head south through the Wolfswood back towards Winterfell. Though he moved quickly he did it smoothly enough as to not jostle his sisters, there was something on his mind to and it was driving hard at his instincts. He felt saddened that his father's mate lost her first child, but that only drove his instincts harder to protect Daenerys so that she and his father could have their child; and whatever or whoever was foolish enough to prevent that would be met with teeth and claws of various sizes before being burned to a charred crisp.


End file.
